Heir to the Throne
by Kaya Winn
Summary: Harry Potter has never known the truth, now he does. with his life on the line, can Harry survive when everything he has ever known has been tossed upside down and inside out? with a new lover, a new family, new freinds, new enemies and a new prophecy, can Harry fix the problems in his life, or will he succumb to the Real Dark Lord? HP/DM NL/LL RW/BZ
1. Prelude

Hello all Kaya here with a brand new and Exciting Fanfiction for you to enjoy. please be forewarned this one is still in the works and will take me much longer to upload new chapters than The Known Truth so please bear with me.

i do not own any harry potter anything. except a quilt as seven books a few 'extra's' and two pillow cases...i know i know. i'm crazy.

enjoy^^

**WARNING: **

**contains male on male romances. Rated M for later chapters. possible Gore, sexual Scenes and cussing. you have been warned**

Heir To The Throne

Ch1

Intro

Harry James potter. Also known as The Boy who lived, the golden boy and He who could do no wrong was tossing and turning in his four poster bed whimpering at the nightmare that gripped his mind. He had a silencing spell around his bed so that no one could hear him when he nightmared, which was every time he slept. He rarely slept for more than an hour or two a night unless with a potion.

He gasped, jerking upwards tears streaming down his face and he sobbed, once, twice and then got control of himself. He shook his head hard and hid his face in his hands trembling furiously as he forced himself to remember the dream.

Bellatrix had been there, Sirius as well. Sirius was trying hard, so hard to tell harry something, and harry tried, tried so hard to hear him when Bellatrix blasted Sirius and he fell into the inky blackness of death along with Cedric and Lupin.

Cedric hadn't died that night at the ministry but it was still his fault, as was Lupin's and Sirius's. He sighed and shook his head hard as he felt a familiar light pressure in his mind. '_it's not your fault harry. It's Dumbledore's'_ any other person would have been insane hearing voices in their head but no, not harry. Because that voice belonged to one, Tom, Marvalo, Riddle.

_'Go away Tom.'_ harry ordered sourly through their mental connection as he slid out of bed and yanked his slippers on heading downstairs. '_I don't wanna talk to you right now'_ harry had been working on occlumency since Sirius and Lupin's deaths. And was now powerful enough that he could in fact shove the Dark lord completely out of his mind if he wanted to. But he didn't because in some sick and twisted way, he enjoyed talking to Tom.

He sighed a little as he slipped out of the portrait hole yawning a little and rubbing his eyes. He didn't bother with the cloak or the map, because when at Grimmwauld Dumbledore had easily realized how much a problem Harry's insomnia was getting. And had promised him that the teachers wouldn't bother him at night if he needed to take a walk.

Snape had been utterly furious, completely pissed but he hadn't been able to say a single thing since Blaise Zabini from slytherin, and two students from Ravenclaw where getting the same privilege for their insomnia. So he'd instead tried to make Harry's life miserable other ways. Harry hadn't cared in the least.

Harry sighed a little and reopened his connection with Tom, he could use the company to keep himself out of Dark thoughts. _'I'm sorry I snapped at you Tom. I'm just grumpy.'_ Harry murmured to the dark lord who nodded. Harry could..well, FEEL the dark lord nodding hundreds of miles away.

_'Night terrors again harry?'_ Tom guessed and Harry nodded.

_'yeah...Sirius again...'_ He had to grin a little as Tom pulled away wrapping his mind up in the strongest shields he could muster, leaving only their communication unguarded. _'Relax. I'm not going to hit you again.'_ during the summer two or..six times, in a rage harry had slammed his mind into the dark lords so hard the snake had ended up in one to three day coma's.

_'there's never telling with you. Same dream again?'_ Tom asked sincerely curious and worried, though Harry rather doubted the sincerity in the dark lord. The man was up to something of that he was certain but harry for the life of him couldn't figure out what. It didn't matter because harry wasn't ever going to let his guard down.

_'yeah. The one where Sirius is trying to tell me something. It's important I KNOW it is! I might not be a seer like The Lady Of The Lake was but I sure as hell know more than that old bat in the tower.'_ he grumbled Tom laughing lightly and nodding again.

_'the potter line has always had seers blood running through them.' _Tom stated simply with a shrug that harry felt rather than saw. _'your dreams are very important, you should write them down or something.' _Tom suggested and Harry shook his head hard.

_'And have someone find them? No thanks. Dumbledore's already hovering around me and so are Ron and Hermione. Their all like leaches.' _Harry complained very near to wining.

_'The Weasly and the mud...Bookworm are just concerned about you is all. Even I can tell that. Dumbledore on the other hand is a lying conniving old goat who likes to manipulate people into being his pawns.' _Tom managed to correct himself just in time before Harry's temper flared. Tom really wouldn't want That.

_'I don't care'_ Harry admitted scornfully. _'I just want them to leave me alone thanks.'_ As of late he didn't want anything to do with anyone happy. Tom didn't count since he was a dark lord, plus tom wasn't exactly happy he was just positive. Around harry anyway. Even when he was bashing Dumbledore the man was positive about it. Of course who couldn't feel happy about bashing Dumbledore?

Tom sighed softly and shook his head lightly scowling at harry through their connection. When Sirius and Lupin had died harry had taken a big change and for the worst on top of it. When he went back to the muggles all he did was lay on the bed and sleep or stare at the ceiling. Sometimes he'd cried. He only ate when his Aunt Petunia had fed him and shockingly enough she had actually started to care about him.

Harry had at first struggled against her but after the first few days he'd broken down and let her feed him and cradle him, it was something he'd needed. But he still wouldn't do anything, not even when Dudley had come in and started whacking him with his smeltings stick. It had taken Tom, bursting into Harry's mind and taunting him with the boys weaknesses that had made harry finally move.

After that Tom had been all kindness to him, talking to him, comforting him and after a while harry had started to learn occlumency at an increased rate to try and keep the other out. After three days of silence in his head harry finally let the other back in, in a fit of loneliness. Crazy.

_'hey Tom. Why'r you so nice to me all the time?'_ harry finally demanded scowling at tom through their connection and the other shrugged.

'_I have my reasons.'_ of course harry wouldn't get a straight answer. He never did so why should it start then?

_'not feeling Guilty are you?'_ harry taunted and the Dork lord smirked.

_'I think you know the answer to that little Lord Potter.'_ the Dark Lord was NEVER guilt ridden.

_'sometimes I don't wonder if your not just lonely.'_ harry stated with a grumble and after a long silence harry had stopped to gape at thin air. _'lonely? Your lonely!'_ he demanded and Tom growled a little.

_' well terrified victims and my terrified underlings don't exactly make good conversationalists. And if my underlings aren't afraid of me they're either trying to please me or get into my pants.'_ he admitted and Harry snickered lightly.

_I can see why that would be a little bothersome.' _ he admitted pausing when he suddenly saw Snape right in front of him. _'bye tom.'_ harry mumbled before shoving the other out of his mind by force and then locking everything down once again. He always kept himself occluded to keep Dumbledore out of his head but Snape was far too attentive for Harry to risk letting tom stay.

"Hello Professor." Harry said respectfully and politely, what a shocker there! For his first week back to school Snape had been decidedly vicious, and while harry was at the order as well. Harry hadn't known it then but Snape had blamed him for Sirius's death. Well, it sort of was his fault but that was besides the point.

Snape tried his hardest to cause harry hell, detentions, taunts about his godfather parents and Lupin, who's death was just as equally Harry's fault as Sirius's. Harry had ignored the man completely, or when accused he'd just nod politely. It had tossed the poor potions master for a terrible loop. He spent the next week completely ignoring harry in a huff.

At the end of the second week though harry had pounded on the potions master's door and had begged, literally begged for a dreamless sleep potion with tears running down his cheeks and dark bags under his eyes. Snape had given harry the potion, too stunned to do anything else.

Over the next few days harry had just randomly popped into the professor, seemingly by complete accident and one of the times harry had given Snape a locket that had once belonged to Sirius. Snape had gaped after the Gryffendor and slipped the locket around his neck. The next time Harry had appeared he'd invited him into his room for tea.

A strange sort of friendship had been born. One that had shocked the entire school, Dumbledore included. Draco had been furious, Ron and Hermione horrified when both groups, Gryffendor and Slytherin had caught harry and Snape chatting before class had started. The Gryffendor's where more horrified than they usually where because harry, so far, had not spoken a single word to any of them.

He still hadn't.

"Your out rather late tonight Harry." Snape said his head tilted and harry shrugged.

"Dreamed about Sirius again." he mumbled running a hand through his hair. "What about you? Why out so late?"

"i saw on a little map that there where four little Hufflepuff out of bed." Snape admitted with a decidedly evil smirk and Harry chuckled a little shaking his head. He had borrowed Snape the Marauders Map until harry needed it again. Which harry suspected would be...never. Since he had decided to stop getting into trouble.

"Well I'll let you go and catch them then. I'm going out for a flight." he admitted with a nod and Snape nodded back.

"Be careful the forest Harry the Acrumentula and Thestril are out in droves lately. Snape stated and Harry nodded.

"I'll be fine. Neither of them will hurt me." harry had made friendly with the acrumentula, since he often gave them meat and food from the kitchens with help from the elves. Harry had nearly free rein over the forest, non of the creatures bothering him anymore save a friendly word now and again.

He headed for the broom shed and gathered his broomstick. He didn't play quidditch anymore he'd tried for a while but the large crowd had freaked him out, and the competition had even more. He'd lost the snitch to Draco the first game and then told them all that he just couldn't do it and gave the captains title to someone else. He forgot who. Draco, again, had been furious. Harry, again, didn't care.

Harry kicked off and rose high into the air with a sigh of relief closing his eyes and let the sense of peace run through him as he flipped and rolled through the air, playing in the darkness over the forest. After a while a few thestril joined him chirping and squawking as they played something like tag in the air just chasing each other and harry around.

Harry smiled softly to himself and flew in and out, weaving through the playful creatures before screeching to a halt. He'd seen something, a flicker of fire down into the thick of the forest below. Like someone carrying a torch. It wasn't Hagrid, harry knew, because Hagrid tried not to go so deep unless it was after a lost student. Which meant it was someone else.

Ignoring the little harry int eh back of his mind reminding him that he'd promised not to get into anymore trouble he glided down, his eyes searching for the flicker of flame again through narrowed green eyes. There! He moved towards it, following it until he froze with awe.

In front of him was no person that harry knew, in fact harry didn't think it was human at all. It looked human for the most part. Long hair the color of starlight and human arms legs and body. But this...creature was wearing something like a Japanese kimono, two bright wings spreading from the shoulders, made of pure flames. It had been wings, not a torch, that harry had been seeing.

He breathed sharply and it turned, a face that harry felt he should know turned to stare at him for a long moment, but harry was too focused on the almond shaped, glowing eyes. They where not normal eyes, they where a bright, dark purple the same color as a violet growing wild in the woods with long streaks and speckles and bright glimmering gold running through them like a star burst.

They stared intently into Harry's eyes and harry felt dizzy, breathless and like his entire being, soul, mind, heart, memories, everything where being carefully and scrutfully being examined with a fierce intensity and harry swallowed hard remembering suddenly to breath, and before he could stop he'd found himself talking talking.

"Beautiful." it cam out in a breath but the person's...creature's eyes widened and then the wings spread wide, sending out a bright, bright light that nearly blinded harry and vanished in a long, deep swirl of flames leaving harry feeling peaceful, calm ad shockingly, worry and guilt free.

"What on earth...was that?" harry breathed blinking a little before shaking his head. And turning to go back to the school.

End Ch 1

please reveiw^^ i love your comments. flames welcomed and before you ask NO this is NOT a TomXHarry pairing it just has a lot of TomXHarry. the romantical interludes between harry and mystery person is a SECRETE for now so HA! deal with it.


	2. Saraphim

Heir To The Throne

CH 2

Saraphim

Welcome Heir to the Throne CH2! It's a bit long and not just word wise but I spent a good long time looking up a good amount of information, most of which was useless, off of Google and spent the rest of the time making it up so read it anyway!

I do not own any JKRowling characters plots or idea's save for a few that are my original ones.

I would like to giver personal thanks to bouie84 for supplying me not only with good criticism and pointers that really helped me out but the most amazing website EVER with has really helped with the spellings AND the flow of the story.

Thank you VERY much bouie84

Harry was up late the next morning in the first real sleep he'd gotten in, years. He was late enough that even sleepyhead Ron was up before harry was. Harry didn't really care he was basking in the most amazing feeling he'd had since he'd first found out he was a wizard, or the time he'd first ridden a broomstick.

He slowly slid out of his bed rubbing his eyes, marveling in the lack of tension around his shoulders and back that was almost always there, usually from stress. He yawned and headed into the shower to bath before heading to the breakfast table settling down next to Ron and Neville as he always did trying to ignore the gut wrenching guilt he felt anytime he saw Neville or Luna.

"morning Harry." Neville said smiling softly at harry who said nothing as he nibbled on his toast. Neville was recovering, Harry was not. Of course Harry had been through much more, at least that's what Hermione claimed when he'd overheard them talking about him late one night.

He repressed a feeling of anger and sighed turning his attention back to the winged creature he'd seen last night. The creature with the perfect purple and gold eyes. He braced himself suddenly and drew his attention to the others at the table and everyone paused, noticing the change almost immediately.

"What sort of creature looks human but has wings of fire?" He asked softly, hesitantly and they all stared at him for a long moment then Ron, amazingly snapped out of it first.

"That's a Saraphim harry. A kind of Angel... What?" he demanded glaring around at everyone who was now gaping at him. "They're in all of my favorite Wizards Tales." he muttered sulkily and Harry made a pondering noise in the back of his throat and withdrew once again, the table sighing.

"well, at least he's talking again." Neville murmured and Hermione nodded.

"I know, but we cant help but hope... he's always so sad..." Harry suddenly felt guilty again as he slid away from the table and down the corridor.

'_Like I said yesterday Harry." _Tom stated simply, almost haughtily. "_Their just worried about you._" Harry snarled through their mental connection and tom Pulled back out. Harry didn't want to deal with the mans fake tenderness.

"_Shut up Voldemort. It's you're fault Neville and Luna where hurt. Your fault Sirius and Lupin are dead. YOUR FAULT CEDRIC IS DEAD!"_ he felt Tom wince, it was rare for Harry to call him Voldemort those days and when harry did he was pissed.

'_yes, a lot of it is my fault. But just as much of it is yours. Not Cedric, that's all me but the others where put in danger because Dumbledore didn't tell you anything, he led you around in the dark and manipulated you like he always douse. You know that.'_

_'SHUT UP! Don't you DARE try to blame this on Dumbledore!'_ Harry hissed his eyes flashing with rage that made his magic crackle and ripple around him making anyone approaching him duck and race the other way. When Harry's temper got going things ended up breaking and anyone caught in the crossfire got hurt. Harry always felt guilty about it but that didn't stop it from happening.

'_alright harry. Calm down your frightening the other students.'_ Tom said softly. 'I_'m sorry I tried to blame Dumbledore. It's no ones fault but my own._' Tom consoled and Harry snarled and closed his eyes. How DARE Tom try to calm him down when he wanted to be angry!

_'Shut up bastard.'_ Harry snarled before slamming the barriers down. Sometimes Harry forgot that Tom was the ultimate Evil and the reason Harry had nothing left. His parents dead because of him, Sirius dead because of him, Sirius who harry had thought of as a father.. Lupin though...Lupin was all his fault. It hadn't even been a death eater that had killed him. Lupin too he had thought of as a father.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair his magic dying away as he pictured those perfect purple and gold eyes once again and he shook his head, heading for the library now. Madam Pince liked him quite a bit now and smiled at him as he entered the library.

Harry spent almost all of the time in the library, especially when he couldn't sleep and didn't want to go flying. He'd sit at the far end of the library, as far away from Blaise Zabini as he could. He wasn't as slytherin as the others where but he was still a slytherin and therefor a git. Especially since he was one of Draco's little followers. He was always hanging around the ferret. Well, when he wasn't reading.

"Hello Harry Dear." Pince said smiling at him. "What can I do for you?" she asked her head tilted and he smiled a little shakily before dropping it and his eyes.

"Saraphim." he mumbled and she beamed at him directing him to the isle of books that held everything about Saraphim. Most of them where, as Ron had said, Fairy Tales and Wizard Stories. In fact all of them but one was and it was particularly useless harry realized as all it was, was a controversial book written by two people about the why's or why not's of Saraphim existence.

He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat when a shadow fell over him and he gasped turning wide eyes to stare at Blaise Zabini who held out a small square parcel wrapped in thick paper. He said nothing, and harry hesitated but in the end took the package. So much for staying out of trouble.

Zabini turned on his heal and vanished and Harry shuddered, that boy had always made harry nervous, it was the eyes he supposed, Zabini's deep slanting black eyes. He shuddered again and turned his attention downwards to the parcel and hesitated moving into his dorm and drawing, locking and silencing the curtains on his bed before he ripped open the parcel.

Inside was nothing but a book made of some sort of silky fabric that nearly glowed in the semi darkness of Harry's rather terrible hidey hole. Harry could tell the book was very very old from the thin, thin silk cover and the fraying nearly snapped strings that bound the 'book' together.

Typed onto the silk, in bright shining golden letters that where starting to peal was a single word, the title, that made Harry's heart thud in his chest. Saraphim. Harry swallowed hard and gently traced the letters before carefully, so carefully pulled the silk to the side and read the first page, black curly ink words printed on paper so thin it was almost see through.

"If You Are Reading This Book then you have either seen a Saraphim in it's natural state, or you are a Saraphim. To anyone else this book will appear completely blank." Harry blinked his head tilted to the side. Blank huh? He'd have to test that later...carefully. Very carefully.

He tenderly turned the page blinking t the head title "What is a Saraphim?" that was exactly what harry had wanted to know. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and continued to read.

"A Saraphim is classified as a 'higher being' it has one of the highest danger ratings the wizarding world has, ranked up there with the Grim and the Death Reaper. But the Saraphim is normally a very calm and peaceful creature, only attacking when it feels threatened.

A Saraphim is one of the highest classes of 'angel' that the wizarding world has ever known. If there are more we do not know of it. Like all 'Angels' a Saraphim is not born a Saraphim, but is born as a wizard. There is no telling who is, or is going to become a Saraphim and it is completely at random, bloodline, genetics, or hierarchy has no effect on who becomes a Saraphim."

Harry paused, puzzled. If the Saraphim was born a wizard then how was it a Saraphim? All angels where like that? All he could picture in his mind where the angels muggles knew from the bible and other various religions...maybe they where the same? He shrugged and continued to read.

"A Saraphim will come into it's 'magical inheritance' or become a Saraphim, around the ages of 15-16. before then they are completely human and full wizard. When they do 'turn' they can retain their human forms to make living withing the wizarding world that much easier.

"A Saraphim was once wildly hunted for all manners of their flesh and feathers for potions and cloths as no one realized that they where sentient. Now all angels are endangered, but still hunted without remorse. If you should find a Saraphim please leave it in peace."

Harry blinked a little his eyes wide. A Saraphim was a wizard, could stay a wizard. And that meant someone in the school, someone harry knew was a Saraphim. He shivered and bit his lip, trying to recall the Saraphim's face and failed. All he could remember where the perfect golden and purple eyes that had shone lightly in the darkness.

Harry sighed a little and shook his head turning the page blinking a little. "Powers of the Saraphim." he almost skipped it, he didn't need to know that right? But he was far too curious to skip any part of the book.

"A Saraphim has a wide host of abilities that make them very very dangerous to anyone attempting to harm them. Their most lethal is their ability to control flame and fire alike roasting their opponents to death or simply burning them severely. They can get a flame hot enough that it will burn even bone leaving behind nothing but dust.

"They can also feel into a persons soul, which alerts them to if they are in danger or not, able to pear into your very being and know your intent can be just as dangerous as the fire because they can play and twist with your mind and soul till you are nothing more threatening than a baby drooling on it's clothes.

"On the same note they can also help heal mental instabilities, cure depression or even just make you feel happy and giddy and alter your moods to better suite your own needs. As said before Saraphim are not evil, and any changes done to your mind or soul will always wear off with time. Even the good effects. Another reason why Saraphim where so highly sought after.

"They can heal any disease, mental, physical or emotional. They can even cure cancer, which has been something no witch wizard or muggle has ever been able to claim. Not even Phoenix tears can cure cancer, a potion made with the feather of a Saraphim is said to be able to heal anything.

"On top of all that they can also cause mild memory glitches, such as an inability to remember the Saraphim's face or any distinguishing marks upon it's body," well THAT explained a lot." harry sighed and shook his head smiling a little when he realized the Saraphim had temporarily fixed his depression. He was glad for that. Now he could keep himself back out of it. Well, so he hoped.

He turned the page and cocked his head to the side now more than just curious. On the top of the page written in the same lettering as all the other pages was. "Saraphim Mating Behaviors" Harry shivered and swallowed a little bending close to read the words.

"A Saraphim mates to one person and only to one person, this is excluding all people who they may have 'slept with' before their magical inheritance. Once mated with someone the Saraphim will be mated for life,

"Before they mate they will try and seduce or court you. Their attitudes and behaviors will change to better suite their 'chosen's' needs or wants or simply their chosen's personality. They will be kind to you and often very sweet depending on their own unique personalities.

"They will often gift you with things that they feel you would like the most. In the 14'th century a Saraphim gifted a Chinese emperor with a tamed dragon. It is said that the dragon is still protecting the emperors area of land despite it no longer existing."

Harry smothered a laugh, that poor dragon. He supposed the emperor must have loved it, he bet Hagrid would have too. A real TAME dragon. Who'd have ever thought of such a thing? He shook his head, amused with himself and turned his attention back to the book licking paper dry lips. He should have remembered to bring some water.

"A Seraphim's first gift is, more often than not this very book." Harry jerked, startled his breath hitching with surprise and he nearly slammed the book shut. Instead he slid from his bed and got himself a glass of water to calm down. Was he being courted by a Saraphim! Merlin he hoped not.

Don't get him wrong he'd love to have someone love him but he'd get the poor thing killed. Voldemort would kill the Angel, the Saraphim and then Harry would be alone again. He sighed softly and shook his head crawling back into his bed to finish reading.

"Once the Saraphim initiated the courting ritual they must keep courting until you either accept or deny it's advances. If it is not successful in wooing you, and you deem it unworthy it will die." Harry swallowed hard. "Attempting to fool the Saraphim into thinking you love it to spare it's life will not work either so don't bother trying it. You either love it or you don't and you shouldn't feel guilty about any Saraphim death."

well there went Harry's idea of simply ignoring it. He groaned a little and shut the book as people began to trickle into the Common room and he himself made a quick disappearance. He wasn't depressed anymore but he'd always been anti social. He wandered the halls all night reading the book off and on but one page in particular gave him the chills.

It was a page on the top said "Prophecy." all harry could read, the rest was all blocked out by spilled ink, was. "Heir to the Throne...Saraphim Wings...And Foe is friend, to he who should be dead." it was not a long prophecy but it gave him the creeps. Probably because of his own experiences with Prophecies. He sighed a little and headed back up to the common room to sleep. Not noticing bright purple and Gold eyes watching him from behind.

and that's the chapter folks I hope you liked it^^ and yes this will be a pairing between harry and the Saraphim, who is the Saraphim? Tune in next time and MAYBE you'll find out.

Please read and review! I love constructive criticism


	3. Discoveries

Heir to the Throne

Ch 3

Discoveries

hello everyone and welcome to CH3^^

it's unusually long but you have to read it anyway.

I hope you like it^^ (you better I had to send it to my Beta three times! Lol)

I do not own any harry potter

Harry sighed softly, curling into his bed, tears streaming down his face from yet another nightmare. Despite his late night he had only gotten two, maybe three hours of sleep and they had been riddled with vivid nightmares that had left Harry screaming. If it hadn't been for silencing spells around Harry's bed the room would have been woken.

He sighed and ran his clammy, shaking hands through his sweat soaked hair gripping it tightly and shuddering as the sharp pains prickled his scalp. Swallowing hard as the images rose unbidden in his mind again and Harry gagged as he watched Lupin's innards spill out across his own hands. He watched as Lupin, with a tortured look of realization on his face, met the smirking glare of his betrayer just before he collapsed and died.

Harry gagged and raced for the bathroom**,** bile quickly began to rise in his throat**.** He heaved almost painfully, nothing coming up but bile and water as he had not eaten the day before. Shaking his head as he stumbled to his feet to rinse his mouth**,** ignoring Tom's presence in the back of his mind.

'_Are you alright Harry?'_ Tom asked hesitantly and Harry nodded knowing that Tom would feel it.

'_yeah, I'm a'right. Just remembering that Fat Pig that gutted Lupin is all.' _Harry thought back as he brushed his teeth to free his mouth of the taste of his own bile.

_'how did Lupin die anyway?' _Tom asked hesitantly. Harry had never explained that scenario and none of his people had done it, so Tom was completely in the dark. Harry sighed a little and shuddered shaking his head.

_'I dunno Tom, you tell me.'_ Harry bit out glaring at Tom hard through their connection blinking when Tom felt more indignant than anything else.

_'You know me better than that. If I'd had your Lupin killed I'd own up to it.'_ Tom had a point so Harry sighed and nodded accepting that Tom was telling the truth. Tom had yet to lie to him and it was true he'd have owned up to Lupin's murder if it was really his fault.

_'Some pig from the Order gutted him like he was a fresh kill..."_ Harry murmured mostly to himself rather than Tom who felt shocked.

'_what do you mean someone from the ORDER killed him? I thought you guys where all about helping and protecting each other?'_

'_we were at the ministry.' _he explained swallowing hard again. _'Lupin was across the room fighting some Death Eaters, Lucius I think.'_ Harry paused and closed his eyes remembering the room, the screams as people where wounded and fell. _' Lupin had turned, I remember the pride in his eyes as his opponent ran off...'_

_'I was standing next to Sirius, Lupin turned to face a man. He was from the order that much I know. Lupin said something, I didn't hear it. There was a pause, a long one as the man spoke, fat man, very fat I remember he had a double chin.'_ Harry swallowed hard again closing his eyes.

_'The man tossed his wand...I don't know the spell, it was nonverbal but it was like a blade had swiped across his belly. Lupin looked, horrified, and shocked and betrayed and he...turned and looked at me and Lupin nodded like he was trying to pass on a message. He'd looked so...so afraid. Not for himself but for me, or Sirius or maybe both of us.'_

_I can still see the fat bastards smug little smirk as Lupin fell to his knees and his..his insides..."_ Harry heaved once more bending over the loo to spill what was left in his stomach, which was little more than a thimbleful of bile, Harry's tears landing with little splashes into the basin. Tom 'feeling' utterly shocked at the sudden story.

Harry sighed a little and shook his head _'I don't know why someone from the Order would kill Lupin. The fat pig ran off so none of us can ask him... Dumbledore's looking but he's not finding anything.'_ Harry snorted a little. _'I feel most sorry for Fenrir.'_

_'Fenrir? Why Fenrir? He's one of mine.' _Tom stated scowling a little_._

_'no he's neutral and I know you know that Tom. He and Lupin where mated. Fenrir wasn't a monster he just took the blame for all the accidental bites his clan gave out. Lupin is the only person he's bitten.'_ Harry wrinkled his nose. He could easily remember how playful Fenrir really was. Like an overgrown puppy really.

Harry chuckled a little to himself and at Tom**'**s silent question**.** Harry opened up a few memories for Tom to explore. All of them were of Fenrir and Lupin when they thought no one else was looking. Harry smiled as he watched an overly cuddly Fenrir and Lupin snuggled on the couch of Lupin's hidden house. Fenrir feeding Lupin strawberries and murmuring affectionate things into the ex teachers ears making Lupin laugh.

Harry chuckled and opened a more amusing one, the first time he'd met Fenrir actually. The man had been standing naked in Lupin's kitchen and Harry had popped by unexpectedly to talk about this crush he'd had on another boy, which was freaking him out far more then Fenrir was.

Fenrir had dropped to all fours and snarled viciously and Harry turned, gaping as he swallowed hard reacting before he'd even thought about it and smacked the werewolf across the nose with a rolled up newspaper.

They stared at each other, OK so it was more like gaping at each other when Lupin, who had witnessed the entire thing from the doorway began to laugh and try to explain everything to the shell shocked Harry through his laughter.

He remembered another time when He had stopped by while Lupin was at work and he and Fenrir just stared at each other from across the room. Harry had started the conversation and Fenrir had nervously cracked a stupid joke, something along the lines of. 'why did the chicken cross the road? Because the werewolf was trying to eat it, duh.' When Lupin came home Fenrir was showing Harry Lupin's embarrassing baby pictures and unearthing his own. Fenrir had been the ugliest damn baby Harry had ever seen.

Harry had even witnessed Fenrir chasing a laser around courtesy of Lupin, slapping at it and growling as Harry stifled his laughter hidden behind the doorway so that the easily mortified werewolf wouldn't find him. Of course Fenrir had never seen a laser light before so he couldn't really blame the poor man.

Harry chuckled and sighed shaking his head swallowing hard as the unwanted memory of his nightmare sprung up and he closed off his memories to Tom once again, as he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

_'something is still bothering you?'_ Tom guessed and Harry nodded setting his toothbrush down**. **He got dressed and headed out of the portrait hole to wander the halls.

_'well, I'm really good at Occlumency right? So why cant I stop these bad dreams?' _Harry wondered biting his lip a little as he passed a small statue that watched him pass.

_'because Occlumency is the art of protecting your mind from others. Your dreams come from inside of your own mind. If you wanted to stop them I'd suggest learning __Legilimency. And even then I'd say don't because your dreams are important.' _Tom explained with a shrug.

_'important? How so?' _Harry demanded scowling a little scowling harder as Tom chuckled.

_'they're a way for your subconscious to deal with all the traumatic events you've seen since you wont dealing with them consciously. If you continue to block them off you'll go crazy.'_

_'how do you know that?' _Harry demanded suspiciously.

_'it happened to me' _Tom admitted shaking his head. '_I saw something very traumatic and instead of dealing with it I locked it away and never dealt with it. That's why the Horcrux were born. I was terrified of death. By the time I over came my insanity it was too late.' _Harry had stopped in the middle of the hallway to gape. He was lucky no one was around.

'_so you, you're not trying to take over the world?' _Harry wondered.

_'Although still my goal__**,**_ _most of it was part of my insanity yes' _Tom admitted. _'if you want the dreams to stop you'll have to deal with the trauma.'_

_'and how do I do that?' _Harry demanded getting annoyed now. He hated how right Tom sounded and how he was once again trying to fool him into thinking he was a good guy. Well Harry wouldn't fall for it.

_'You have to talk to someone about it.' _Tom stated shaking his head.

_'and have the entire story pasted over the next front page? I think not!' _Harry stated with a growl.

_'write it down in a journal then. Just getting it out can help.'_

_'again, it would be spread across the front page of whatever newspaper pays the most for it. I can't risk it. I'll deal with it another way.'_

_'oh yes? How?' _Tom demanded and Harry could feel the other mans mocking amusement and Harry snarled bashing his mind into Tom's in the equivalent of a hard punch into the shoulder. He decided to ignore him as he headed towards the large painting of the forbidden forest in one of the many unused wings of the castle.

It had initially attracted Harry because the painting was really very well done, but also because it was covered with a glamor. Harry hadn't believed his amazement when he'd literally seen through the glamor. Something he hadn't realized that he could do. He certainly hadn't been able to a year ago. He'd seen the door behind the painting like as if he had X-ray vision and it had freaked himself out so bad that he'd run away from the door like it was trying to kill him.

He'd decided last night to go in and explore what was behind the door, he'd promised himself not to get into trouble but his insatiable curiosity was killing him so he just had to go and explore it. Especially since someone had gone to great lengths to hide the door, so what could be behind it.

_'Be careful Harry.'_ Tom advised and Harry scowled a little.

_'shut up Tom I know what I'm doing.' _Harry bitched at the other gently slipping behind the painting and towards the door creaking it open nervously. He couldn't have another first year moment where he walked right into Fluffy the three headed dog. Ugh.

He paused and blinked walking in the rest of the way when he realized he'd stepped into what looked like a common room, a very abandoned common room. The couches and fluffy chairs were old and rotting, the fireplace clogged and dust lingering all over everything making Harry sneeze hard shaking his head hard to clear his vision. What had he just found?

He raised his wand giving it a flick, not bothering with words. He had easily mastered wordless magic when he'd started learning at the Dursley**'**s. Wandless too, as the ministry couldn't track either. The room burst into light as Harry made a glowing orb to float above his head throwing everything into view.

There where four staircases leading straight up and Harry realized that this must be the area that led into the four towers in the middle of the castle that no one had ever seemed to have been in. He swallowed hard, nervous now as he looked at a still painting of the four founders. He'd never seen any pictures of them as a group before. There where none in the castle.

_'try a staircase Harry.'_ Tom piped up suddenly and Harry scowled. As much as the other annoyed him he was rather grateful for the company. Usually he and Ron did this sort of thing, but harry didn't feel like putting up with Ron right then.

_'shut up Tom.' _Harry ordered glancing at the staircases, made of stone.

_'and lock the entrance.' _Tom stated with a snicker**.**

Harry sighed gritting his teeth, but he turned and flicked his wand at the entrance locking it with a spell that only he could break. Harry was now one of the strongest wizards in all of Britain save maybe Dumbledore. But his magic was still growing. It frightened him sometimes.

He grimaced as his wand let out a strange sort of keening sound and he groaned a little shaking his head. He wasn't sure what was happening to it. He needed to get into Ollivander's so he could get a look at his poor phoenix feather wand.

_'It's not __Ollivander's_ _you need Harry.'_ Tom said simply, as if he was trying to piss Harry off.

_'I thought I told you to shut up!'_ Harry snarled scowling hard as he directed the little ball of light into an alcove which proved to hold nothing more than books, which Harry promised himself to look at later. They looked old, very old.

_'try the stairs on your right.' _Tom ordered and Harry slammed his mind into Tom's to give the other a good sized migraine before shoving him out, cussing at him in parseltongue**.** He sent his little glowing orb up the staircase directly to the left summoned his courage and followed it up.

The circular stairway went on forever it seemed as he moved up and up into a dead end that led directly into a life sized portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Harry was nearly floored at how handsome the man was with flaming red hair and golden eyes that where glaring down at him.

"Well it's about time someones found us!" the man grumbled with a gruff attitude that Harry would have expected of Salazar Slytherin. "Well don't just sit there! Tell us your name then!" the man complained and Harry jumped.

"H..Harry Potter Sir..." he whispered wide eyed and the man snorted a little.

"A Potter eh? Well how about that. So you're the one that Dumbledore believes everyone thinks is supposed to kill the so called Dark lord are you?" he asked running a finger through his fire red beard. "Yes, Dumbledore's tried very hard to hide this place but the one person he never wanted to find us, found us indeed! I shouldn't be surprised."

"U..Us? What is this place?' Harry finally asked and Godric smirked.

"This is the Founders Original Living Quarters."

"Why would Dumbledore hide this place? I don't understand." he muttered his gut sinking. He had always looked up to Godric Gryffindor, more so than anyone else, even more so that Dumbledore having read all about the amazing man, courtesy of Hermione. And it was said the man had never lied.

"I can't tell you Mr. Potter. Dumbledore put a silence charm on me mingled with a secrecy spell. I cannot speak of certain things or nothing at all comes out. It's quite annoying. We cannot even speak of it to each other."

"It can't be that bad...what he's done?" Harry asked hopefully and Godric snarled.

"If I could wrap my hands around that mans neck I'd wring it!" the man spat his golden eyes flashing with fury. "His Sins span so many layers he won't even be welcome in Hell!" he spat Harry gaping at him.

"B...But Dumbledore is.."

"A lying, cheating, manipulative bastard!" Godric interrupted him and Harry beginning to panic, turned and fled down the stairs. Who did he believe? Tom and Godric or Dumbledore? He didn't know anymore.

He flopped down onto one of the couches, wincing as a plume of dust rose from the old timeworn couch but but relieved when it held. He had to think about this from an impersonal view. He'd start with year one and work his way up picking out everything he could.

"Alright." he mumbled softly. "year one, I faced Tom, no...first I nearly died on the Quidditch field. Snape saved me from Quirrell. Dumbledore didn't have anything really to do with that...faced a troll... who would let someone near the school with a troll?

He left, I Ron and Hermione faced the seven challenges. Faced Tom and the Sorcerers Stone was destroyed...I think. OK, nothing odd there. Let's see... second year. Second year I heard the basilisk walking through the walls. Er, slithering. No sign of Dumbledore nearly all year. Faced Tom**'**s memory. Almost died...again..." or had he?

Now that Harry thought about it**,** the first year Tom had most definitely tried to kill him, but coming 'back to life' caused insanity. So he couldn't really blame the man for that one. The memory of Tom from the diary had seemed more interested in talking than killing and had only ordered the basilisk to attack because Harry had insulted him. Or his future him anyway.

"o..okay Third year. No Tom in that one. Just S..." he couldn't bring himself to even say Sirius's name. "again, very little Dumbledore even though...Sirius was in my room right next to me. Dumbledore didn't try at all to explain anything and even gave us the go ahead to save Sirius. He refused to explain anything to me." he felt himself sinking more and more.

"Fourth year. Dumbledore was no help at all in fact I didn't even see him until the end of the year. Tom again seemed more interested in talking, made a show of naming each and every Death Eater too. Wormtail killed Cedric...not Tom. And he let me go." he swallowed hard.

"Dumbledore let the fake Moody get off with me. And now that I think about it...he seemed displeased that Crouch Jr had been knocked out...he wouldn't explain anything at all to me then either..." he shuddered hiding his head in his hands. This wasn't going well. Now that he had picked through it all...it really did seem like he was...lying to Harry and manipulating him.

"F...Fifth year. Voldemort's in my head. He ignores my pleas to be rescued from the Dursley's. Refuses to allow my friends to write to me. A Dementor attacks me. He shows up at my trial but avoids me all year. Allows Snape to torment me...and STILL tells me nothing!'" he took in a shaky breath.

He tensed and his heart raced and he fought to catch his breath suddenly remembering. It had not been Bellatrix who had tossed Sirius into the veil. Moody had blasted Sirius as soon as he had seen Sirius trying to talk to Harry, trying to tell Harry something important.

"oh..oh my god!" he sobbed slamming his head into his knees and letting out a loud scream of rage. Rage at Dumbledore and his conniving ways. He stayed in that dusty musty room for hours upon hours before finally calming himself enough to go to bed.

He moved slowly through the halls sobbing lightly and shaking his head**. **His journey back to Gryffindor Tower was slow, but steady as he marched to his new mantra "never trust Dumbledore again, never trust Dumbledore again." As he passed through the empty common room and up to the dorm. He froze when he saw that his bed curtains were pulled away. He immediately feared for the book on Seraphim that hidden under his pillow. Before freezing again staring at the plant hanging over the head of his bed. It long pretty vines curled around each other laced with dark purple flowers.

He approached his bed cautiously avoiding touching any part of the floral as he reached under his pillow and pulled out the book of Seraphim, completely untouched and unharmed before he pulled out his wand and prodded the plant with the tip**.** When it did nothing he took the note from on top of the plant which simply said 'From your Seraphim, Sleeping Lavender.' Harry with a sense of recognition, quickly dug his Herbology book from his back pack and cast a silent 'lumos'.

"Sleeping Lavender is a rare plant, often used in dreamless sleep potions. The original healthy plant will cause your sleep to be dreamless if it is laid over your head while you sleep." he whispered to himself staring from picture to plant and back and forth until he was completely certain that it was indeed a Sleeping Lavender on his bed.

He hesitatingly crawled into bed, deciding to trust this Seraphim and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a small smile. So he was really being courted by a Seraphim. Harry felt warm all of a sudden, he felt cared for, cared about, almost loved. No, he did feel loved. He had never gotten such a gift before, something he'd actually needed. As if the Saraphim knew Harry was having nightmares and wanted to make him feel better. The love from the Seraphim was much appreciated and it lessened the shock pain of Dumbledore's betrayal.

"I will never trust Dumbledore again." harry whispered to himself as he crawled into his bed, un-cast the lumos from his wand and stroked the soft petals of the lavender. "never again."

End

and that's the chapter^^ I hope you liked it. And don't worry, you'll find out who the Seraphim is...eventually. XD if you can guess who it is I'll give you a gift (maybe)


	4. Draco Malfoy

Hey there Kaya here^^ and welcome to Chapter four where I start to drop hints about who maybe is the Seraphim! But don't be fooled, all is not as it appears in my crazy ass Fanfictions.

I would like to thank my Beta, Attagrl again^^

enjoy the chapter^^

Draco Malfoy

Harry groaned loudly as he was shaken awake by an overly worried Ron and Dean. They couldn't understand why their friend was still sleeping, even past noon when he had classes and hadn't slept a proper nights sleep in over a year. "Grr'off" the sleeping boy complained batting at them. "..wan sleep, g'way." he ordered slumping back into the sheets as Ron hesitated.

"Harry Mate, Dumbledore wants to see you...come on get up, you're scaring me." he admitted and Harry sighed dragging himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes. He was just so tired, he had gotten a lot more sleep than usual and now that he had some his body realized that he needed a lot more.

"OK OK I'm up." Harry grumbled slipping out of bed and yanking the curtains shut so no one would bother his important things. Despite the grumbling and groaning about hogging a stall, he extended his shower, not least bit concerned that Dumbledore wanted to see him, the Headmaster could wait just like everyone else while he cleaned himself, brushed his hair and teeth, got dressed and found any other task that resulted in further delay.

When he finally made his way out of the common room and into the hallways it was almost one. He groaned a little under his breath and shook his head, he was still so pissed at Dumbledore but some part of him felt that allowing Dumbledore to become aware of that anger and the cause for it would be a very, very bad idea. He sighed a little and ran suddenly, hard into Blaise who managed to steady them both before they fell over.

"Potter." Blaise greeted looking uncertain as his coal black eyes stared into bright emerald eyes. "I know that you are being Courted by ...our mutual friend" he said softly as his cold fingers ran gently up the smaller wizards arms, raising goosebumps along the his flesh. "however, I was hoping you might allow me to Court you as well?" he asked hopefully. Harry's eyes widened as Blaise leaned forward and pressed his rather soft lips to his in a chaste, gentle kiss that made Harry's breath catch in his throat.

Blaise's lips where soft, warm and coaxing as they danced lightly against Harry's. The Golden boy found his eyes closing, as he leaned into the chill of Blaise's body. The other smelled of cold wind and snow, but with a underlying sweetness that he could only associate with ice cream. The scent made Harry tremble. All too soon Blaise moved away, licking his lips as if savoring Harry's taste and smiled at the Golden Gryffindor.

"I. Uh. I. Uh." but Blaise was already gone, the bell rang for their next class and Harry attempted to pull himself together

"W..What just happened!" he wondered to himself as he turned and rushed down the hall. Still lost in his thoughts, he ran right straight into Dumbledore. "Harry my boy!" Dumbledore greeted him with a smile, his eyes twinkling as they always did making the younger wizard groan inside. He mentally shook himself just a little so he wouldn't snap at the headmaster. A moment later, he felt Tom slip into his mind he groaned again. 'Y_ou_ _don't want me here Harry?'_ Tom asked, sounding both amused and hurt. Harry simply gave Tom a mental shrug.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry I'm so late, I had trouble waking myself up today." he half lied. '_oh I just thought it ironic that the two people I hate most in this world are with me right now is all.'_ he stated scornfully as Tom laughed a little, Dumbledore beamed and nodded.

Yes, well I am pleased to see that you are sleeping again my boy." the Headmaster said with a great smile and more twinkles in his eyes making Harry cringe. How had Dumbledore known he had been sleeping last night! Did the man know about the Seraphim? or Blaise? Did Dumbledore know about the sleeping lavender! About Tom!

_'Easy Harry, no need to panic, he probably just peaked in on you a few times during the night to see if you __were__ really in your room sleeping. Besides, your mental shields are impenetrable, I cannot even get into your mind unless you allow me, what makes you think he can?'_ Tom murmured softly, calming the worried boys mind as Dumbledore smiled again.'

"Harry would you mind if we have a word?" Dumbledore finally asked. Without waiting for him to agree or accept, Dumbledore continued, pretending not to notice the way Harry had opened his mouth to answer. "You've been so distant lately I never seem to have the opportunity to actually speak with you" Dumbledore admitted. Harry hesitated a moment to further collect himself and school his expression before speaking.

"Of course Professor." he finally agreed with a small smile. Dumbledore smiled and led the way up to the stone gargoyle, speaking the password and moving up the spiraling staircase to the headmasters office. Taking a deep breath, Harry again tried to center himself, it was going to be hard keeping his temper under control around Dumbledore.

_'I'll be right here Harry.'_ Tom promised softly and Harry briefly felt Tom's hand squeezing his shoulder the same way Sirius and Lupin had when the marauder's son had been upset about something. Horrifyingly enough the knowledge that Tom was with him did make him feel better.

_'Thanks Tom'_ Harry murmured to the Dark Lord before turning his attention to Dumbledore. "Is there something the matter Sir?" he asked adopting what he hoped was a worried expression.

"No, No nothing WRONG my dear boy. It's only that I and the other Professors have become very concerned, many students as well have become increasingly worried about the state of your physical, and mental well being." Dumbledore said softly. "You have been vanishing completely from view, even from certain eyes and maps only to reappear somewhere else a moment later. Some of the teachers are afraid you have been practicing Apparition." Harry resisted the urge to grit his teeth, had Dumbledore swiped the marauders map from Snape?

"I thought we couldn't Apparate in the school sir?" the seething boy asked a little startled before taking a deep breath to focus himself. "As I am sure you are aware, there are tunnels in the schools walls, empty wings, forgotten passageways, and secret tunnels all over the school that don't even show up on the Marauders map. I use them as shortcuts... I...I. don't like going through the crowds is all." Harry had never really liked crowds but after the death of the only people he'd ever seen as his fathers, well he hadn't been able to handle them at all.

"That is a relief." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I was afraid you where dipping into teleportation magic." Harry felt himself go pale at just the mention of it. Teleportation, while similar to Apparition, was ten times more dangerous.

"And loose what little is left of my mind? Thanks but no thanks sir. I honestly don't care much for Apparition or portkey travel or even Floo for that matter..." he blinked. "good thing I don't plan on doing much traveling." he murmured and Dumbledore laughed, as if pleased that Harry was making jokes. He probably was. Harry managed to smile at Dumbledore for a half a second before focusing his eyes on his hands as Tom chuckled in the back of his mind.

_'and you were worried you wouldn't be able to keep your temper.' _Tom teased sounding amused and Harry scowled a little.

"Is something bothering you Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly and Harry hesitated running a hand through his hair.

"Has anyone found the man that murdered Lupin?" He asked softly biting his lip as Dumbledore sighed a little and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but Renerd has vanished completely. We've found no sign of him at all. And even if we do find him there's little evidence of what he did. We could never arrest him." Dumbledore stated simply with a tired sigh and Harry snarled.

"I have evidence! I stared right at him while he did it! I SAW it damn it!" Harry screamed and Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, memories can be altered, even if we did show the memory to the court..."

"You can take it straight from my head! I'll definitely be there to watch Lupin's murderer be put away and there's nothing you can say about that Sir." Harry stated declared, his body trembling with repressed rage and Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"If we find him Harry then I will let you stand witness." Dumbledore promised but the no longer disillusioned boy caught the Keyword there. if.  
"_He's not even LOOKING that phony old bastard!"_ Harry roared inside his head feeling Tom nod in agreement.

"Now, I had wondered Harry...if you've given up fighting Tom." Dumbledore asked hesitantly, because he, like the entire school, knew that if there was one thing that the Golden Boy hated, it was to be pushed or pulled before he had completed a task.

"No sir I haven't. I've been looking at books in the library about him, I've found a few interesting things, like his old family home. He might have hidden important things there. Or the Riddle Manor..." He sighed and shook his head. "but nothing that could lead to actually finding him."

"Your Occlumency skills have grown impressive in the last few months my boy. Ever since you went to your aunt and uncles. I believe you have been practicing non stop in an effort to shut Voldemort out." Dumbledore admitted, only confirming Harry's fears that Dumbledore had been spying on the golden boy. watching Harry closely. "Have you ever thought of lowering your shields, and allowing Voldemort in, and thus you into him?"

The two mind-linked wizards were both silent with shock, horror rather and it must have shown on Harry's face because Dumbledore paused as well. What that old bastard suggested, could kill Harry if Tom still had the desire to do so. The act could cripple Harry in a purely mental fashion. He'd be a drooling babbling mess. Or he would simply die from the abuse and strain on his brain, either way he would lose the war against Voldemort.

"ARE YOU MAD!" Harry demanded with a roar, his face lit with vivid, vengeful rage. "Are you fucking psychotic! There's no way in bloody hell!" "Harry, please calm down. Think about what Lupin, what Sirius would say? They would want..."

"DON'T YOU DARE PRESUME TO TELL ME WHAT MY FAMILY WOULD WANT YOU FILTHY OLD CODGER!" Harry screamed feeling his anger and his magic rising.

"Will you really abandon everyone like this Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked softly and something in the raven haired boy snapped.

"You don't know anything! It's my fault isn't it? My fault Remus and Sirius are dead! My fault Cedric is dead! It's my fault Luna and Neville were raped, and my fault Luna is pregnant!" Harry hissed, his eyes and face blazed with fury at the lives lost, the innocence lost. His guilt at not being able to save Neville and Luna from the Death Eaters who had separated them from the group, his guilt for the atrocities done to the two teens, and the pain he felt every time he looked at Luna's growing belly

"Everything is my fault! My fault my parents are dead, my fault Tom is the way he is, my fault! Everything is MY FAULT! And I just can't take it!" Harry screamed.

He turned and bolted. He would never let anyone see him cry...Ever, and certainly not that old goat Dumbledore. He flew down the stairs and past the stone gargoyle and through the halls slamming, full tilt into a very firm body. Harry stumbled, nearly falling backwards but firm gentle hands steadied him as he lost control and let out a strangled sob. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Those gentle hands turned into warm, protective arms that pulled him to a strong chest. Surrounded by the warm vanilla and woodsmoke smelling safety that was this body, Harry finally broke down, sobbing deeply. Those arms kept him close, while the warm hands gently rubbed his head and back. Lost in his agony, but feeling safe enough to finally release it, Harry cried until he nearly made himself sick.

He finally pulled away, hiccuping from the force of his tears and swallowed a little as he looked into a far to familiar face. "uh, T..thanks...for that Malfoy." Harry mumbled feeling his heart hammering in his chest. Despite his efforts at composure, a few more tears trailed down the side of his face. Out of all the people to witness him loosing control and breaking down why did it have to be the ferret! The ferret who smelled like vanilla and woodsmoke and sugar. The raven haired boy felt himself quiver and his knees went weak but Draco steadied him again.

"Come on Potter, lets get you out of here before the classes let out." he said gently guiding Harry quickly through the halls and right into the Room of Requirement, which had shifted itself to look like a common room. Soft plushy armchairs and a couch lay right next to a warm crackling fire, a bookshelf full of muggle horror and fantasy novels where settled within reach of the couch. Harry chuckled a little at that, while wiping at his eyes with the handkerchief that Draco handed to him.

"T..thanks..Malfoy.' he mumbled softly. The blond shook his head and snapping his fingers, a house elf appearing with a loud pop. Harry watched as Draco bent down to the elf and softly whispered instructions. After the elf nodded enthusiastically, Draco rose and slowly made his way to join Harry on the couch.

"It's no problem Harry." the blond boy stated settling onto the couch next to the smaller boy who was now nervously biting his lip. Harry took a moment to get his first good look at Draco since last year. The Malfoy heir was tall, slender, though well muscled. But he was pale, ghostly pale and he had dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping any more than Harry had. Harry thought he looked ill and that thought began to concern him. Why was he so worried, so concerned? He realized it was guilt that he felt, guilt for tossing Lucius Malfoy into jail.

"You alright Malfoy?" Harry asked softly and the blond smirked a little and nodded.

"I'm fine, just been a little under the weather lately." he admitted glancing over at Harry. "are you alright?" he asked hesitantly and Harry nodded.

"I'm fine now. I just...had a bit of a fight with Dumbledore and it got to me is all." he admitted sighing a little and shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "he wanted me to do something bloody insane, and when I told him no he tried to guilt me into it." he admitted, wondering why he was spilling his soul to his known enemy. He should have been running far, far away from the other, not giving him ammo.

"Involving the Dark Lord no doubt." Draco muttered scornfully shaking his head. "If I were you, I'd just break away and start thinking for yourself." he stated simply. "Become neutral like me. It does wonders for your stress levels."

"You're neutral?" Harry gasped out. He sat there stunned only to be startled back to reality by the previously summoned elf. They were presented with a tray holding four butterbeers; two cold and two warm. At the elf's insistence, Harry reached for one of the steaming butterbeers. Chuckling, Draco did the same before having the elf set the remaining two in front of the fire. With a slight nob of the blonds head, the elf vanished.

"Yeah, I got tired of fearing for my life. And no matter which side I choose I'm a good target for death considering my social standing and substantial bank accounts." he admitted taking a sip of his butterbeer. "I suppose my ranking on the death wish list is second only to yours." he sneered. "I've almost been killed three times...whats your tally by now?" Draco asked lifting an eyebrow and Harry smiled a little.

"Well lets see... first year would be Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, my bucking broomstick, and Quirrell so that's four. Second year was, mmm, just the basilisk I think so that's five. Third year, I think the Acromantula, and then the Dementor tried to suck my soul out. Fourth year...Merlin I don't even wanna think of fourth year." he shuddered hard. "First task, second task, third task, Voldemort at the end and damn if he didn't almost succeed. If it wasn't for our wands being brothers I would have died then."

"Merlin almighty, you're a danger magnet." Draco declared staring at him. "If I had known how much shite you were going through I never would have bullied you like that." he admitted watching the smaller boy with an expression that resembled awe in his eyes causing Harry to chuckle.

"Nah, you were a GREAT stress outlet." Harry conceded taking a long slow gulp of his butterbeer. "I found myself looking forward to fighting with you. Having all my focus on fighting you and hating you, I managed to forget about everything else. It was a great escape, yeah. Er, no offense." Harry lowered his eyes to his now fascinating knuckles and Draco burst out laughing.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." he admitted looking highly amused. "There were many occasions I would pick fights with you just to get your attention...throughout my entire life you were sort of the only person I could ever count on, The only constant in my life. All of my so called friends, they would abandon me at the drop of a pin if it suited their needs. But you, Weasley and Granger, well I knew for a fact that you would always hate me. The consistency was rather comforting.

Harry snorted a little and they sat in silence, just digesting each others words and sipping their butterbeer. It shocked them both to see how well they could get along with each other when they weren't being gits.

"Somehow, I don't think we hate each other anymore." Harry asuggested after a while shaking his head and snorting. "My entire world is turning upside down." he confessed. "The two people I hated most in the world are now what I could only describe as a friend. The man I once adored and looked up to, I hate as much as I hated Voldemort. Everything is twisting under my feet and I feel like I'm about to be pulled under where I'll drown!" After hearing this, Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed to reassure him.

"Personally, I'm glad we don't hate each other. I've always looked up to you believe it or not." Draco confessed smiling a little and shaking his head. "As ridiculous as it might seem, no matter what happened to you or what I did to you, you were always able to come out on top...to survive. I struggled to do the same, to be as good as you, to be your equal instead of some pathetic wanna be." Uncomfortable with the admission, Harry had to laugh.

"You know, I've always envied you. You had a loving family, so many friends, you knew who you were and what you wanted. And I only had an abusive aunt and uncle who hated me. And a clinger named Ron and a bushy haired know it all." he shared shaking his head. "I didn't even know I was famous until I was on the train and Ron was my very first friend ever. I didn't even know I had money until Hagrid took me to Gringotts. Yet you'd always had everything you needed, and wanted. And I couldn't even get three meals a day half the time. I was so jealous of you." Draco stared, startled and Harry gave off a nervous laugh and settled himself further into the couch.

"We are both a little delusional I think" Draco said smirking. Harry watched him drain the last of his butterbeer and place it on the tray. Smiling silver eyes raised to meet vibrant green and Draco slowly raised his hand. "Truce?" Still meeting his steady gaze, Harry grinned and gripped Draco's hand tightly.

"Truce." he agreed sighing a little feeling guilt overwhelm him again. "I'm sorry about your father Draco."

"Don't be." Draco stated simply. "He made his own choices, it's his own fault he is where he is now. I honestly don't miss him." Draco confessed shaking his head. "He was a tyrant, and I never realized it until he was gone. Maybe a good stint in Azkaban will get him straightened out." Harry could only stare at the blond and make note of the conviction in all he had said.

"Yeah...I guess..." he mumbled shaking his head unsure as to what he should say. "...but I still feel a little guilty." he sighed. "So many horrible things have happened, most of them were because of me." Draco cocked his head confused.

"What has happened to you Harry? I mean...throughout the years? Like everyone else, I've only heard what Dumbledore has allowed us to hear." Harry had to laugh at that. Taking a deep breath he began the long story of his life. He described living in the cupboard under the stairs, the treatment he received from his horrid muggle relatives. He spoke of all the times he thought he was going to die. He told Draco everything that happened first year through fifth year, whispered every name of people that had lost their lives. Draco listened in rapt attention, his eyes wide, shocked beyond belief.

"But you know...to be perfectly honest, it sounds as if you have misplaced the blame. It sounds to me as if most of this is Dumbledore's fault! Was it not Dumbledore who left you on the muggles doorstep? Who never checked on you growing up? Dumbledore who made all of your decisions for you since you came to Hogwarts. He allowed Moody to teach fourth year, to hold the Triwizard Tournament, to allow your participation? And you said Wormtail, weird name that is, killed Cedric. Certainly you can't blame yourself for his death! And last year, well Dumbledore didn't tell you a thing! In fact he basically ignored you all year didn't he? So it's more his fault that Black and Lupin were killed, and Neville and Luna...that was Death Eaters, right?"

Shocked by his recounting of those awful events, Harry suddenly realized that Draco was right. He knew some of the blame was on his shoulders, but definitely not ALL of it. Others needed to carry their share of the burden of guilt like Dumbledore, Wormtail, the Death Eaters...even Tom! Harry had never expected to feel so ... so relieved about something before! He felt a huge pressure lift off his shoulders and his heart, allowing him a rare chance to actually breath.

"Thank you Draco." he breathed startled and slightly in shock and Draco nodded clapping Harry on the shoulder with a grin.

"My pleasure Harry. We should get together sometime and just hang out. Try out this friendship thing, yeah?" Draco's eyebrows scrunched together "Never had a friend before." He admitted. "I should go to dinner, so should you for that matter!" he chastised a now smiling Harry.

"I'll have my house elf bring me something to eat." he promised. "I don't feel like going to dinner." he admitted and Draco nodded.

"Alright, see you later then." he said rather awkwardly and Harry chuckled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." he confirmed, yawning as Draco left. Instead of calling a house elf to bring him dinner he decided to lay down. Breathing in Draco's lingering warm scent, he drifted off to sleep with a soft smile on his lips.

End

and that's that^^ I hope you liked it, but don't start guessing yet! There are others who will try for Harry's hand! Who could it be? Tune in next time to find out.


	5. Aramithrial

So here we are again! with Chapter Five, where we meet out Seraphim, and Learn quite a bit about Tom and Dumbledore. another Courter is tossed into the mix, but don't guess yet, one more is still to be added.

Ch5

Aramithrial

Harry groaned softly shifting on the bed before frowning a little...he didn't remember climbing into a bed. Especially not a bed soft like silk and stuffed full of bird down. Harry loved it instantly but the question he forced himself to consider was - where was he? He shifted again feeling the Egyptian cotton sheets under his fingers and the soft fluffy pillow under his head. He snuggled into his nest of down, deciding that answering those questions could wait a while.

He sighed while rubbing his cheek on the soft pillow and his hand examined the silk pajamas he was wearing. Pajamas he didn't recall putting on, pajamas he didn't even own, making him think that wherever he was, it was the home of someone wealthy. Had he been kidnapped? He hoped not as it definitely put a damper on savoring the bed. He tensed when he felt someone sit on the bed. Harry stretched out his hand until his fingers met feathers so soft there weren't any words to describe them. His eyes shot open and he gasped as he looked up into the Seraphim's beautiful deep purple and gold eyes.

"So you are real." Harry breathed softly. "I was afraid you were a nasty Slytherin prank." he confessed. Harry reached up and ran his hand hesitantly along the Seraphim's face. The skin under his fingers was as smooth as pure cream. He tried to memorized that face, that all too familiar face that for the life of him he couldn't place. He blinked and looked past the Seraphim, but there was nothing but pitch blackness.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked softly. The Seraphim nodded and a sly little smile slipped across the angels lips.

_**"I cannot enter the castle in my natural form." **_the Seraphim spoken directly into Harry's mind. Harry shuddered and his breath hitched slightly, the voice was so rich and seductive it left him blushing and aroused.

"How did you do that? No one should be able to get into my mind like that!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm completely shielded right now." Harry immediately began checking his mental shields thinking perhaps they had slipped during his sleep. But he found them as strong and impervious as always. "And how are you in my dreams?"

_**"A Seraphim**_ _**can see into a person's heart, soul and may wander freely through the minds of mortal men and wizards alike. Do you not remember the book that I gave to you?"**_ 'Oh yeah...the book' Harry thought as he nodded. He shuddered a bit as he also remembered the way Blaise had kissed him and the way he'd fallen asleep to Draco's scent on the couch. He swallowed hard, feeling immensely guilty. He wondered if he should tell the Seraphim or if he should keep it a secret. He had no idea how wizards courted each other. 'Maybe I should ask Hermione.' he thought.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, but the Seraphim only smiled, amused and ran gentle fingers through Harry's hair. Harry loved it when people played with his hair, though he would never admit it out loud, he leaned into the touch like a cat.

_**"You should know that I cannot simply tell you that Harry. I want nothing more than to trust you but that is a luxury I am not afforded at this time. You see Harry, I am the last of my kind. And should the wrong person discover my existence, I would surely be slaughtered. With wizards like **__**Dumbledore, I cannot even spread my wings for fear that I might be seen."**_ the Seraphim said.

"What should I call you then? I can't just call you Seraphim." Harry said softly looking up at the angel who smiled again, looking amused.

_**"You may call me Aramithrial."**_ the Seraphim stated softly. Harry repeated the name, tasting it on his tongue and savory the way it sounded. Satisfied, he smiled softly as the Seraphim chuckled a bit. _**"**__**I have a present for you Harry."**_ Aramithrial said. The younger wizard gasped in surprise. Presents were still a foreign concept to him, he was 11 before he got his first and since there had been few and only at Christmas and his birthday.

"A present? What for?" Harry asked shyly.

_**"I hope it will ensure you always remember me, despite your other Courter."**_ Harry blushed realizing that Aramithrial did know about Blaise. Harry felt mortified but calmed as he searched the Seraphim's face and realized that he didn't look upset. The angel pulled out a small box and handed it to Harry. Hesitating for a moment, he carefully open it and gasped in shock.

"Aramithrial," Harry exclaimed "I can't take this! It's far to expensive a gift!" he protested as he gently picked up the shining golden locket, displaying it on his palm. He ran his fingers over the smooth metal and jumped when it opened. There inside the locket was a length of hair the same color as snow. Harry realized immediately that this gift had nothing to do with money, it was simply about trust.

_**"I want you to have it Harry, so that a piece of myself can always be close to you."**_ Aramithrial confessed softly. Harry nodded as he closed the locket. He shifted to put it on, but his slightly shaking fingers kept slipping over the clasp. Aramithrial's chuckle sounded in his head as gentle fingers moved over his, taking over the task. With the Seraphim's arms around his neck Harry was enveloped in the angel's scent. The warmth of the smell rolled over him, and possessed him much as Draco's had.

Harry could only compare it to heat, like hot and spicy food. It was like dust and fire, or of the air right before lightning hits, hot, smoldering, warm. Those were all scents that Harry loved best. It was intoxicating.

'_Why have I been smelling things so well_?' Harry pondered. He was pulled from his thoughts when Aramithrial moved away. Harry felt himself tense a bit from the loss, but then Aramithrial leaned back in, pressing his lips softly to Harry's. It was delicate and loving. Harry gasped softly at the heat that spread through his entire body. Shivering and wanting for more he pressed into the angel's lips. His request was granted and their lips moved together in unison, kissing intently and making Harry's head spin.

All too soon it was over, leaving Harry flushed and trembling slightly. He shook his head thinking he was turning into some kind of fickle monster, enjoying two men's kisses and the company of four.  
'_At least I only have two trying to court me_' Harry thought to himself.

Harry noticed that Aramithrial was looking at him intently. _**"I hate to change the mood Harry, but I must warn you of many things, and educate you of others. Great peril is coming, and sadly, it is all aimed at you, my Harry." **_The Seraphim's admittance was firm and his mannerisms grim. Appreciating the honesty, Harry resisted the urge to be afraid.

"Great Danger?" he asked softly, curiously and Aramithrial sighed.

_**"Please believe me when I tell you that Dumbledore will kill you if you continue to defy him. This is his game, and you must understand that your role is that of a pawn, not a queen capable of moving as you please. You MUST get back into Dumbledore's good graces. It is imperative My Harry, that he believe that he controls you, otherwise he will not hesitate to turn you into a Martyr."**_ though Aramithrial remained calm, the force and truth behind what he said made Harry shudder.

"Alright, I can do that easily enough." he promised softly licking his lips nervously.

_**"Dumbledore is sly, but he is pure lion. You, my Harry, must embrace all abilities bestowed upon you. You must be cunning like a raven, proud and brave like a lion, loyal as a badger, and sly as a fox. You must believe in yourself and let your natural leadership and power shine through. You must be like a fox in the grass, unseen, yet deadly." **_

'A fox...' Harry pondered, yes he had always felt sort of fox-like. And he knew he was better at the stealth game than most would realize. "I can do that." he assured Aramithrial. "But what is this all about?" he asked as he nervously bit his lip. The angel frowned slightly as the blackness surrounding them closed in a bit more.

_**"I must admit that I do not have all the answers my Harry. Some of my memories, along with the memories of my kind, are lost. I only retain a small portion of the vast amount of information the Seraphim's once possessed. But I will share all that I know." **_Aramithrial, knowing that this would be overwhelming for Harry, paused for a moment before continuing.

_**"When Dumbledore was younger, rather when Tom Riddle was a child, your headmaster came across a prophecy. Though I do not know the full extent of the prophecy, I do know that it pertained to the Heir of Merlin."**_

_**"Realizing that the Heir of Merlin would be the only one capable of seizing his seat of power, Dumbledore felt he could not take any risks. Sadly, his fear of loss of power rendered him maniacal. He foolishly assumed that the discovery of the prophecy was concurrent with the Heir's birth. Based on this assumption, Dumbledore focused his search on one just born or still in the early stages of infancy."**_

_**"Dumbledore utilized his ability to research blood lines, and eventually narrowed his focus to Tom Riddle. Believing that Tom was the Heir, he murdered his mother and removed him from his home. Dumbledore sought out the very worst orphanage that he could find. He imprinted a memory of Tom's mother dying in child into the minds of the orphanage staff, and left with the reassuring knowledge that young Riddle would suffer great torment throughout his childhood. You see, my Harry, your headmaster believed that if Tom was subjected to enough pain and anguish, he would immediately fall under his control simply by showing Tom some kindness." **_

Harry's heart had begun racing. This story sounded too familiar. Harry himself had gone through the exact same thing, brought up with no parents, abused, neglected and suffering throughout his childhood. Hagrid coming to get him had been the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. When he met Dumbledore, the man responsible for his rescue, he'd felt instant gratitude towards the powerful wizard. Harry felt sick inside.

_**"Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Tom was immediately taken under Dumbledore's wing. He used the boy to propel himself even higher into power, all the while training Tom not as a protege, but as a puppet. Meanwhile, Dumbledore had embarked on a quest to slaughter every single Seraphim he could find, even from the wombs of witches and wizards. He eventually eradicated the entire race."**_

_**"Though I am without the knowledge of Mr. Riddle's years at Hogwarts, I do know that events occurred that brought about his dissension with Dumbledore, and the eventual declaration of war. Whether it was Dumbledore or the newly named Voldemort who was slaughtering non-wizards and wizards who sympathized with them, I am unsure who initiated the war."**_

_**"Dumbledore, realizing that he was loosing the war, sought out the descendant of a well known Seer and spelled her. Falling under the trance of what was believed to be a prophetic moment, she recited a false prophecy. The prophecy was told to Voldemort, who immediately declared death to any wizard who was born or to be born in late July. This agenda is what led him to your home. No one is entirely sure what transpired, only that both Voldemort and Dumbledore were there, and that only you and Dumbledore survived."**_

Harry was trembling with rage, the fury so strong that his vision was flickering red. Dumbledore...it always went back to fucking Dumbledore! The man had lied to him his entire life, he'd gotten his parents killed, even had a hand in Sirius, Lupin and Cedric's deaths. It all came back to Dumbledore!

_**"Harry! My Harry please calm yourself!"**_ Aramithrial begged sounding afraid. He stroked Harry's arms and continued to try to soothe the young wizard. Focusing on the touch, Harry took long, slow, deep breaths and began to compose himself.

"Sorry..." Harry exhaled as he flopped back onto the bed. "Merlin, I just can't believe this! He has been using me this whole time! Using me exactly the same way he used Tom!" he snarled. "Oh, he's gonna pay, mark my words, Dumbledore WILL PAY!"

_**"Yes, but I have a favor that I must ask of you my Harry."**_ the angel said softly as he ran his fingers through Harry's ebony hair, making the boy smile with contentment.

"What is it?" he asked wondering what he could possibly do that the Seraphim couldn't.

_**"I must ask you to find the Heir of Merlin. This quest will be very difficult and I realize that I am asking too much of you, but I do not dare search for the Heir myself. Not with Dumbledore so near. You must follow the prophecy in the book that I gave you. It will aid you in locating the original prophecy and thus the Heir of Merlin."**_

"How do I do that? Can't you just tell me?" Harry asked, frustrated. None of this made any sense and he hated it when things didn't make sense.

_**"As I mentioned to you before, much of the Seraphim's knowledge was lost. The information compiled in that book, which was passed to me purely by accident, is all I know. All other copies have been lost. You must seek out Godric Gryffindor, he can aid you. But I beg you to not delay my Harry. I know that the Heir of Merlin has been born, I can feel his power thrumming in through my blood even as we speak. Time is of the essence, we must not let Dumbledore find him!"**_

"Alright. But I thought Gordric Gryffindor was dead?"

_**"Yes, but his memory lives on. Return to the Founders living quarters. Once there you will need to gain access to Gryffindor's rooms. In order to do this you will need to prove your worth along with your intent. Simply cut your hand enough to allow your blood to flow, press your hand to the wall and recite 'I, Harry James Potter, request entrance to your rooms, by my blood, and by my magic.'"**_

_**"I truly wish I could help more, but with so much is unknown to me. With Dumbledore being aware that the Seraphim will return with the coming of the Heir's power, I find myself asking too much of you. Your headmaster will not hesitate to kill me immediately upon the knowledge of my existence. At which time he will find the Heir and either twist the poor child to his liking or simply kill him to eliminate the threat. That is a risk I dare not take. The Heir of Merlin is the wizarding worlds last hope."**_

Harry groaned in defeat, now understanding what was expected of him. He nodded and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I will try." he promised. He was brought from his thoughts as the room began to brighten. "This is where I wake up, isn't it?"

_**"Not just yet, there is another who wishes to speak with you."**_ Aramithrial said with a scowl, the jealousy evident in his voice though Harry didn't know why.

He was startled when his Seraphim vanished along with the bed and was replaced with a bright green forest. There was a rustling of leaves and Harry turned to see Tom, a younger, gorgeous, un-snake like Tom standing before him. All Harry could do was gape at the stunning man like an idiot.

"I never said you could come into my dreams Tom." the younger wizard growled, his eyes narrowed as Tom smirked a little which nearly made Harry's heart stop.

"True, however you never said I couldn't." the gorgeous man pointed out. Harry realized he had a point, he didn't like it, but it was true. "Besides," Tom continued "I wanted to speak with you about something rather important, and I felt that I shouldn't without facing you properly. Seeing as it is impossible for us to meet in person, I settle for meeting you like this." Tom had begun to pique his interest.

"What is it then?" he asked. Tom locked eyes with him, smiled and walked up until they were mere inches apart. Harry's nose was filled with the scent of damp, dark earth and wet grass. He sighed thinking how much he'd always loved that smell of earth.

"I am aware that Blaise Zabini is courting you" he whispered softly leaning forward "so I thought I had better tell you that I've grown quite fond of you," Tom confessed, "and I too request the honor of courting you." His breath to catch in his throat. '_Ah bloody hell!_' Harry thought to himself. He opened his mouth to protest but was he was silenced by Tom's lips pressing softly into his.

Harry trembled as his mouth was worked by Tom's, feeling ashamed to be enjoying yet another kiss. His fingers curled into Tom's shirt as the kiss deepened. He savored the man's cool, dominating lips, as they took his possessively. Before Harry could determine if he liked it or not, Tom was pulling away.

"Think about it, before you tell me no." he murmured, kissing the scar on Harry's forehead. "But please don't be angry with me, alright?" Harry groaned in defeat. Three courters now, THREE! A war was raging, Harry's life was turned upside down and he had three courters to contend with. Tom's soft chuckle brought him out of his inner tirade, he glanced up in time to see the older wizard vanish and to realize that a familiar voice was calling his name.

"Nnng. Wussit?" Harry demanded rubbing his eyes and sitting up to blink dumbly at a rather worried looking Draco.

"Merlin Harry," the blond exclaimed "I was so worried! I couldn't wake you up! Do you ALWAYS get that pale when you sleep?" Draco demanded to know, crossing his arms.

"...yes?" he asked his head tilted. "Whats wrong anyway I was only asleep." he mumbled, still sleepy.

"For twelve hours!" Draco yelled. His eyes narrowed on Harry.

"Your shitting me..." he muttered wide eyes and Draco shook his head.

"No. Dumbledore has everyone searching the castle and Weasley is fit to be tied. He had the audacity to accuse the Slytherin's of kidnapping you and wouldn't let up until McGonagall searched the entire dungeons...INCLUDING our rooms!"

"Dammit," he grumbled as he stood and headed for the door. "I'm sorry Draco. I'm on my own for a few hours and everyone thinks the worst!"

"Isn't that what usually happens Harry?" the blond asked, amusement clear in his voice, as they walked down the hall.

"Shush." he ordered turning and continuing on his way as Ron and Hermione spotted him from down the hall.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed slamming into him. "Oh my god we thought the worst!"

"Where were you mate?" Ron demanded, shooting Malfoy a dark glare.

"Ron leave Malfoy alone, I was studying and fell asleep that's all, I didn't think I'd sleep for so long. I'm sorry I worried you guys." he stated softly and they smiled brightly, forgiving him instantly. They dragged Harry to the nearest teacher and he apologized and the search was called off. And soon they all found themselves eating dinner.

Deciding to focus on getting his revenge, Harry forgot to be depressed. Harry loaded up his plate suddenly overcome with hunger and proceeded to eat, chat and laugh with everyone around him, even Neville. Though he would still feel some guilt when he looked at Neville or Luna, he knew they'd forgiven him long ago. And if they could forgive him, why shouldn't he forgive himself?

He was the image of a happy teenager and all the while he was planning and plotting in his head. He was thinking of how best to exact his revenge, how he could humiliate, discredit and then kill Dumbledore. First step, tonight he was going to return to the Founders quarters.

Harry wanted that old man to suffer and lose everything, before he was brutally, and mercilessly killed. Tomorrow, no, tonight. The games would begin.

END

and thats the chapter^^ i hope you enjoyed.

Next time, on Heir to the throne! Godric Gryffindor, five new house elves, and the Games begin tune in next time for CH 6, PLANS


	6. Godric Gryffindor

Kaya Winn would like to once again apologize for how LONG it took for me to finish this. I am very sorry.

Devlin: it's not her fault anyway she was busy packing.

Right, but that doesn't excuse me for a MONTH of nothing! it was a month right?

Devlin: I don't know, Elves don't have the same time tracking as you goofy humans do.

Ah, right...for those of you who don't know Devlin is a Forest elf. He was in one of my previous stories. In an attempt at humor he is going to help me introduce stories from now on.

Devlin: I don't think it's working either.

Shut up Dev.

Devlin: sore loser.

CH 6

Godric Gryffindor

At precisely three in the morning a shrieking alarm woke Harry. Groaning, the boy looked over at his wand, the cause of the outburst, and wondered if it was due the magical surges he'd been experiencing. He was definitely going to have to get that damn thing looked at. He was glad that he had placed multiple silencing spells up around his bed. He had much to do tonight and needed silence and secrecy. He couldn't let himself get caught..no, he simply could not allow that to happen.

He grimaced as he rubbed his head trying to rid himself of the headache that had sprouted and slid silently from his bed and down the stairs to his favorite spot in the plushy armchair near the now dead fire. He needed to think properly and that would take a while. He intended to go to the Founders quarters to see Godric, but needed a plan in mind first.

Before long he was pacing back and forth along the length of the common room shaking his head. He wasn't cut out for this kind of thing, he needed help. Resigning himself to the idea that Godric was the best place for him to start, he reached under the cushion to retrieve his invisibility cloak from it's 'Just-In-Case' location, and headed down the stairs towards the painting of the Forbidden Forest.

One thing Harry never expected to see at four am (**not sure what time it would be now) was Draco halfway down the stairs talking to Blaise. Without thinking, Harry slipped off the invisibility cloak startling them both. Harry had to smirk knowing it was rare that someone was able to surprise Blaise. Although they were both smiling at him, Harry knew that Draco's muttered "goodnight" was to Blaise. Nodding, Blaise took Harry's hand and gently kissed it making Harry blush violently, and feel a little ashamed for reacting so...he didn't know the word, but he felt so fickle and somehow dirty.

"See you later Harry?" the dark Italian asked smiling. The Gryffendor's pulse quickened and he wondered how he could have ever found those deep black pools that were Blaise's eyes frightening.

"Y...yeah, sure," Harry stammered out, uncertain but eager to meet up with Blaise again even though he wasn't sure why.

"So I heard you two are dating?" Draco asked smiling a little looking half amused and half possessive/jealous. Oh hell, that wasn't a good thing.

"I don't know if you could call it dating," Harry mumbled as he felt himself blush even harder as Draco lifted a questioning eyebrow. "I don't really know what's going on...three people are asking me to be with them and I hardly know a single one of them." the brunette admitted while shaking his head and squeaking as Draco leaned forward picking up the golden necklace that Aramithrial had gifted him.

"Is this from one of them?" he asked tilting his head and Harry swallowed hard and nodded making Draco sigh.

"So much competition for your heart Harry," he murmured. Harry's heart sped up making his vision blurred just as Draco leaned forward until their noses were touching. "I wonder if you would mind terribly if I asked for your attention well." Harry opened his mouth to respond but only managed a soft squeak as Draco's lips pressed against his.

"Shhh...just think about it?" he whispered softly again pressing his warm lips to Harry's gently trying to coax him to kiss back. Draco continued to kiss the still shocked Harry until his brain finally caught up with his body and Draco felt Harry melt into the kiss and return it with enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, the heat of the kiss also brought out the shame causing Harry to break free from Draco, stammer out and apology and race down the hall. Once through the Fat Lady's portrait and into the safety of his common room, he flung himself onto the couch to try to calm down. He felt like such a filthy whore...FOUR MEN!. He liked four different men, and he'd kissed all of them. He flung an arm over his eyes and bit back a sob. Crying wasn't going to help him.

He sat on the couch for a long moment, just resisting the urge to cry before taking a long breath and began to try to separate his feelings. Guilt, shame, and embarrassment where at the forefront making him feel just as depressed as when Sirius and Lupin had died. If they where alive Harry could have gone to them for help. They weren't, and now Harry was all alone, and terrified really.

He sat there for a long time, for how long he didn't know. He was aware that he had started to cry, and rather violently though no sound passed his lips as the heavy tears rolled down his face. He was too young for something like this. Save the wizarding world, find the Heir of Merlin, figure out which courter he liked the most, get good grades, re-friend Dumbledore, plan a war, or end a war rather...how was a sixteen year old boy supposed to handle all that? He didn't think anyone could, but he knew he had to.

When he finally calmed down and stood up he simply sat there and thought about the four people who where trying to court him. What was all that courting crap about anyway? He didn't know and he didn't dare ask anyone about it. But he did realize one thing. The Seraphim was one of three people. Blaise, Tom, or Draco, but which one? And would Harry love him back?... Could Harry love him back? He didn't know.

He groaned a little and shook his head feeling empty, useless and spent. After a quick face wash, he decided he was going to shove the thoughts of the four...no three certain people to the back of his mind and focus on what was really important: his revenge and the war. That decided he locked his mind tight against Tom, slipped back under the invisibility cloak and avoiding the students that were beginning to flow through the halls, headed back to the portrait of the Forbidden Forest. He paused once in the safely of the old common room and took a deep breath before heading up the stairs only to face a sleepy grumbling Godric .

"Well, what the hell do you want boy?" The red haired founder demanded. His eyes narrowing as Harry raised his wand and gasped in surprise as the Golden Boy cut his finger and allowed the blood to run down to his palm. Once it began to pool he pressed his hand firmly against the stone wall, the red blood trickling down the stones as magic as ancient as the Sorting Hat sprang up and began to wrap around Harry like a comforting hug.

"I, Harry James Potter, request entrance to your rooms, by my blood and by my magic." Harry declared. The young wizard gasped loudly as the blood suddenly vanished into the stones. The magic that had wrapped around him began to tighten and tug the magic from his body to test it, to taste it. He cringed at the pain as the ancient magic ruthlessly searched every inch of his body and his magical heritage until it finally released him to tremble against the wall.

"You may enter," Godric announced simply blinking at Harry who nodded. "Like the train station, you just walk through." The Founder stated after realizing the reason for his descendent's hesitation. Harry nodded and reached out to touch the wall only to find himself sliding through the invisible barrier. Once inside he froze and stood there gaping.

It looked almost exactly like a muggle apartment, a living area to his left complete with clean, dust free fireplace, fluffy couches and two armchairs as well as an enormous bookshelf that Harry itched to raid. To his right was a small kitchen complete with a spelled storage unit to keep things cold, a clean stove and several cooking implements that made Harry grin. In front of that was a smaller kitchen like area for the making and creation of potions. Also completely clean dust free and spotless.

Between the kitchen and living area was a short hallway that led to a small, but very cozy bedroom that was mainly taken up by an enormous Griffin down stuffed bed. Harry loved it instantly. He always got so cold at night and Hogwarts blankets weren't very warm. Across the hall from the bedroom was a bathroom that could rival the Prefects bathroom. White marble bathtub large enough to swim in, which even had seats around the walls in the shallow end. Harry was in heaven.

"Do you like it?" Godric asked from his portrait above the fireplace mantle. The boom of his voice made Harry nearly jump out of his skin. He took one last look at the glorious bathroom before racing into the sitting room.

"It's amazing Mr. Gryffindor!" Harry stated looking astonished. "this place is wonderful!"

"I am pleased to hear that as it is yours." Godric stated with a slight grin as Harry gaped. Godric laughed at the baffled young wizard. "You are my one and only blood Heir Harry." the Founder stated, chuckling at the still stunned wizard staring at him.

"I'm...your Heir?" he demanded looking baffled and Godric nodded a smirk forming on his lips.

"Indeed., overtime the Gryffindor name has faded into history and became Potter, and Longbottom. Though Longbottom isn't a direct blood connection anymore, due to several muggle marriages. They are still related quite closely to my line, but as the last Potter you receive all of my belongings, vaults, and estate." he stated simply as Harry gaped at him for a long, long moment.

"I...I'm related to Neville?" he mused out loud. Realizing that was an odd thing to be focusing on right now, he pulled his attention back to his ancestors portrait. "So...so I'm your Heir then?" Seeing Godric roll his eyes, Harry could now see that it did make sense. The sword he'd pulled out of the hat had been Gryffendor's sword...the blood offered to access these rooms was for blood magic to test his lineage. Of course it all made sense!

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry demanded staring up at Godric who shook his head.

"No. I erased all records of lineage as soon as I realized what that old bastard was up too. It helped a great deal that the names Potter and Longbottom eased into the Gryffindor lines instead of it being so abrupt. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore thought I had died without a child." he admitted smirking a little. "how much of a fool he was. Honestly." he stated shaking his head as Harry relaxed.

"So, what does it mean then...me being your Heir that is? Anything?"

"You mean other than strong increase in magic? Ancient magic that you are most likely beginning to feel the effects of as we speak." Godric stated and Harry nodded now knowing why he could still feel the gentle hug of the magic that had engulfed him earlier. He looked down at his wand, he will definitely be needing a new one if his magic continued to grow.

"Sir, if I might ask, how closely are the Longbottoms and the Potters related?"

"I suppose I would have to call you cousins." Harry couldn't help but smile at the admission. He had a real relative after all! In fact he had several - Godric, Neville, Neville's gran, not to mention the other Longbottoms and their families. He knew that the latter would be considered distant relatives, but they were still family, Harry's family.

"I have SO many questions for you." the Gryffindor Heir admitted to Godric who chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose you do," he teased smirking at little at Harry.

"But first, I was wondering if I might ask your help in a...personal matter?" he asked hesitantly the man nodding.

"Of course you can Harry," Godric stated warmly. Grinning at the reassurance, Harry settled himself in an armchair and stared down at his hands.

"Well you see Sir, I'm being Courted by four...err...three rather different people." Harry admitted softly. Feeling the shame welling up inside him, he ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "I was raised by muggles, and I don't know anything about this..this courtship thing..what I'm supposed to do or even how I'm supposed to feel about it."

"Ah I see. Well you should know that it's perfectly normal for a Wizard or a Witch of more popular heritage to be courted by several others." he explained and Harry blinked, a little startled. "The most famous case was Rinity Rockholm in the late thirteenth Century, who had twenty one different suitors of both male and female gender." he stated nodding and Harry gaped a little bit more.

"So.. it's ok that I have more than one person I'm attracted to?" he asked hesitantly and Godric laughed merrily at Harry's innocence.

"Oh my yes! At first, when I was being courted, I fancied myself in love with five separate people; two wizards and three witches, and continued to until my Aline began to stand out." he ancestor admitted with a smile. "I remained friends with the other four until my dying day as they ended up pairing with each other." he said with a snicker. "You will figure out who you are in love with in time," he promised Harry.

"So this courting thing...what the hell is it?" he asked, he felt as if he'd known Godric all his life, and could ask him anything now.

"I believe these days it is referred to as Dating, although the semantics are relatively the same: they want to get to know you, they will attempt to sway your heard with gifts and fancy gestures. Do not be surprised if they ask you to accompany them somewhere or make you food or gifts. Most, however, will not spend money to avoid you thinking they are trying to buy your love." Godric stated and Harry couldn't help but feel even more relieved.

"Thanks Mr. Gryffindor." Harry murmured smiling at his great, great, great...uuuh... yeah Grandfather.

"Please Harry, we are family. Call me Godric." the red heads green eyes shining with affection. "Now the, any other questions you have for me?" he asked with a smile as Harry nodded.

"I was recently approached by a Seraphim." he explained Godric gaping at him. "He asked for my help in finding the Heir of Merlin." he admitted shaking his head. "all I have is a few words from a prophecy I found in a book." he admitted. "can you help me at all?" he asked biting his lip.

"I can, actually," Godric stated and cleared his throat. "The Heir to the Throne shall emerge! Bloodline to bloodline shall be met. On Seraphim wings he shall rise, to rule the wizarding world. Friend is Foe, and Foe is Friend, to he who shall be dead! Twin Seers born of family not by blood, marks upon their brow. All species to him converge, the Heir of Merlin's golden hour. To end a wizard's war.

"That was the prophecy wasn't it?" Harry asked startled and Godric nodded.

"I once got the very same book as you," he confessed "it was me who accidentally spilled the ink all over it." Godric laughed looking a little sheepish, "I was only thirteen at the time, but my Seraphim was willing for me to wait until I was old enough to be Courted. There was only a small age difference after all, and not uncommon in the magical world."

"Another question for you." he stated simply and Godric tilted his head. "If I was to say, ooh be in a war only to find out the man that I thought was my friend is actually the man I should have been hating all this time, what do you think I should do?"

"There is an old muggle saying 'Keep you friends close, and your enemies closer'" Godric's hard green eyes held Harry's "That is precisely what you must do Harry...keep him close." He said matter of fact. "Act as if nothing is wrong. Then you are able to move more freely under the guise of camaraderie. This will keep suspicion away from you as well as keep you from having your every move watched. Dumbledore is suspicious of everyone, yet he truly believes that he is in total control. Use that to your advantage Harry."

Harry had to agree that it made perfect sense. He paused for a moment before standing and pacing the back and forth across the sitting room Courting aside, he needed to plan his next moves. Still pacing, he began trying to recite the words to the prophecy. 'All species to him converge'...all species...that was it! Allies! He needed allies, he needed to find support. But how to do it?

"Dammit." Harry groaned flopping back onto the chair and rubbing violently at his face Godric raising his eyebrow. "There's no way I can do this all by myself."

"Help? I may be just a portrait young man, but help I can most certainly do." Harry's ancestor said with a crooked grin. Just seconds later, Harry heard five cracks as five tiny house elves appeared in the sitting room. They were standing in a row from tallest, even him not reaching the same height as Dobby, to the smallest. who was half that size.

"Itty, Bitty, Teeny, Tiny, and Tot." Godric stated simply nodding as each elf took a step forward and bowed low as their name was called Tot squeaking excitedly as she bowed as well and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"I was wondering how it was so clean in here." he admitted watching the elves carefully. "so...their mine now too?"

"We are not anybodies!" Itty declared to a blinking Harry. "We are old and that means that we are not owned or forced to have a master." Harry was quite shocked by this.

"You mean the whole, Elves must serve their wizard masters shit hasn't always been around!"

"No." she stated with a slight look of surprise. "Wizards at first hired us because we where better than anyone else at cleaning, mending, and other housekeeping and maid activities. But after a while they started to be spell the house elves forcing them into little more than slaves."

"That is so horrible!" Harry snarled shaking his head. "Would you be willing to help me then? I want to make everything right again."

"Of course we'll help you. We are here aren't we?" she teased smirking a little. "just tell us what to do!" she instructed and Harry grinned a little.

"Well. If you'll lend me a hand, I think I might be able to formulate a plan." he admitted and they all settled down, gathering together to talk 'business' Godric often putting in his two cents, though he was less serious and more joking than anything else.

In the end, Itty was dressed in an old house elves dress and sent to Dumbledore as a disowned personal elf. Which Were elves who specialized in paperwork, organization, and organizing social events. Like a secretary.

Harry wrote a grand total of...well a lot of letters scowling with concentration, Tot settled onto the desk next to harry and helping him with spelling errors, or wording while Bitty Teeny and Tiny started cleaning the downstairs common room, and shifting all the books and other important things up into the apartment. Harry was going to need that common room.

"There." Harry murmured smirking a little handing the final letter over to Tot for proofreading who nodded. "Now you're sure there are ways into the common room without being detected?"

"Yes, there's a secret tunnel." she squeaked grinning. "it leads into the Hogs Head." she stated nodding and Harry smirked a little.

"Perfect. That's just perfect." he checked the time and sighed a little. "but I do believe, that I have to go. I have a war to end... or rather, start, and an old bastard to fool." he stated with a bright grin. "and three suitors to talk to. Now that I don't feel like a whore anymore." he stated simply running a hand through his hair and heading out to start the day.

Ready or not. Here he comes.

A/N: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

**Sun-tzu** _- Chinese general & military strategist (~400 BC)_

I hope you all liked the chapter^^ and again I'm sorry it took so long. *grovels

Devlin: you look pathetic.


	7. Plans

Welcome Welcome! Welcome to all!

before we get started I would like to address a few things.

First and foremost, if your gonna bitch about the bad grammar and punctuation don't read the damn story. I KNOW I suck! My beta fixes it the best that she can! You should all be awestruck and amazed that it's as good as it is!

Second, any flamers that I catch flaming me will be flamed back! For those of you who are cowards and don't leave a reply name, well I'm sure Karma will get you * wicked evil laugh *

thank you for your time.

Ch 7

Plans

Harry strode through the halls of Hogwarts, a tiny smile played on his lips, pondering the plans that he, the elves and Godric had come up with. He knew that Dumbledore would fall, now all he had to do was get Tom on his side and keep him there. He would hate to have to kill him.

Things were beginning to fall into place. In the last few hours Itty, dressed in clothes, had gone to Dumbledore to request a job as a personal elf, the remaining elves had delivered all of the letters he'd written to Godric's contacts, and Harry had stolen off to the Forbidden Forest to begin gathering allies amongst the beasts.

Harry knew the job of finding allies was very important to the success and protection of the Heir. He wouldn't be used or manipulated like Harry was, like Dumbledore would surely do...no, Harry would see that he or she would be safe. The letters he'd sent were to several family heads of renowned bloodlines asking for their assistance with finding a child of prophecy that might be able to help end the war. He had written to both Light and Dark families, the only difference being that those who supported the Dark Lord would refer to him as Fox.

Harry recited the prophecy over and over in his head as he walked trying to pick up anything he could that might direct him to the Heir. Without more information, Harry wasn't sure where to start since the prophecy made no mention to when the Heir was born. Was he looking for a child, an adult...hell, the Heir might not even BE born yet. All he had to go on was twin's with marks on their foreheads.

Sighing, Harry paused to scrub his face with his hands. Taking a deep breath to clear his head he looked up and realizing he had reached the Entrance Hall. His stomach seemed to sense that he was in close proximity to food and began to growl...he was starved! He didn't really want to deal with Dumbledore, and now that he thought about it, coming in late for dinner might help _explain _why he missed classes today.

He grinned a little at his brilliance before schooling his expression so he looked tired and downcast his eyes in an effort to appear guilty, even shameful and walked in the Great Hall. As expected, most of the students and staff quieted and their gazes followed him as he slowly walked to the Gryffindor table. He felt stern eyes fall on him and looked up to meet the Headmasters gaze with pleaded eyes. 'Damn I'm good' he thought to himself as Dumbledore's expression softened and he mouthed the words "butterscotch". Harry nodded solemnly as sat himself at the end of the table and quietly began eating, all the while internally smirking at his acting abilities.

He finished eating just as Dumbledore was getting up to leave. The moment to old wizard had turned around, Harry raced out of the Great Hall determined to arrive before the Headmaster. Flopping breathless into a chair, Harry gently stroked Fawkes who had come to rest on his shoulder and nuzzle his cheek. His breathing relaxed as he listened to her soothing song just as the Headmaster walked in.

Harry slowly lowered the shields on his mind allowing the Dark Lord to enter his mind. It wasn't often that Harry shut his mind off to Tom, so he wasn't surprised when Tom immediately came into his head as soon as Harry made it available to him.

'_Afternoon Harry._.' Tom murmured softly in his head. Although Harry knew this was said with a smirk, he could sense his puzzlement as well.

'_Hey Tom. Watch this...you're gonna enjoy it, I'm certain_.' Harry said to Tom grinning in his mind while keeping himself looking grim and apologetic. '_I'm gonna spin Dumbledore a load of shit and the old fool is gonna swallow it down as if it were sweet like candy!_' Harry laughed in his mind with Tom as Dumbledore watched him.

"Sir, I...I'm so sorry!" Harry finally burst out. "I didn't mean any of it I was just so upset ...so upset I haven't been sleeping well and kept having these terrible nightmares every night I just felt so fucking GUILTY all the time and you were..." finally taking a breath after forcing his voice to crack,"..you were just sitting there and I exploded." Harry artfully finished the last few words in barely a whisper and kept his eyes down in mock shame. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Headmaster nod in understanding.

"It is perfectly fine Harry my boy. I had a feeling I was perhaps the unfortunate recipient of some misguided frustrations. I admit that I should not have pushed you quite as hard, nor suggested what I did. However, desperate times call for desperate measures Harry, and sadly, we are running out of ideas to defeat Voldemort." the Headmaster said with a sigh.

"It's ok Sir. But I AM going to end this war!" Harry said with a fierce determination in his eyes that seemed to surprise Dumbledore. "I AM going to kill my family's murderer! I AM going to destroy every single trace of my enemy!" Tom laughed at Harry's ability to tell the truth without telling anything at all.

"Are you now? You have an idea?"

"Yes Sir I do, but it will require more training. I know how important my education is, however I need to ask if I could take a leave from my classes for a while. I can retake them after I end the war." Harry said with a serious face as he ran his hand through his hair. "Once I've advanced a bit more, then I'm going to work on a solid plan." Dumbledore was still watching him intently.

"That sounds like a very good idea Harry, very mature idea. Who will be supervising your training? Do you need assistance? A training room perhaps?" Harry didn't like that he was so eager to be involved, but it was exactly what Harry had expected him to do.

"Thank you Sir, but I'm alright." Harry said confidently. "I've learned that I do much better training on my own, but I will keep you updated on my subjects and progress..I will definitely need your expertise especially when it comes to spells I should avoid." Harry said with an innocent, knowing expression when referring to Dark Arts. "I also was able to buy four house elves, I hope that it's ok? Please, you must not tell Hermione! I know she won't approve, but I just couldn't bare to ask more of you right now...I mean you do so much for me as it is..."Harry looked up at Dumbledore through his lashes and quickly looked back down again after he saw the Headmaster beaming at him. Dumbledore always had been a sucker for sweet talk.

"I am pleased that you have approached this responsibly Harry." the Headmaster said while looking at the boy with pride.

"Professor, I do need to ask one favor. I need to go to Diagon Alley to buy some books and a new wand," He lifted his wand and looked at it with confusion "because mine has been acting wonky." Shrugging, he put it back in his pocket and looked up at the Headmaster. "I think I might have damaged it in the fight at the Ministry."

"Certainly, shall I arrange for an escort?" Harry smiled and nodded still playing his part. He knew he'd be sent with one anyway. "Yes, I should think so. I do believe that both Minerva and Severus are available tomorrow, how does that sound my boy?"

Harry nodded again in agreement. Putting his guilty face back on, Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair, bit his lip and took a deep breathe. "I really am sorry I yelled at you Sir." He said as he exhaled.

"I know Harry, I know." the Headmaster assured as he squeezed Harry's shoulder. The Golden Boy smiled up at him with admiration while Tom cackled madly in the back of his mind.

After a few dramatic yawns and wishes of a good night, Harry left the Headmasters office for the library on a mission to find Draco and his cronies.

'_Tom, would you mind staying with me for bit longer? I have something to discuss with you and my other two suitors._' Harry said to Tom as he drew near the library. He could feel the Dark Lords annoyance at the idea of competition, but Harry shrugged it off...he really didn't care.

Harry strode through the library, head held high with confidence, past Madam Pince, directly to the table occupied by a large group of, now sneering, Slytherins. Pansy hissed with fury at his approach and lifted her wand just as Crabbe and Goyle jumped up in anticipating of a fight.

Ignoring the others, since they weren't worth the effort, he looked straight at his two courters. "Zabini, Malfoy...a word please?" The Gryffindor said in a cool, calm voice. Without a word the two Slytherins began to close their books and pack their things.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, "Where are you going?" She demanded, sounding horrified.

Draco finished packing his things, not even bothering to look at her. "With Harry of course. He did ask in a perfectly reasonable manner." She huffed at this, "It would be rude to refuse after all." He drawled as Pansy continued to gape in shock as he and Blaise silently followed the Golden Boy out of the library.

"As you are aware, I am being courted, but by other suiters than yourselves." Harry said to them after raising silencing charms. "One of others will remain unknown to you, but the last is your Lord, Voldemort." At this he resisted the urge to laugh while the two Slytherins practically choked.

"We are fighting the Dark Lord for your attention?" they both demanded.

"Yes and he is with us right now, well in my mind rather, so that I can talk to all three of you at the same time." he had to laugh at the confused expression on their faces. "Occlumency...or would this be considered legilimency?"

'_legilemency'_ Tom supplied and Harry shrugged.

"No matter. As I am the courtee it is my right to set up rules for you all to follow..correct?" Harry waited for them all to nod. "Good. They're fairy simple...but pay attention."

"First, No Touching." Harry immediately could tell the protests were coming, so he raised his hand to cut them off. "Not to say you can't hold my hand, touch my arm...stuff like that. I'm not used to close contact, so hugs are a definite NO." he ordered. "I might get more comfortable with time, but I've rarely been touched, friendly or otherwise and it bothers me a little." They all seemed to relax a bit knowing that he wasn't against it, just not ready for it.

"Second, No Kissing...especially without my permission dammit! You guys took me by surprise, but the next time you're going to get slapped AND hexed! I was almost forced once, and believe me, you don't want to know what happened to him. And when I'm being pushed up against a wall or couch, bed...whatever, then I feel FORCED." They all looked guilty, as they should he thought to himself.

"Third, if you give me a gift, I don't want you to spend a lot of money on it. If it's something valuable that you already have, then that's fine, but I don't want to feel like you're trying to buy my affection."Again, Harry waited for them all to acknowledge that they understood.

"Fourth, if I find out that any of you have tried to sabotage one of the others, I am going beat you." They all lowered their heads to hide their amusement. Their feisty Gryffindor clearly knew that's the first thing they'd do. "Oh...and if you tell ANYONE that I am being courted by the Dark Lord, I'll deny it and curse you so badly that even St. Mungo's won't be able to put you right."sighing to calm himself "And lastly, I need time to myself. I need space. I can't spend all my free hours letting you coddle and woo me. I will set up a schedule or something so that you all get the same amount of time with me."

_'We're big boys Harry, you should spend time with us when you want to_' Tom said. Harry repeated what Tom said to the other two and to his astonishment they both nodded.

"Our Lo...I mean, Vol...um..he's right." Draco said in all seriousness, "you shouldn't feel pressured to spend time with any of us because you want to spare our feelings."

"This should be natural, you know?" Blaise said reaching up to lightly touching Harry's arm. "It should be like dating, only with more people." Harry took in a deep breath at the slight squeeze on his heart...three people who understood him so well. This was going to be very difficult.

"Alright, that's all I had to say." Harry stated simply feeling awkward now.

"Harry, if you don't mind, we had a question for you." Draco said as he and Blaise shared a look. "We know you value your privacy and loathe the press, so if you want to keep our Courting you a secret we're fine with that. Well...Blaise and I are anyway, we can't speak for the Dark Lord."

"Well, considering I'm supposed to _kill _the Dark Lord...I'm thinking he'd have to be a secret anyway." Harry mumbled as Tom burst into laughter while Blaise snorted in amusement. "But you two...well, I don't think I mind if the world finds out." And he truly didn't, plus it would be a nice little test of who he could trust and who was true.

"Oh hell," Blaise said suddenly looking at his watch, "curfew!"

"Sorry Harry, Professor Snape needed a word with us. You don't mind?"

"No no...please go." Harry said offering them a smile. Reaching up on his toes he kissed them both on the cheek. "Good night" he murmured softly, while he grabbed Tom before he could leave. Draco and Blaise echoed Harry's farewell, leaving the two rivals alone.

'_I still have words for you Mr. Voldemort, if you don't mind?_" Harry waited until he knew he had Tom's full attention. '_I was wondering where you stood on the war.'_

'_Harry, Harry...haven't you figured it out yet? I stand on YOUR side.'_ This honestly wasn't what Harry was expecting. '_If I had my proper head about me, I always would have been. After all, I did promise Lily that I'd protect you...Prophecy or not!_' Harry felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him.

'_Tom...you and my mother were enemies. How could you have ever promised anything_?' his voice was shaking but feeling Tom try to calm him through their link seemed to help.

_'There is a spell similar to the Fidelius charm but instead of a house, it hides a secret. Thanks to Dumbledore, who is the secret keeper, it stops me from telling you much. But what I can tell you is that your mother and I were NEVER enemies Harry. As I said, the charm blocks me from telling you the truth, but there is one way to circumvent it...the information can be read. Read your mothers diary Harry, then you'll know everything_.' Tom paused sensing Harry's confusion. '_You do have it don't you? The diary...from Lily's vault...Harry please tell me you got the family vaults!' _

'_Tom_,' Harry snarled, '_I didn't even know there WERE vaults! That bastard will truly stop at nothing will he?'_

'_You think Dumbledore is using the accounts?_' Tom growled as Harry ran his hands through his hair, pulling it slightly before nodding.

'_Suppose it's a good thing I'm going to Diagon tomorrow._'

'_Harry_,' Tom sighed, '_I am terribly sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting. Busy Dark Lord after all._' he said in an exasperated tone. Tom relaxed once he heard Harry chuckle at his dramatics. Harry said good night to Tom and gave him a mental kiss on the cheek before wishing him luck and sending him on his way.

Harry was just about to head to his dorm when Itty, dressed in a Hogwarts crested tea towel, popped in looking frantic. "Harry! Dumbledore just finished a fire call with the Head goblin at Gringotts." She paused to take a deep breath, "He's keeping some accounts from you and was threatening the goblin. 'Remember your place!' he said! They didn't say how many accounts, but he did mention funding for the Order as well as himself!"

Dumbledore was really loosing his touch, harry was just informed of his bank accounts from two different sources and he was about to go into the goblin bank tomorrow and would probably have learned about them there too. Not to mention that when he was seventeen all bank accounts under the control of legal guardians would have transferred to Harry automatically. What would Dumbledore have done then? More lies probably. Well he wasn't going to get away with it anymore. Harry was going to make damn sure of it.

"Thanks for letting me know Itty." he said grinning a little. "he's not being too awful to you is he?"

"No worse than I expected." she admitted shrugging and then shaking her head. "it's hard to remember to punish myself when I do something wrong though. Dumbledore just thinks I'm a little distraught and that I'm still thinking I'm under my other master. Sometimes it takes a while for the magic to wear off and transfer to another wizard." she said snorting a little.

"Disgusting" Harry grumbled absently at Dumbledore, as he tugged playfully on a lock of her hair. "Go on," he smiled down at her, "we'll have all of your people set free soon." he promised to the smiling little elf.

"I know." she agreed before vanishing with a loud crack. Harry scrubbed his face with his hands...he was so bloody tired. He really needed to get some sleep, especially with his trip to Diagon tomorrow...it was going to be a long day.

And that's the Chapter! I hope you liked it^^ I know I did!


	8. Surprises Part 1

So here's chapter 8! it was a little TOO long, hell it's a little too long now, so I split it into two parts, hence, the part one deal going on there XDD.

I hope you enjoy the chappy!^^

Ch 8

Surprises

part one

Harry sighed feeling peaceful and relaxed and he shifted on a bed of soft down, dressed in silk pajamas once again and he smiled a little looking up at the Seraphim sitting on the edge of the bed smiling softly at him.

"Aramithrial." Harry breathed softly, snuggling up into the Angel. Most people he couldn't bare to have touch him, let alone cuddle, but the Seraphim...oh he made Harry feel warm, safe and calm. He snuggled further into the Angel, and a warm, soft, silky wing wrapped around him, relaxing they both.

_"__**You don't mind me holding you**__?" _Aramithrial asked Harry who shook his head and smiled into the Angels chest.

"So, you're either Tom Riddle, Blaise Zabini, or Draco Malfoy." he mumbled softly. Feeling Aramithrial tense a bit let Harry know that he was right.

"_**What makes you think that**__?_" the Angel asked softly and Harry chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Aramithrial." Harry assured him as he ran his fingers over the Angels feathers making the Seraphim croon softly and run his fingers through Harry's hair in kind. "I won't make you tell me who you are. I have to choose between you three with an unbiased opinion. If I don't, then how will I know it's real?" Aramithrial relaxed again and resumed his attentions - stroking and preening, making the Gryffindor melt into the Angel further.

"_**Harry, My Harry**__._" Aramithrial murmured softly nuzzling the boy. "_**I fear for you.**_" he admitted softly shaking his head. "_**I do not know how to protect you, I do not know if I can. Every ounce of my being wants to be by your side to protect you, yet I know that discovery would only jeopardize us more.**_" he said in a frustrated sigh as he nuzzled others neck, breathing in deeply and allowing the scent to reduce his tension. This made Harry smile with glee into the Angel hair.

"Don't worry Aramithrial." he murmured again running his fingers down the others neck carefully tracing the skin trying to memorize the feeling of the flesh, even though he knew it was pointless. "I won't get hurt, I promise." he murmured softly nuzzling him as if they where both birds. "You can come to me anytime and hold me." he promised sighing softly as he curled up in the others lap. It felt good to be the one who was being protected instead of being the one who had to protect for once. Harry knew that he was intensely in like with Aramithrial, more so than Tom, Blaise or Draco. Even though one of them WAS Aramithrial, he hadn't known them long enough to be able to choose between the three.

"_**Harry, you must be extremely cautious when dealing with the Goblins, they trust very few people, and are not likely to befriend someone who associates with someone they utterly loathe.**_" he stated simply and Harry nodded.

"It's a good thing I'm not on either side then isn't it?" he said smirking.

"_**Just be prepared for them to insist upon some degree of proof in order to validate your claim.**_" Aramithrial advised and Harry nodded.

"I know, but that's alright." Harry murmured softly. "I can do it. I've done more impossible things...besides, I would think less of them if they didn't." he admitted snuggling back into his Angel. "Isn't there a way **for me to** see you face to face? I want to give you something."

"_**You Don't **__**need**__**to do that**__._" Aramithrial protested and Harry smiled a little.

"What if I _want _to?" he asked softly with his head tilted in an adorable little boy pout. The Angel relaxed and smiled down at the Pouting Harry and chuckled. "I'll leave it for you in the Forbidden Forest." the Golden Boy promised softly gently kissing the Angels neck before pulling away. "But I need to wake up. I can hear my alarm."

"_**Good Morning my Harry. I will wait for you in the forest then. In three days, before your meeting.**_" Aramithrial promised spreading his wings wide and Harry smiled as his eyes blinked open yawning a little as Neville gently poked Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry?" he asked holding up one of the letters Harry had written, with Tots help, with a puzzled expression on his face and Harry nodded.

"Don't let anyone see that Nev, but yes, I did write the letter." he stated simply sitting up and yawning a little as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I need to talk to you later about something." he whispered, grinning at the taller Gryffindor. Without another word Harry hopping out of bed, stretched before quickly changing into his robes and leaping into action, heading straight for Snape's office.

"Good morning Professor." Harry greeted the Potions Master and received a grunt in reply as he gently pealed the skin covering the wings of a beetle...very difficult.

"Floo is on the mantle." the man said after a few moments of silence. Harry chuckled a little and helped himself to the Floo, tossing it into the flames calling out the name of his destination. Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron with a smug grin as he cleaned himself free of soot with a flick of his wand the thing letting off a horrendous screech. '_Yes definitely need a new wand_' he thought to himself as he try to lose himself in the crowd.

First stop Flourish & Blotts and he set off in a determined pace while making a mental list of all the types of books he intended to purchase. Even before he had 'seen the light' in regards to Dumbledore, he knew that Hogwart's library was censored. So he he knew that he couldn't rely on it as a knowledge source when it came to his survival and that of the Heir. He needed everything he could find on defense, offense, dueling, curses, counter curses, the list went on and on. He reasoned that it was about time he spent some of the money left to him...why not on a noble cause?

After his elves came to shrink and ship his books back to the castle, he proceeded to his next stop, Ollivanders. Dust danced in the stream of light that came through the door with Harry. Still the same Harry thought to himself and he smiled at the memory of being here when he was 11.

"Aah...Harry Potter, yes, yes, I was certain that you would be back." the old wizard said softly. Meeting his gaze Harry flinched at the insight shining in his pale eyes.

"Sorry?" the younger wizard asked, puzzled and feeling a bit paranoid as the shopkeeper came near.

"Wand please." the man ordered holding his hand out and Harry obediently placed it on his open palm. "Yes, of course...you have changed greatly in the years. Your wand no longer can handle your abilities." he stated simply. "I can do nothing for you. Ancient magic, regretfully I haven't the skill to be able to do what you need me to do."

Harry's heart plummeted and he shook his head, feeling as if the world was trying to swallow him whole. What was he going to do without his wand! He was powerful enough to learn wandless magic, had even begun to learn basic spells in secret, but there was no way he'd be able to learn all the advanced magic without a wand - and certainly not in the near future. His mind began to run through everything riding on him right now...finding the Heir, defeating Dumbledore and putting the magical world to rights...not going to happen without a fucking wand!

"Do not look so morose Mr. Potter. I said that _I _could not help you, never did I say it was hopeless." Ollivander stated his eyes sharp, gleeful. "Of course, you mustn't tell Dumbledore." Harry's head snapped up to stare at Ollivanders and he nodded assuring the man that he never would.

"There is a shop in Knockturn Alley, known as Areotips Ancient Wand Crafters. That is where you must go. They specialize in ancient and powerful magic."

"Ancient and Powerful magic? Isn't that exactly what Dumbledore is trying to stamp out?" Harry asked softly.

"You are not the first that I have had to direct young Mr. Potter. There have been several over the years. Should he require an explanation, just tell him I made you a specialty wand, he'll believe it like he always does." Harry smirked a little, amazed at how incredibly STUPID Dumbledore was.

"Thanks Mr. Ollivander." Harry said with a small smile as he shook the shopkeepers hand before heading out and shoving his wand back into his pocket; he won't be needing that for his next visit. And with that headed straight into the bank and approaching the first Goblin he found.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I would like to request a meeting with the Head Goblin if that's possible?"

"What is the detail of your request?" the goblin demanded his eyes narrowing and Harry's smirk turned into smugness.

"The recovery of stolen vaults...among other things." he stated in a polite yet matter of fact tone. "I do not hold Gringotts at fault, but I cannot let this go on anymore." Harry finished and the Goblin gaped at him for a moment.

"Please wait here Mr. Potter." the Goblin ordered before vanishing from his desk chair and scrambling out into a side door, only to return almost immediately looking a little flustered but nodding towards Harry. "Please come this way Mr. Potter the Head Goblin will see you right away." he said pointing towards the side door he'd just exited.

"Thank you very much." Harry stated sincerely, making the Goblin gape at him again before snapping himself out of it and leading Harry through the door. Like the exterior of the bank, the entire hallway was white marble and impressive. Harry followed the Goblin to the second set of massive double doors and entered an office that looked very much like a grassy meadow.

"Greetings Mr. Potter." the Goblin said as he stood next to his chair behind his desk. Harry nodded adopting a stern business like expression. "My name is LeatherGem. What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"It has recently come to my attention, quite by accident, that I have vaults that I was not made aware of and therefore not in possession of." he stated simply. "I know Goblins very well, well enough to know that most of you are well respected, honest, and you certainly are most certainly not thieves."

The look of LeatherGem's expression changed from wary rage to startled and surprised. "I also am fully aware that the only reason you wouldn't have alerted me of my rightful possessions when I came to you on my eleventh birthday was that my legal guardian forbade it for some reason, or another." Harry continued. Leathergem nodded looking a little stunned at young wizards knowledge and understanding of the facts.

"Now I ask you, Mr. LeatherGem, how would you like to correct those mistakes and abuses of a manipulative, power hungry old wizard?" Harry asked with a smirk and watched LeatherGem leaned forward breathless with anticipation.

"And what, may I ask, do you propose Mr. Potter?" the Goblin asked with a noxious gleam in his eye.

"First, I need to know exactly what my estate entails," he stated simply "and then I need to know what has been taken from me, and why if you have that sort of information."

"I will need three drops of you blood Mr. Potter." LeatherGem ordered pulling out a very old piece of yellowing parchment. "All vault information is kept, stored, and sorted by Genetic filing." the Head Goblin informed Harry who nodded and presented his finger. Harry watched in awe as the droplets of blood began to swim across the parchment and slowly form into words.

Vaults owned by Harry Potter

**Potter, Harry Vault:** 11,933 Galleons, 542 Sickles, 793 Knuts

**Potter Family Vault****:** 662 Galleons, 462 Sickles, 8792 Knuts.

**Evens, Lily Vault****:** 463 Galleons, 59 Sickles 604 Knuts. 2 Blood bound trunks, 1 mirror, 1 family album, 3 keys, 2 fur rugs, 13 silk scarves, 21 items of non disclosed character,1 silver athame, 1 silver cauldron, 1 silver goblet, 1 gold cauldron, 1 bronze cauldron, 2 copper cauldron, 542 various potions ingredients, 1 wand.

**Potter, James Vault****:** 87 Galleons, 459 Sickles, 22 Knuts, 3 broomsticks, 1 family album, 1 quidditch robe set, 1 quidditch ball set, 1 family portrait, 2 items of non disclosed character, 1 wand.

**Black, Sirius Vault:** 6,337,224 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 12 Knuts, 1 flying motorcycle, 15 items of non disclosed character, 29 books, 1 wand.

**Lupin, Remus Vault:** 15 Sickles, 22 Knuts 1 wand

**Gryffindor Family Vault:** 762,052 Galleons, 567 Sickles, 1250 Knuts, 2 gold cauldron, 1,036 books, 82 items of non disclosed character, 46 plants and herbs of rare quality.

**Slytherin Family Vault:** 798,424 Galleons, 901 Sickles, 2034 Knuts, 2,558 books, 3 gold cauldron, 2 silver cauldron, 5 bronze cauldron, 1 copper cauldron, 1 iron cauldron, 6 athame, 6 dagger, 798 potions ingredients, 94 items of non disclosed character, 1 snake.

All Harry could do was stare at the words and numbers swallowing hard, there were so many...so many startling things on that piece of paper. For one thing his mother and father both had private vaults, meaning there were important things of theirs there for him. Things that would teach him more about them. A slow warmth filled Harry as he thought about all the discovering he was going to do.

Then of course there was Lupin and Sirius's vaults, he hadn't realized they had willed him their vaults, he had to wonder if Dumbledore knew about that? Looking at the list again he concluded that the three underlined were obviously those that Dumbledore knew about and controlled. A fact that was rather obivous when he looked at the gold balances. So, probably not or they'd have been taken along with the three underlined Vaults.

The Gryffindor family vault wasn't much of a surprise but the Slytherin? Why had he gotten Slytherin's vaults? Shouldn't that have gone to Tom! Perhaps not, Tom was , after all, half muggle, so pure blood supremest Slytherin wouldn't have allowed the vaults to pass on to anyone not of pure blood...right? So why give them to Harry? He didn't know.

"As I am sure you have already deducted, Mr. Potter, the underlined vaults indicate those that were seized by Albus Dumbledore. We would have informed you of your other vaults but we had no way of doing so without Dumbledore's knowledge. I am sure you can understand were he to learn that you are the Heir of not one, but two the Founders lines, well let me say that he would have stopped at nothing until you met your demise by means of some 'unfortunate accident' just like that poor Myrtle girl."

"Myrtle! Really?"

"Oh yes, she was the Heir to the Hufflepuff. The last of that noble line." LeatherGem admitted shaking his head.

"Right." Harry muttered shaking his head. "Everyone assumed it was the monster that did it." he stated feeling sad for Myrtle. Did the poor girl even know who she was? He doubted it...but perhaps this was a good way to get the ghosts on his side as well? Yes, that would be a perfect opportunity to earn their trust and support. 'Just like this is a perfect opportunity to get the Goblins support.' Harry said to himself as he returned his attention to LeatherGem. .

"LeatherGem, if I might take up a moment of your time? I have a...business proposal for you." Harry said as his green eyes held the beady, black ones for a moment. Harry allowed himself a small smirk and LeatherGem's ears twitched with curiosity.

…...

Harry wore a smug smirk when he finally walked out of the bank two hours later. His 'meeting' with LeatherGem had not only been educational but also profitable. Leaving the vaults under Dumbledore's control to avoid suspicion, Harry gathered and combined all his gold and possessions from the remaining vaults and stored it in those of the Founders as they resided in the deepest bowels of Gringotts. He knew it was safer there than anywhere else.

Once outside of the bank, Harry sighed and stopped for a moment to stare up at the sky. He needed to settle the many thoughts racing through his mind. So many things that would be coming together in the next few days...find the Heir, deal with the war. The pressure continued to build, but he reminded himself that for once, he would not be doing it alone. Knowing that he had Godric relieved a large amount of stress, and if everything went as planned he'd have decent army as well.

Feeling a sense of progression, Harry straighten up and made to way to Knockturn Alley with distinct purpose. He groaned a little as he made his way through the maze of narrow, dingy alleys that made up the district; carefully stepping over piles of refuse and an occasional sleeping street vermin. Finally reaching a cleaner, more welcoming lane he held his head high in his best Lord Malfoy impression and strode down the lane proud and poised as if he were supposed to be there. People here, many the dregs of society, respected power.

Despite his composure, Harry couldn't help but squeal in terror when two thick strong, well muscled arms wrapped around his middle.

"What are you doing here boy!" the voice was deep, rough, gruff...and very familiar.

"FENRIR!" Harry shrieked in outrage as the wolf smirked down at him, clearly trying not to bust into laughter. "You scared the crap out of me you filthy mutt!" he complained shoving his glasses back up his nose and squirming free. Fenrir couldn't seem to hold it any longer and burst into laughter at Harry's accusing voice. Harry glared harder at him and Fenrir's expression dropped into pouty apologetic sort of look.

As the Alpha, Harry's anger didn't really have any sway over him, but he hated it when Harry was mad at him anyway. Especially since Lupin had been the Alpha first and when Lupin had been alive, that had meant Harry was above Fenrir. That might not have been true now, but the man had a long habit about making Harry happy.

"Come on Fenrir, we can talk on the way." Fenrir grinned as he followed along behind Harry, practically bouncing with joy that Harry wasn't mad at him anymore. Not caring the least that he'd made a fool of himself, and still was for that matter.

"So what are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Fenrir asked again, sounding concerned.

"I'm getting my wand fixed. Ollivander couldn't so I have to go to Areotips Ancient Wand Crafters." Harry explained, but stopped to look over his shoulder at a blinking Fenrir.

"Were you aware you're going the wrong way?" Fenrir asked his head cocked and Harry groaned again shaking his head trying to ignore the way Fenrir's eyes where laughing at him.

"Take me there would you?" Harry he demanded rolling his eyes. Although he was playing, Fenrir could tell that he was starting to get a little grouchy.

"Sure." he stated with a grin clapping Harry on the back. "Cheer up pup, I got good news for you. The leader of the Tawny Pack has agreed to come to that meeting of yours."

"Fenrir!" Harry hissed looking around before grabbing Fenrir's ear and twisting his head down the Wolfish man yelping as he tried to tug his head free. "If one of these people were to hear you then someone might decide they want to tell the one person I don't want finding out about it!" he snapped and Fenrir whimpered and nodded.

"So he is coming then?" he demanded and the wolf nodded rubbing his ear. Harry always did have a violent temper, and it always got worse when he was under stress, and when he had a headache that was even worse, making him more prone to violence.

"Yeah." Fenrir said, his head tilted pausing and then smiling a little. "What say we go to that shop of yours then? Before someone overhears us? Then I'll treat you to some tea." that always warmed Harry up. Tea, and especially chamomile tea, was one of Harry's weaknesses.

"Fine." he grumbled at Fenrir, even though he smiled at him. "Did I hurt you badly?" he asked, feeling a little guilty. Fenrir snorting a little and thumping his chest.

"I'm a werewolf Harry! Aint nothin that can hurt me!" he stated proudly grinning and Harry laughed.

"I've missed you." Harry admitted. "How have you been?...any better?" he asked softly and watched as Fenrir's eyes and face dropped.

"A little... but I miss Remus." he admitted shaking his head. "It gets a little better day by day but it still hurts quite a bit. What about you pup? How are you?"

"I'm much better now that I'm doing something." he admitted shaking his head. "I can't sit and mope forever, and this way, I can avenge my fathers." he admitted with a sigh as Fenrir nodded.

"I'll help anyway that I can Harry." he promised with a grin and Harry smirked a little.

"You just make sure to be at that meeting. As Alpha, the Forest Pack can't do much without you. And with peace between you and the Tawny Pack finally we might be able to surprise the bastard." Harry admitted and Fenrir laughed again and nodded.

"Oh hell yes he'd be surprised! Two wolf packs under one Alpha! It's never been done!"

"yes, but this is for their freedom remember." he stated smirking brightly and Fenrir laughed and nodded.

"True, but the werewolves have never made a united stand for their freedom before either." he stated smirking brightly and Fenrir laughed and nodded. "Well here's the shop." he stated indicating the small shack. The only indication that this was actually a shop was the rusted sign in front that simply said 'Areotips'.

Taking a deep breathe he walked up to the door with his wand at the ready and entered the shop. Once his sight adjusted to the dim light in the shop his eyes moved over the room, one wall was lined from floor to ceiling with dirty, dusty, rotting shelves that held not wands, but countless jars and urns filled with an array of rare magical items in pristine condition. He recognized unicorn hair, bright Phoenix feathers in every color imaginable, still bleeding dragon heartstrings. Another wall held wood of every kind imaginable; raw blocks of it, gleaming atop the rotting shelves, though not a single speck of dirt or dust had settled onto the wood. Yes, this was definitely where Harry needed to be.

He paused blinking a little as a gleam of white caught his eye and without thinking, he reached out to stroke the pure white wood that seemed to be pulsing under his touch. A shiver ran through Harry and he smiled at the feeling the warmth that seemed to engulf his being.

"Please do not touch." the gruff and annoyed voice ordered. Harry turned to see an old wizard who looked as if he should have been in ancient Egypt a few dozen centuries ago. He slowly removed his hand from the wood and stared at the old man who scowled even more.

"What do you want!" the man demanded again and Harry tightened his grip on his wand as he moved closer to Fenrir.

"Mr. Ollivander sent me here to get my wand fixed." Harry stated simply and the man stared at him for another long moment before taking the wand and examining it closely.

"I do not _fix _wands boy." he said with disgust as if that were beneath him "I _craft _them. You clearly require a new one." he stated after examining the wand with great scrutiny. "Give me your hand please." he ordered and Harry held out his hand obediently and allowed the other to inspect it. He watched the old man trace the lines along his palm, a familiar tug at his magic showing that it was being tested again and the man gasped softly.

"Merlin...I never thought to see this day." the old man breathed looking up at Harry with a wide grin set on the his face. "I honestly did not." he admitted patting Harry's hand. "My kind have been awaiting you for SO long dear boy." he sighed shaking his head. "Ah but I mustn't interfere." he stated looking rather sad. "I will have your wand ready for you tomorrow. Please return then." he ordered before turning and headed towards the curtained doorway at the back of the shop.

'_Well what the hell was that all about?' _Harry asked himself. The man was some sort of creature...but what? And who or what has been waiting for Harry and why? The headache that had been building all day was beginning to feel like a beast was loose in his brain. But as luck would have it for the Golden Boy, although in pain, he didn't miss the odd statement the man muttered before he disappearing behind the curtain.

"Only time will tell."

and that's the chapter^^ I really hope you enjoyed it XD

the plot is thickening! THICKENING I TELL YOU!... too much coffee I think.


	9. Surprises Part II

Welcome to CH 9 everyone! where there are many things that you won't understand!

CH 9

Surprises

Part II

Harry groaned and scrubbed his face violently as he walked out of Areotips shaking his head hard. That blasted old man had actually kicked him out after Harry witnessed the man dismantling his wand. Of course Harry had tried to stop the man, who wouldn't! So now Harry lost a wand, gained massive migraine and was left feeling pissed off with the equation.

Fenrir, ignoring the scowl the boy wore, dragged him off to a grungy pub where he promptly ordered a tea for Harry and a Firewhisky for himself.

"It went that badly then?" Fenrir finally asked and Harry after watching him sulk for a full ten minutes.

"That may very well be an understatement. I didn't think I'd ever see my wand destroyed. But then I know it's necessary...you know?" Harry said as he stared into the dim light reflecting off the Werewolf's amber drink. "It's like I might be something important. I know the prophecy being total shit, but like there's something more." he admitted pausing for a moment and then shaking his head. "It's bloody confusing is what it is! Like everything is swirling around me; I see it just can't visualize it, can't grab it... if that makes any sense." he admitted as he took a sip of his tea and Fenrir nodded.

"Everything will make sense pup, I'm sure of it. Just do what you can and rely on those you trust to help with the rest." Fenrir assured the boy who was now grinning as if a weight was lifted.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." he said before returning to his tea. "Fenrir, how well do you know the Alpha of the Tawny pack?" he asked and Fenrir paused for a moment his glass half raised to his lips.

"Well we've been fighting for the little territory we have for, I dunno, three years now. I know half of him." he stated and Harry blinked at him.

"Half of him?"

"Yeah, see there's two sides to every person. Werewolf or Wizard, Centaur or Goblin. They have their business side, that's war, work, disasters, stuff like that. The true nature of someone. And then they have their other side, the side that everyone sees and knows. The person that plays with their kids, kisses their wife and plans family picnics." Fenrir explained and Harry nodded.

"So how is Tanhide's business side?"

"Bloody ruthless." Fenrir bit out. "Yet, he can also be fair and very compassionate. When our Pack was down with the Pox his pack didn't attack us at all. He claims he didn't want his pack to get sick, but his pack had pox even before we were at war, they were all immune." Harry's lips twitched a little and he nodded.

"Sounds like just the guy I need." he admitted standing once his tea was done. He paused to put squeeze Fenrir's shoulder, the only sign of affection he dared in the public's eye. "See you at the meeting then." he murmured under his breath and Fenrir nodded back.

Harry sighed to himself as he made his was back through the maze of alleys until he reached 93 Diagon Alley. Entering Fred and George's shop was like being transported to another world and it always managed to bring a smile. The jam packed store was so bright and colorful, not to mention bursting with sounds and activity. Strolling through the aisles looking over their products, he couldn't help but be impressed.

"Oi Harry!" George shouted, slamming into Harry, hugging him hard, nearly knocking the boys glasses off.

"Hey George." Harry greeted grinning as he watched Fred cautiously. George was the more hyper of the two while Fred was more likely to prank you when your back was turned. "Did you guys get my letter?" he asked under his breath and they glanced around the shop and nodded before tugging Harry into the back room, hollering for one of their shopkeepers to mind the business for a bit.

"We were right surprised getting the letter mate." Fred said as both he and Harry watched George ward the room. "Exactly who all is going to be attending this little party of yours?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"No telling." Harry admitted. "I only invited people that I trusted, and people I want as allies." he admitted and the twins leaned in together, looking puzzled, both their heads tilted towards the other. Harry fought down a chuckle at the all too familiar stance they took when pondering something. It was almost as if their heads had to be close in order to utilize the shared brain power.

"Allies? Harry why...you've broken away from Dumbledore haven't you?" Fred hissed while George just stared, too shocked to say anything. Harry hesitated for a moment looking at anything but them, before nodding.

"Dumbledore doesn't know that yet." Harry murmured. "And I intend to keep it that way until the very end." his emerald green eyes fixed onto the twins' and didn't let them go as they sat there gaping at him before identical grins spread across their lips.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up." they chorused and Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Knew that old nutter was up to no good the second you stepped foot into the school!"

"Looked at you like you were fresh meat, he did."

"Then that business with sending you off to get killed every year!" they were talking quickly and batting off of each other like always but at least Harry was used to it now.

"Yeah, well that's one down..." Harry's voice trailed off for a moment, "um...guys...? There's more. Just promise me you won't hate me."

"For what?"

"Oh.. you know, just some Courting nonsense. I'm ...um.. ." Harry rushed out. Had the brunette not been so fascinated with his shoes he would have seen the twins jaws drop to the floor at that moment. It seemed like time stood still, no sound, no movement until finally Harry looked up at the twins.

"We absolutely draw the line at Malfoy!" they chorused and Harry couldn't help but snickered. He knew better than to fall for their tricks. He'd seen them and Draco chatting it up a fair few times, and even better caught the three of them snogging passionately one late evening in third year. He'd never heard why the three of them had broken up but it had been unanimous and the twins were most certainly still friends with the blond heir. It was hard to stamp down the little green monster of jealousy at that memory and decided to say something before his temper got the better of him.

"So just to get things straight...you're ok with the Dark Lord trying to win my heart - the same Dark Lord that has tried to kill me four..five times is now?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and they paused for a moment.

"...yes." they said with all seriousness at which point Harry couldn't help but to burst into laughter. And it wasn't long before the twins were as well.

"So Draco finally managed to talk to you did he?" the twins asked smirking and Harry stared at them.

"What?" was all he could manage to say.

"Oh yeah, poor fellows been mooning after you since first year."

"He dated us once...well, sort of."

"Oh come on George, it was more like us teaching him to have sex."

"True Fred, poor kid didn't even know how to kiss."

"We took care of that though, didn't we George." The jealousy rose inside Harry as he observed the lustful looks the twins gave each other, remembering past trysts. He tried to control by breathing deeply, but this time harry couldn't stamp it down. He let out a small feral snarl and several jars on the shelves shattered.

"Easy there Harry!" George stated quickly as the twins shared a devious little grin.

"So he does fancy the gorgeous blond" Fred said winking at his twin.

"We just wanted to see if you liked him back that's all!" Harry didn't believe him, because he KNEW they'd taught Draco all sorts of things...things..that he could use on Harry. He sighed in relief as the jealousy slowly abated.

"Sorry." he mumbled blushing hard from embarrassment of overreacting. Not to mention all the wicked dirty thoughts running through his head. He was really going to have to go on a date with everyone, he needed to know more about them so he could move on the elimination process. He just hoped he picked the right one. After all, he just hoped for love...and that he'd be loved back.

The twins snickered as they stood there, heads still tilted together, watching the green-eyed boy deep in thought. They chatted quietly with each other, and Harry knew they were giving him a moment to mull over his thoughts. Love...he didn't even really know what love felt like and slowly a panic rose in his chest.

"Sorry, I have to go." he muttered after noticing the time. The Headmaster would surely notice an extended absence and worry or worse _question_ if he wasn't careful. "Should anyone ask, I've been here all afternoon sleeping off a rather nasty headache." he said with a smirk, tossing them both a wink and they laughed and nodded. It wouldn't be the first time Harry had crashed at their place.

"Will do Harry, see you in four days." they chorused grinning and Harry smirked a little his head tilted.

"You guys know how to get in?"

"We'll go in through Honeydukes." they chorused with a grin. "By now it's probably being watched but we have a few spells we can use to remain undetected." they admitted nodding a little before pausing. "Before we forget, Voldemort...he still a bad guy?" they asked their heads tilted and Harry smirked a bit.

"Not to me." he stated simply and the twins laughed a little and nodded as Harry vanished out the door and went straight to The Leaky Cauldron.

Arriving back at Hogwarts, stepping...falling rather, through the flames to land on Snape's floor, he was not surprised as was usual when he made a graceful entrance...he had an audience. There staring at him was Neville, getting reprimanded for one reason or another by a scowling Snape.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Snape said distracted by Harry's return and Neville, pleased with the break in the tongue lashing, offered him a shy, grateful smile.

"Evening Professor, mind if I borrow Neville for a moment? Thanks!" Harry stated grinning brightly at the fuming, but silent Snape as he dragged a softly sighing Neville out the door.

"Thanks Harry...he was so mean today. It's not my fault my potions keep blowing up!"

"I know Nev. But Nev, he does know but he can't very well yell at the Slytherins now can he?" Harry waited a moment and then heard Neville softly gasp and grab his forearm. He turned to look at the stunned Gryffindor. "You see...he's saving face. He knows they sabotage your portions, only and idiot would miss that. He's just playing his role like the rest of us."

Harry grabbed his still stunned friends hand and pulled him further down the hall. "Come on, duck in here." he whispered as he headed behind the portrait of the Forbidden Forest and entered the Founder's common room and calling for Itty to bring two hot butterbeers.

"Itty?" Neville asked a little baffled and Harry nodded.

"A house elf, my house elf actually." he admitted as Itty popped in with two steaming mugs of Butterbeer and Harry grinned at her. "Thanks Itty, could you tell Godric he'll have company soon?" he asked and she lifted an eyebrow but nodded and vanished up the stairs.

"G..Godric?" Neville stuttered and Harry nodded.

"This is the Founders Quarters." Harry explained grinning a little at the other. "I have something very important to tell you Neville." he admitted slumping into a chair and glancing at the empty fireplace, and absently thought he was going to have to get a fire in there, and some Floo Powder...not to mention find a way to get the fireplace hooked up to the Floo Network without anyone knowing...but first Neville...oh right, Neville!

"I'm not going to like the news very much am I?" he asked sighing a little as he shook his head. "Does this have anything to do with that letter that you sent me and Luna?" he asked a little hesitant and Harry nodded.

"A bit." he admitted. "In the end, it's why I decided to invite you." he continued. "You, like Luna would always be invited, after all Nev, I need people I can trust." he admitted and Neville flushed brightly. "You have always stood up for what is right Neville. You've never turned your back on me, you risked your life in the battle at the Ministry...Neville if I can't trust you then who can I trust?" Harry watched as Neville's blush grew deeper as each justification of his character was stated. "But what's more," he took a deep breathe "Neville, you and I are cousins. We're family" he admitted and Neville stared at him with eyes as wide as a House Elf.

"Harry we're not..."

"Actually, we are." Harry beamed, "we just didn't know it, no one knows it. You see before Godric Gryffindor passed away he had a son, who had a son, who had two sons or whatever. Eventually the Gryffindor line became Potter, and Longbottom. The Longbottom's are not pure Gryffindor blood, but we're still related, and you're still a descendant of THE Godric Gryffindor." Harry explained and Neville stared at him for a long moment.

"But Harry, Godric died without a son. Both he and Ravenclaw." he stated simply and Harry shook his head.

"Come on, I'll prove it." he stated grinning a little as he stood up draining his mug and heading for the stairs, Neville setting down his still full glass on the table and following after Harry to pause in front of Godric.

"Yes!" Godric demanded scowling at a grinning Harry.

"This is Neville Sir." Harry said. "Neville Longbottom." Godric's eyes brightened a little and he examined Neville closely.

"Yes, yes he is." Godric stated. "I do not even need to test you to know that magic signature." he admitted and Neville flushed a bright beet red and Godric chuckled. "I bet your a genius when it comes to Herbology are you not? Touch a plant and know precisely what it requires, how to make it flourish, I would even wager that you are able to identify it's magical properties..hmm?" The Founders stern gaze softened as Neville nervously nodded his head. "A Gryffindor trait." he stated proudly.

"You...you mean my..that...talent, it's hereditary!" he demanded and Godric laughed and nodded.

"Indeed!. It skips several generations, that is why your family was unaware of it." he explained. "But you my boy will be able to grow plants that no one ever has before. I believe yours will be the strongest in ages!" he admitted and Neville flushed again, this time with pride.

"I never realized." he admitted softly. Harry, knowing this must be a lot for his cousin to take in gently patted his back to not only show his support but he was proud of him.

"No one did Nev." he admitted shaking his head. "I didn't know, hell Dumbledore doesn't even know, and try not to let him find out huh?" he asked smirking a little Neville lifting an eyebrow.

"What? Why not Harry?" he asked puzzled.

"Because you would die an 'untimely and purely accidental death.' Dumbledore has an agenda my dear cousin, and can't afford to have any powerful magic getting in the way. And by powerful magic I mean magic of any of the Founder's descendants. We are a threat to his reign of power." Harry explained Godric nodding growling lightly.

"Why don't you speak inside so I can join in?" Godric suggested before leaving the portrait, undoubtedly heading to the one in his sitting room. Pulling his stunned cousin through the entrance Harry was surprised to be met by some very giddy elves intent on inspecting Neville thoroughly. The tall Gryffindor continued to blush fiercely as they went on about another great Gryffindor, and how very lucky they were.

They talked through the night, keying Neville in on everything, and simply getting close with each other, family bonding time, Harry realized, was always a nice thing and something he truly wanted more of. Godric had 'gifted' Neville all of the Gryffiindor Herbology tools. And Harry had promised they'd retrieve them from the family vaults as soon as it was safe. Neville had nearly passed out with pure joy.

The following morning after Neville had left, Bitty presented Harry with a long narrow package. There nestled in satin was his wand and it was a truly beautiful thing. He ran his fingers over the pure white rowan and gasped at the warmth that pulsed from his fingertips up through his arm. As he lifted the wand from the box, he saw a not beneath and quickly opened it to learn that the core consisted of unicorn hair, and ground albino dragon scales. The wand was nine inches and the handle was carved with foxes and vines in great detail. Harry realized that Areotip's really was a wand _crafter_, because the wand was not just a wand, it was Harry.

Sighing, Harry reluctantly sheathed his wand and focused on the many tasks he needed to complete that day. Finishing the cup of tea that was brought with his wand, he got up, straightened his ropes and headed down to the main common room. Going by nothing more than a magical hunch, he chose the stairway to the left of Godrics and followed the stairs down until he came face to face with the austere Founder.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as the two studied each other, neither blinking, neither willing to be the first to break the silence, thereby losing the upper hand.

"Is there a reason that you are here?" Salazar demanded, clearly annoyed that the brat in front of him would not speak first.

"My name is Harry Potter sir. And I am seeking entrance to you chambers in the hopes that we might discuss a few things." he stated simply. "I've...well you, I've just come from Gringotts and..." Harry growled in frustration. '_Merlin he's intimidating, even for a bloody portrait_' he thought to himself.

"Stop fidgeting and stuttering like an idiot and tell me the purpose for your presence!" Salazar demanded and Harry's eyes widened a little and his heart raced. Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight, squared his shoulders and met the penetrating gaze of Salazar.

"I beg your pardon sir, but your hostility is neither warranted nor appreciated." he snapped back at Salazar who had the decency to appear startled. "That is no way to address me, Harry Potter, Heir of Griffindor, especially when I am the one who just inherited your fortunes!" he snapped his eyes narrowing. "Now, if you are done yelling at me I would like to discuss a few things...starting with the inheritance."

"My fortunes you say...well that does warrant a discussion I suppose." he mused watching the Gryffindor intently before scoffing. "I can sense that you possess Slytherin blood, though not an amount sufficient enough to be an Heir." Salazar deducted. "Therefore it can only be that the TRUE Heir is not worthy and you are all that remains." Salazar said with a dramatic sweeping of his arm as if to signal that the discussion had drawn to a close. Harry felt as if the Lord Slytherin was keeping something from him, but he pressed that particular topic no further.

"If you insist upon furthering your line of questioning, I suggest you come inside and we shall speak in the privacy of my former quarters." he snapped but Harry nodded and step through the portrait, the strong wards and into the main room.

Once inside Harry realized they were almost identical to Godric's as far as the layout, but there was definitely a difference in interests. While Godric's main room resembled a comfortable sitting room with soft, overstuffed furniture and book lined walls; Salazar's was more like a potions lab where work tables and countless cauldrons dominated the room and the shelved walls were filled with every potion ingredient imaginable crammed into jars, boxes and urns. Not to mention that everything was caked in what looked liked decades worth of dust; no energetic team of loyal house elves here - that was for sure. Harry did find two armchairs near the fireplace in at the back of the room. Seeing Salazar appear in the frame above the fireplace, Harry proceeded there and flopped down into on of the dark, forest green armchairs. Once the dust settled from him taking his seat he noticed that the chair was trimmed in silver...'_I'd take this over the gold and marroon anyday_' he thought to himself before catching himself.

"So Mr. Potter, you said that you wished to discuss matters with me?" Salazar demanded pulling Harry away from his internal House color debate.

"Yes Sir." he admitted. "There are quite a few things, but maybe I could start with the most important?" he said offering a shy smile.

"And that would be?" he said in a voice that showed his interest even though his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Wizarding and more specifically Pure Blood culture. These are difficult times and I have found myself at the center of things carrying a great responsibility. I'm playing a game but not too sure about the rules. I need to know customs, protocol, etiquette, habits,...um rituals, table manners...anything, everything!" he exclaimed. "There are plans in motion within the wizarding world, within the Pure Blood hierarchy to be exact and I need that information in order to play my role." he gasped out as he ran a shaking hand through his now long and shaggy hair.

"This will take a considerable amount of time Mr. Potter." Salazar warned and Harry nodded.

"I'm willing to take all the time I need." he admitted. "I'm willing to study for years on the wizarding laws if I have to. But the basics of the culture should be enough to get me started on my goals." he admitted nodding and Salazar smirked a little. "I'm willing to take all the time that's needed." he admitted. "If we could start with the basics that should tide me over so I can at least continue on towards my goals while you keep teaching me in more detail?" he said more as a question than a statement." But Salazar nodded, obviously agreeing with his idea.

"Well then Mr. Potter, you are about to get the learning of a lifetime. So you had better pay attention."

"Yes Sir." Harry stated with a small smile, listening intently as Salazar began the lesson.


	10. Dates Part I

i am very sorry that this took so long. i am even more sorry for the poor quality of the chapter, my Beta is experiancing some technical difficulties and couldn't look over the chapter for me. (no i am not looking for a new beta, so don't even ask.) i hope you enjoy the chapter, a budding romance awaits^^

Ch 10

Dates Part I

Blaise

Harry sighed a little staring at himself in the mirror nervously,trying to make his hair lie flat, he just wants it to behave for ONCE! But no, it was as wild as everywhere, completely all over the damn place. It was starting to piss him off. It was also getting very long, he wondered if he shouldn't cut it a little?

"You look fine Harry." Godric supplied looking amused as Harry fussed with his fancy robes that Tot had run out to grab for him. They shimmered lightly with green showing off his brilliant green eyes. His hair, which seamed to have grown out over night, along with his magic, again, now fell to his cheeks in messy spiky uncontrollable waves that made him look as if he'd had a quick shag.

In all honesty Harry liked it like that, but he was due in a half an hour to head off to Hogsmead for his first date with Blaise. Dumbledore had offered Harry three days off to go into Hogsmead to meet with his Courtee's. He was so damn nervous.

"Are you sure? I mean. I look like I just woke up!"

"you always look like that." Tot supplied giggling and harry ground turning and flopping onto the bed. He briefly wondered if this was how normal teenagers felt? For once he wasn't worried about being killed, he wasn't worried about finding some Heir of a dead wizard, he wasn't worried about the war, he was just worried about Blaise thinking he was a slob or something.

"You look Dashing Harry." Godric promised smiling a little and Harry snorted a little scrubbing his face a little.

"You'll be late! Go go!" Tot ordered giggling furiously Harry shooting her a glare.

"You, are an evil, miniature House Elf." he growled Tot only cackling louder as Harry rushed down the stairs nearly tripping over a rug and falling for a moment before continuing on his way ignoring the giggling first years, never noticing the blushes he was creating as he flew through the halls. No, he wasn't half panicked, what gave you that idea?

"Harry...are you ok?" Blaise asked worried about Harry as the Gryffindor skidded to a half and bent over panting hard.

"Yes.. fine... hold on...breathing." Harry managed to stammer and Blaise laughed a little and patted Harry's shoulder grinning.

"You didn't spend the last half hour worrying in front of a mirror did you?" he asked smiling and Harry glared at the laughing once again Blaise.

"i love what you did with your hair!" he said grinning a little and Harry forgave him as he grinned.

"i like what you've done with yours." he admitted reaching out to hesitantly touch the others hair wich had been chopped off. Blaise however scowled.

"Draco and Pansy got into a heated argument last night and a few spells where launched." he admitted. "Something about 'Draco wasn't allowed to be gay because he belongs to..' sort of thing." he admitted and harry scowled a little. "Pansy's spell involved very sticky slime that hit my full on in the head." he smirked a little. "lucky it wasn't Draco though or he wouldn't have come out of his room until his hair grew back."

"so, whats Pansy afraid of these days?" harry asked trying to be as innocent as Possible but Blaise snickered a little not believing it for an instant.

"Is this because she tried to claim Draco or because she hit me with a hex?" he asked amused despite the answer and Harry scowled. "Both a and B and I'm adding a C" he admitted. "filthy little whores shouldn't be dissing gays." he stated simply and Blaise burst into laughter and gently took Harry's hand leading him down the street.

"I know we're only supposed to go to Hodsmead but was there somewhere else you'd like to go?" Blaise asked smiling a little his head tilted and Harry hesitated.

"How would we get there? Floo? I hate floo." he admitted scowling a little and Blaise chuckled.

"I'm over Seventeen." he admitted "i can Apparate now." Blaise chirped proudly grimacing a little as Harry's face scrunched up.

"hate that too." he admitted his hand squeezing the others. "do you mind if we go to Muggle London? I haven't been in a long time and I'm sick of people staring at me." he admitted glaring at a couple of first years who where whispering excitedly and pointing over at harry.

"Sod Off." Blaise demanded hissing at the girls who screamed, terrified of the scary slytherin and raced off into the school harry chuckling a little as Blaise continued leading harry down the path heading for Hodsmead. "We'll apparate when we get to hogsmead, i''m sure Dumbledore will know anyway but he wont say anything unless were caught."

harry snorted a little and sneered lightly at the thought of Dumbledore chewing out his perfect little pawn. It would never happen, the old fool was too dead set on believing everything was going his way. The man was powerful, wise, intelligent, and was an amazing strategist but the man was blind. That was alright, it worked perfectly to Harry's advantage.

"Dumbledore's a great man." harry stated smiling a little as several third year Gryffindors passed them, coming in from the lake, they smiled back mumbling excitedly at the smile as they passed and Harry snorted a little under his breath. "fucking bastard wont keep his nose out of my business either." he stated simply his eyes narrowed and Blaise looked a little startled before he laughed and gently took Harry's hand, leading him out of the gates and into Hogsmead.

"so I take it your not as into Dumbledore as everyone has been led to believe?" Blaise asked with a rather surprised expression and harry nodded.

"up until the end of last year, I was his perfect little pawn i'll admit." Harry mumbled softly as Blaise wrapped an arm around harry as they Apparated to the Apparation point in muggle London. "he had me believing all sorts of Lies." harry finished as he stepped off the Terminal, struggling not to toss Blaise across the room for touching him like that, It had been necessary to get hem there. Fortunately Blaise seamed to realize Harry's struggle because he let go right away.

"Well your not anymore, and it seams as if you have something planned?" he asked his head tilted as Harry snorted and lead the way down the street. He wanted to pick up some clothes for himself. Ones that FIT!

"If you think I'm going to tell you what I have planned Mr. Zabini you have are dead wrong." he teased smirking a little and Blaise pouted a little trailing after harry.

"why not?" he asked his lower lip quivering in a pout and harry snorted a little.

"because in all honesty? I don't trust you." harry admitted simply and Blaise gaped at him for a moment before he grinned a little watching harry.

"honestly I don't blame you." he admitted following Harry into he nearest clothing shop and looking around wide eyed. "Are we shopping?" he asked his eyes gleaming with excitement and harry gaped a little at him.

"you like shopping?" he asked with a small smirk and Blaise nodded.

"ALL Slytherins like shopping Harry, it's in our blood." he stated with a grin and Harry laughed a little, for an hour they shopped, tried on clothes and Blaise kept offering Harry tips and advice on his style. Harry greatly appreciated the help to be honest, since he didn't have a damn clue what he was supposed to wear or how he looked in anything.

He ended up getting nice, tight fitting clothes that had Blaise drooling, and Blaise picked out two outfits that he ordered harry to wear to Draco and Tom's Dates, Harry didn't know why but he trusted Blaise's judgment on that and he nodded in agreement spending a good amount of his money on the muggle clothing. He'd never expected to have such an amazing time shopping, but Blaise kept cracking jokes about the muggle apparel and the muggles that had harry stuffing his hand into his mouth to keep quiet. The next step was to ditch Harry's glasses and he quickly got some nice new contacts. By that time both boys where starving.

"Harry?" Blaise asked softly as they wandered the muggle shops, looking for somewhere nice to eat that peeked their interests. "if you don't trust us..." there was a pause. "Why are you doing this? Letting us court you I mean." he asked pausing in front of a Pizza shop his head tilted a little and Harry nodded his agreement as they walked inside.

"I don't trust you at all, you're not so bad, you never picked on me or mocked me, pretty much ignored me." he admitted and Blaise nodded. "but your still a slytherin, and worse than that a slytherin that I don't know anything about." harry admitted smiling as their Waiter came over and asked what they wanted to drink. Harry ordered two root beers since Blaise looked clueless.

"i get that you don't trust us harry." Blaise said smiling a little in amusement and Harry chuckled a little and poked his ice cubes biting his lip a little.

"i don't trust you. Yet." he admitted nodding. "i don't trust any of you, for many reasons, your a mystery, Draco was always a Git, Toms always been trying to kill me, the list is endless." he paused for a moment poking at his drink. "but I WANT to trust you, I want to try.. I want, to have real friends for once in my life. Someone who isn't clinging to me because I'm the Boy Who Lived, or because I'm powerful, or because they want a piece of my fame." he admitted shaking his head and Blaise smiled a little watching him a little.

"you know, that's why I like you so much." Blaise admitted softly watching Harry more intently now. "your always willing to give someone another chance if they deserve it. Your always willing to try and you almost always succeed. You never let your fame go to your head, and these days, I almost dare to say you hate the attention they try to lavish on you." he stated simply watching harry still as the Gryffindor started to blush.

"We don't blame you for not trusting us, in fact I'm almost certain every single one of us has expected, and expects it." he admitted shaking his head a little. "I'm just very glad your giving us the chance to show that were not bad people, and that we wont hurt you." he admitted smiling and Harry grinned back a little as their ordered pizza came. They ate silently for a long while and Harry finally sighed.

"Thank you Blaise." he murmured smiling a little. "that was...almost exactly what I needed to hear." he admitted munching on his third slice of pizza. He had started really filling out and he was constantly hungry now, something Godric had explained was because of the energy his expanding magic was taking.

Blaise smiled at him and nodded. "anytime Harry." he promised nibbling on his own food. He hadn't even eaten half a slice, But then, Blaise never ate much. "so, about that meeting your having?" Blaise asked, deciding to push his luck a little. Harry just snickered a little.

"Not happening Blaise." he stated simply ignoring the way the tall dark skinned boy sulked. Honestly though, harry had enjoyed his day out in muggle London very much, and he and Blaise talked well into the hours of the night, almost refusing to return to Hogwarts as they traded idea's on how to make McGonagall's hair go gray before it's time.

End Chapter...

again i am sorry for the poor quality.


	11. Dates Part II

Hello everyone, I am SO sorry that this took so long! Me and my Beta where having some issues with Life and I couldn't get this written up or Beta'd. Unfortunately my Old Beta has gotten caught up in life and can no longer Beta for me, I would like to take a moment of silence to mourn her passing on into Real Life...

fortunately I was able to find a new beta who will be helping me with the story from now on, so I am sorry if the 'flow' of the story changes, please welcome my New Beta Lady_Squall_Lionheart from Bluemoonrolplaying. (uproarious applause)

and a great thank you to Wowgrl for being one of the most amazing people I have ever had the honor of working with. You where a great Beta and I will miss working with you! Good luck with your Real Life and may you have many happy days! (yes I am being over dramatic but I LOVE it!)

on to the story!

Ch 11

Dates Part II

Draco

Harry groaned a little flinging things everywhere from what he and Blaise had bought yesterday trying to find the perfect outfit. It had to be perfect! Why? Because Blaise had said so. He'd even offered to come help harry make himself magnificent but harry had declined. That was what friends did, not courters... he paused for a moment, startled as he realized that.

Already there was a large gap between how he felt about Blaise and how he felt about Draco and Tom... was Blaise doomed to be only a friend before the race even began? He didn't know. He groaned a little and Godric chuckled watching him from the portrait again.

"Wear the tight black jeans and the tight black shirt with the green flames up the sleeves." he suggested and Harry paused grabbing the desired outfit and nodding. It would do perfectly. He pulled them on and examined himself closely in the mirror and smirked a little to himself and nodded.

"Yes, this is perfect." harry decided. "Thanks Godric." he said beaming at the Gryffindor who chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Put on some of that eyeliner Harry!" Tot squeaked and Harry hesitated, he wasn't exactly sure how it went on, he would have asked Hermione for help but he was very certain she wouldn't speak to him if he tried. Well, that was alright it was time for breakfast anyway.

Draco had asked for a lunch date as well, and had even gotten very special permission from Dumbledore to go somewhere other than Hogsmeade. Where? Draco hadn't told harry yet. It was making Harry very nervous as he headed down the stairs everyone turning to gape at him as he walked past. He didn't notice this as he picked at his clothes, feeling very self conscious.

He'd changed his look so much, what if Draco didn't like him anymore? Or Tom? Or Blaise! What if they all hated him now that he looked so different! He didn't notice as Colin Creevy took a picture of the new Harry a bright blush on his cheeks

Harry swept into the Dining hall and everyone turned to stare at him for a long silent moment as Harry loaded his plate up with food and started scarfing it down humming brightly as he contemplated his date with Draco- who was still gaping at Harry with fire in his eyes.

"Harry." Neville hissed softly to him from across the table. "Hermione and Ron are coming, you better be careful. Their very unhappy with you." he murmured.

"Hermione seems to think it's wrong for men to be with men, Ron just doesn't like who your going out with." Dean admitted as he leaned over.

Harry snorted a little before he admitted stuffing his face as Ron and Hermione walked over,"I know, I saw this coming."He said taking another bite of food as his friends neared,"Sorry, looks like I'm about to be dragged off. Hey nev, don't forget about Monday." he reminded the other and the quiet boy nodded and ducked his head as Hermione and Ron arrived at the table with scowls on their faces.

"In private." Harry ordered as he stood, heading away from them, taking his plate with him stuffing his mouth still as Dumbledore's sharp eyes watched them leave the hall.

"Lemme guess." Harry stated leaning against a wall setting his plate down and wiped his mouth. "Oh Harry." he stated mimicking Hermione's voice. "How could you date a man! That's just not DONE! Guess what Hermione, it is done, often in both wizarding and muggle society. Deal with it." he turned to Ron. "Your even more simple. Harry what the hell is wrong with you! Blaise Zabini! He's a SLYTHERIN! They're not the 'right sort'. Guess what Ron, I'm going out with Draco Malfoy today too. He the right sort?" he demanded smirking a little as they gaped at him.

"B..But.." Hermione tried to stutter and Harry shook his head.

"No, you listen to me." harry ordered. "I like them, a lot. They're very close to me and I enjoy their company a great deal. You're my friends, you've always been my friends but I AM gay, and I AM dating Slytherins." he stated simply and they stared at him.

"Harry... they have you under a spell.. something!" Ron protested. "They're with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! They'll betray you!"

"Draco and Blaise are NOT with Voldemort Ron." he stated rolling his eyes. "I questioned them with Veritiseriam myself." he stated simply looking amused. It was a lie but they didn't know that. He was also not going to tell them where he'd gotten the veritisarium either. Well he knew they'd assume Snape but they wouldn't dare ask the man.

"But..but they're GITS!" Ron protested Hermione pale and shaking as she tried to get over the fact that harry was not only gay,but also open and proud of it for that matter!

"No, Draco's changed." He stated simply. "He's calmer, quieter. More serious. He's grown up. I've grown up. You and Hermione? You haven't grown up. Your still innocent and peaceful. I'm not, Draco's not. Blaise is not." ,Tom is not...he added to himself, "I can relate to them much more than I can relate to you." he admitted shaking his head. "I'm sorry guys, but that's the way it is." he stated simply turning and leaving two very stunned Gryffindors behind.

"That was very impressive Harry." Draco teased softly smiling a little as he tugged gently on the others hair. "I love what you've done with yourself, Blaise bragged all of breakfast that he was the one that got to help." he admitted grinning a little chuckling as Harry flushed brightly.

"yea he might have talked me into doing a few dozen things." he admitted rubbing the back of his head a little, embarrassed and slightly afraid until Draco chuckled and took Harry's hand lifting it and gently kissing the back of it, making Harry's face flare bright red.

"Harry you look amazing." he murmured with a small grin. "Utterly dashing, I am glad Blaise got his hands on you. No offense potter but while you where cute before dressed in clothes too big for you with your hair everywhere, you had very little fashion sense." he admitted smirking a little. "Now your positively hot!" harry could only stand there and stare at Draco for a long, long moment before he managed a squeak.

Hot! He was hot! Well that was definitely a bonus, and for some reason he didn't feel insulted by Draco's words, well, he knew they where true and not meant to hurt, maybe that was why? Either way he was VERY glad that Blaise had talked him into new clothes, new hair, and no glasses. Very very glad indeed.

"So how did your Date with Blaise go?" Draco asked smiling a little and Harry blushed again.

"It went well. I talked him into taking me to Muggle London." he admitted. "he really enjoyed the pizza, even if he didn't eat much." he admitted shaking his head and Draco nodded.

"Blaise doesn't eat much in the first place." he admitted shaking his head. "Rarely at all even, the rest of the slytherins just assume he gets his food in the privacy of the kitchen or in his room." he admitted and Harry chuckled a little,smiling slightly when the blond held out his hand. Giving into the want to hold his hand, he tangled their fingers together.

"So where are we going today then?" he asked hesitantly and Draco laughed a little.

"Can't tell you." he teased smirking a little. "It's a surprise." even Harry's pout would not sway Draco as they moved down the hall to the entrance only to be cut off by Neville.

"Sorry Draco, I don't mean to interrupt but I have to talk to Harry. It's a bit of an emergency." he admitted pale and shaking. "Harry Ron and Hermione are convincing the entire Gryffindor house that you've been be-spelled. They're going to attack Blaise and Draco!" he stated simply and Draco blinked and sighed.

"Their going to have a lot of trouble if they try to take on Blaise. Not even Hermione, not even Harry could take on Blaise." he assured Neville and Harry alike who seamed to sigh in relief.

"I thought I had better warn you is all." Neville admitted shaking his head. "oh and Draco?" he asked making sure he had the slytherins undivided attention. "you try to hurt harry in any way? And I'll kill you." he stated simply Draco's mouth falling open in shock as Neville wandered off Harry laughing at Draco's face watching Neville run off to warn Blaise as well.

"Aah Neville, your so sweet." Harry murmured softly a small smirk on his face. "C'mon Draco, lets go." he said smiling. "I want to see where your taking me already!"

"Was he serious!" Draco asked smiling a little. "That's so... Gryffindor of him." he admitted chuckling as he led harry down to the dungeons and into Snape's office, who was working on yet another potion.

"Hurry up and leave." Snape ordered. "This is a very delicate potion, and I don't want either of you messing it up." he snapped, making Draco snicker as he diped his hand into the floo powder.

"Ready Harry?" he asked grinning and Harry swallowed nervously watching Draco peel off his wizards robes, revealing...very common muggle attire, tight blue jeans and a silver gray shirt that clung to his slender but well muscled frame.

"No." Harry admitted staring at Draco wide eyed as the boy laughed and tossed the powder into the fireplace.

"Goyle Estate!" he ordered gently pushing Harry in and then following right after wincing a little as he spotted harry on the floor, having tripped over a fire grate, Goyle Senior bowing to them with an annoyed expression. They traded tense pleasantries and Draco brushed Harry off and then himself, getting them completely free of dust and dirt before heading out the door and into a Muggle car that was waiting for them. By that time harry was practically dizzy with anticipation but the windows where tinted so that Harry couldn't see out them. 'so he wouldn't cheat, and sneak a peak.' or so Draco claimed anyway.

Finally they stopped and stepped out and harry had to stare,they had come, to a muggle amusement park, people screaming as they rode rides, laughing as they watched the shows that where being put on and yelling as they played the games.

"D..Draco I..."

"I remembered how you told me your awful Muggle relatives used to leave you at home while they went to the parks and shows." he admitted. "I.. I thought maybe this could help make up for your bad past.' he admitted smiling and Harry felt the sudden urge to cry. No one had ever been so...so thoughtful before. He reached around and wrapped his arms tightly around the startled slytherin, hugging him tightly.

"You just wanna watch me scream like a girl on the rides." Harry protested, trying to hide the tears that wanted to spill out. Draco laughed and nodded in agreement gently patting Harry's back. Guiding him inside the gates laughing a little as Harry demanded Draco win him a stuffed dragon and then a stuffed snake. Draco had to admit, he was better at the games than harry was.

"It looks JUST like you!" he stated laughing as he gently bopped Draco on the arm with the silver dragon that Draco had won for him and the slytherin laughed a little and started dragging Harry to the Ferris wheel grinning brightly.

"Come on harry, lets get up HIGH!" he stated and Harry laughed as he was dragged onto the Ferris wheel without protest watching as the world got smaller and smaller as they went higher and higher and then with a sick sounding screech, then a crunch, and Draco's startled yell the ride fell still. (I know I know, it's a cliche. But it's a cliche that WORKS!)

"Whats going on!" Draco demanded looking around wide eyed as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Ride broke." Harry explained snickering a little. "Don't worry they'll get it fixed soon." he promised watching Draco, feeling rather puzzled. Draco was clutching the bar so tight his fingers where turning white and he was pale, well more than usual anyway. His eyes where clenched shut tight and a line of sweat trickled from his forehead.

"Draco?... Are you alright?" harry asked gently setting his hand on Draco's watching the Slytherin swallow thickly.

"I'm going to be honest with you, in saying that I am completely terrified right now." the blond admitted trembling slightly in the ride and Harry gaped at the other for a long moment.

"Draco your a wizard, if anything happens we can just use Leviatus or something." he murmured his head tilted. "Where is your wand anyway?"

"At the castle." Draco informed him through gritted teeth and Harry gaped at him for a long moment and before he could stop himself he was pulling Draco over and holding him tightly.

"It's alright Dragon, I wont let anything happen to you." he promised softly gently running his fingers through Draco's hair who shuddered.

"I don't need comfort potter." Draco hissed and Harry smirked a little. He knew Draco was just reacting to his fear and the shame of being afraid, he wouldn't take insult to it. Well, not right away.

"Well your getting it anyway _Malfoy_." he spat back making the blond wince a little and relax into Harry's arms.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was just..."

"I know." harry promised gently rubbing Draco's back as a fire truck arrived at the broken ride. "Here, watch the fire truck Draco. I think you'll enjoy it." he admitted smiling a little as Draco hesitated and looked down at the firemen, who where slowly lifting the electronic ladder up to them.

"It grows!" Draco hissed eyes wide with awe and Harry snickered a little nodding as they watched the firemen lift out a bunch of kids before coming to them. Harry gently helped Draco out of the ride and followed after smiling a little as he took Draco's hand.

"Looks like we wont be riding the tall rides anymore." harry murmured with a small laugh. "You gonna be alright?" he asked hesitantly brushing Draco's hair out of his eyes.

"No I am not OK!" Draco burst out, outraged. "today was supposed to be PERFECT! I was supposed to take you on all the fun rides and you where supposed to have a GREAT time and it all went WRONG!" Draco complained flopping down onto a bench to sulk and before Harry could stop himself he was laughing at the poor Dragon.

"Oh Draco, I AM having a great time!Even if the ride hadn't broken down something else would have happened, because it always does. Personally I'm glad it was just a stuck ride, and not something more serious." Harry admitted sighing softly taking Draco's hand in his own. "Things aren't supposed to go exactly as planned, that's what makes the journey so fun."

"Yes... your right." Draco agreed laughing as he got to his feet gently tugging harry to his as well. "lets go on a spinney ride instead!" he decided grinning and Harry laughed following after the newly invigorated Draco, clutching the Dragon to him feeling his stomach fluttering with glee at having talked Draco back together. As annoyed as he was, about being everyone's hero all the time, he always felt so.. good after he helped someone, and Draco was no exception. The only difference was, that Draco hadn't fawned all over him and begged for help, and better yet he didn't seam to realize Harry's hero complex had just gone overdrive.

They spent the rest of the day in circles, literally. Running from one ride to another, stopping only for food, a show, or a fun game that Harry demanded Draco win for him. All in all, harry had an amazing time, as he had to guiltily admit, he liked Draco, a lot more than Blaise. And it wasn't just the dates either. They went back to the castle breathless with laughter and laden down with stuffed toys that Harry shoved onto Draco, save for the dragon. Harry was keeping that one. The night was spent with Draco and Blaise, talking about nonsense in the kitchen over warm butterbeers. It had been, in Harry's opinion, the greatest day of his life.

End

and that's Chapter 11 folks^^ hope you liked it! Enjoy!


	12. Dates Part III

Here is is! the long awaited (though not nearly as long as the previous chapter) Chapter Twelve! where nothing really happens at all! ENJOY!

Ch 12

Dates Part III

Aramithrial

"What the hell is wrong with you!" McGonagall voice made Harry pause in the hallway and turn to look into a classroom where Draco, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus where standing with varied emotions on their faces. Draco looked imperial, his face calm even with the split lip and blackening cheek.

"Attacking a fellow student in such a way!" McGonagall was red with fury and Harry tried to restrain a snicker as he looked over the other four, Ron had a black eye, bloody nose, and bruised chin, Seamus was limping a little and Dean was mostly unhurt save for a split lip. Hermione wasn't hurt at all, just a little ruffled.

"You all aught to be ashamed of yourselves ganging up on Mr. Malfoy like that! I aught to have you all suspended! These are not actions that should be don to a student for ANY reason! As it is Fifty points from Gryffindor, EACH!"

"Professor." Draco said lifting a hand calmly. "If I may?" he asked making McGonagall pausing in mid rant to blink at Draco. "I can explain why I was attacked if you would allow?"

"Er... yes, of course... go ahead."

"You are aware that Blaise Zabini and I have recently begun courting one Harry Potter correct? Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger found out about it a little...prematurely and threw a fit. When Harry told them they where being children they rushed up to their common room to convince pretty much all of Gryffindor that Blaise and I had Harry under a spell or a curse. If it wasn't for Neville Longbottom warning us we might have been a lot worse off." Draco admitted McGonagall gaping at him for a long moment.

"Since Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan where pretty much tricked into attacking me I think it would be unfair to punish them Professor." Draco continued and now everyone was gaping at Draco, startled and shocked.

"Are you telling me, that... that you LIED to us!" Dean suddenly demanded of Hermione who scowled darkly but said nothing. Ron sneered looking very much like Draco once did, his face twisted with rage and hate as he glared at Draco, as Seamus sputtered with indignation.

"Malfoy I am SO sorry!" he stated as him and Dean stepped away from Ron and Hermione as if they might have caught some disease from them.

"We had no idea they could be so... slytherin, no offense." Seamus stated quickly Draco snorting a little and rolling his eyes.

"May I go Professor? I have a gift I wish to give to Harry." he admitted McGonagall nodding a little.

"of course, Dean, Seamus you may go as well, you may have your fifty points back." she stated simply fixing heated glares on Hermione and Ron who cowered as she vigorously chewed them out, and then punished them with no less than fifteen detentions, with SNAPE no less.

"Ouch." harry murmured startling Draco and the two Gryffindors bad enough that Draco gasped a little and Dean and Seamus yelped. "that looks like it hurts, hold still Dragon." Harry ordered gently kissing the bruise and the bloody lip smiling a little. "Does that feel better?" he asked softly Dean and Seamus snickering a little as Draco's face went beat red.

"Actually that rather hurt..." Draco admitted after a moment and Harry burst into laughter and tugged Draco towards the hospital wing.

"Come on, madam Pomfrey can fix you up easy." he promised. "and do I get my present now?" he asked smiling brightly and Draco laughed a little and hesitantly kissed Harry's temple.

"of course." he promised smiling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "this used to be mine when I was a kid, it brings good luck and will protect you." he admitted lifting a small pendant marked with ancient text and in the form of a looped snake. "I hope you will wear it?"

"Draco it.. it's gorgeous!" harry murmured stroking the soft silver snake with gentle gemstone eyes it's back marked with a symbol from arithmancy that Harry didn't recognize. He fumbled with his necklace and slowly slid the snake down to settle next to the pendant that Aramithrial had gifted him. "Thank you so much!" Harry stated wrapping his arms around Draco hugging him tightly before continuing to drag him off to the Hospital Wing.

"Has Blaise given his present yet?" he asked smiling and Harry shook his head.

"No I haven't seen him since last night." he admitted chuckling a little. "he clearly wasn't hurt by their attempts to attack him."

"Harry, to be honest, I don't think even you could hurt him if you attacked him, the guy is insanely strong." he admitted chuckling a little. "almost inhuman." he admitted and harry blinked a little.

"Well anyway you need healing." he stated smirking a little as Draco groaned.

"Damnit harry, why won't you be easily distracted like everyone else?"

"Because I know those tricks of yours." harry taunted snickering as he dropped Draco off with Pomfrey, ignoring the blond's accusations that harry was cruel and skipped off to find Blaise, grinning as he spotted the large black boy talking with a group of seventh years and he blinked as harry stopped right next to them.

"Ah, please excuse me." Blaise said grinning at harry and gently kissing his forehead. "morning Harry, did you sleep well?"

"oh I slept marvelously." he admitted grinning a little. "I just wanted to make sure those uncouth bastards didn't hurt you at all." he admitted carefully looking Blaise over. "it didn't look like it last night but I wasn't paying much attention..."

"You mean Weasel and Gangreen?" he asked smirking a little as Harry snorted at the common nicknames for Ron and Hermione. It was odd, he'd never found them funny before but now he did. Interesting.

"yeah." Harry admitted shaking his head. "I know I shouldn't worry but they can be just as devious and evil as certain members of society I would rather not mention." harry admitted scowling and crossing his arms and Blaise laughed a little.

"They tried to attack me but I may have scared them out of it." he admitted chuckling darkly. "one would think they would remember the basics of a Glamor long enough to realize that Wizards cannot turn into Dragons." he stated snickering again and Harry laughed outright the other seventh years laughing as well.

"yeah, that Weasley nearly wet 'is pants." one of the Slytherin stated simply, and Harry snickered a little.

"oh man I would have LOVED to see that!" he admitted laughing brightly Blaise chuckling as he pulled out a tiny box.

"Here harry, I wanted to give this to you last night but Draco wouldn't leave." he admitted Harry snorting a little smiling as he took the box.

"Awe Blaise, he said the same thing." he teased chuckling as Blaise sulked a little as harry opened the box and Gasped a little touching the tiny pendant, shaped like a blood drop in bright amber Harry swallowed hard as he shook the pendant, watching some sort of liquid inside swirl around.

"Blaise I..."

"Don't worry Harry, I didn't spend a penny on it, I promise." Blaise murmured smiling as he gently helped harry remove his necklace and slip the pendant on next to Aramithrial's, opposite of Draco's. "the pendant I've had for a long time, there's a small amount of Healing potion mixed with Revitalization Potion. For when you get into trouble." he teased and Harry felt his heart flutter a little. Blaise had gone to all that effort to give harry a better chance of survival when he got into fights with dangerous wizards. His Love for Blaise soared up and he wrapped his arms around the dark skinned boy hugging him tightly.

How was he ever going to decide between Blaise Draco and Tom? Granted his feelings for Tom hadn't increased much, but the man had been gone for the last few days, allowing Harry privacy with his suitors. He would be going out on a date with Tom, who was pretending to be handsome Mott Dilder from the village, hopefully no one would realize that Dilder spelled Riddle, damn Tom and his anagrams. Still, it was going to be a grand time.

"oh shit!" Harry breathed as he reattached his necklace. "I'm late! Sorry Blaise I have to go! See you tonight! Don't be late!" he ordered smirking as he raced for the entrance of the school, he was going to be late for his 'Date' with Aramithrial. "oh shit!" he forgot the angel's present upstairs. He raced back, passing a startled Blaise and Draco alike who turned to gape at him as he raced up the stairs and into his trunk pulling things out of the way and removing the package Neville had wrapped for him.

Then he was racing back down, passing the still startled Blaise and rushing out into he forbidden forest to try and find Aramithrial looking around biting his lip hard as he realized, he didn't know where he was supposed to go.

'_**Harry.**_' Harry whipped around to where he had heard the voice and he grinned heading over in that direction looking around his head tilted as he paused feeling lost and alone as the forest twisted around him. '_**Harry.**_' Harry turned and followed the voice again coming out into a large clearing where candles had been set up everywhere to light up the perpetually dark forest.

"Aramithrial?" Harry asked softly stepping into the clearing staring down at the large blanket laid out on the ground covered in Harry's favorite foods.

"_**Good Afternoon Harry.**_" Aramithrial purred stepping into the clearing draping his wings close to his back so that they didn't get into the way motioning Harry to have a seat. "_**I thought that you and I could have a date as well. I hope you don't mind.**_" Aramithrial murmured smiling a little as Harry laughed and flopped down onto the blanket looking around at the chocolate everything and the strawberry dipped in fresh cream and soup that harry knew was a thick hearty sew.

"You know all of my favorite things!" he said grinning softly as he itched to pick up a chuckled a little and nodded.

"_**It wasn't easy finding them out either.**_" Aramithrial admitted and harry smiled and moved so that he was snuggling up to Aramithrial and snatched a strawberry, he just couldn't stand to wait anymore. He licked the cream off daintily and then nibbled on the bright red berry sighing softly. Aramithrial gently running his fingers through the others hair, preening him.

"Would you like your present?" Harry asked smiling a little his head tilted and Aramithrial brightened quite a bit as he tipped his head.

"_**I admit I am very curious to what I am receiving.**_' he admitted as harry held out his gift smiling a little as Aramithrial carefully unwrapped it gasping softly his wings fluttering lightly his face, which harry could never remember even as he stared straight at it, lighting up with awe.

"It used to belong to my godfather." he admitted gently showing him the two way mirror set, he had made copies as well, three of them, one for each of his suitors."It's a two way mirror, I made three of them, one for tom and Draco and Blaise." he admitted smiling setting his head on Aramithrial's shoulder. "so you can always talk to me, no matter where I am." he admitted nodding. "this one, is just for you, so that you can talk to me as Aramithrial."

"_**Harry... this... this is wonderful I.. I shouldn't accept this, not if it was your godfather's...**_" Aramithrial tried to protest and Harry set his hand on the Angel's, stroking the soft skin.

"Please accept it Aramithrial, you always make me feel so safe and happy, and Sirius would have loved you, I want you t have this mirror, because I love you a great deal, I love all three of my suitors, but I love you most of all." he admitted and Aramithrial chuckled softly his wings wrapping gently around harry.

"_**I love you too Harry, My harry.**_" he murmured nuzzling the others neck gently and Harry blushed softly leaning into Aramithrial gently stroking and rubbing the feathers of the others wings. He felt so safe when he was with Aramithrial, so calm and so...un stressed. He felt as if he never had to worry about anything ever again, and even more, he felt as if his heart was going to explode every time he saw the other, he felt happy and giddy and just.. all around overjoyed anytime he touched the angel or held him or was held by him.

He wasn't sure, but he felt like that it was love.

"_**Harry, I was wondering. Do you want children?**_" Aramithrial asked suddenly and Harry gasped a little and looked up at the other before he nodded.

"More than anything in the world, I want at least three." he admitted softly. "I want a nice big family, with aunts and uncles and godparents and everything, and lots of little babies running around." he admitted smiling. "I've always wanted a family."

"_**That sounds wonderful. I've always wanted four children, at least one girl, someone I can spoil rotten and dress in pretty clothes and chase the boys away from.**_" Harry had to laugh at that and he hesitantly kissed Aramithrials neck and settled himself into the others lap.

"With a nice house, somewhere where there's a lot of room, not too big, but enough room for all of us to live comfortable, with a large garden out back, and miles and miles of room where we can fly and play and just be a family. Somewhere, where strangers wont bother us, but our family can come anytime they please."

"_**With a Crup or two, and maybe some muggle horses. And some Chickens and maybe, and cats, I love cats.**_" Aramithrial admitted and Harry smiled a little and nodded.

"and a couple of well behaved snakes and maybe some pretty birds to whistle at us while we work and friendly wild animals coming to great us when we set food out for them in the winter." he murmured chuckling. "a fine fantasy we've built ourselves."

"_**a fantasy now, but it wont be hard to find a home just like the one we want, and if we cant, we'll build one!**_" Aramithrial chirped smiling and Harry laughed a little.

"Yes, we can build our happy peaceful lives." he agreed smiling softly as he watched the sun start to head lower in the sky, "It's starting to get late." Harry murmured softly and Aramithrial sighed and nodded.

"_**You have a meeting to set up. And I have to go get ready for it.**_" Aramithrial agreed though neither of them moved for a long time, simply sitting there, enjoying each other.

"Aram...I love you." harry suddenly murmured leaning up and kissing the angel softly, bright wings wrapping around harry, as if to protect him from the world.

"_**You love me. But do you love my human self as well?**_" Aramithrial asked softly kissing Harry's forehead. "_**I am both Harry. And you don't truly love me, until you love all of me.**_" Harry smiled softly and gently kissed the other again.

"I know, but I'm sure that soon, soon I will know who I love the most." he admitted standing running his fingers through the feathers once more and struggled against the urge to cry as he turned and headed up to the castle. He didn't know why he wanted to cry, it wasn't as if something bad had happened, he hadn't been rejected...but he always felt so...sad, after he left Aramithrial. The angel was like a needed drug, one that Harry couldn't stand to be without.

And that made him worry. Because there was one thought that dominated all others.

_What if I choose wrong?_


	13. Meetings

hello there and welcome to Chapter Thirteen! i beg forgiveness before hand, on account of i am not very good at speeches, so the effect of this chapter was diminished a little bit XP but it's still good! and better yet, one of the challengers for Harry's heart has been eliminated! who will remain, read and find out!

CH 13

Meetings

Harry sat in the common room of the founder's quarters, sprawled across the chair sideways so his feet hung over the arm rests, examining the room. Using magic, he and the house elves had spread the room, making it much, much larger to accommodate all of the people, and creatures, that would be showing up. It was nearly the size of the great gall, that was good, they where going to need the room.

"It's nearly time." Tot informed Harry softly who nodded and moved to look at a clock on the mantle, wrinkling his nose a little. He was nervous, and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if he didn't already know everyone that was coming, maybe it was just that reason. He was going against everything he had ever known, and anything everyone he had invited had ever known.

He looked very different again, dressed in the finest material that he could afford- Tom, Blaise and Draco pitching in as an 'early birthday present', even though they'd all known that was a lie. His black dress robes, speckled with the palest of greens here and there, his personal crest, which he had stayed up the entire night making, a fox curled around a crown pressed into the shoulder of the robes.

He was mimicking Lucius again his back straight, when he wasn't slouched in the chair, his head high his long hair done up perfectly with potions, spells and tot's perfect fingers. He looked like the powerful wizard that he had become, and he felt like it too when he wasn't climbing the walls with nerves.

He groaned a little and watched the clock as the second hand ticked by, a simple tick, tick, tick, tick that slowly began to drive him mad. The first guests where to arrive at eight, he had arranged them so that they would arrive in smaller groups, and therefore, less chance of being noticed. The problem was, it was a minute past eight, where were his guests!

Then the floor to his left slid open a long, black hairy leg sticking out of the temporary secret passage to allow the creatures from the forest to come to the meeting. Aragog had arrived, followed closely by Bane and Firenze who where clutching their bows nervously looking around, their hooves clicking against the stone as Harry leaped to his feet to greet them, the five house elves rushing forward grinning as they offered Aragog large goats and pigs, offering the Centaur fresh greens and vegetables, all of which where gratefully accepted. Firenze settled into the large grassy area that Harry had created for them gratefully settling down, gladly accepting the fruits and vegetables they rarely got in the forest.

"What is this about human?" Bane demanded crossing his arms, his hooves clacking angrily against the tough stone and Harry chuckled a little and gripped Bane's fore arm tightly in a traditional centaur greeting.

"Please, be calm." Harry murmured. "This meeting will help us all. Centaur and wizard alike." he promised and Bane nodded relaxing a little Firenze snorting a little as he clopped over to the corner to talk to Aragog who was silently stuffing himself. Harry smiled a little muttering softly to Tot to go and get some butter beers.

Ten minutes later the door swung open and Draco and Blaise entered the room gasping softly, cringing away from the giant spider. Luna and Neville coming in after them Neville squeaking in terror trying to grab Luna to pull her behind him, but she had already skipped into the room smiling softly as she hugged Harry and moved over to greet the centaur and the giant spider. The wizards hesitantly moving into the room as they realized no one was going to attack them.

"Hey Nev!" Harry chirped grinning as he flung his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Blaise, Draco." he chirped as the House elves offered them candy, food, and butter beers. Next to arrive where the twins who leaped onto Harry laughing and rubbing his head playfully before descending onto Draco and snogging him relentlessly. Backing off only when Harry snarled at them making Blaise snicker and Draco blush, looking a little baffled.

"We only wanted one last snog before he becomes lost forever!" Fred complained pouting a little as Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the twins into their own seats shoving food in their hands and telling them to stay. The twins still sulking as they nibbled on their treats.

Harry had settled in between Draco and Blaise and were on their feet in an instant when a low snarl filled the room and two burly, rather hairy men entered, Fenrir first, who blinked as all six wizards in the room leaped to their feet their wands drawn and aimed at the werewolves who had come in, Tanhide entering just behind Fenrir snarling at the wands.

"Easy guys." Harry ordered lowering Draco and Blaise's hands away from the two werewolves before he bowed lightly to Tanhide and Fenrir. "The wizards greet you with honor." Harry murmured softly and paused, startled glancing at Fenrir before bowing low to Harry.

"The Tawny pack greets you, young one." Tanhide muttered back his head tilted a little as Fenrir bowed, repeating the greeting and clapping Harry on the back rather hard, smirking a little. "We brought you a surprise." he admitted two men entering.

Their red heads immediately identified them as Bill and Charlie Weasley, the twins crying out with a mix of surprise, glee at seeing their siblings, and horror at having been caught, Harry whipping his wand out, ready to perform an instant memory charm and/or restrain the wizards that Fenrir had brought.

"Easy guys! Calm down!" Fenrir ordered both him and Tanhide moving to protect the two eldest of the Weasley brothers. "Their on our side. They want to help Harry."

"Please calm down Harry." Bill stated calmly. "We want to help you, were on your side. We swear we'll even take wizards oath if that will make you feel better." Harry hesitated and hissed in Parseltongue, cursing his bad luck but nodded and lowered his wand just as there was a loud POP and two goblins appeared. Leathergem and Griphook.

As Harry greeted them, shaking their hands and offering them food and beverages the secrete door slid open again, the same path that Aragog and the centaurs had come through and a young man, with a slight stubble across his cheeks slid in, his hair black and his eyes blue dancing with amusement.

"Am I late?" he asked his head tilted and Harry grinned shaking his head.

"Nope, right on time Mott." he stated simply. "Or should I say Tom?"

"Now now, lets not give away my secrets now." Tom teased smiling as he hugged Harry tightly. "It feels wonderful to see you in real life for the first time Harry, it really does." Tom admitted tucking Harry's loose locks behind one of his ears before chuckling as he stuck his tongue out at the glaring Blaise and Draco.

There was a long, tense pause when there was a large CRACK, four of Harry's elves staggering from the effort of teleporting the massive Giant that took up most of the room, the giant's beady bright eyes looking around as he sat down quickly in the large empty corner so he wouldn't squash anything.

"Greetings Gurg Grawmhime." Harry stated bowing carefully to the giant, everyone else, including the Centaurs gaping at Harry with horror, how could they let such a blood thirsty thing into the meeting!"

"Greetings." Grawmhime muttered simply sitting there and Harry smiled a little offering the giant some food, which was declined and Harry coughed a little as he motioned for the others to settle back down.

"Were just waiting for one more person." Harry admitted. "If you could all start taking your seats? He should be here shortly." Harry admitted ignoring the way the twins kept throwing Mott half panicked looks, clearly expecting him to turn into Voldemort and start killing everyone, and ignoring the way the werewolves kept throwing Blaise half panicked looks. And all of the wizards who where throwing the Gurg rather terrified looks in between trying not to panic at the werewolves close proximity. Only Harry and Luna appeared completely calm.

"There's no need to wait." a voice said stepping through the same passage as Tom, long catlike face and long pointed ears with hair that fell to his hips, mottled green and brown. The creature's eyes where the same color as pine needles and his skin as pale as moonlight, A Forest elf, they where rarely seen by anything sentient, and certainly not out of their forest homes.

"Devlin!" Harry chirped wrapping his arms tightly around the elf before backing away and clasping the elf's wrist. "I am glad you could be here, Brother." he stated nodding a little. "We have great need of your help." Harry admitted once again causing everyone to gape at him.

"B…Brother!" Draco finally managed to choke out and Harry smirked a little.

"Devlin is the leader of a Forest Tribe in the forest maybe five miles from where I live." he explained. "I was out getting myself lost one night and found them by accident when I was like, six." he admitted snickering a little. "The man took pity on me and we've been friends ever since." he admitted and Devlin nodded.

"I adopted him into the tribe after his third year in Hogwarts, in an effort to protect him from… certain things." the elf's Green eyes snapped to Mott, who shrugged a little. "I am going to be Harry's liaison during the war." the Elf explained looking amused at the gaping people all around him.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to begin" Harry admitted trying not to shake, this was even worse than when he'd started the DA club. At least his voice wasn't shaking, he sounded just as strong and in control as ever, more so actually considering he was rarely in control.

"First of all, to certain members of this meeting who where... not invited." he stated his emerald green eyes boring into Bill and Charlie slowly gathering his confidence, spreading his power around the room as if trying to prove a point. "If I catch you, in any way trying to smuggle any of this information out to, certain people, I will modify your memories." he stated simply. "Rather, I will erase them." Bill and Charlie both nodded and Harry nodded as well, glad that they understood as he looked around at the assembly of people and creatures before him.

"Today marks a beginning." Harry informed them all. "A brand new beginning for the wizarding world, a beginning I hope you will all help me in creating. Every creature you see in this room, Acrumantula to Giant, Wizard to Centaur, and werewolf to goblin, even the smallest of house elves to the largest forest elf. All of the people you see before you have been wronged in some way, or another. Some of you have been enslaved." he stated indicating Tot and Leathergem. "Some of you have been classified as a 'dark creature'." he indicated Fenrir and Grawmhime. "Some of you have been held back from what you are." he stated indicating Neville and Luna. "And others are claimed as 'creatures' to be hunted and classified, rounded up and banned from wizarding society." he indicated Aragog and the Centaurs. "Others don't even know how they have been wronged."

Harry looked all around him at the shuffling, murmuring, people around him with an intensity that most of them where not aware that Harry had been capable of. Mott was nodding, Neville was staring at Harry wide eyed, Luna was smiling softly as if she found the whole thing amusing.

"Our world is slowly decaying, magic is dying, and the species that makes up our world are beginning to fade." he stated simply. "Being restrained, restricted, and forced to live a specific way, or they are put down like rabid manticores or rampaging griffons." he stated simply shaking his head. "If we don't conform, we are forced to, if we do not allow ourselves to, we simply vanish into the night. Anyone who apposes the wizards government, or Dumbledore, soon ceases to be a problem." he stated simply, striding from one end of the room to the other his head held high, his back straight as he paced. "This has to change."

"What are you suggesting Harry." Ronan suddenly demanded, prancing in place nervously and Harry smiled at him.

"I suggest we take back the freedom that we are owed! Fight against the society that forces us to bow our heads and hold us down until we surrender! I suggest, lady and gentlemen, that we enter the war as our own army. My army." he explained running a hand through his hair. "I suggest that we all fight for what we deserve as living beings! The right to live, the right to survive, the right to exist!" he stated shaking his head hard. "How many times have you heard the word freedom, launched through the air from either side of this war!" there was a brief smattering of talk as everyone tried to remember if Dumbledore or Voldemort had ever promised freedom for anyone.

"Neither of them has promised freedom, nor the right to live to anyone but wizards." he stated simply shaking his head. "Forcing centaurs and forest elves to hide in their forests or risk being attacked or 'arrested', Forcing the giants and dragons and Acrumantula to hide wherever they can just for survival! Forcing creatures like werewolves, vampires, and other such creatures to be shunned, hated, and hunted for being born, or being attacked. Forcing house elves and Goblins to work for wizards, without so much as a thank you, going so far as to be spell the house elves, taking away their free will!" the wizards gasped loudly at hat last pat, Tot sitting in the middle of the room leaping to her feet.

"He's not lying! When my mother was born, some five hundred years ago, my people where helpers, not slaves! We where like maids or assistants, and now were forced to work for wizards, and anytime we do something wrong we HAVE to cause ourselves injury, just to ensure we don't try to break through the spell!" she stated and Harry nodded as Ronan let out a loud horse like wail of rage lifting his hooves to strike at the air.

"The centaur used to be free to go anywhere! Our elders remember days when we walked within the villages of wizards, friends and allies of each other, often talking and helping, but now when we try to leave our forests we are attacked, and often killed! And when we finally think we have found a home the wizards come and chase us out so they can live there instead!"

"Giant once peaceful." Grawmhime suddenly grunted. "No longer… many bloods among ourselves. Much pain, much anger at the wizard who hunt us."

"The werewolves where once respected as a community!" Fenrir suddenly yelled. "We where close knit packs that could live alongside humans! Easy! Now we have no one to teach us control, and we are hunted like animals, there are so few packs left that no one can even be sure that the werewolf even HAS emotions anymore!" Fenrir snarled lightly with rage.

"They hunt our families! Kill our children, murder our mothers and wives and care not that they have taken our lives away!" Tanhide continued. "As if we are beasts, like your rabid dog packs to simply be put down."

"The goblins once only worked with the wizards when the wizards could pay. Now we work in the wizards mines, who steal our gold for themselves, we are forced to live in the underground and work for the wizards or we get no food, no clothes, and no shelter, As if we are slave workers to be whipped into obedience." Leathergem stated fury in his voice.

"The dragons are being slaughtered, and so are the unicorn, griffons, hippogryphs, kelpie, anything and everything that has a magical property to it is being hinted to near extinction, even the unicorns are beginning to die out, not to mention the phoenix!" Charlie suddenly yelled leaping to his feet, closely followed by Bill.

"I've seen wizarding families starving to death because of the government! Taxes, laws, or they just had a marriage to a magical creature or half bread, werewolves are denied jobs, and anyone of half blood is forced to either work single specific jobs or starve to death! They have no rights, no way to protect themselves or survive!"

"So called dark creatures like myself." Aragog murmured suddenly. "And the werewolves, even our hated enemy the basilisk, we are all hated for no reason other than being ugly, or eating humans as is our nature. We are not dark, nor evil, we only following the course that nature has picked for us. We are supposed to keep the wizard population from over running everything else, yet we are labeled as nasty and destructive, often called murderers. Even the banshee suffers the wizard's wrath, and the mighty basilisk for which we have long fought has fallen by wizard's hands."

"That's right!" Harry declared. "All of you have suffered losses and pains, all of you are being denied the capabilities of surviving. All of you have no way to stand up for yourself alone, but together we can do anything! No longer will we allow ourselves to be pushed around and shoved around, spat on and mocked! We can be strong together! We can fight in a war and win! We can fix the wrongs!" Harry stated his eyes blazing with fury and the room filled with cheers. Harry was very glad he'd put up all of those layers of silencing spells.

"So we just go to war, just like that." Draco demanded. "Are you mad!"

"Of course not." Harry stated with a laugh. "I've had time to study, and dig through information." he admitted shaking his head. "The things I tell you today are complete truth, and I will let anyone in this room put a truth spell on me to prove it." Harry looked all around them and then nodded as Luna, Neville and the twins rose and each cast a truth spell on him, Harry shuddering at the sudden need to tell only the truth.

"Tell a lie." Neville ordered his head tilted. "Try to tell us you're twenty one." Harry nodded and proceeded to gag and choke on the words he was trying to force out before in a rush declared that he was sixteen panting softly and shaking his head a little licking his lips nervously.

"The things I am about to tell you, I have spent days upon days gathering. The information I am about to share I have accumulated over months, some, even years. Much of the information is incomplete; I only know parts, but at this point, missing a few facts, is not going to change the over all picture." Harry admitted swallowing hard as everyone continued to stare at him, wide eyed, bordering on horror. Harry looked all around him once again and bit his lip and glanced at Luna who nodded in encouragement, his nerves only making the people around him even more curious.

"Lady and Gentlemen, you have been lied to, deceived and tricked into believing things that are not true. There is someone who has been using you, lying to you and in fact he is still doing it with every passing day that this war goes on." Harry informed them. "Dumbledore is a fraud and a liar." the people around him gasped, startled looking shocked save, yet again Luna, and this time Neville who already knew.

"Dumbledore is using the war, and using us. All of us whether we know it or not. Some of us are pawns in his game of chess, lies whirling around our heads until were dizzy and merciless to his control. And that's what he wants., Is control. Grindelwald, I know for a fact, once tried to stop Dumbledore, and as a result Grindlewald ended up dead. Grindlewald, was actually Dumbledore's teacher, his mentor, his master as it were. Teaching Dumbledore everything he needed to know. Because Grindelwald at one point thought that Dumbledore was the resurrection of an ancient prophecy, but he was wrong.

"Ever since Grindelwald Dumbledore had quickly risen to the top, becoming one of the most powerfully influential wizards that this world has ever known, Dumbledore has silently eliminated strong magic, and is slowly killing magic, the magic that keeps our world alive, just so that he can continue his reign." Harry admitted watching the people around him.

"While he was still a teacher himself he became aware of a prophecy, the very prophecy that caused Grindelwald to take him as a student, a prophecy stating that the Heir of Merlin, gone for centuries, will return and take the wizarding throne. Dumbledore couldn't risk it, and took young Tom Marvolo Riddle under his wing, thinking the boy was the heir. Just like Grindelwald, Dumbledore was wrong." Harry stated simply. "As the years went by Tom Riddle was slowly being driven mad, so that he would never be able to take control over Dumbledore. In the end, Tom Riddle, became Lord Voldemort, driven to insanity and kept there by legilimency."

There was an outbreak of mutterings and murmurings, horror written across everyone's faces as they gaped at Harry who nodded.

"Dumbledore knows better than to let someone like that tell the truth, so he falsely started a war, using Voldemort's sign, the skull with a snake for a tongue, as a starting point to torture muggles, attack innocents, and blame Voldemort, who could do little to stop it. After a while though, Voldemort began to regain his sanity, and befriended two powerful wizards, who turned spy on Dumbledore. Lily and James Potter." he informed everyone, more gaping, horrified stares Mott smirking a little. He was glad that Harry had finally read Lily's diary.

"I do not know the events that happened, or how my parents turned out to die, all I know is that me killing Voldemort is a load of shit." Harry admitted taking a deep breath. "And I know this for a fact, because Tom Riddle has been talking to me since the end of last year, after my god fathers' murders. He is the only reason I myself am not insane right now, which I think is what Dumbledore wanted. I can't be sure." Harry admitted. "right now, he is very pleased in his thinking that I have become even more dependent on him, and reclusive to the rest of the world, excluding even my two best friends, who.. Aren't very good friends I have to admit." there was a small smattering of chuckles.

"Dumbledore is using this war, and using Tom Riddle in an effort to further his own gains and create himself a higher power. He is right now working on a way to make himself immortal, and if he succeeds the magical world is doomed forever." Harry admitted shaking his head.

"Yes but how do you intend to fight him!" Draco demanded, looking panicked and Harry smirked a little.

"Indirectly of course.' Harry stated simply. "It has come to my attention, through a Seraphim, that the Heir of Merlin is among us right at this very moment. I am looking desperately for the Heir, who I think will be a boy, but that is just a hunch." he admitted. "until I find him, I will be heading a third party of the war, known only as Lord Fox, to keep my identity a secret, and thus keeping myself close to Dumbledore, and him clueless." Harry explained Bill grinning at Harry, impressed. "During this time we will be leading up to war, attracting common witches and wizards to our cause, that part will be easy." Harry admitted. "The part that is not so easy, is gathering the others to our cause, the werewolves, the giants, the goblins, the mer folk, the magical creatures, everyone and anyone." he admitted shaking his head.

"Hardest, will be the house elves." Tot admitted. "They are bound by very old magic." Harry nodded running a hand through his hair pondering the choices he had.

"I honestly don't think we can save the elves, until after we've killed Dumbledore." Harry admitted sighing softly as Tot nodded. "Right now, I have contacted several pure blood families from around the world as Lord Fox, explaining to them in great detail what my plans are. Many of them have already agreed to help fund us. In two days time, Lord Fox, will be a world wide name." he admitted. "With the help of muggles technology, owl post, and wizarding newspapers the name Lord Fox will be spread to every continent, and every wizarding town. No matter what happens, I intend to free every single species within the wizarding world, break the bonding spells, destroy the laws that prevent you from living your lives, and let you go where you please." Harry admitted tossing his head proudly.

"Whether you agree to help in this war or not, it is happening, whether you help or not, we will fight for your kind! No matter how they help, or even try to hinder us, everyone has the right to live, and Dumbledore is starting to take that very right, away from us." Harry admitted tossing his fist into the air. "The time of repression is over! And the fight for freedom begins! WHO'S WITH ME!" Harry demanded smirking as a cheer went up, louder than anything he had ever heard; even the Gurg joined the cry this time, making the walls shake. There was only one person whose head was down, looking dismayed. Blaise.

"All of you, who will join this cause." Harry began once the yelling had finished. "Will receive letters from myself, and Devlin." Harry admitted indicating the Forest elf that had been silent throughout everything. "If you feel you cannot accomplish the tasks that we ask of you, please, do not try to do them. First and foremost is safety, I don't want people hurt, and I want as little casualties as possible." he admitted and everyone nodded. "Then I hope you have a good night, and I eagerly wait the day, when we can put Dumbledore down, the very way he has us."

Harry smiled a little as another cheer rounded through the room and he stood, clearing his throat. "Thank you all for coming today, please have a good night." he offered smiling as Blaise stood up quickly.

"Harry… might I have a word with you? In private?" Blaise asked hopefully and Harry blinked a little startled before he nodded, wondering if Blaise was going to break up with him… he suddenly realized that he didn't feel bad the way he should have been… he knew then, that Blaise wasn't the one. He had no feelings for Blaise other than friends, very good friends yes, but just friends nonetheless.

"Blaise, what's wrong?" Harry asked frowning as Blaise gently tugged Harry into a secluded corner waiting for everyone to leave, Draco shooting Blaise a calming look as he headed out to his own dorm room, making Harry's feeling of worry only grow.

"I… well I haven't been completely honest with you Harry…" Blaise finally admitted once the room was completely empty, the secret passages sealing shut tightly and Grawmhime vanishing with a huge CRACK once again.

"Well I wasn't really expecting…" harry started, Blaise cut him off with a shake of his head.

"I'm not human Harry." Blaise stated with wide apologetic eyes. "I was afraid to tell you, because I was afraid you would hate me, but I realized today that… that I care for you very deeply… but, well I don't love you. Not the way you deserve, and I realized that if I knew that, then I had to know you wouldn't shun me for not being human." Blaise admitted and Harry felt a small weight lifted off his chest, he'd been terrified that Blaise was in love with him, he'd been hoping to hold off on the breakup, but Blaise had beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Blaise but… I'm not in love with you either." Harry admitted, practically ignoring Blaise's other comment about not being human. "But we can still be friends right? I feel like you're a part of my family, a family that I so desperately need right now… I know I can trust you Blaise, no matter what happens I know that…"

"Even if I'm a Vampire?" Blaise asked softly, terror etched across his face as Harry blinked at him.

"Well that explains why you didn't like the Pizza, and why you don't eat much." Harry admitted snickering a little. "And it explains why you could cast such an awesome glamor." he ran a finger down Blaise's cheek as if trying to see through the skin and find the vampire within.

"I don't understand how you can not be pissed at me." Blaise admitted looking mystified. "I just told you that I'm a vampire and your cracking jokes!" Blaise admitted relief in his voice despite his words. "You really don't mind that I'm a blood sucking leech?" Blaise asked softly and Harry scowled and gently slapped his cheek.

"First of all, you are NOT a blood sucking leech and if I ever hear you calling yourself that again I'll let the twins molest you." he stated simply and Blaise winced. "And second, vampires are widely hated, and hunted. I can understand why you would be afraid to tell me, and thirdly… for god's sake Blaise I am being courted by the darkest man I have ever met. I'm friends with a giant spider, a giant, and two werewolves! Why on earth would you think I would hate you just for being a so called 'dark creature'?" Harry demanded grinning as Blaise began to laugh.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I was being irrational." Blaise admitted smiling a little. "But can you blame me?"

No,Harry honestly couldn't.

"Enough of this." Harry ordered grinning a bit. "I need your help tomorrow." he admitted. "I have a date with Tom and I have no idea what to wear or how to do my hair or... Or anything!"

"You can count on me." Blaise promised grinning "I'll be at the Gryffindor common room at ten, you better be awake."

"I will be." Harry promised gently kissing Blaise's cheek. "Thanks for telling me anyway." Harry murmured smirking. "See you tomorrow." Harry chirped before vanishing out the portrait, leaving Blaise to wander to his own dungeons by himself, the Elves releasing the magic in the room letting it snap easily back into place as if nothing had been changed at all. Harry wished his life could be that simple.


	14. Dates Part IV

Welcome everyone to Chapter Fourteen! Harry's date with Tom! i apologize in advance (please don't kill me!)

CH 14

Dates Part IV

Tom

Harry groaned lightly to himself shaking his head as he watched Blaise go through his minimal clothes options. Save for what he and Blaise had bought on their 'date' and the regular set of school robes Harry had nothing to wear on his date with Tom today, er, Mott. Blaise had gone through every inch of Harry's clothes and anything that had been once Dudley had been tossed into the fire, not that Harry cared. In fact, he'd thought it very amusing to see how fast cotton and jeans could burn.

Neville, Dean and Seamus had been just as amused when Blaise stormed into the Gryffindor common room, amidst squeals of terror from first years, threats from seventh years, and a hex cast by Ronald Weasley, which was ignored. Of course then Blaise strode right up the wrong staircase and was redirected by Neville, who was laughing, to Harry who was still laying in bed sleeping. Blaise had proceeded to dump Harry out of bed and then rifle through his trunk for clothes.

Neville Dean and Seamus had waited with bated breath for Harry to start yelling about his privacy, but were shocked when all Harry did was call Blaise a git. He wasn't supposed to be there yet, and proceeded to try crawling back into bed.

Now Harry was at Blaise's mercy, much to the 'peanut gallery's' amusement as they watched Blaise manhandle Harry into a chair and away from the bed and proceeded to fuss over the brunette's hair trimming here and snipping there casting a few spells once and a while, sometimes on a single strand of hair! Blaise called it 'proper hair care', Harry called it torture.

When Blaise had finally finished with Harry's hair it lay flat, smooth and under control for once, Harry had to admit that he was impressed. Ok, very impressed, and so where the other Gryffindor watching, who immediately demanded if Blaise would cut their hair too. Blaise had agreed and promised to do so after he'd finished with Harry, who snickered. It was no secret that Blaise wanted to be a hair dresser when he 'grew up', much to the horror of his mother.

Harry yelped when a pair of pants suddenly hit him in the face, borrowed from Neville and re- sized the black silk fabric was smooth and soft against Harry's skin. Under Blaise's glare he refrained from saying anything and yanked them on tugging on the smooth button up shirt that was a dark blue color, making his skin and eyes alike stand out clearly.

"I take it you know where Mott is taking me tonight then?" Harry asked amused, his head tilted and Blaise shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." he admitted smirking a little. "Hell you could be going to a ranch for all I know, but at least you'll look good when you get there." Blaise stated shaking his head and Harry laughed a little as he was set on the bed Blaise casting a charm on his eyebrows, Harry lifting said eyebrow in astonishment.

"What? They needed a trim." Blaise stated simply and Harry snorted a little rolling his eyes as he stood up looking himself over. The pants where just right, a little tight but not restricting, the shirt the same way to show off his bum and muscles.

"Blaise you're a miracle worker I hope you know that." Harry teased and Blaise smirked a little and nodded.

"You bet your ass I am." he stated with a laugh turning to the others. "Who's next?" he demanded all three of Harry's dorm mates demanding Blaise's attention first.

"Excuse me." a firm, sexy voice stated at the door to the dorms, all five heads turning to look at the man with flaming red hair, and teal eyes that where locked intently on Harry who's mouth had dropped open.

"M..Mott! How did you get in here?" Lord Voldemort was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common rooms and worst of all...no one knew.

"I..walked in." Tom informed Harry with a devious grin.

"You snuck into Hogwarts! Are you MAD!"

"No, I did not sneak in, your Professor Dumbledore took pity on me and invited me through the castles wards." he stated simply and Harry felt an insane laughter bubbling up inside. Dumbledore... Dumbledore had, INVITED Tom, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore's greatest enemy...into the castle, that was just too much.

Neville snickered a little in his corner and Blaise followed suit and before anyone could stop themselves Mott, Harry, Neville, and Blaise were laughing so Harry they had to cling to various objects for support leaving Dean and Seamus completely in the dark as they looked at each other and shrugged.

"So where are you taking Harry?" Neville finally asked when everyone had calmed down and Tom shook his head.

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you or Harry will find out too soon." Tom admitted smirking as he held his hand out to Harry. "You look, completely dashing." he admitted with lust in his eyes as he looked over the other. "Blaise does work wonders, how on earth did he manage to make your hair lay flat?" he asked gently tugging on one of Harry's long strands, a smug look on his face as Harry snorted.

"Hell if I know." he admitted grinning a little as he looked the once dark lord over. "I like what you've done with yourself, very sexy." he admitted nodding, taking Tom's hand in his own. "so seriously, where are we going?" he asked a small grin on his face as Tom laughed.

"Like I said, it's a secret." Tom teased setting a careful kiss onto Harry's forehead grinning brightly. "Shall we get going? Don't want to get there too late you know." he admitted looking FAR too pleased with himself as Harry nodded, looking rather skeptical.

Tom didn't even give harry a chance to protest as he dragged Harry down to the Common room fireplace, ignoring the stares from, well, everyone as Tom threw in a handful of Floo powder and grinned. "you first Harry." he instructed, telling him to head to the Leaky Cauldron, harry suspected that it would be just the first step of many to get to where they where going.

He was wrong, as he stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron, Tom right behind him they Apparated instead, landing on a large beack filled with sand, shells and water making Harry gasp his eyes wide and astonished as he looked around at the scenery, a thick green grass covered everything around them making everything smell fresh and clean and salty.

"I heard you." Tom admitted smiling as he tapped his head. "when you where younger, a few years ago, before I got my real body, that you wished to know what it was like at the ocean, so I thought that you might like to come here. It's completely private, no one comes here because it's private property, so we can relax and not worry about being seen." he admitted, dropping the layers of illusions to reveal his handsome self, red eyes and all.

"Are you sure it's safe?" harry asked softly looking around the beach to make sure that there was truly no one there before smiling and wrapping his arms tightly around Tom. "Oh Tom, this is wonderful." he murmured, overjoyed to be at the beach, the wonderful wonderful beach.

Before Tom could respond Harry laughed, racing towards the shore line to pick up a large shell that gleamed brightly in the sunlight running it through his fingers happily before laughing a little and motioning for Tom to come join him. "Come on Tom, help me collect some of these shells! Their going to make great souvenir for today!" he chirped happily, The Dark Lord laughing as he joined harry at the beach, picking up shells and other discarded beach paraphernalia. They both paused however when they found an injured jellyfish washed up on the beach.

"Is it dead?" Harry asked hesitantly, crouched down to get a good look at it, Tom kneeling down next to him hesitantly picking it up by the top, being overly carefully not to touch the stingers.

"i don't know." he admitted carrying it over to the water and carefully setting it into the water, grinning when it sprang to life and began to swim away. "It's not! Look there it goes!" he chirped happily, looking impressed. "Jellyfish sure are impressive."

"I'm rather surprised you'd save it like that." Harry admitted. "I wouldn't have tried to pick it up, they hurt."

"Even a jellyfish deserves to live." Tom admitted softly. "If you had been the jellyfish, wouldn't you have been relieved and grateful to be saved?" he asked softly Harry staring at him for a moment, startled, and a little ashamed of himself...that was... a very new feeling.

"Yes." Harry admitted smiling softly at Tom, carding their fingers together. "and I'm very grateful, and happy that you saved the jellyfish." he admitted smiling softly, feeling his heart expanding drastically. He had never known that Tom could be so...gentle, tender...caring. He had never realized that Tom could be so...human.

"Harry?" Tom asked, uncertain about Harry's sudden affection looking down at the Boy Who Lived, his head tilted to the side a little, but received nothing more than a small head shake, indicating that Harry didn't want to talk, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there, curled up next to Tom watching the waves and the small fish flitting about in the water, Tom relaxed next to him, enjoying Harry's affections.

"Is it safe to swim?" Harry wondered looking over at Tom who grinned and nodded. "Did you pack swimming trunks or are we going in the buff?"

"Pervert!" Harry complained, resisting the urge to laugh as he got to his feet and stripped off his shirt, transfiguring his underwear into swimming trunks, shivering at the strong magic flowing through him from such a simple action. "Come on, slowpoke!" Harry teased, grinning as he rushed for the water. "Come and swim with me!" he demanded, leaping into the water with a joyful yelp at the chilly water, Tom laughing as he raced after harry, diving right into the water and popping out a few feet away.

"Now who's the slowpoke!" Tom demanded with a cheerful laugh as Harry dove in after him, coming up sputtering and spitting at the chill of the water and the taste of the salt. He had never expected the sea to be so cold!

"Merlin, this water is freezing Tom." harry complained swimming over to the Dark Lord who chuckled a little.

"Well it doesn't get any warmer so your going to have to adjust." he teased watching Harry swim as he treaded the water to keep above as Harry chuckled and dove under the water to tickle Tom's feet and look around the bottom for interesting trinkets and other fun items, Tom grinning as he followed along behind tugging at Harry's toe's playfully as they explored the under regions of the ocean.

They had a great deal of fun, harry more so as he ran around under the water, it was like flying without a broom, gliding through the water, they had transfigured some rocks into flippers, and harry was Zipping all over the place with a grinning Tom close behind. But like everything in Harry's life, it didn't last long.

Tom had paused to examine a turtle that was eating a jellyfish, and Harry had just run into a shit load of trouble. He dove under the water once more, ignoring the turtle sitting on the log and rushed straight into the jellyfish's Family. Before harry could even pause to realize what was happening he was filled with fire, pain, agony was coursing over his skin as they tentacles got tangled on his arms and legs, a scream billowing silently from the golden boys mouth as he struggled against the pain and the hold of the jelly fish, flailing wildly as he fought to free himself from the stinging, nauseating, agony of the jellyfish tentacles.

'_I don't want to die!_' Harry pleaded with whoever could hear him as he felt his vision beginning to go dark, he was out of air, he was panicking, the jellyfish held him tightly in stinging tentacles and harry couldn't hold on anymore. '_HELP ME!_' he screamed in his mind as he opened his mouth and took a deep breath of water, darkness surrounding him.

MUAHAHAHA Cliff Hanger! (you know you love it.)


	15. Declarations of War

Welcome to CH 15, where we ignore Harry's heart and go back to the War! (i apologize in advance for the long winded speech you are going to be forced to listen to... also HAHAHAAH i made you suffer a clife hanger, hahahahahaha...ok i'm better now^^)

CH 15

Declarations of War

Harry was warm, very warm and he felt as if he was floating on nothing. He was naked, but he didn't seem to be able to feel anything on his skin. He felt secure, safe, at peace, and he was no longer drowning. '_Am I dead?_' he wondered, trying, and failing to open his eyes or move even the smallest of his pinkie.

'You will not be dead for long, Harry James Potter, For you still have a Duty in Life.' a strange voice heavy in his mind, reverberating throughout his entire body as he felt a tug near his navel nearly yanking him inside out as he suddenly felt the intense pain. His lungs where burning, his skin was on fire, his head was throbbing and before he could help himself he had coughed, then gagged. The pressure on his chest ending as he was rolled onto his side, burning salt water spilling out from his mouth and nose as his lungs forcefully cleared themselves.

"Hold on Harry! Hold on!" a terrified voice, Harry couldn't place it. He was in pain, all over his skin throbbed and burned and PULSED with agonizing fire. Harry wailed as strong arms lifted him, making his skin, his mind, his pain SCREAM in protest, and then darkness overtook him once more.

When he woke again, it was to a bright light, laying on a soft bed a great amount of pillows holding him propped up into something similar to a sitting position, and someone was gently spooning small amounts of potion into his mouth. He couldn't taste it, but he figured that was a good thing when he managed to open his stone heavy eyes and got a look at the sick brown colored potion in Madame Pompfrey's hands.

"Ah my boy, your finally awake." Dumbledore's voice beside him, sounding highly relieved that Harry had survived. Harry opened his mouth and tried to speak but for a moment all he could manage was a wheeze.

"m..Mott..." Harry finally managed to whisper, his lungs and throat burning with the effort of talking, his skin throbbing with a dull pain and when Harry looked down he could see vivid red lines running the entire length of his arms, even curling around his fingers, stretching along his chest and belly, he knew that they would even fall along his inner thighs and legs, only his feet didn't seam to hurt.

"Mister Dilder is just fine Harry." Dumbledore promised. "we sent him home with a calming drought, he was nearly in hysterics when he floo'd you into Madam Pomfrey's office, he claimed that you had died."

"...yes." Harry whispered coughing a little, trying to recover his breath. "I...was...floating, on nothing." he muttered, feeling tired, so tired. "and it was warm and safe, and then all the pain came back and my chest hurt and someone was yelling...was that Mott?"

"I don't know Harry. We couldn't get much out of him." Dumbledore admitted. "Neville and Blaise are watching him right now, waiting for him to calm down." Dumbledore admitted gently patting Harry's uninjured hand. "you need to rest now Harry, Dying is a very exhausting trial, and so is drowning."

"Was he hurt by the Jellyfish?" Harry asked Dumbledore pausing.

"I don't know Harry." Dumbledore admitted shaking his head. "just rest." he ordered, Harry nodding as he slipped into the warmth of unconsciousness once more.

He felt much better when he woke up the next time, his body was no longer in pain and his lungs did not burn now when he tried to breath. He lay there for a moment, listening to the ongoing around him before he finally opened his eyes, focusing on Blaise and Neville and Luna, sitting at the side of his bed. When he turned his head he saw Draco and Mott sitting on the other side and almost in unison everyone gasped.

"Harry, your awake." Tom murmured softly, his fake persona in place once more as he gently touched Harry's cheek. "I am so sorry, I didn't know.. I didn't know about the jellyfish I..."

"Where you hurt?" Harry finally managed to ask, one hand clasping Draco's the other gripping Tom's, leaving him in an awkward position, but he didn't care. "You saved my life, didn't you?" Harry asked touching his chest and wincing, there was an enormous bruise there, and faint scars remained from the stingers.

"I broke your ribs." Mott said with a sniffle. "I did the... uhm.. CPR wrong." he admitted tears coming to his bright eyes and Harry smiled a little and shook his head.

"You saved my life." he repeated. "I'm still alive, nothing else matters right now." he admitted sighing softly as he closed his eyes. "Sorry, I'm still tired." he admitted as Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry my boy, do you feel up to a discussion before you rest?" The ancient old fraud asked, his tone serious and concerned.

"Of course professor." Harry agreed weakly, he couldn't manage to pull off strong right then. "Professor? What's wrong?" he asked, frowning a little.

"How long have you been practicing the art of Legilimins Harry?" Dumbledore demanded sternly and harry scowled a little.

"Professor?... I don't know Legilimins, I never bothered to.. I just focused on Occlumency."

"Then how was it, that you reached into Mr, Dilders mind to call for help?" Dumbledore demanded sternly and now Harry felt very confused. Speaking mind to mind with Tom was Legilimency? He hadn't known that, and on top of that...

"I didn't." Harry protested, completely baffled. "I was scared, and didn't want to die, I was too panicked to do anything..."

"Harry.. I heard you." Mott protested softly, pretending to be an average ordinary wizard. "you yelled 'help me' remember?"

"Yes, I was yelling at..." he paused and looked up at the ceiling. "well I'm not sure, Merlin maybe.." Harry admitted. "I didn't want to die, not yet...not without..." not without killing Dumbledore, but Dumbledore would misread and put in his own words, like always.

"Hmm...yes I have heard of this." Dumbledore finally admitted. "you panicked, and used magic subconsciously. Much like young wizards do when they feel frightened. But I don't think I've ever heard of an adult using subconscious magic."

"I used to do it all the time." Harry remembered blinking at the ceiling a little. "once I apparated onto the school roof, though I didn't know it was apparition then. Another time I made a glass disappear, and set a giant snake on my cousin Dudley." he smiled a little. "In third year I accidentally blew up my Aunt Marge, like a giant balloon...that was funny.."

Several of the people in the room seamed to think so as well because there where a few quite snickers until Dumbledore scowled at them and nodded gently patting Harry's hand. "Perhaps it is simply the trauma of your life that causes you to rely on your subconscious just as much as your consciousness." the excuse seamed to sate Dumbledore. "now then.. I think it is time for all of us to return to our dorms. I have one more thing to discuss with Harry that is a little more private." they all groaned but filed out of the Hospital wing and Harry turned to Dumbledore, a little worried that the man had found out who Mott was.

"Harry, I have grave news for you..." Dumbledore admitted, sounding rather upset himself, Harry's heart sank to his toes and a cold fear washed over him. "Someone else has joined the war." Fear was replaced by glee, and he forced a baffled look on his face.

"Er...sir?" he asked looking a little baffled his head tilted a little as he watched Dumbledore closely. "it's a war for the fate of the wizarding world... how can someone else join in? Is that even possible?"

"apparently it is, here." he stated handing Harry a recording scroll. "Mr. Weasley was there when it started, it was a very big deal, the press was there and everything, it's all there." Harry opened the scroll and nearly gaped, it was like watching a muggle recording.

He could see everything, the small stage that had been erected overnight the large crowd of reporters and interviewers, the government stand in's and the curious people of the area wondering what was going on. He relaxed back into the pillows and watched the scroll intently as Devlin took the stage, wearing the usual Elvin garb.

"Good evening everyone." he stated standing up in front of the podium his long fingers curling around the edge of the wooden platform. "My name is Devlin, and as you can see I am NOT Lord Fox. I am his Liaison during the duration of the war, this is to protect himself from the other components of the war, who will attempt to kill him for his...interference." Harry scowled a little at the scroll, but inside he was egging Devlin on, already he had captured everyone's attention. Off course, it could just be that they where amazed to see a Forest Elf, who where very reclusive and where rarely seen by anything but other forest folk.

"Please refrain from asking questions until I have finished with the speech that the Lord Fox has prepared for you." Devlin stated as soon as the various reporters had made a motion to start yelling questions. Devlin cleared his throat and looked down at the many sheets of paper that Harry had written out, and refined by Devlin.

"My fellow witches and wizards." Devlin began in a clear, commanding tone. "In this day, we are all shadowed by the doubt, and fear of war. A war that need not ever have happened. A war that slaughters innocent people, attacks harmless creatures, and condemns those who fight to survive." Harry scowled a little more as he watched Dumbledore's lips growing thinner and thinner.

"The days of standing idle are over, and the days of making choices has begun. In this time, there is great injustice handed out, not just to the many magical creatures, half breeds, and half bloods, but also to the average witch and wizard, and yes...even the pure bloods. Dumbledore has led you all to believe that he is a beacon of good, but in truth he is the enslaver of innocents, and the slaughterer of rare creatures and magic." he informed the now muttering crowd. "And we all know what Voldemort is guilty of." he stated simply. "torture, murder, killing and attacking muggles, threatening to expose us to the muggles." Devlin shook his head.

"Back in the days of old, when the Founders of Hogwarts ruled, the centaurs could walk down the road, and pass on wisdom and aid to anyone who asked, or had need of it. There was no such thing as 'dark magic' because there was no need for it. Even the Three Curses, while in existence, where not tools used for evil, but rather for healing. A Wizard did not have to fear walking down the road. A small child did not have to fear a pack of werewolves." Devlin sighed a little.

"The Giants where peaceful beings, who often helped construct great works of art, the werewolves roved in packs, and where in complete control of themselves...even without the Wolfsbane potion. Dementors didn't even exist! The forest elves could walk anywhere they pleased, and were not forced to hide in their forests for fear of being hunted for their flesh, for potions in sick nature. Even the mighty Seraphim, Nephilim, and even Cherub could fly in the skies as free beings!

But no longer, they have all been slaughtered! Slaughtered even from the womb by your Albus Dumbledore! Albus has twisted magic, and it's meaning, he has cast a darkness onto the wizarding world, one that was started by his mentor, Grindelwald! Yes, that is right, Dumbledore was in fact mentored by the infamous Grindelwald, taught the black magics of today and trained to take over the wizarding world, in which he has done quite well.

"He has settled himself atop the wizarding world in a nice fat cushy armchair and now refuses to be toppled from his throne! Even going so far as to create a FALSE PROPHECY!" this part was almost yelled, the people around Devlin had long since stopped their mutterings and where staring at him, misty eyed and horrified. "Dumbledore created this war for his own gains, and even went so far as to support, and train a young boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who later was driven mad and turned into the one you know as Voldemort! There are eyewitness accounts to this! Though most of them are far older than any wizard, and thus 'not worthy' as is the common mindset of these days.

There are even old wizards, the late Nicholas Flammel one of them, I received a great deal of information from his wife, who has gone into hiding, for fear that Dumbledore might try to kill her as well, or worse, be targeted by Voldemort." Devlin shook his head again. "the wizarding world is dying, ladies, gentlemen, magical creatures, and half bloods and breeds of all kinds. Our world is DYING, it is being killed by the very man who pretends to save it!

Dumbledore says he has your best interests in heart, but when the war has gone on for over twenty years, or even longer, when he drags in the life of a young boy, no older than eleven when he was first thrust up to fight against the half dead Voldemort, when he lies to you, steals the money of a small boy, and even uses his own hand to slaughter the child's parents...how can you trust him?

How can you believe that he even WANTS to save the wizarding world! When was the last time you ever even heard of a genius in the magical world? Heard of a child born with strong, pure magic! Even in the pure blood society, who struggle valiantly to maintain a pure magic, have begun to fade in their abilities. Dumbledore, and Voldemort are the only wizards alive who could duel each other to a draw, not even the famed Harry Potter has enough magic to do anything more than annoy the Dark Lord and his nemesis Dumbledore!

Our world is dying, and it is Dumbledore, and Voldemort's faults, creatures that where once free, now shackled, people once strong, nearly magic-less, people once brave, now struggling just to survive in a pointless war." Harry snarled lightly at the scroll, feigning fury at the false Lord Fox his hands shaking as Devlin reached his conclusion. "so please, everyone and everything, all ages and all mindsets, join me. Join the war to save the wizarding world, to bring back the strong magic, to put an end to the unfair persecution of innocent magical creatures and half breads and bloods. Help put an end, to the bloody war, and put an end to injustice!" Devlin raised his fist into the air, and to Harry's amazement several of the people listened followed suit, cheering and clapping. "and to Dumbledore and Voldemort alike, I send this message, watch out, this war WILL end! You will both fall, and may the mercy of Merlin and his Heir befall upon you, the Heir of Merlin lives! The Seraphim has taken flight! The TRUE prophecy has arisen!"

Harry snapped the scroll closed, he didn't need to listen to the rest, though he knew Devlin was going to continue the speech for a while yet, talking about unifying the wizarding world, giving those enslaved freedom, those slandered strength, catchy things. He glared at the scroll and hissed in rage his hands trembling. "This is a trick!" he spat throwing the scroll against the wall. "The war a fake! The prophecy a fake!" he demanded pounding his fists against the bed. "LIES! All fucking lies! Oh, pardon my language professor.."

"It's understandable my boy." Dumbledore murmured setting a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am just glad that you where not taken in by his lies..." Harry shook his head a little, feeling silent laughter bubbling around deep inside of him.

"He was very convincing, but I know better. I know who killed my parents, I've had proof, my own very eyes has seen Voldemort's cruelty." Harry admitted crossing his arms and glaring at the foot of the bed. "I will kill him, I will kill him and end this war, and if magic is really dying...well then, there's not really much we can do about it." he stated sourly before pausing a little. "was it true though? About you being Grindelwald's student?"

"No, he fancied himself my mentor, but I stayed far away from him if at all possible." Dumbledore admitted. "As to Tom... that part, is a little true. I did take young Tom under my wing, and tried to teach him to be kind but his home life... I suppose there was never any helping him." Dumbledore lied shaking his silver coated head.

"And what did he mean by Merlin's Heir? I thought Merlin died childless... and what does a Seraphim have to do with this?" Harry asked looking as baffled as he could. "why would he say the prophecy was fake? I heard it myself!"

"He's feeding them false information that sounds true, that last bit was just to confuse them, and make them think that I was lying to them." he admitted shaking his head a little. "This Lord Fox is sly, tricky... we are going to have trouble with him." Dumbledore admitted scowling a little. "I did not expect this, I don't know how to proceed." he admitted sighing softly. "no one knows who this Lord Fox is, and even the Forest Elf has vanished."

"For now Sir, I think we should just focus on Voldemort, Lord fox seams harmless enough right now right?" harry asked shaking his head. "So he's confusing people, so what? It won't stop Voldemort from slaughtering people. When they realize that, then they'll come back. Besides everyone knows that I'm the only person besides you that's gone against Voldemort and survived, and not just once either... they'll follow me even if they won't follow you."

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded and gently helped Harry get covered with the blankets. "This is no ordinary declaration of war Harry." he admitted shaking his head. "but never you mind, just go to sleep, we'll talk again when your feeling better. No more swimming for a while."

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled closing his eyes and relaxing into the bed. He was feeling very, very smug, even if the wizards went back to Dumbledore, the magical creatures, led by those that had attended his personal meeting would not, they would stay with their Lord Fox, they would flock to him, and those witches and wizards who had families who had been bitten, cursed, attacked, or where simply half breeds would also flock to Harry's side. Because Harry, or rather Lord Fox, promised freedom. Freedom they had been denied for far too long.

_'Prepare yourself Dumbledore, because that was no ordinary declaration of war. I will find the Heir of Merlin, and with Aramithrial by my side, I will fix the mess you've caused.' _and with that thought in mind, Harry rested.


	16. Lies and Ideas

Sorry that this one took so long folks! blame my nonexistent life! * hides in the corner *

Ch 16

Lies and Ideas.

Harry spent the following weeks, in and out of the hospital wing, because of the Jellyfish's poisons Harry often found his body aching for no reason at all. Mott (or Tom) often came into the school after classes where over, with Dumbledore's permission no less, to sit with harry in the hospital, or the library as the boy studied. He often brought cookies and cakes and flowers, and anything else he could come up with to try and apologize to Harry. Not to be outdone, Draco often brought butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and sandwiches that he, proudly declared, had made himself.

Harry found the whole thing highly amusing, despite the fact that it was interrupting his study time, and no matter what Harry said, Tom continued to blame himself for Harry's near death. Harry had given Tom, Blaise, and Draco their halves of the mirror, grinning brightly when Tom made an astonished noise and Blaise tried to protest, saying that he wasn't a lover. Harry countered saying that he WAS a friend and wanted a way to talk to them during the summers.

Winter Vacation was coming up, and Harry was sitting in the library once more pretending to read a book, his eyes running over the same sentences over and over again as he tried to keep his mind off of staying at Hogwarts once more. As Draco had once said 'poor unwanted Potter.' Draco had been told in so little words, that if he brought Harry into Malfoy Manor, that his mother would kill him herself. He couldn't go to Tom's because...well, he was at Malfoy Manor. Blaise had offered, up until his mother had gotten very ill and Blaise had to call it off to take care of her. Neville too had offered, but with his Christmas being such a grand affair, Harry didn't want to be there, what with the no less than fifty people heading to Neville's for Christmas dinner. Far too many people for Harry's liking.

This was going to be the first year that Harry James Potter was going to spend Christmas alone. It bothered him more than he had expected it too, even Dean and Seamus where going to be away. The entire Gryffendor and Slytherin dorms were going to be completely empty. He sighed and slammed his book shut and shook his head as he stood up, stalking into the Founders Quarters. Flopping down onto the couch glaring up at the ceiling silently, sulking a little...ok sulking a lot.

"The Heir to the Throne shall emerge, Bloodline to bloodline shall be met. On Seraphim wings he shall rise, to rule the wizarding world. Friend is Foe, and Foe is Friend, to he who shall be dead... Twin Seers born of family not by blood, marks upon their brow. All species to him converge, the Heir of Merlin's golden hour. To end a wizard's war." he recited the words that had been bothering him for days on end. "twin seers...bloodlines converge..." he sighed a little and scrubbed his face. "the Heir MUST be a pure blood..." he decided to himself. "how can someone be born into a family not by blood?" he wondered aloud picking at his nails a small scowl on his face. "shall be dead... am I going to find this kid, only to kill him in the end?" he wondered softly swallowing thickly. "am I really as bad as Dumbledore?"

There where too many questions, and too many uncertainties, there where too many things that harry did not understand. Almost all of the letters that harry had sent out, had been returned with negatives, no one knew any twin seers, no one knew who the Heir might possibly be. "Heir...Heir to he throne...like a king...bloodlines... THATS IT!" harry roared leaping to his feet. "The heir of Merlin, is related to Merlin! That has to be it!..." he paused and then groaned. "Merlin died without a son." he groaned flopping back onto he couch. "Then again...so did Godric apparently..." Harry muttered with astonishment. "I need to...find out if Merlin ever had a son." he grinned a little and got to his feet, feeling better with a task set in his mind, one that could easily keep him busy throughout the entire winter vacation.

He headed straight to the library, ignoring the many eyes on him as he walked the halls, most of them startled that he was without his 'faithful duo' as he had not been seen without them since the accident. It was time for Harry to really get cracking, he had letters to write, people to discover, an Heir to find, and a madman to topple. His good mood was immediately shattered when he spotted Hermione in the library, alone for once. Harry scowled as he inched past her and into a more secluded section of the library, setting up shop and rolling out a long sheet of parchment. He was going to start with the pureblood family tree's, starting with Salazar's, since it was easiest to track. If he was lucky, he might be able to find a link between the pure blood families and Merlin.

He went into the section of the library that held all of the family Archives, getting permission from Madam Pince to take them off their stands. Usually students where not even allowed to touch them, but Pince knew that Harry was always very careful. Unfortunately for Harry it had not gotten past Hermione's sharp gaze and she was now watching him very suspiciously as he started making copies to take back to his room.

"Harry." he had gotten halfway done when she finally made her appearance, frankly Harry had been impressed with her ability to not stick her nose in right away. "I... uhm, was wondering if we could talk?" she asked hopefully looking nervous and Harry nodded. He didn't mind talking, he was probably just going to lie to her anyway.

"Have a seat." harry offered indicating a free chair and Hermione sat watching him penning in names, scratching others out, drawing long lines from person to person, connecting the entire Pure Blood society. It was a mess... "What's up? Here to gripe about me dating a man again?"

"Oh no I just... i'm not... I just thought you liked Ginny that was all... I didn't mean to say something so..."

"Hurtful?" Harry supplied dryly, making Hermione grimace and then nod.

"That's actually not what I...wanted to talk about I just..." she bit her lip hard then. "I'm worried about you." she admitted. "every time I see you, your either in the library, headed to the library, or heading to bed at all hours of the night.. it's not healthy Harry..."

"Ah." harry had to admit he was shocked and he stared at her for a moment his head titled to the side as he stared at her, making her blush hard. "Hermione, I'm not over working myself I promise." he admitted looking rather sheepish. "I just, I sort of, sleep...while you guys are all in class, because then no one bothers me in the library at night." for a while, several people had expressed interest in helping harry 'study', so harry decided to go to the library while they where all sleeping. It worked much better.

"oh." she muttered frowning a little as she watched Harry work on his mini project. "Harry what in the world are you doing?" she demanded sounding a little irritated.

"I'm trying to connect all of the pureblood families together, I'm trying to find a specific person. That man, the pointy eared freak working for that Lord Fraud or whatever hinted at an Heir to Merlin." harry stated scowling a little Hermione scowling a little. "but it's very clear that Merlin died without an Heir, so it has to be a pun of some kind, or a hint, a clue, a SOMETHING!"

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Hermione asked sounding baffled and Harry glanced at her. "because I think that if this boy, this Heir of Merlin is under the eye of this fake Lord Frond or whatever the hell he calls himself, then he has to either be very powerful, or very important. I don't believe for a second that Lord..."

"Fox, harry. It's Lord Fox, honestly your terrible at this..."

"Fox is anyone other than Voldemort." Harry finished making her flinch. "and if Voldemort..." another flinch. "is interested in this person than so am I." Harry finished Hermione staring at him wide eyed.

"Harry...your..obsessing." she informed him gently, as if trying to calm a madman and harry inwardly laughed at the comparison. "I think you need to take a break from all this..."

"...I can't Hermione.." Harry whispered softly, weaving a lie without any effort. "if I don't figure all of this out...then I'm going to die..."

"W..what!"

"thats the prophecy, mine and Voldemort's.. I have to die, in order for him to be killed... I have to find a way, ANY way to try and beat him without slaughtering myself in the process, or finding someone who can finish him off without me." Harry informed her. "right now.. I am the only person strong enough to face Voldemort, I need to find someone else who is just as strong, maybe even stronger...because I don't think Dumbledore can do it.." he admitted sounding sad. "he hasn't even realized what I am yet..."

"What you are?" Hermione asked, sounding terrified.

"I'm a Horcrux Hermione. I am Voldemort's seventh Horcrux." what a load of shit, but Hermione looked very convinced.

"So your hoping that this person, this Heir is strong enough to beat Voldemort...what if he's already with Voldemort?" she asked her head tilted and Harry swallowed thickly.

"Then I have to find a way to kill Voldemort, without killing myself." Harry whispered. "and I've nearly exhausted all of those possibilities." he was struggling to keep a straight face at Hermione's horrified face.

"oh Harry I'm so sorry...d..does Malfoy and Mott know this?" she asked softly and Harry shook his head.

"Please Hermione, you honestly think I would tell Draco something like this? He might not be a death eater yet, but that doesn't mean he isn't gunning for my head like everyone else... for as long as he thinks I actually believe that he cares about me, is that long that I can get small bits of slipped information." he smiled a little and shook his head. "It's horribly Slytherin of me but...this is a war, and what is done must be done..." she nodded and swallowed thickly.

"What about Mott?" she asked sounding almost curious and Harry smiled a little. "Mott is...sweet." he admitted. "he's tender and caring, and he has a high regard for life...I can't tell him, or he'll try to talk me out of it." she nodded a little and swallowed thickly before tugging the Parchment out of Harry's hands.

"You..better let me do this your just...making a mess." she admitted staring at the messy names and the long lines that blended together and shook her head, getting to work, making long neat lines that clearly connected everyone to who they where supposed to be connected to. Harry felt rather Guilty bad talking Draco like that, who he knew was listening behind the next bookshelf with Mott, but he did not feel at all guilty about lying to, and using Hermione. He knew she was going to run off and tattle all of this new information to Dumbledore, but that was alright, it suited Harry's purposes.

He watched her as she finished the huge family tree in record time and smiled looking it over. "Thanks Hermione." he stated looking it over his head tilted. "I can certainly use this, I will find him." he decided looking over the tree' which looked more like a map at that point.

"Harry, so you really think this person can help in the war? If he even really exists?" she asked softly and Harry paused for a moment.

"Yes." he decided nodding his eyes scanning the pure blood family tree, he had even included the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Potters. It was strange looking at his own name and his rather small family tree. He knew that the map was faulty though, he and Neville where related, but according to all the records on file they where of no relation. Harry was going to have to find private family tree's and connect them all together as well, it was going to be a lot of work, but eventually, hopefully Harry would be able to find the person that he was looking for. Hermione left after the curfew bell rang and harry offered her a good night, getting up and heading behind the bookshelf offering Tom and Draco a slight grin, Draco looking intensely amused.

"Just using me huh?" Draco teased and Harry snorted a little.

"Just using her you mean." Harry assured the other flopping down into a chair and rolling out the map, letting Tom and Draco look at it as well. "One of these people...are the key to this war." Harry mumbled softly his eyes narrowed. "but this isn't finished yet, I have a lot more information to add to it." he admitted licking his lips. "Draco, how many un-tampered family tree's do you have in your personal possession?"

"I can get everyone's." Draco promised looking over the map. "Mott will have to get the Dilder family tree, I don't have that one." he admitted. "but my father and I have a record of almost every family still in existence, and a few that died out as well. I'm sure I can borrow, or make copies of others if I asked nicely." he admitted grinning and Tom nodded.

"And what Draco can't get, I can." he promised. "some of my family tree histories go back to before Merlin even. They should help you, but they cut off just after Merlin was born, so your going to have to piece them together bit by bit."

Of course it wouldn't be easy, it was almost as if Merlin himself had tampered with the evidence, destroying anything that connected him to his children, much the same way that Godric had done. There where no records of the Potter's being, in any way, related to Godric, despite the location of Their family home.

"I have a lot of work cut out for me." Harry said with a small groan closing his eyes, Draco and Tom both chuckling a little. "I wonder though..." harry admitted tracing a line over his Name, following it to Lily and tapping her name. "Something here, just doesn't add up..." he shook his head. "I'm too tired for this." he groaned getting up. "come on, lets go on a date tomorrow, all three of us so I can spend some time before you guys leave."

"..I AM sorry about my mother..." Draco muttered softly shaking his head Mott glancing at Harry.

'_I could demand her to allow you to come with us, but I didn't think you would appreciate that._' Harry grinned a little and Draco coughed into his hand, to hide his own amusement.

"Your mother has every right to be angry with me, I did throw her husband in jail, and I am trying to kill her Lord. No let her be angry, someday I'll have my own house, and you guys can come visit me there instead." harry chirped before stopping dead in his tracks. "...wait, I DO have a house!" Harry stated wide eyed with astonishment. Deep in Private drive, the protection spells over the Dursley's home quivered, and Snapped, startling Dumbledore so greatly that he nearly choked to death on one of his lemon drops. Nearly.

"You have a house?" Tom asked lifting an eyebrow and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, my mum and Dad's house, the one they lived in when they..." he glanced at Tom who nodded, understanding the pause. "I can go live there...once I've finished with this war... I could, make it my home." he grinned a little. "it is my home." Draco and Tom grinned, pleased that Harry was going to have a proper home, none of them had any idea, of what Harry had just done.

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! (though not nearly as bad as the first one, it still amuses me to no end!)


	17. Losses

Welcome everyone to Chapter Seven, where Harry receives terrible news, and chooses his lover. I would like to thank my Beta's Victoria and Jessica for their help in making my story as good as it can be! Enjoy!^^

CH 17

Losses

Harry groaned lightly shaking his head as he felt someone shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up, it sounded like Neville, and he sounded pretty worried. That was what got Harry's attention the most. Sure, Neville was a worrier by nature, but he rarely sounded truly worried unless it was something big. For a brief moment Harry had a gut wrenching fear that something had happened to Draco or Tom, and he sat up looking at Neville, demanding an answer for why he was being woken.

"I'm sorry Harry I know you hate being disturbed like this but..." he hesitated and licked his lips, making Harry's worry grow even more, had something happened to Luna? "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you Harry." Neville decided finally. "He...he has some bad news." Not Luna then, maybe Draco?

"Neville, whats wrong?" Harry demanded, feeling panic rising in his chest and Neville looked away his eyes closed. "I'm sorry Harry... I really am." he murmured softly turning and leaving before Harry could even demand what he was sorry for. Harry leaped out of bed, not even bothering to change out of his night clothes. He raced down the halls of Hogwarts, ignoring stares he was getting as he ran, barefoot, to the stone gargoyle, not even bothering to stop and see if it would move out of the way.

It did, thankfully, and Harry raced up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office, slamming the door open, clear panic written across his face. "What is it! What's wrong! Is Draco hurt? Is Mott in trouble!" he demanded panting hard, ignoring the fact that he was interrupting Dumbledore's talking with McGonagall, who hesitated before standing and gently leading Harry to a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry, nothing is wrong with Mr. Malfoy or Dilder..." Dumbledore promised, looking very grave. "Harry, I need you to answer a few questions first alright?"

"What's going on professor?" Harry demanded, wondering if maybe...Dumbledore hadn't found out that Harry was stabbing him in the back...but how in the world would the man know that!

"Harry please calm down." Dumbledore pleaded setting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Yesterday, the protection spells guarding your home broke. The only person who could have broken them was you, I need to know what happened."

"Broke? But...I don't understand how could they have broke?" Harry asked, feeling his panic start to diminish into confusion.

"Harry, did you stop thinking of Privet Drive as your home? Or wish the Dursley's dead in any manner?" Dumbledore asked Harry, and then paused for a moment.

"Oh no...oh professor I'm so sorry! I did, I stopped thinking of it as home. I realized that my mum and dad had left me a house in Godric's hollow, and that when the war was over I was going to go and live there, where no one would bother me." He admitted looking horror struck, "Oh my god I broke the protection spells... I have nowhere to live!"

"You can live here," Dumbledore promised, looking even more grave. "but Harry I...there's something...more." His words made Harry freeze—completely freeze.

"Professor what's..."

"The Dursley's are dead Harry." Dumbledore whispered softly. "as soon as the protection spells failed Voldemort took them." That lying old codger! Harry knew better. Harry knew who really killed the Dursley's! Harry found himself completely incapable of moving however, or even talking. He sat there, trying to digest what Dumbledore had said.

The Dursley's...dead—sure they hadn't been the greatest family ever, but they had still raised him. And Petunia had even stopped being cruel, Dudley had even started being nicer to him. They had stopped hating him; Harry had started connecting with them, like a real family. He swallowed thickly his body trembling as he tried not to break down and go completely insane. Sure he would never really love the Dursley's, but he had started to like them a little.

"How...how did they die?" Harry demanded thickly and Dumbledore hesitated, well aware of the imminent danger that was Harry going berserk in his office, again.

"We're not sure...their bodies...haven't been recovered." Dumbledore admitted. "Their house...there was nothing left, it was completely decimated. We found an arm...we think it might be your uncle's..." Dumbledore admitted softly and Harry got to his feet so fast the chair clattered to the floor.

"P...please excuse me." he whispered softly turning to head down the stairs. He didn't want to break down in front of someone, he could feel the horrified tears welling up inside of himself. He had killed someone else. Sure not with his own two hands, but it was still his fault. If he hadn't broken the spells, Dumbledore never would have killed his family, killed the Dursley's.

He paused in an empty hallway, feeling frozen and numb, he couldn't move, couldn't breath, the tears where choking him—he had a sudden urge to simply stop. Stop everything, stop breathing, stop thinking...stop living. He stood there for a long moment, contemplating how he might kill himself when Draco and Tom rounded the corner, rushing over to him. Neville had told them what had happened, Harry didn't need Legilimency to know that.

"Come on, Harry." Draco ordered softly, taking Harry's arm and leading him towards the stair case, Tom taking the other arm, gently guiding the frozen, numb, horrified Boy Who Lived to the Chamber of Secrets where Harry could have his mental breakdown in private.

They moved into the comfy room, full of comforting colors in reds and blues and bright cheery greens and Harry shuddered, turning to the side and threw up all over the floor, emptying his stomach of the little that had been in there, trembling violently, not even seeing anything. Tom quickly cleaned the mess with his wand, Draco carefully supporting Harry as he led the other to a chair and gently sat him down, Tom rushing over to a cabinet picking out a good strong alcohol and moving back.

"Harry, look at me." Draco demanded softly, cupping Harry's face with his hands, forcing him to meet Draco's worried silver eyes. "This is NOT your fault, it's Dumbledore's. You can't break down, you can't let him win." Draco demanded Harry's lip quivering as the tears finally started to spill down his cheeks.

"Harry they were awful to you." Tom protested, trying to make Harry's stop feeling guilty about the Dursley's death. Draco turned to glare at Tom as Harry burst into sobs, shaking his head hard and knocking the glass of fire whiskey away from him. Tom grimaced a little as he backed up, well aware how violent Harry could get.

"Just go away!" Harry demanded, slapping at Draco who backed up for a moment, waiting until Harry curled up on the couch before moving forward again, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry holding him close so that the older boy couldn't harm himself or Draco as he murmured soft things in Harry's ear. He wished that he could promise that it would be alright, but they all knew that nothing would be alright. Not for a long time.

Harry curled into Draco sobbing wildly. and Tom bit his lip, looking rather upset. Tom knew already that he could not comfort Harry the way Draco could, instead Tom decided to do something else. "I'll be back later," he promised, causing Draco to look up at the Dark Lord.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded, looking horrified, and Tom hesitated.

"I am going to go and find Harry's family." Draco scowled a little and shook his head. "I know it seems unlikely, but Dumbledore won't murder someone who could be useful to him later on. Harry is attached to Petunia, he and his cousin Dudley where starting to get along. His Uncle might actually be dead but I highly doubt that his cousin or Aunt are. I am going to find them."

Draco hesitated and then nodded. "Do it, I'll tell Harry when he wakes up."

"But Harry's not asleep..." Tom stated looking confused Draco sighing a little as he gently set his wand to Harry's temple, muttering a gentle sleeping spell looking at Tom.

"Harry is going to hate us both by the time he calms down. I figure it's better if he sleeps it off." Draco admitted shaking his head gently covering Harry with a blanket. Tom hesitated and moved over, kissing Harry's forehead.

"He's yours Draco." Tom admitted softly glancing at the blond, Draco turning to stare at him, wide eyed and startled.

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded frowning a little. "Harry hasn't..."

"Harry doesn't love me." Tom stated simply. "and I'm no good for him, not like you are. You can help him when he gets emotional like this, all I can do is take the brunt of his rage. He's yours... and we all know it." he stated calmly clapping Draco on the back. "Now take good care of him," he demanded, heading out the door shaking his head. Harry didn't love him, but he certainly loved Harry.

…...

Harry slept for almost a full day, curled into Draco, sleeping off the 'crazy' that had stricken him when he learned that his family had died, groaning lightly as his eyes fluttered open, Draco dozing lightly with Harry's head on his lap, the brunette not moving, enjoying laying with Draco, enjoying the contact. Even if he was pissed that he had been forced to fall asleep against his will, it had helped. He sighed softly and slowly sat up, staring down at his hands and licking his lips as he wondered what he would do now. He was homeless, without family... and, after the way he had screamed at Tom and Draco, he didn't doubt he was friendless too.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his voice slurred lightly from being tired. He rubbed his eyes groaning a little and smiling at his friend. "How are you feeling? Better?" he asked reaching out and gently taking Harry's hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles, still trying to comfort Harry who shook his head.

"No, not really." he admitted. "I feel guilty as hell, I feel sick to my stomach, I have a terrible headache, and I think Tom might hate me."

"...no." Draco admitted. "He's gone out to try and find your family. He thinks that Dumbledore has them alive somewhere." He shook his head. "I hope he's right...he also...sort of said..."

'_I'm dropping out Harry._' Tom explained, his voice sounding tired in Harry's head. '_I know that you love Draco, and Draco really loves you too. You need to be together...you're good for each other. I love you, I always will but I can't make you happy like Draco can._'

'_I'm sorry Tom, I should have...said something earlier I just..._'

'_There's no need to explain Harry, I just want you to be as happy as you can be._' Tom ordered—Harry only felt guiltier as Tom smiled and kissed his forehead through their connection before breaking off to go back to doing what he was doing.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly, looking worried again and Harry turned to him, leaning into the blond.

"Draco...I love you." Harry admitted softly. "I choose you." he admitted smiling a little. "I always chose you, even before you asked me to consider you...I was fooling myself thinking my love for Tom and my love for you were the same." he smiled a little and looked up at Draco, hesitating a moment before pressing their lips together. He kissed him gently, feeling comforted and loved as Draco wrapped his arms around the Boy Who Lived. Harry smiled a little as he pulled back, his eyes fixed on large purple orbs that hid Draco's silver, making Harry chuckle.

"_**Congratulations Harry. You now have a Seraphim for a boyfriend.**_" Draco teased using Aramithrial's voice making Harry chuckle a little.

"No, I have a Seraphim for a lover." he purred pressing himself into Draco, kissing him again. They were not seen for many more hours as they bonded, and explored each other, and then simply held each other, basking in the wonderful afterglow of...er, love.

End

And that's the Chapter folks!^^ be sure to read and review!


	18. Vacation

Hello everyone! I am sorry this took so long! Went to visit some family for a few months and haven't had time to do ANYTHING! but, here it is, the long awaited CH 18! pay attention to the Gifts people! They'll come into play later ;)

CH 18

Vacation

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he headed into the castle, running a hand through his hair as he glanced around. There was no one in sight, no teachers, no students, not even a ghost. The ghosts were downstairs, throwing their own sort of Christmas party, all of the students had gone home, and all of the teachers, save one or two, had left to visit family. Harry was, for the very first time, all alone on Christmas.

He hadn't let Draco or Blaise know how upset he was about all of this. He had laughingly joked and teased all the way to the train, he'd seen all of his friends off, giving Luna a kiss on the cheek and teasing Neville nonstop about having to go to his grandmother's with a pregnant lady. Now they where gone, and Harry was alone, completely alone. Harry hated being alone.

He sighed again and headed up to the founder's quarters, but even Godric and Salazar had left to visit other portraits of old friends. Harry had sent his house elves out to have fun jokingly informing them that if they were there when he got back, he was going to give them clothes. So they where gone too, and that left Harry with no one... and even worse he couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

He shook his head hard, pulled over several sheets of paper, and started writing letters again, looking for the Heir of Merlin, and trying to make connections all over the world. He signed some papers Harry Potter, and others Lord Fox—some papers even went to the same person, searching out followers for both Harry Potter and Lord Fox. Keeping busy helped, but after a while even that got to be too much for the lonely Golden boy. He sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair, and headed back out into the hallways of Hogwarts, shaking his head as he wandered the halls—trying not to think, trying not to feel. He wasn't sure for how long he wandered, numb and trying to be uncaring, but it must have been quite a while.

"Mr. Potter." A voice behind Harry made him jump and spin around to face the Potions professor, who was looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing down here?" Harry had wandered into the Dungeons without realizing it.

"Sorry Professor, I was just...thinking," he admitted shaking his head. Snape shook his head as well and set his hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him deeper into the Dungeons and into his personal quarters.

"Thinking about things you probably shouldn't be thinking about, hmm?" Snape asked offering Harry a surprisingly comfortable chair. "I'm surprised you're here, I would have thought you would be out with one of your friends."

"I would have thought so, too." Harry admitted sighing a little. "Neville's house is too crowded, Blaise's mother is ill, and Draco's mother refuses to have me in her house." he shrugged. "There is no way I'm going to the Order of all places I get enough of that shit here...er.. sorry."

"To quote Dumbledore. 'I have temporarily gone deaf, and therefore I have not heard anything'." Snape chuckled a little.

Harry smirked a little accepting the cup of tea that Snape offered, and then sighed a little. "I didn't think that I would be alone this Christmas...it's harder to accept than I expected." he admitted closing his eyes as Snape nodded.

"I know what you mean, this is the first Christmas since Sirius died... it was going to be our third Christmas...He wanted to go to America, to see the Grand Canyon." He admitted looking amused before sighing a little as Harry grimaced a little and nodded.

"You really miss him don't you?" He asked softly, "I do too." Harry admitted running his fingers along the wood of the table next to him. "This is the first Christmas that I'm alone." he added before pausing. "Well, I thought I was alone. I thought you were at the Order with everyone else." He shook his head a little, looking amused.

"I should be." Snape acknowledged, sighing a little. "I'll probably have to go soon...but, I don't want to go there, not when Sirius isn't there anymore..." The older man sighed a little. "I think we both need lessons on how to cope with being alone." He shook his head slightly. "Or therapy."

"I think therapy would be the easier course, but there is no way I'm talking to a stranger about the fact that I'm running a double life." Harry commented, shaking his head. "nor am I going to tell anyone about..."

"About Dumbledore being a murderer? About how he's using the world like a pawn? About how Tom Marvolo Riddle was set up?" Snape smiled a little and shook his head as well, "I can understand you being unwilling to talk about such things." He admitted. "but you really should, find someone you can trust, if you have to come talk to me." He advised simply. "Draco I'm certain, would be willing to listen to you."

"I'm sure, but I don't want to worry him." Harry said, looking a little upset now. "besides, how do you tell the person you love, that life almost isn't worth living?" He asked tipping his head back. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Draco, I would have killed myself by now," he admitted softly. "It's hard to focus on anything but the fact that...that I have no idea what I'm doing, that I'm fighting a war that I can't win, and that I'm so depressed when Draco's not here that I can't even drag myself around."

"You're that depressed?" Snape asked, looking startled, his eyes wide before scoffing softly. "of course you're that depressed..." He stated softly shaking his head a little. "Wait here for a moment, I have something that will help." He stood up and headed into the other room, coming back with a vial of light green potion. "here, it's a combination of Pepper Up potion and a Love potion, it will help get your spirits back up when you find it hard."

"...What will it do to me?" Harry asked, examining it closely biting his lip a little.

"Not much, it just makes you happier." Snape admitted smiling a little. "you have Draco to help you...I have this." He admitted lifting his own vial of green liquid. "It's non addictive, I made certain of that. And you only need to take it when your feeling blue...it really does help. Take it with you. It only takes a sip so try not to take too much or you might get overly giddy."

"Alright." He agreed giving it a swirl before setting it into his robes. "I take it you have to go now?" Harry asked his head tilted a little, feeling a little more depressed as Snape nodded.

"Yes, before Dumbledore floo's in here to make sure I'm not dead," he admitted, sighing a little as he stood up. "Stay here for as long as you like, but don't touch the potions."

"No, I'm going to head back to my room." Harry decided. "I think I might get drunk for a little bit and then go to bed and wait for everyone else to come back." He looked a little lost as he headed out into the hallway. Snape bit his lip as he watched Harry leave, before heading into the fireplace as Harry slunk back into the Founders Quarters to hide from the world.

"This is the suckiest Christmas ever." Harry muttered, flopping onto a couch, pulling a bottle of Sweet Rum out from under the cushions, examining it for a moment before uncorking it. "Cheers to me." Harry stated simply, taking a long swallow before he let the tears start to travel down his cheeks. He sighed a little as he abandoned the Rum, he didn't feel like getting drunk after all. He felt like crying, he wanted to cry, and, since there was no one there to see him, he decided to let go and cry.

He fell asleep on the couch, with tears drying on his face. There was no telling how long he had been asleep for, but when he woke up there was a small pile of Christmas presents laying on the floor in front of him, delivered by Owls and by House Elves alike. Harry rubbed his eyes and started digging through them, sorting them out to keep himself busy, so he wouldn't think about being alone.

He got a dragon hide jacket from Fred, and dragon hide pants from George, he got the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a pile of candy. From Snape he got a small pendant with Sirius and Lupin on one side, and a picture of Lily and James on the other, all four of them smiling and waving at him, making Harry smile as well. Hermione had given him several old books of defensive and offensive magic. Charlie and Bill even sent him something—Charlie sent him some dragon hide boots and gloves, giving him a complete outfit, and Bill...Bill's made Harry smirk. It was a silver and white mask, carved into the shape of a grinning fox, painted glamorously. With the dragon hide, and the fox mask, Harry now had the perfect disguise to use when he decided to show himself as Lord Fox.

Neville and Luna sent him gifts as well, Luna sent him a small silver snake bracelet, and Neville sent him a ring with a small emerald placed in the middle, both of them with a note saying that it would 'come in handy'. Whatever that meant. Fenrir sent Harry a werewolf claw pendant, which Harry hung on his necklace next to the other pendants he had gotten from his friends. By the time he had finished opening his presents he felt much better, and set about writing thank you notes to everyone, refusing to take notice that Draco, Tom, and Blaise had not sent him a gift. They would probably deliver them in person.

He grinned a little and glanced over at the small pile of presents he had yet to wrap and groaned a little running a hand through his hair. "Damn..." he had to wrap all of those things himself, and he had to find a present for Bill and Charley too. He got to work, wrapping everything up, looking around for gifts, and nearly jumping out of his skin when two arms suddenly wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Happy Christmas Harry." A familiar voice stated, making Harry go red with horror and spin to punch Tom in the arm.

"Riddle you scared the hell out of me!" Harry complained as Tom laughed and nodded motioning to the doorway where a smiling Blaise and Draco where standing.

"Happy Christmas." The two chorused with bright grins, both of them bouncing over to Harry and dumping a present into his arms. "We thought it would be nice if we came to see you during Christmas..." Draco was cut off by a kiss, making Blaise and Tom offer them wolf whistles and jeers. Harry just offered them the middle finger as he broke the kiss, grinning brightly.

"This is awesome!" Harry declared, grinning happily as he thrust their presents into their arms, looking as ecstatic as a person could get. Draco gave Harry a silver sword with an emerald gem in the hilt and the promise to teach him how to use it.

Blaise gave Harry a fox fur cape, to complete the Lord Fox image, and it was so soft under Harry's fingers that he decided he was going to sleep on it, it was just so soft and comfy, but it was Tom's gift, that pleased Harry the most, if he was being honest. It was a small, slender rose colored snake that was about two feet long and no wider than a pencil at it's thickest point.

"It's wonderful! What is it?" Harry asked beaming at Tom who smirked a little.

"It's a snake of course, it can detect poisons, and they're wonderful conversationalists on those days when you don't value human company. It's only a baby, in about five years it will be almost as big as Nagini, or so I've been told." He told Harry, smiling a little. "This snake, is very special." He admitted poking her tail the snake turning to stare at him. "She can spit poison almost ten feet."

'_Eleven,'_ the snake corrected turning back to Harry. 'A_nd I can understand human tongue, not just English, but french, Spanish, Russian, German, and Ancient Wiccan as well._'

"Ancient Wiccan? What is that?" Harry asked looking startled his eyes wide his head tilted a little.

"It's the ancient language of Wizards. It's what we spoke, before we integrated into muggle society." Blaise informed him. "I have a few books written in Ancient Wiccan. They're back from before Merlin's day, and are a pain in the ass to translate."

"I bet." Harry commented, grinning as he carefully looped the rose colored snake around his arm, smirking a little. "You guys are the greatest!" He declared pulling all three of them into a tight hug grinning happily. "God I love you guys."

They laughed and Draco shook his head. "Alright Mister Emotional, lets get this party started!" He decided, Harry laughing as the three of them snuck down to the kitchen and partied with the house elves, stuffing themselves silly and having all the fun they could. It was Harry's greatest Christmas vacation ever.

End

Aaw wasn't that nice? Read and review people!


	19. More Plans

Welcome to Ch 19! where Dumbledore get's screwed and

CH 19

More Plans

Weeks had passed, Harry spent most of his time in his hidden rooms, learning pureblood culture from Salazar, who was growing on Harry more and more. Once the ancient wizard had realized that Harry wasn't going to slack, or whine, or complain, or give up, the man had warmed up to him considerably. Godric was helping Harry with the letter writing, Harry reaching all over the world asking for help in re-shifting the power of the wizarding world back to the focus of preserving magic and the creatures that lived in it. Devlin was making that even easier, traveling all over the world, giving the speeches that Harry needed to gather more supporters, almost every week the name Lord Fox was in the papers, a fact that was greatly infuriating Dumbledore.

Even more infuriating to everyone, was the fact that Harry was openly dating Draco, was still friends with Blaise, and had no intentions of rekindling the false friendship he had with Ron. The redhead was getting more and more infuriated every time he saw Harry happy and laughing. Even worse Hermione was helping Harry every chance she got, piecing together the family tree and helping him learn minor defensive and attack spells, while Draco, Blaise, and Tom helped Harry learn the higher class spells and the Dark Arts that Harry would need to survive.

So far, there where only two people who might possibly have been the Heir to Merlin's Throne, Draco Malfoy, the combination of the Black house and the Malfoy house, but being a Seraphim, Draco was not eligible to be the Heir to the wizarding throne. That left only one, the combination of a french bloodline, and an Irish, a small eight year old boy living in the middle of the English king-land where King Arthur was once said to rule along side Merlin, it gave Harry good feelings. He just had to get the letter back from the boy's guardians. Apparently the poor thing was living in an orphanage, his parents having been killed by a severe, and untreated case of the dragon-pox. It would make it all the easier to bring the boy to London. Only after Harry had taken care of Dumbledore, he didn't want the poor child to suffer anymore than he already had. The only problem, was that no twins had been born with marks on their foreheads yet, anywhere. Very frustrating.

Harry was getting more and more worried about Petunia. Tom always looked, but so far he had found nothing; Harry feared she really was dead. They had already found Vernon's body, laying behind the house that was now burned to the ground, and Harry was getting more and more anxious, his bad mood increasing with every day that passed. Dumbledore passed it off as grief, while Hermione thought Harry was simply angry, and Neville and Draco where getting more and more worried. Luna, she just sat there and looked amused as Harry paced back and forth, a scowl on his face as Neville kissed his wife's belly. They had gotten tired of waiting, and had gotten married during Christmas break. Luna Lovegood was now Luna Longbottom, and she was now officially a part of Neville's, and Harry's, family. It gave Harry tingles every time Luna smiled at him and promised him that he was going to make a wonderful uncle. He didn't bother questioning how she knew he was worried.

Harry was happier than he had been in years—he had a loving boyfriend, he had a family, there was a baby on the way. The war was shifting in Lord Fox's favor, who still had not made an appearance. Several people assumed that Devlin was really the Lord Fox that everyone was suddenly so loyal to. Harry had gotten several letters from various people, and magical creatures, wanting to help in the war, gathered in from his various contacts, mostly the red headed Weasley clan, the werewolves who were now spanning the globe to spread the word, and the forest elves who were now out in the wizarding society in droves. Even the vampires were now out in the open, thanks to Blaise who had done a great deal of cajoling, and bribing. The giants had come out of hiding, and were acting peaceful for the first time in years, now that they had more room to roam they could be the solitary creatures they where supposed to be. Even the centaurs had left the forests, and had taken to wandering wizarding villages, it was driving Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic, insane.

They where doing everything they could to control the magical creatures, but every time they arrested one, two more took it's place, and, even worse, wizards loyal to 'the cause' always ended up releasing the captured creatures. The wizarding world was in an uproar, a great deal of the wizarding community was turning against the Minister of Magic and his incompetence, and turned instead to Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, or Lord Fox, taking sides, and forming alliances. Almost every single Pure Blood, not already claimed by Tom, publicly announced that they would be supporting Lord Fox, approving of his choice to try and return the wizarding world back into the free reign that it had been centuries ago. They enjoyed talking with the centaurs who visited them, and were more than willing to offer the vampires a free meal when they needed it, though most of the vampires preferred to get their blood from a donated blood-bank that where being set up everywhere, thanks to large donations from Lord Fox, and the many Pure Bloods.

The only problem that Harry had during this war so far, was not bursting into laughter when Dumbledore started throwing a temper tantrum. Harry knew better than to think that it wouldn't change for the worst, everything always did. For now though, he amused himself in pretending to be as upset as Dumbledore about all of this, a difficult task when Dumbledore started breaking his own things. Harry was well on his way to start actively challenging Dumbledore. Harry was sitting in the Founder's common room, laying on the couch with his head in Draco's lap as the blond stroked Harry's black hair. Neville and Luna were sitting on the other couch, in a similar position as Neville read a children's book to Luna's belly, making Draco scoff.

"It can't hear you Neville." he taunted smirking a little as Neville shrugged. "you don't know that." Neville stated simply. "we want smart babies, there is no such thing as too early." he chirped with a smirk on his lips as he looked up at Luna. "right love?"

"Mmm. Something big is going to happen soon." she stated, completely ignoring the man who's head was in her lap. "The Knifflebugs said so." She got funny looks from all three men, but no one said anything. It was better not to question her, especially with her as pregnant as she was, she had a tendency to get violent. "Yes, very big... a change in the war..."

"A good change?" Harry asked hesitantly, and Luna paused for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted, looking down at Neville and then smiled. "We still haven't thought of names," she murmured, changing the subject. Harry sighed a little as he shook his head.

"Listen, I have to get going." He said, smiling at Draco. "I have a 'big thing' myself to finish up." Harry had set it up with the goblins, that every single penny in Harry's vault, the Malfoy's vault, Snape's Vault, Blaise's Vault, Crabbe's Vault, Goyle's Vault, Parkinson's Vault and several other key members vaults to simply vanish...without any warning at all. It was one of Harry's plans for getting the items in his mother's vault back, he needed to get his mother's journal.

Harry had already told Dumbledore that he was headed to Diagon alley for some more books, and a few other personal items that Harry needed. The Golden Boy grinned and kissed Draco before heading out of the room, humming happily to himself as he headed to Snape's office and headed straight to the bank. He threw a very loud, very noticeable fit when he was told that the vaults had been emptied and raced back to Dumbledore's office.

They spent almost five hours, trying to figure out what happened, Dumbledore getting so pissed off that his face turned purple, McGonagall had arrived in the middle of it to complain that her and Madam Pomfry's bank accounts had also been drained, Snape rushed up not ten minutes after and Dumbledore dismissed Harry who was resisting the urge to start laughing his ass off as he rushed down the hall. Running into Draco halfway, he tearfully told him everything in front of everyone. Draco added that his accounts had also been drained. That led the rest of the school to rush out and ask their parents if anything had happened.

Over two thirds of the Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students' family vaults had been drained of their money, all of the Slytherin's had been struck, but none of the Gryffindor's had been affected, not one save for Harry. Everyone found this very suspicious. All of the teachers accounts had also been drained, everyone's but Dumbledore's, a fact that did not go unnoticed. The Goblins had previously agreed to pull out money from their reserves, to pay for everyone to at least be able to buy the things that they needed. So while no one had their own money anymore, they certainly were not going to suffer on Harry's account.

For three days while everyone freaked out over the missing money, Harry spent the entire time searching frantically, or pretending to, for the missing money. Following several false leads inside the banks, and he wasn't the only one. Moody, McGonagall, and several students and their parents all searched. The goblins even assisted, digging around every vault and counting every penny, it was long overdue anyway, so they didn't mind too much, to Harry's immense relief.

Of course, Harry also knew where all of the money was being stored: deep down, under all of the vaults and the bank was a large cavern that went unused. That was where everyone's money was being held, all in separate piles with specific protections guarding each one, Harry wasn't going to use his money, just dig through it until he found the journal that he was looking for. He kept searching for a full day after everyone else had given up, but in the end he too 'failed' to find anything, much to Dumbledore's immense fury. The newspapers where accusing him of stealing, because even the Minister of Magic's vaults had been completely decimated, and they had to blame SOMEONE.

Rumors where circulating, people were suspicious of each other, and the magical creatures wandering the world made everything even more tense. And just to drive the stick home, Lord Fox donated over 13,000 Galleons to help take care of the people whose money had been stolen, while Dumbledore did nothing, a blow to the pride of the Dumbledore supporters. A blow to the pride of Dumbledore for that matter, it tickled Harry pink to see Dumbledore throwing tantrum after tantrum.

Harry smirked to himself as he trailed down the tunnel that led to the 'stolen' money, humming lightly to himself as he stepped through he golden piles and the silver speckles heading straight for his own pile of money and items, looking it over, feeling incredibly daunted. He had five times the gold than what Draco's family had, being that he had the Black family fortune, the Potter family fortune, and both Salazar and Godric's fortunes. It was a little dizzying seeing all of the money he had, especially when he had never needed money.

He shook his head hard and moved over to the piles of items, and shifted through the potion items from his mother, the tons of pranks from his father, the clothes from Sirius, the hundreds of books from Lupin, calling his house elf friends to take them back to Godric's room so he could read through them later, scowling as he finally hit his mothers personal items, licking his lips nervously.

"Alright Mum, time to find the truth." He muttered softly, digging through the trunk and pulling out jewelry and drawings and chemical composition papers before finally pulling out the items he wanted most: several large leather bound journals all marked with Lily's name. He grabbed the oldest one, the one she had written in during the time of war with Voldemort and flipped it open, blinking as an envelope dropped to the dry, dirty ground. An envelope with Harry's name on it.

Oh! what could it be! How many of you will kill me for yet another hangover! How many more will kill you when I tell you that there will be MORE cliffhangers! Most of them worse than this! What will happen next! Wait 8 months to find out! Muahahaha...ok maybe not THAT long ^^;


	20. The Letter From Mum

Welcome everyone to Chapter twenty where you find out what Lily Potter has to say! I would like to thank my friend Victoria who wrote the letter for me. She plays an Excellent Lily Potter so everyone give her a round of applause!

20

The Letter From Mum

For a long moment all Harry could do was stare at the envelope laying on the ground, swallowing thickly as he hesitantly reached down and picked it up, being almost overly cautious with the old material. Stroking the wax seal with the Potter crest with an amazed air, he brought it up to his nose and took a tentative sniff. It smelled of dust and paper, but Harry could get the faintest traces of something warm and flowery, something that made him remember being wrapped in warm arms, feeling safe, secure, and happy.

"Mum..." Harry whispered softly, taking another smell of the old letter before he got to his feet, swallowing thickly. He wouldn't read it there—no that was too risky, too chancy. There was only one place Harry could read the letter in peace—true peace, real safety. He was going to go back down to the Chamber of Secrets, where he knew he was the only one who would be able to get there. He carefully tucked the letter into his pocket and strode out of the bank with a troubled expression that he was unable to hide, but he was also more than ready with an excuse, as he had passed several goblins who where pretending to be under the imperious curse. It was a cover to explain how someone could take off with all that gold without the goblin's noticing. So far, it was working.

He need not have worried, as no one stopped him in town, or on the way up to the school, no one even tried to stop him as he headed through the student crowded halls of Hogwarts and up to the second floor. He struggled with terror as he pondered the things his mother might say to him, might warn him about—Dumbledore and Voldemort, the things she might tell him to do or not to do, the things that Harry most dreaded were her hopes for him...what if she where to be displeased with who Harry had become?

"Harry?" the worried tone of Draco's voice jerked Harry out of his train of thought, worried silver orbs blinking at him as Harry relaxed and smiled at his lover.

"Draco, you startled me... I'm alright just...worried about things." He promised, kissing the other intently. "I'm heading to one of my secret places." Harry admitted softly, gently nibbling at Draco's lips. "So I'll probably be gone most of the night...shall I meet you in the Slytherin dorms tonight when I've finished?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Draco grinned and nodded eagerly as he thought of all the naughty things they might be able to do.

"Of course, I'll let the others know you're coming so they don't try to hex you this time." Draco promised, Harry snorting a little, feeling calmer and calmer with every word they shared.

"_Try _is the keyword in that statement." Harry teased, Draco smirking as he nodded and kissed Harry's forehead, not noticing a troupe of Gryffindor's of all ages glaring violently at him for 'corrupting their savior' as Ron often said.

"Alright, I'll see you later?" Draco asked as the bell chimed, warning that he was going to be late to class. "Call me if you need anything!" Draco ordered, hesitating for a minute until Harry nodded.

Harry watched the blond go, smiling, before he rushed up the nearest staircase, heading for the second floor and straight into Myrtle's bathroom—grateful that the moaning girl wasn't in there at the moment. He hissed at the faucet to open, and then to close as he slid down the slimy tunnel, wrinkling his nose with a violent shudder. Shaking his head a little, he cleaned his clothes as best he could and headed down into the tunnels. Salazar had been very open in telling Harry all about the Chambers, and had even added them onto Harry's 'fancy map of the school' one morning. How the painting had done that Harry would never know, but, he supposed, it didn't really matter either.

He headed into a small antechamber, not willing to move into the big space where the snake lay, rotting away in the dark, and glanced around at the old and rotting furniture with a grimace of distaste—he should have just done this in Godric's tower, it was cleaner there. Harry couldn't wait long enough to go there now, however, so he simply cast a charm at one of the chairs. The chair swiftly returned it to it's original state and he settled into it, pulling out the letter again and licking his lips nervously.

He suddenly wished he had brought someone with him, Draco, or Tom, or even the little rose colored snake sleeping on his bed, who Harry had yet to name. Anyone to lend him some strength, some bravery to actually open the envelope in his hands. He swallowed thickly and trembled as he finally opened the top, tearing along the seam with his pocketknife, sliding the contents out and staring at the folded paper, for a moment too terrified to even unfold the letter.

He suddenly felt like a small child, about to get a stern scolding for doing something VERY wrong, and even worse...he felt like a damn Hufflepuff. He swallowed hard and carefully straightened out the sheets of paper—muggle paper, some part of Harry noticed—laying most of the papers on a heavily scourgified patch of ground before turning to the first page, and began to read with a lump in his throat as he noticed how pretty his mother's handwriting was.

'_My beloved son,_

_I write this letter to you because I fear for you, and what is to come. As I sit here next to your crib where you sleep so peacefully, I feel the bone deep terror of what is awaiting us. I know you are going to be unaware of many things, and that you may never receive this letter that I write you, but I can have hope, that someday, you will get this, and know that I love you. I pray that this letter finds you in good health and peaceful, happy times, but I know even now that it is unlikely._

_The things I am going to tell you are going to shock, and probably horrify you, but they are things you must hear. You must remember, that within life, there are shadows along with light, Harry. There is trouble brewing in the wizarding world, a trouble that can possibly wipe out magic altogether if it's not stopped. If he is not stopped. He is the evil that stalks the things that are required, needed in life's shadows._

_No doubt you have been informed that we were on Dumbledore's side, that Voldemort is the bad guy, that he is the one who killed us. All untrue._

_We were spies Harry, for Voldemort. We pretended to be on Dumbledore's side, even after discovering the terrible things he did to his sister and Grindelwald. It is Dumbledore who is the evil that lurks in the light, festering, and corroding all that is good, and he will do almost anything to get his way. He used Grindlewald as a stepping stone, a step required to gain power, claiming that the man was a dark wizard, when the only thing about him that was dark was his childhood. Grindlewald was only trying to save us from magical extinction, as Dumbledore is thrusting us towards._

_Tom Riddle, who is Voldemort's given name, is also trying to stop Dumbledore. And yet, the 'Light' wizard fights dirtier then a Death Eater, as I'm sure you are aware of by now. Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard, placing Tom in a abusive orphanage where he was beaten nearly daily for being different from the other's. I am sure that you too will placed with a abusive family. I can only hold the desperate hope that you don't end up with that horrid man that my parent's forced Petunia to marry— Petunia is your aunt, in case you have no idea who she is._

_I am very sorry for the pain I am sure you have suffered my son, and I am sorry that your father and I could not be there to protect you. Yet, there are things that must be done. Things that you must do to prepare the world for the rebirth of magic, Harry. We have come across a prophecy my son, not the false one that speaks of Voldemort and you, but a real one that speaks of Seraphim, and the Heir of Merlin._

"_The Heir to the Throne shall Emerge! Bloodline to Bloodline shall be Met. On Seraphim wings he shall Rise, To rule the wizarding world. friend is foe, and Foe is Friend, to he who should be dead! Twin Seers born of family not by blood, marks upon their brow, all species to him converge, the Heir of Merlin's golden hour. To end a wizards war."_

_Dumbledore has also found this, and now will do everything he can from letting it come to pass. Yet, we have found another prophecy, one that we are sure that speaks of you._

_"Born as the seventh month dies, the Heir of Godric shall be born, lighting his way through the world with Seraphim by his side, Heir of Merlin he shall find. Standing side by side, together they shall rule." _

_This either speaks of you, or of your cousin Neville Longbottom, as you two are the only remaining heirs of Gryffindor's line. The prophecy might even mean both of you, there's never really any telling, with these kinds of things._

_I can only hope that you will believe this letter, and will see Dumbledore for the lying murdering bastard that he is. I am sure that by the time you read this, he has already tried to kill you at least once, if not more. He was always fond of 'accidental' deaths, that always benefitted him. He might not seem to be involved at all, but you have to trust me Harry—Dumbledore can't be trusted._

_If you have the chance, you must find a way to speak to Tom, he can help you, or your cousin, or both of you to find the Heir of Merlin's throne. He has always been our oldest friend-and I do mean oldest- and we would-do trust him with our lives, and have on several occasions. Please my son, you must stop Dumbledore at any cost, and find the Heir of Merlin, who can set magic back to what it was always meant to be. To help you do this we have left something in your possession, which you can find at the end of all these letters._

_It is a map, my son, to the Staff of Merlin. The staff is legendary, known only to accept the Heir, and it will help you find them. I do not know how you will have to go about retrieving the staff, as your father and I have never had a chance to retrieve it. I am also sorry that we never had a chance to translate it, as the language is written in Ancient Wiccan, something I am sure that is still not taught at Hogwarts. I can only hope you can find someone to translate it. _

_The staff works so simply, that I am unsure if the map is fully correct on how to activate it, but I will tell you anyway. You hold it tightly, and speak the words, "I am the Heir of Merlin", and that will activate it. Though only if the true heir is holding it, and the resulting activation is supposed to create a spectacular light show, if you are not...it will go back to sleep, in theory anyways._

_Good luck Harry, I hope you will take this letter as truth and play your part in saving the magic in us all. Whether you do or not, succeed or fail, whether you are sided with Dumbledore, or with Tom, or even someone else entirely, I can only tell you this: I will always, no matter what, be proud of you. Your father and I might not be there to tell you, but when you feel the warmth on your skin, or safe within the shadows, then we are always with you. No matter what you do, who you are, who you love, or the path your life takes, we will always love you, and be proud of the man you've become._

_With love, your mother_

_Lily Evans._'

Harry bit back a sob as he finished the letter, closing his eyes as he felt a wave of relief and misery alike rise up inside of him as he realized two things. His parents had been working for Tom, and they had somehow known they where going to die. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, forcing his feelings out of the way, it was no time to be crying. Instead he picked up the map, writing littered it, but Harry didn't understand any of it. Nothing about it even slightly resembled the written language that modern day wizards and muggles alike used.

"Don't worry mom." Harry murmured, smiling a little as he stroked the letter. "I'll find the Heir to Merlin's Throne, I'm already on it," he promised closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I need to find Neville. I bet he and Draco could translate this for me." He decided, stroking the map a little before shaking his head as he picked up the letter and re-read it, unaware of the troubles that would soon turn his life upside down.

Draco sighed as he slipped out of his latest detention, shaking his head as he stuffed his workbooks back into his bag. Muttering curses and threats to no one in particular as he walked, he was unaware of the person stalking him. He was followed in silence and as a spell stung his hand causing him to drop his books. Draco's cursing grew in volume and fury as he bent down to pick everything back up, but paused abruptly when he stood, frozen in terror as he realized two things.

He was standing on a platform, twenty feet of empty air between him and the next floor, and there was a wand pressed into his back. He swallowed hard, sliding his eyes to the left to try and see his attacker, but all he got was words spoken by a voice he found so familiar, a voice that filled him with utter terror as he heard the words, laced with fury.

"You took him from me, you took Harry away, and now, with you out of the way, he'll come back to me." There was no other warning as two hands shoved him, hard over the edge, a scream falling from Draco's lips as he fell over the banister and began to tumble through empty air, twisting to look up at his attacker, but all he caught sight of was red hair before he hit the ground, pain swallowing him as his body broke from the force of landing so hard, and then, only darkness.

End

Dun dun duuuuuun! Who was it! Who pushed Draco! And has he DIED! Tune in next time to find out! (maybe, I might be cruel again XDD)


	21. The Blame Game

It's my birthday today folks so here's from me to you on the day of my birth! An awesome, exciting adventure of Harry Potter! ^^ (please don't kill me at the end, I just can't help myself!)

CH 21

The Blame Game

Harry wasn't sure for how long he stayed down in the Chamber of Secrets, reading and re-reading the letter that his mother had left for him. When he finally ventured out of the bathroom it was ten minutes to curfew- not that Harry really cared about curfew anyway- but it did mean that the halls should have been quiet and mostly empty. Instead it was filled with students all crowded around one blood stained spot muttering about attempted murder, or maybe suicide, perhaps assassination.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded scowling as he looked around, his blood going cold as he spotted the prone form of Draco laying rather crooked on the cold stone floor with blood seeping slowly out onto the flagstone, looking sickeningly beautiful as it filled the cracks between, as Harry felt something inside of him tremble as if it was going to snap.

"Draco...DRACO!" Harry felt as if the world had slowed down, terror in the back of his mind as horror filled the rest of him as he shoved through the crowd to kneel next to him, feeling the tears begin to well up and then travel down his face in slow motion as Harry gently stroked Draco's pale flesh. He couldn't tell if Draco was any paler, but his lips where rather pink, had they always been that pink? Or where they paler? Harry couldn't focus enough to tell.

"Ha..Ha..." Draco's eyes fluttered open, unfocused and one drifting in the wrong direction but he was awake. That was good, Harry knew that was good, he just had to keep Draco awake, uncaring of everyone standing around, watching with horror filled gazes. All of the Weasley children mingled at the outskirts of the group, Ron looking particularly pale and guilty.

"Shh Draco, don't try to talk." Harry whispered, stroking Draco's cheek again. "It's alright, just lay still, someone's gone to get Madam Pomfry already, your going to be fine, alright?" he demanded smiling as he kissed Draco's cheek, uncaring that his lips came away tinged with blood. "You'll see, everything will be alright..." he swallowed thickly as Draco closed his eyes.

"No, NO! Draco Goddamn you! You have to stay awake!" Harry ordered, stroking Draco's hair out of his face. "Please! Please I need you Draco! I NEED you, you can't die on me. PLEASE!" Harry begged, pleaded and to his immense relief Draco's silver eyes forced their way open again, blinking slowly at Harry who began to outright sob.

"Please, Draco...Don't die..." Harry pleaded, Draco offering Harry a small smile, as if trying to reassure the other, carefully reaching up and stetting his hand on Harry's cheek.

"l..ove...you..." Draco muttered, sounding so tired, tired and in pain that Harry broke out into a fresh wave of agonizing tears clutching the hand to his face and nuzzling it.

"You'll be alright, and we'll find whoever did this to you I swear it!" Harry promised gently stroking Draco's hair again. "It's all going to be alright I swear it! You're going to go to the hospital wing and then we'll find the bastard that did this I promise." he whispered, almost sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than Draco.

"We...Weas..ley..." Draco whispered as Madam Pomfry arrived, ordering everyone out of the way. Snape hot on her heels looking horrified, both standing there for a moment staring in horror at the sight before them, both shaking themselves out of the stupor as Draco's eyes slid closed Harry's head whipping around at the name of Draco's attacker, fixing on Ron who continued to stare at Draco's still form.

"You...you... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry shrieked, driving himself to his feet and rushing Ron who looked startled,scared and even a little confused as Harry tackled him, the brunette's fist already moving, striking Ron across the face before anyone, even Ron, could register what was happening.

"Harry don't!"A random voice yelled, it was background noise to Harry who felt a hot white rage boiling at the very center of him, turning everything white hot with it as he reared back and struck Ron again. All the time yelling, screaming, he wasn't sure what, nothing made sense anymore, all that mattered was hitting Ron, punishing him for hurting Draco. Murdering him for hurting Draco.

He shrieked when he felt hands gripping him, Blaise, and Neville, yanking him off of Ron, babbling something in his ear, trying to get him to calm down, but Harry was insane with rage, senseless with fury and completely unreasonable. All he cared about, was that Ron wasn't nearly hurt enough yet, the boy somehow only suffering a bloody nose, a split lip and a black eye. Harry must had missed his face at some point, it didn't matter, Harry could fix that as soon as he got free of Neville and Blaise.

"Harry Stop It!" Blaise ordered, struggling to restrain the boy who lived, who was clawing and spitting things in parseltongue, fighting to attack Ron who had crawled away from Harry, looking as panicked as Harry looked insane. Ron staggered to his feet, looking almost disoriented, blinking at the sea of accusing eyes with a sense of welling panic.

"Ron..." Ginny whispered, her voice horrified. "Ron did you do that!" she demanded watching as Harry was sedated by Severus, a stunning spell first, and then a sleeping potion to keep him out, Blaise and Neville panting as they nursed bruises and scratches, and even bite marks.

"...No." Ron whispered, his eyes fixing on Draco with a feeling of illness. "...No I didn't..." but he knew no one believed him, who would believe him after something like that? "It wasn't me." but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, rather than anyone else. "...It wasn't me..." he muttered swallowing thickly as he watched both Harry and Draco lift onto invisible stretchers and float away to the hospital wing. Ron trembling as he turned away from Snape, who was ordering Ron to the hospital wing for an examination. He didn't need an exam, he needed to find a dark corner to curl up in and die.

"Mister Weasley." the twinkling eyes of the headmaster where not so twinkly when he looked down at Ron over his crooked nose. "I need to have a word with you." all Ron could manage was a nod.

It took forever for Harry to drag himself out of the smothering darkness of depression and unconsciousness, fighting the sleeping potion tooth and nail and slowly clawing his way to the surface until he finally reached the bright light that was the Hospital Wing. Groaning as he rolled onto his side. His hand hurt, a lot, flexing his fingers, he winced as he felt bone grating against bone and waves of utter agony rushing through him.

He'd broken his fist, he must have struck the stone floor a few times instead of Ron's face. The lucky little bastard had missed a good few of Harry's strongest punches. Harry swallowed thickly, and slowly began to sit up, ignoring the dizzy waves that floated around inside of his head. Looking around he frowned a little trying to find Draco, or Madam Pomfry, or Blaise, or Neville...someone who could tell him how Draco was.

"Awake already huh?" Neville asked, slipping out of a curtained bed, Draco's bed if Neville's ashen face was any indication. "or should I say finally?" he teased smiling at Harry. "You've been out for three days mate." he admitted sitting next to Harry's bed. "Snape was worried he overdosed you." Harry stared at Neville for a long moment, confused.

Three days? How could he have been sleeping for three days when Ron wasn't nearly bloody enough, when Draco was hurt, when he felt that white hot fury eating him alive even now? How could he have slept for three days and left Draco to suffer alone! Why had no one woke him! Why did no one seam to understand!

"Harry?"Neville asked, looking a little nervous when Harry's mood seemed to darken almost instantly his head tilted a little. "Ha..Harry?"

"Hows Draco?" Harry finally asked, looking at Neville who bit his lip, looking upset.

"He...well he... he hasn't woken up yet. Madam Pomfry said he might never wake up." Neville admitted looking as sad as Harry felt. "and before you get all pissed off, Ron is in Dumbledore's custody right now, so you won't be able to kick his ass even if you do manage to make it all the way to the Gryffindor common room."

Harry seemed to deflate at the news, a deep sulking depression welling up inside of him as he let off a small sob, covering his face with his hands as he curled up, hiding his hands in his knees as he began to sob. As if he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Neville wasn't sure what to do, but he gripped his Gryffindor courage by the reins and hesitantly pulled Harry into his chest, letting harry sob out his fury and his grief into Neville's chest.

He cried himself to sleep again, giving into the dragging hold of the sleeping potion still flitting through his veins. He woke again much later, when it was dark and quiet. Everyone was gone, Madam Pomfry in bed, Draco's curtains still firmly closed and Neville and Blaise in their own dorms, pacing restlessly in terror that Draco was going to die.

"Harry, my boy." a soft, worried voice came from Harry's bedside, Harry flinching before relaxing, turning to look at Dumbledore.

"Professor.." Harry muttered, swallowing thickly as he stared at the headmaster, Dumbledore smiling gravely at him.

"Harry we need to talk you an I." he admitted softly. "about what happened when Draco fell." he looked startled when Harry snarled.

"You and I both know, sir... that Draco did not 'fall' off that balcony. Nor did he jump, Draco would never commit suicide like that...he was PUSHED sir, and you know it!"

"yes...but not by Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore stated calmly, Harry hissing in furious parseltongue, the tone so venomous even Dumbledore wanted to cringe. "Harry, I questioned him in front of Severus, using the strongest truth potion Severus had." Dumbledore explained calmly. "Ronald Weasley did not push Draco."

"There are ways around the Truth Potion Professor." Harry hissed bitterly, his eyes alive with rage. "Ron's been going on for WEEKS about how Draco was corrupting me! How Draco was taking me away! How Draco had to be 'dealt with!' don't you DARE tell me this wasn't Ron's fault! If the bastard didn't push Draco himself then he told someone else to do it!" and Harry would not be convinced of otherwise, unless Draco himself woke up and told Harry otherwise.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded as he patted Harry's knee. "Alright my boy. As it stands, he will be staying in my personal quarters until all of this is settled, to make sure that he does not run afoul of anyone also intending to take revenge." he explained. "If Mister Weasley did indeed push Draco, then he will be sent to Azakaban as is proper." he promised. "but until we can be one hundred percent certain that it was Ron, no action will be taken against him."

"Bullshit! It was him and you know it! You KNOW it was him!" Harry shrieked, glaring at him violently. "Just leave! Get out of here!" Harry demanded, searching for his wand or something heavy to throw, the paintings on the walls quivering.

"Alright Harry, alright." Dumbledore stated with a small, sad sigh. "Please try to calm your temper alright? People can't help you, or Draco, if your going to be shaking the walls every time you see them.." he nodded to Harry and left, Harry just snarling as he ripped the blankets off his legs and headed over to the curtained area, carefully slipping inside and carefully sitting on the stone floor next to the bed.

"Draco.." Harry whispered, gently resting his head on Draco's hand. "Don't worry Draco, I'll make sure he suffers for doing this to you." he promised smiling a little as he nuzzled the other's hand. "I'll make sure of it." he promised smiling as he kissed Draco's lips, which were as cold as stone, his face as motionless as rock. He reminded Harry of the marble statues he had once seen in a muggle museum. It was not a comforting thought.

He crawled back into his own bed and went back to sleep, awaiting the day that Draco would wake up and tell them all what had happened so Harry could beat the shit out of Ron without getting in trouble for it. Harry was amazed he hadn't already gotten in trouble, he supposed temporary insanity was a good excuse not to get in trouble.

When he woke there where voices again, Pomfry, and someone else...someone Harry knew but couldn't quite place. He forced his eyes open and examined the visitor, Ginny Weasley! oh...she was probably there to scold him for beating up her brother too, but instead of scowling when she saw he was awake, she adopted a worried, expression.

"Oh Harry you're awake! Good you weren't the last time I came to visit." she admitted shaking her head. "Oh harry i'm so sorry about Draco! If I had known what Ron was going to do I would have stopped him!" her dark green eyes filled with tears as Harry stared at her startled.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded, scowling a little as Ginny fidgeted nervously.

"oh, well uhm... you see he's been going on for the last couple of days about having a plan..." she admitted. "I didn't bother thinking about it too much, I never did care what the older students where doing but... I mean.. I never thought he would stoop to something like this!" she admitted staring down at her hands. "I hope you won't hate me too for this..." she admitted softly. "I don't think I could handle it if you hated me too."

So it really had been Ron. Harry had known it, the fucking little bastard had done it and everyone knew it! He'd been going on for weeks about dirty Draco and his corrupting ways. Had been talking about a plan for days before it had happened... Harry knew it had been Ron. He scowled darkly and Ginny winced at his sour expression.

"I'm sorry Harry i'll leave..." she muttered sadly, Harry grabbing her arm before she could even get out of her seat.

"no, Gin it's ok...please stay." Harry didn't want to be alone. Being alone made bad things happen, being alone made him remember, being alone, made him remember how utterly furious he was at everything. So, Ginny stayed, and Harry and her talked about various things until Draco and Blaise came to see them.

A week passed, Ginny told him all about Ron's recent suspicious behavior, only further infuriating Harry as the story was backed up by several others, Gryffindor's, Huffelpuff's, even a few Ravelclaw's told him that Ron had been planning something, been complaining about Draco and Harry, been sulking in dark corners. It made Harry utterly furious that he was the only person who seemed to know for a fact that it was Ron who had hurt Draco.

Ginny stayed by his side almost constantly, trying to cheer him up, trying to distract him, trying to make him laugh and sometimes she even succeeded. Harry was very glad she was there, she kept him steady and calm as he saw almost constant reminders that Draco was laying in a bed, dying. Harry was glad she was there, to keep him from going insane, she was his best friend, save for Blaise and Neville who often took Harry out into town for a good strong butterbeer or fire whiskey, or even a mulled meed when they could get away with it.

Despite all of that Harry felt lost, and troubled as he walked the halls of Hogwarts without Draco, feeling a welling depression welling up inside of him. He couldn't last without Draco. So long as there was a chance that Draco would live, harry thought he would be ok...but if Draco died...he knew he was not going to be far behind. So he was thrice as glad when Neville and Blaise burst into the library late one evening, interrupting his tutoring of Ginny to inform him that Draco had woken up.

He raced through the halls, bowling over anyone who dared to get in his way and rushed into the Hospital wing, where Draco was sitting...sort of, he was propped up by what looked like hundreds of pillows, sipping a nutrition potion, which was held by Neville, through a straw.

"DRACO!" Harry cried out, diving for the other side of the bed, picking up the others hand and feeling it. Warm, Draco was WARM, Draco was BETTER! Draco was AWAKE! He felt like singing at the top of his lung, felt like dancing, he felt like kissing Draco all over, dragging him into an empty cupboard and shagging him senseless! But instead, he burst into relieved tears and pulled the other into a tight hug, so relieved to have him back.

"Harry, I can't breath!" Draco complained, Harry laughing at the common complaint as Harry wiped his eyes and released Draco so the poor blond could finish the nutrition potion. "Calm down Harry, I know I've been asleep for a while but i'm alright now." he promised smiling at Harry. "so fill me in?" he ordered his head tilted as Harry nodded.

"We have Ron in custody!" Harry stated calmly. "I gave him a good few hits, but they pulled me off before I could actually damage him too much, but I think I might get in a few more good punches! I've made friends with Ginny, she and Blaise and Neville where about the only things that kept me from going insane and blowing up the castle while you where out.. and I...Dray? What's wrong? You look upset..."

"Harry, Ron isn't the one who pushed me." Draco stated, staring at Harry who gaped at Draco.

"He... he isn't! But.. but he had a plan! And he's been trying to 'deal with you' for weeks! I.. I don't..."

"Harry, Ron hasn't been trying to do me in, he's been meeting with me secretly for several weeks to decide if I had you under imperio or a personality changing potion." Draco explained looking rather amused. "He's been 'dealing' with me by talking to me and trying to make me let you go of whatever spell or potion I had you under." he explained Harry's eyes wide and horrified.

"But.. I punched him! HARD!" he complained. "I punched an innocent person! Oh my god!" he paused. "wait...then who pushed you! You said Weasley..."

"Yeah, that's because it was..." and there, he infuriatingly hesitated.

End

Buahahaa! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers^^ I particularly like your pissed off reviews when you realize you have to wait another week/month to find out who did it! XDD aaah I love being cruel and sadistic.

Loves!^^


	22. Forgiveness and Apologies

Welcome to CH 22! where we find out who REALLY tried to kill Draco!

CH 22

Forgiveness and Apologies

Harry snarled lightly and glared at Draco the blond wincing a little at Harry's anger, Blaise setting his hand on Harry's arm to try and calm his friend down, Neville shaking his head.

"Harry you have to calm down. Draco isn't going to tell you if he thinks your going to go out and try to punish whoever did it. Promise us, promise all of us that you will let the authorities deal with who hurt Draco." Harry hesitated, uncertain he wanted to promise that. It was clearly someone he knew, someone he trusted, maybe even loved. Was it Neville, or Blaise? Maybe even Tom or god forbid Fred or George? But, if it meant they would pay for hurting Draco, getting tossed into Azkaban or being stripped of their magic and banished to the muggle world... Harry could handle that.

"i promise." Harry finally whispered with a small sigh. "i won't go after the person who hurt Draco, I'll let the authorities handle it..." he grumbled, feeling his nerves tighten inside of him as Draco hesitated again, glancing at Blaise who nodded in encouragement.

"it was a Weasley." Draco admitted, Harry's heart dropping into his gut. So it had been Fred or George, it had been someone he loved. "but it wasn't a guy who did it Harry." Harry froze, his eyes widening as he realized... not a male, that meant it was either Molly Weasley...or it was...

"Ginny!" Harry demanded, horrified, suddenly understanding. Ginny had loved him since second year... she had a crush on him still though Harry had thought she'd gotten over it. But she hadn't, and in some twisted way she had thought that getting rid of Draco would make Harry love her instead...and Harry had encouraged her, by letting her befriend him.

"it was Ginny?" Harry asked again, feeling cold dread washing over him as he realized that Draco had almost died because Ginny had been jealous...

"I'm going to go and get Professor Snape..." Blaise decided standing up, Neville nodding.

"I'll get Professor McGonagall. She'll need to take control of Ginny and release Ron from custody." he decided, Harry just nodding dumbly as he gripped Draco's hand, simply glad that his lover was alright.

"i thought you where going to die." Harry admitted slipping into the bed with Draco so he could cuddle the Blond, who chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead.

"i would never die Harry. I would never leave you all alone." Draco promised smiling as he kissed Harry's forehead, yawning as he struggled to stay awake, Harry hesitating before stroking Draco's Hair.

"go to sleep, your still hurt...you need your rest." he could only hope that Draco wouldn't fall into another Coma, he had to wonder where the hell Madam Pomfry was, Draco just nodded and closed his eyes, sighing softly as he slipped off into slumber in Harry's arms, not five minutes later Madam Pomfry, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall moved into the room, all of them looking relieved to hear that Draco was awake.

Pomfry looked him over, declared that he wasn't about to fall back into a Coma, and gently shook Draco awake to explain to both teachers what had happened. Harry tense and pale as he realized that Ginny pushed Draco, so she could have Harry all to herself...and it had worked, by all the hells it had worked. Harry felt hurt, and betrayed all over again as he comforted Draco as the blond explained what had happened, both teachers taking notes and heading to professor Dumbledore to explain what was happening.

Draco went back to sleep and for a long few hours Harry simply held his sleeping, and wounded lover, holding him tighter as he saw a flash of movement at the doorway, a flash of red hair giving Harry a surge of panic, thinking it was Ginny coming to finish Draco off, but it wasn't Ginny, it was Ron...

"uhm, hey Harry..." Ron muttered, his face still massed with the bruises that Harry had given him, making Harry wince with guilt but offer Ron a hesitant, ashamed smile.

"Hey Ron..." he muttered softly, looking away from the red head, stroking the blond hair of his lover again. "i..I'm sorry Ron... I shouldn't have attacked you.. I was just so pissed and I was sure it was you and... and I was wrong..."

"your not the one who needs to apologize Harry." Ron admitted hesitantly moving into the room. "i was so angry that you where dating Draco that I said and did some really nasty things... i was so convinced that he was using you or had you under a spell that I hurt you without even realizing... or caring." he shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry.. I know that this isn't the first time that I've abandoned you but... I really am sorry..."

"oh Ron." Harry muttered with a small sigh. "you where my very first friend, of course I forgive you... but do you think you can accept Draco?" he asked his head tilted, frowning when Ron winced.

"yeah I can accept Draco." Ron admitted, looking a little green. "but...Harry I'm worried about Hermione..." he admitted looking at Harry who frowned. "she came and visited me while I was...detained." he explained. "she thought I was the one who pushed Draco too and she just...kept going on and on about how proud of me she was." he shuddered. "taking care of Draco so that we could keep you in the Light... Harry I think she's gone crazy!"

"...no, Ron she's always been Crazy, we just didn't realize it..." he glanced around and flicked his wand at the curtains around the bed, snapping them closed and silencing them completely so no one could overhear them. "Ron I am going to tell you some things, and your not going to like them, but I'm deciding to trust you anyway." he explained staring at Ron with intense emerald eyes. "they are going to shock, and horrify you and at times even horrify you, but I need you to listen from beginning to end, alright?"

Ron hesitated, looking very uncertain about how serious harry was being, worrying his lip as he studied his best friend very carefully, taking note of a deep rage hiding behind Harry's sincere face, watching how serious harry was, and the look of betrayal that was in the Boy Who Lived mannerisms. There was something about Harry that made Ron realize that Harry was no longer a boy who could be manipulated or tricked the way he once had been. Harry was no longer an innocent little boy that leaped into danger without thinking, before Ron realized it...Harry had grown up without him. It made Ron both sad, and relieved.

"alright Harry, I'll listen, and I'll keep a grip on my temper too... I mean, there's not much more you can tell me now that your dating a Malfoy." he admitted with a small smile his head tilted. "tell me." so Harry told him, told him about the abuse at the hands of his uncle, told him about his deep set depression and how petunia took care of him, told him about Voldemort kicking him into Gear and then playing nice... he told Ron about the Seraphim, and the Prophecy. Explained to Ron about how Tom was a friend, how he had gotten a letter from his mother, how it was him who had hidden away all of the gold, and donated all of his own money to keep people from losing their homes or food or family members. He explained how it was Dumbledore who had killed his family, or kidnapped them at least, and talked about his fears that he was not going to win the war if he couldn't find the Heir of Merlin soon. He talked, and Ron listened, not even bothering to Growl the few times Draco woke up and offered his own sleepy knowledge.

He told Ron other things too, his suspicion about the ghosts, his fears about who might be on Dumbledore's side, he told Ron about the cave on the map his mother had given him, and told Ron that he was afraid Hermione was out to kill Draco as well. Ron went red with rage, and pale with horror, and many times looked baffled or confused, and he almost consistently remained shocked as Harry told him the rather long story about what had happened since the death of Sirius to now. And for a long moment all Ron could do was stare at Harry, Draco watching carefully in case Ron decided to get pissed off. But Ron only swallowed hard.

"Merlin Harry... can't you ever have a happy normal life?" Ron asked finally. "that's too much! You're going to go insane before too long if this keeps up..." he shook his head. "i don't like much of what you've been telling me, it goes against everything I've ever known..." he shuddered. "and it makes me wonder about my own family..."

"Ron, Bill, Charley and the Twins are on my side of all of this." Harry explained softly. "i know Ginny isn't, obviously... and I don't know about Percy or your parents, but most of your family is..."

"it's my parents I'm most worried about." Ron admitted. "they always said that Lily and James where Dumbledore's people, that Voldemort was trying to kill them, that Voldemort DID kill them..." he shook his head a little. "Lily was in Ravenclaw, that's what I have always been told... this...all goes against everything I've ever known..."

"it could be that your parents are victims in all of this too Ron, Dumbledore lies to people, and he's be-spelled a great many people so they either can't remember the truth, or can't speak of it..."

"there are ways to tell." Draco muttered, startling Ron. "ways to tell if someone is being controlled by a spell I mean. Memory modification detectors and the like." he blinked at the Red Head. "i could get the spells to the Twins and they could check their parent's. Their more likely to run into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley than you or the elders are." Harry smiled a little as he stroked his lovers hair, thanking him for being so nice to Ron, who went red with indignation before pausing, realizing that Draco was being serious.

"i'd appreciate that, thanks." Ron finally grumbled, Draco chuckling before he sobered a little.

"what's happening to Ginny?" Draco asked finally Harry growling a little as he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, Ron wincing a little as he shook his head.

"we don't know." Ron finally admitted. "she went up to Dumbledore's office and no one has heard anything since. I think Dumbledore is waiting for mum and dad, their out of contact right now because of a mission." he closed his eyes. "i shouldn't feel sorry for her but I do..." he admitted fidgeting a little. "she's always been told that you where going to marry her... ever since she met you she was determined to make you her boyfriend... her husband. And Percy didn't help much, telling her that you two would make a perfect couple." he sighed a little and shook his head, Harry scowling a little.

"i think Dumbledore might have been promising her things too.." he admitted scowling darkly. "i wish there was a way to hear what was going on..." he felt nervous, not knowing, the only reason why he wasn't tearing his way up there right then, was because he knew Itty was up there, watching carefully and listening in so she could report it to Harry. If Harry was lucky, nothing too serious would happen, and Ginny would be punished properly, but Harry was rarely so lucky and he was unlikely to be so lucky then.

Ginny was upset, no, not upset, Enraged. That stupid bastard Draco had woken up, despite Dumbledore's attempts at Mentally manipulating Draco into staying in a deep Coma. Harry had abandoned her in an instant to see for himself, and Ginny realized that she was going to get in trouble, despite Dumbledore's reassurances that he would protect her. She knew better, she wasn't useful to him anymore, he was going to abandon her to rot in Azakaban, she could only hope that Percy, or her Parents could save her.

She was sitting in Dumbledore's office, scowling into the fire as a wide eyed house elf watched her closely, and Fawks glared at her. She had been instructed to sit and wait while he went to go and get her mother and father, who arrived just in time to keep Ginny from rushing back downstairs to finish Draco off, just to teach Harry a lesson.

"Ginny! Oh darling..." Molly wailed wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. "don't you worry! We already have a plan." she promised kissing her face all over. "it's a stupid shame that little whore didn't die, oh you poor thing you must be so heart broken!"

"I'm ANGRY mother!" Ginny complained, scowling a little as she squirmed out of her mothers grasp and glared at her. "you promised we would make Harry love me!" she complained shaking with rage. "you promised me he would be mine!"

"and he will be." Dumbledore promised stepping in after Molly, Arthur following with a dark little scowl. "we simply need to wait, Draco will find his demise soon enough, and we can always claim that you where be-spelled." he stated simply. "Harry will forgive you, just as he did in second year."

"that's right." Arthur agreed. "Harry was more than willing to believe that you had been possessed." he stated with a shake of his head. "i still don't know how you managed to get that Basilisk to obey you." he complained giving Dumbledore a suspicious look, Dumbledore chuckling as he shook his head.

"it doesn't matter, for now we need to place a few memory modifications on Ginny so that she does not remember pushing Draco, and another to make it seem as if she was spelled when she did push Draco, for when the healers break the memory modification spells. This will keep Ginny out of Azakaban." Dumbledore explained studying Ginny who felt rather stunned. Dumbledore must have use for her yet if he was protecting her like that, or there was something else going on that she didn't fully comprehend yet,

"but I will get Harry right?" Ginny demanded, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "i want Harry! He's MINE Dumbledore you PROMISED!" she growled leaping to her feet when Dumbledore shook his head. "you SAID we would make him love me! He WILL love me!"

"yes, my dear he will be yours." Dumbledore promised with a small smile. "as soon as we deal with Draco." but it was clear to everyone that Dumbledore had no intention of letting Ginny have Harry. Arthur just shrugged, Molly looked a little annoyed but tried to calm her, Itty watching with wide eyes as Dumbledore fixed Ginny's memory, and sent her off to the Mental Ward, Ginny would never again leave the Hospital, and Poor Ron was struggling to come to terms with his parents being on the evil side of the war. Amazingly enough, Draco had been a comfort to Ron, offering the red head a heavy helping of Firewhiskey, and giving a toast to 'awful parents' and offering a few stories about Lucius's terrible reign. All in all, it had been a very emotional day and all three boys where drained enough that they fell asleep right there in the hospital wing.

End!

And thats CH 22 folks! Enjoy! ^^


	23. The Ghosts of Hogwarts Past

CH 23

The Ghosts of Hogwarts Past

Harry was woken in the morning by a tense McGonagall who took him aside and sat him down in a secluded area, setting up silencing spells to let him wake up. Blinking at him with a worried expression as he tried to wake up. Harry's sleeping habits went in strange patterns, sometimes he woke up all at once, and other times it took him almost ten minutes to wake up. It was really very strange, but Harry wasn't worried about it.

"Mr. Potter, I have news about Ginny Weasley." she explained softly, holding her hand up to cut off Harry's snarl. "She had no recollection of pushing Draco down the stairs, a memory spell... even worse, when the healers at Saint Mungo's broke the spell there was evidence that she had been be-spelled in order to push Draco." Harry tensed, he knew the hard truth of what had happened, and hearing the lies that Dumbledore had spread only infuriated him more than he ever had before. Thankfully Minerva only thought that he was angry that someone had used his friend like that.

"Harry I'm very sorry." the professor stated softly, looking sad. "Ginny killed herself sometime last night." she said softly, making Harry's mind slide on the slick mental ice and fall completely on his mental ass, too shocked to do anything for a long moment, allowing McGonagall to continue. "She left a suicide note and the healers are setting up an investigation but it's pretty clear what happened." McGonagall looked very upset herself, pale and trembling, her lips pursed together so violently they vanished. Harry suddenly wondered if she didn't also know the truth.

'_She probably does Harry. She's one of my spies._' Tom's insert into the conversation nearly made Harry cry out in utter shock.

'_She's WHAT!_' Harry demanded, staring at McGonagall in shock, the professor giving him a strange look.

"Ginny would never had killed herself professor." Harry finally said, his voice grim and dark, angry. "and we BOTH know she was under no such spell." he stood up and stared at her for a long moment, her mouth gaping open. "Someone killed her professor, and she tried to kill Draco all on her own." he looked over to Ron, who was curled up in a chair, sleeping just as peacefully as Draco was. "now if you'll excuse me... I have to tell my best friend that his sister died." and he left McGonagall there, gaping at him.

'_That poor woman is so shocked. If you trust her you should let her know about me. She might be helpful._' Harry stated to Voldemort as he gently shook Ron's shoulder to wake him up. Ron waking with a cry of fright, startling Draco awake as well, the blond giving them both some very disgusted looks, making harry giggle a little and kiss Draco's annoyance away.

"Go back to sleep Dray. Ron and I have to have a talk..." he explained, Draco nodding as he rolled over and went to sleep, Ron looking confused as Harry lead the way, explaining in soft tones that Ginny had been killed, and that everyone was claiming it to be a suicide. Ron was quiet, pale, and Harry realized that his friend was in shock.

Harry had never been very good at the comforting thing, so after quietly walking out of the hospital wing with Ron, they went looking for Neville instead, hoping that the calm Gryffindor would be able to help, running into Blaise instead.

"Harry!... wow, Weasley you look like hell." Blaise stated with a shocked expression, forgetting about Harry in an instant as he tipped Ron's face up to examine the blank expression. "...Harry what in the world did you DO to him?"

"Dumbledore killed Ginny..." Harry explained softly, worried and anxious, feeling helpless and guilty for not being able to help his friend, Blaise sighing a little as he shook his head.

"I'll take care of him Harry." Blaise promised. "I'll take him to that room of yours, the one that changes at will." the poor vampire could never remember the name. "Come on Weasley, let's get you a nice glass of some firewhiskey." Blaise chirped with false cheer as he led Ron away, Harry hesitating. Ron had accepted Draco, but only because he knew Harry would pick Draco over him if it came down to it... he wasn't sure how Ron would react to Blaise, but the red head was following the dark skinned boy and Harry could only watch his best friend leave.

"God dammit..." Harry hissed with fury, spinning on his heal, furious and frustrated as he stalked around the school, Tom slipping into Harry's mind and gently offering him a comforting presence. Which Harry appreciated as he walked the many halls of Hogwarts, pausing when he spotted Nearly Headless Nick, his eyes narrowing before he suddenly remembered one of the other things that he had discovered.

He spun on his heal and raced for the second floor, determined to make Dumbledore's life a living hell. How DARE that old bastard hurt Ron like that! How DARE he kill Ginny, who had probably only needed a bit of mental help. She had clearly been insane, her parents and Dumbledore had only fed that growing insanity and obsession. She could have gotten better, Harry knew it, Ron had known it... and now she was dead because of Dumbledore, well Harry wasn't going to let him get away with it anymore, not any of it.

"Myrtle!" Harry called, looking around the girls bathroom, a soft sigh filling the air as she floated out of her bathroom.

"oh! Harry hello. Are you doing something against the rules again?" she asked her head tilted coyly at him, Harry smiling a little remembering how many times he had been in that very bathroom breaking the rules.

"No no, well, maybe, I'm not sure. Listen I wanted to talk to you..."

"Me!...why ever for? I'm just a ghost..."

"But you weren't always.. I want to know about your death..." Harry admitted, Myrtle going silent for a moment as she studied him, her head tilted a little.

"Well, I was in here crying." she finally said settling onto the edge of her toilet, tapping her lips. "I was crying because..." she paused at Harry's look and she decided to continue on without all the emotionalizes. "I heard someone come in and I told them to go away. I heard a boy, or a man, a male at any rate and this sort of grating noise. I came out of the toilet and saw this big yellow eyes.. I remember thinking that they where like a snakes, and then I was just floating. Next thing I know I was here and dead."

"Did you see the boy at all?"

"no, only the eyes." Myrtle admitted watching Harry with puzzled eyes. "Why? Whats the importance?" she asked frowning at him. "what are you up to Harry?"

"Just following a hunch." he admitted shaking his head a little. "Myrtle, can you do me a favor?" he asked hopefully. "I need to talk to the other ghosts. In private, where no one, absolutely no one can listen in." he admitted, Myrtle scowling as she studied Harry's expression.

"Well, I think I might know a place..." she admitted biting her lip a little. "but, uhm.. I don't know if I can make the other ghosts come..." she admitted watching Harry carefully. "what's going on Harry?"

"Oh, nothing much really." he lied smiling at her. "just a little revenge, for me and you and a few others."

"Revenge? On who?"

"On your murderers." Harry stated simply, Myrtle gasping in astonishment as she nodded and vanished into the wall to find the others as Harry smirked a little and headed out to cuddle with Draco, muttering his plan to the blond, who heartily approved.

Harry left to get the most shocking thing he had ever seen, from Salazar's rooms and headed back down to Myrtle's bathroom to wait for her. He had been shocked, and amazed to see what he saw hiding in Salazar's rooms. It had only been a week ago, but now everything made sense, complete sense. And Harry was going to tell that sense to the ghosts, and then to his 'followers' through a letter. And then, he was going to find a certain reporter, and let HER know everything that Harry had found out. He was going as Lord Fox of course, let Dumbledore struggle to find out how his new enemy had known all of the hidden information.

"Harry, I have gathered most of the ghosts." Myrtle stated as she rose through the floor of the bathroom, startling Harry so bad that he nearly dropped his evidence, offering her a smile.

"Where are they? Please keep in mind that I can't walk through walls." he pointed out, making Myrtle giggle a little as she led the way down to the Slytherin dungeons and through a wall that wasn't really a wall, down, down into the underbelly until they hid caves way at the bottom, even deeper than the Chamber of Secrets was. Harry could actually feel it when the castle protections ended.

"Myrtle where ARE we!" he demanded, looking around, astonished. As they entered the deep caves, Myrtle giggling a little.

"We're under the foundation." she explained. "not even the founders knew this existed until long after the castle was built. No one knows who created the secret wall to get down here, but it comes in handy for students who need to do magic without getting caught."

"Does Dumbledore know about this place?" Harry asked, worried that the old Headmaster might have set up surveillance down there without anyone knowing.

"No." she stated calmly. "it's always got someone down here watching." she stated simply with a small grin. "even when he was a child he didn't come down here... I knew this was about Dumbledore, are you angry with him?"

"Oh yes." Harry hissed, smirking viciously. "you all will be too, soon enough." he admitted shaking his head a little as he looked around, seeing the mass of ghosts that had gathered to hear what harry had to say. Even Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Barron had arrived, all of them turning to blink at Harry when he finally arrived.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman."Harry chirped brightly as he strode through the pack of ghosts to take his place at the front, turning on his heel to stare at them, swallowing hard."Today, everything you have known is going to be turned upside down."He explained, studying them all, licking his lips."All of you, died here in these halls of Hogwarts, but how many wondered HOW you had died here?"He asked, most of them looking startled and confused.

"Well...none of us I suppose."Nick finally said for the ghosts, seeing as everyone seemed to be to shocked to form words."It's not a pleasant subject you know, how we died. Most of us rather not consider it."

"Today, I'm asking you to remember, because I think I know how and why you died."He admitted staring at them all."How many of you died within the last 60 years?"He paused, watching hesitantly as most of the ghosts raised their hands, save for the gray lady's, bloody baron's, and nearly headless nick."Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?Odd isn't it that from the time Dumbledore became a teacher, almost twenty died here. Compared to the...three since Hogwarts was founded?"

"Are you saying _Dumbledore_ had something to do with our death's harry?"Myrtle asked, her voice unstrung with shock and horror."How can you know that?"

"Well for one, I _know_ Dumbledore has been slaughtering people of strong magic since he became a teacher. He's killing anyone who might become stronger than him. He tried to kill me, almost killed Tom Riddle, and _did _manage to kill Myrtle here, and my mother."He stated serious, eyes earnest as he looked at them all."Myrtle, you were the last Heir of Hufflepuff's line, did you know?"He asked, pulling out the family tree that he'd managed to complete.

"There's names missing, but look."Harry suggested as myrtle and the Grey lady drifted closer to look. Helga Hufflepuff's line was in fact running strong in Myrtle's family, there were others there, all dead.

"Lady Morgana,when did you die?"Harry demanded looking at the pale woman who'd made a home in Slytherin, alongside the Bloody Baron. So young, so very young to die so brutally.

"The year Dumbledore became a teacher. It was in the Forbidden Forest I was looking for potion ingredients and someone got me from behind, stabbed me repeatedly. I never saw his face, but I know it was a man."

"And you are a direct line from Salazar aren't you?You were the grandmother of the Gaunt line correct? The great grandmother of Merope, who later gave birth to Tom Rididle."

The lady Morgana nodded thoughtfully, tilting her head as she floated next to the Bloody Baron."I had been the potion's mistress here for many years, but when I died, that fat idiot took my place."

Harry nodded looking at the others, demanding they tell him their bloodlines, and stories. It was a brutal list, full of blood, pain, and at least three with the horrifying eyes of the Basilisk.

"Harry...how do you explain the Basilisk?"Myrtle finally asked, making the brunette Gryffindor grimace.

"Unfortunately...I can explain that easily."He admitted closing his eyes briefly before opening his eyes to look at them all."You see, Dumbledore is a parseltongue."He explained, unrolling Salazar Slytherin's family tree."Dumbledore is not a direct descendant, but there's enough diluted blood in his heritage to get the family traits." He smiled slightly, painfully as everyone stared at him like he was insane."You don't believe me?I got this from Salazar himself. Dumbledore opened the Chamber, and unleashed the Basilisk at the same time Tom Riddle discovered it."

Tom had sworn he hadn't killed anyone during his school years, that he hadn't committed the crimes he'd been accused of. Yet, he hadn't been able to explain the deaths until they'd found the shocking truth. That second year, the fateful one were the Chamber had been opened again, Dumbledore had released the Basilisk to kill Harry. Using Ginny as a scapegoat as he had done with Tom, Dumbledore had almost gotten away with killing so many.

He then went on to explain what he was doing in the war, explaining how Dumbledore had slowly been killing magic and how he had used Tom Riddle as a way to keep the War going. He also explained about the Heir of Merlin, and all of the other key details that they needed to know. By the end of the night, all of the ghosts had promised to fight for him, or rather, to fight for Lord Fox. Harry went back to Draco, feeling very pleased with himself.


	24. News

In light of the new year, and the fact that my writers block has been smashed into itty bitty crumbling dusty bits I have decided to give you TWO new chapters! Aren't I so nice!^^ enjoy!

CH 24

News

Harry had taken the time, before going to bed to write a letter to several people, all under the name Lord Fox, one of whom was Rita Skeeter. Who would embellish a great amount, which was to Harry's tastes. For those who didn't like Rita Skeeter he also wrote to the Quibbler, the Wizards Times, the Owl Posting and other newspapers that traveled all over the world. All of them would have the shocking evidence that Harry had uncovered... ok...Tom had uncovered it from the Grimwald Vaults. Turns out Grimmwauld was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin as well. Harry had to admit, even he was amazed when the newspapers came out the very next morning with the story plastered on the frost page.

'DUMBLEDORE REALLY A DARK LORD?'

'TERRIFYING PROOF AGAINST DUMBLEDORE'

and Harry's personal Favorite, by Skeeter

'DUMBLEDORE PROVEN TO BE AN OLD LIAR AND FRAUD.'

Harry was astonished when he was handed no less than five different papers, all with more or less the same story in the morning when he went down to breakfast, Draco sitting next to him as he began to read.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have mistaken a murderer for a savior, and his victim for a dark lord. Albus Dumbledore-if that is his real name- has been hiding a great many secrets within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. A great many secrets that could a critical turning point in this war. Had any of us known these secrets, would any of us supported him as our leader of light? A great many are saying nay._

_The first of many horrifying secrets, is Dumbledore's secret apprenticeship to the brutal warlord Grindelwald. Certificates in Gellert's own bank vault, opened by his heir, reveal the shocking information contained within. That Albus Dumbledore was in fact aiding Grindelwald in his mad rush for power. Many letters to and from Grindelwald from Dumbledore show that Dumbledore was the man behind Grindelwald's push 'for the greater good' and the enslaving mugglekind. Does Dumbledore himself say he is working for the 'greater good' with this war, throughout his history? In fact, it seems that even his interest in Harry Potter is 'for the greater good'._

_The following letter is one such letter:_

_'Gellert,_

_Your point about wizarding dominance being for the muggles own good is the critcal point. Yes, we have been given power, and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it gives us responsibilities to those we rule. We must stress this point, it will be the rock on which our foundation is built. We will of course, have opposition but I think that between the two of us, we can easily stamp our any negative reactions to our goals. It is, after all, FOR THE GREATER GOOD._

_-Albus._

_Does this sound odd to you?This reporter things so. Another thing to be suspicious about, is that since the time of Hogwarts founding, only 15 people had died within Hogwarts halls, only three had become ghosts. And yet, in the many years since Dumbledore's tenure began, there have been over 350 deaths, all of powerful bloodlines and magic. Almost 27 of those deaths have become ghosts with Hogwarts. Again, suspicious no? As if someone is trying to stamp out all of the bloodline that could potentially resist. Someone like Dumbledore, who's magical prowess is only matched by Voldemort. Even young Harry Potter, who is a wizard beyond a mortal ken, is not nearly powerful enough to pose a threat._

_These aren't the only suspicious deaths to happen around the powerful 'light' wizard that has become our leader. His own sister, Ariana o suffered an unusual death. Alone in the house, locked away she mysteriously died when it was only her and Albus in the house. No funeral, no doctor, no mourners...it makes you wonder just how he died._

_So to, have all the angels that once walked our world have been destroyed. It used to be that Seraphim, Nephilim, Archangels and Cherubs fluttered around, keeping a wizard's magic whole and strong, have vanished completely into the sands of time. When was the last time anyone has talked about spotting a angel? It was one said, that a Seraphim could only thrive where magic is strong, so now that they have all but vanished, what does that say about us as a people, about our magic?_

_Since Dumbledore came into office, he has 'suggested' over 2/3's of 'creature' laws to the wizarding council. He was the one to decide giants were dangerous and not to be trusted, though they were a peaceful people. He was the one to begin the Giant Hunts, as seen on Decree #7892 of Magical Creature Law, able to viewed at anytime by anyone who wants to look. Decree #7899 started the Vampire Hunts, also suggested by our vaulted headmaster and bearing his name. Decree #8025 declares werewolves as a 'inferior and parasitic' species, leading them to also join the ranks of the hunted, where they were once a proud and noble species. Go and see for yourselves if you don't believe me!Our great leader for tolerance in the wizarding world, is its greatest bigot!_

_Dumbledore is killing magic! Dumbledore is killing people! It makes you wonder what he is teaching our children, if he's teaching anything at all!If Dumbledore is capable of killing his own sister, how much of the rumors flying within the school are true? What else is he capable of, when the bloodline breeds true? For Albus Dumbledore is related to Salazar Slytherin, Gellert Grindelwald, and even the 'dark' lord Voldemort!As seen in the following family tree._

A rather well sized family tree was placed there, clear lines running from Salazar Slytherin, down a long line to the Gaunt's, another line led to Grindelwald, and a third line ran to Dumbledore, his sister, brother and parents all listed as members of the extensive family line of Salazar Slytherin, of which only Dumbledore and Voldemort now remained.

_That's right ladies and gentlemen, Albus Dumbledore is related by blood to Voldemort himself! Though I suppose if he is capable of murdering his own sister, I suppose he is capable f killing his own cousin, no matter how distant. If he is capable of murder, how much more capable is the young, powerful and brilliantly dangerous Harry Potter? It brings to mind the murder of Cedric Diggory, at the end of the tri-wizard tournament. The slaughter of Remus Lupin at the Battle of the Ministry, and the sudden banishing of Sirius Black, Harry's own godfather, now proven innocent, also in the same battle? All supposed loved and dear 'friends' of Harry potter. All of them now dead after their lives tangled around the fateful strands of Harry Potter's...or perhaps they got in his way?_

_Dumbledore has always said "for the greater good", but how much good is he really doing? This reporter thinks not much at all. So ask yourselves, what you're fighting for...and what happens when things get so terribly distorted?_

All of the newspapers had different things to say, but they where all about the same, and now Harry brought tears to his eyes, clapping his hands over his face as everyone turned to stare at him, wide eyed, letting out a chocked sob, Draco gasping as he pulled Harry tight into his arms.

"Shh, Harry stop it! Their deaths weren't your fault!" Draco protested, rubbing his hand over Harry's back, comforting him as Harry shook and shivered in the blond's arms. Only Draco could hear the giggles falling out of Harry's lips as he buried himself in Draco's chest, he was shocked, and distraught, and overjoyed all at the same time. The reporters had uncovered a great amount of information that Harry and Tom had not supplied, but it hurt to be blamed for deaths he already felt guilty over. He felt several hands stroking his hair and his back as many people offered him comfort, he easily recognized Neville and Luna, Blaise and Ron and Hermione, but others offered comfort too, from all of the houses. Many only offering him a word of comfort, or a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before backing away, letting Harry know that they where with him, that they would support him.

What a joke, most of them would abandon or even betray him given the chance, a single wrong word from him, or anyone else and they would turn on him just as they had first year, second year, fourth year and especially in fifth year. He knew who he could trust, but having the rest of the students on his side for a while would be nice too, definitely very helpful. He let out several sobs as Draco urged Harry to his feet, Blaise following, gently murmuring in Harry's ear, Ron hesitating, looking from Hermione, who was grumbling under her breath about 'stinking Slytherin's' before he too followed Harry and the two 'snakes' with a worried expression.

Harry still felt guilty about the deaths of Cedric, Remus and Sirius, but he was determined to make Dumbledore share the blame. With the news now speaking openly against Dumbledore, Harry was beginning to chip away the man's defenses. Even if Dumbledore denied knowing that he was from Salazar's bloodline, which harry was pretty sure that Dumbledore hadn't realized, no one was going to believe the old liar. He had been rather amazed when the Goblin's had informed him that he was also the Heir to the Grindelwald vaults. He had been even more amazed to find that family tree, and several letters to and from Dumbledore. It was amazingly easy to use the information against the old bastard, and he had to smirk, despite pretending to be over run with guilt.

"Here we go Harry, sit down." Draco ordered gently, lowering Harry onto a couch in the Room of Requirement, Ron smiling a little as he examined Harry, who started to giggle again, wiping his eyes free of the tears that had also come up. He hated using everyone's deaths as a way to get even with Dumbledore, but he was hopeful that everyone would forgive him.

"You going to be alright there Harry?" Ron asked hopefully, Harry nodding as he sniffled and wiped his eyes again.

"I'm alright, just feeling a bit guilty about...well everything I guess. How are you holding up?" he asked worried about his best friend, Ron sighing a little as he nodded.

"I'm alright now. Blaise helped me through it... I was just..so shocked." he admitted scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I'm glad it was you who told me, I probably would have attacked someone if they'd told me she'd committed suicide." he admitted with a small sigh closing his eyes, Blaise chuckling as he gently tugged on Ron's hair. "It's my parents really...that's the hardest to swallow." he admitted shaking his head. "I never thought that they would lie to us like that, for all of my life... honestly I don't know if they even really love me..."

"Even if they don't, you have Harry to love you." Blaise promised smiling at Ron. "you have Bill and Charlie and the twins to love you. And I bet even me and Draco will grow to love you."

"No way." Draco stated with a sniff. "I wouldn't ever fall in love with a horrid little ginger head. I hear he snores. It would be impossible to sleep with him!" Harry choked and Ron went as red as his hair in horror, Draco smirking to show he was only joking as Blaise started to laugh.

"Well at least I let other people use the mirror there _Princess_. I'm pretty sure that it takes you at least four hours to make that pretty silver hair of yours that shade."

"Excuse me!" Draco demanded looking utterly horrified. "I'll have you know that I am a natural blond!"

"That's not blond that's white. So you either dye it or your almost dead." Ron teased, Draco sputtering in indignation until Harry was laughing right along with Blaise.

"Ron I assure you, that IS Draco's natural hair color, unless he dye's his crotch as well..." he paused. "He does shave his legs though so you might be right about the 'princess' assumption." Draco and Ron both choked and Blaise burst into laughter, shaking his head as Harry snickered and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you Draco." he simpered, giving Draco his best, cloying, affectionate look making the blond roll his eyes.

"I'm sure you do." he complained before smiling as he kissed Harry gently. "but your ass is mine later." he warned Harry snickering a little, shaking his head a little.

"Yes _princess_ I'll make sure to have your dresses aired and your tea brought at ten as well."

Draco went pink and he ground his teeth together as Harry giggled again, Ron smirking a little as he watched, his head tilted as he studied the two play fighting.

"I've decided." Ron stated suddenly. "that you two, very much deserve each other." he smirked and the two paused, both of them looking at each other.

"I think we've been insulted love." Harry admitted looking amazed and Blaise had to laugh again as Harry stood up and stretched, the wall In the back of the room shimmering into a staircase. "I'll be right back, I need to get Rosya and that map..."

"who's Rosya?" Ron asked startled Harry chuckling a little.

"A snake, she's very smart." he admitted motioning for them all to follow. "we'll head up to my room, Gordric won't mind if I bring company."

"Gordric!" Ron demanded, eyes wide as Harry laughed again.

"yes, Gordric, I'm the man's Heir." Harry explained. "so I have access to his rooms and to his Bank Vaults." he explained. "we're heading up to his rooms, where he used to live when he and the other founders created Hogwarts." Ron looked amazed and impressed as Harry led the way into the Founders Quarters, smiling as he looked around. "This is their common room, up this stairway is to my room." Harry explained Ron nodding as he followed up to the room, stepping through with the other two, all three of them looking properly impressed as the house elves swarmed over, talking excitedly to Harry that they had bought the house and fixed it all up. What house? Harry wasn't saying.

"Alright you guys calm down! What have we found out about that boy?" he asked curiously, Tot pausing to consider which one he meant before shaking her head as he reached under his pillow and pulled out the sleepy rose colored snake that hissed in protest as Harry dropped her into Ron's hands to wake up, Ron looking astonished.

"He is traveling to here." she explained. "His Matron said that it was unusual for Forest Elves to take an interest in wizarding children but he talked her around. His name is Terrance, I didn't get a last name." Tot admitted reading this off of a small pad she had pulled out of her pocket. "they will arrive at your new house sometime around tomorrow evening, Tiny is waiting for them there to make sure Devlin doesn't scare the little tyke to death." Harry laughed a little and nodded.

"Thank you Tot, tell Tiny thank you as well. You've all been such great help... do you know where I put that map my mother gifted me?" he asked frustrated as he dug through his piles of papers and couldn't find it.

"Yes, I moved it into the wall safe so that you wouldn't lose it, and so it wouldn't get damaged. I'll get it for you." she promised beaming at him, Harry grinning at her.

"Tot, have I ever told you what a godsend you are?"

"Only a lot, but I like to hear it." she teased, Draco snickering a little as he settled onto the bed with a groan and a stretch.

"And what are you up to Harry?" Draco demanded with a lift of his eyebrow, Harry smirking a little as he shook his head.

"It's a secret." he teased, accepting the map from Tot, and carefully lifting the now awake Rosya from Ron's fingers. "_Good morning Rosya, how are you feeling? Hungry yet?_' Harry asked, hissing to her softly causing the little snake to shake her head.

"_No, tomorrow maybe, or the next. I'm just tired mostly. What did you need?_" Harry chuckled and unfolded the Map, letting her see the Ancient Wiccan lettering.

"I need you to translate this for me Rosya." he explained. "can you do that?" he spoke in English now, so that the others could under stand too. The rose colored snake rose and flicked her tongue at the paper, tasting it's scent before nodding. Draco flicked his wand at the Map, and transferred a copy of the letters onto a new sheet of parchment that they could write on. Harry wrote down the translations as Rosya spoke them, and smiled as he began to understand where exactly Merlin's staff really was.

"I can certainly find this." he decided nodding a little. "Thank you Rosya, you can go back to sleep now if you want to." he promised giving her a gentle kiss. "I'll bring you a special something tomorrow."

"_You see that you do._" Rosya ordered playfully as she curled up around Harry's upper arm and went to sleep Ron smiling a little.

"She's beautiful Harry." he stated glancing at the map curiously, but Harry was already folding it and handing both copies to Tot who put them back in the wall vault. "your really not going to tell us whats going on are you?" he asked pouting, Draco following suit with his own little pout when Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, your not even getting a hint." he teased grinning as he offered to feed them, all of them agreeing, making Tot laugh as she fetched food from the kitchens and teased them relentlessly about having Hollow legs. Harry was feeling really very good about the whole war. He would win, he had to.


	25. Gabriel Bloodhaven

CH 25

Gabriel Bloodhaven

Harry sighed softly to himself as he strode down the halls of Hogwarts, his eyes red rimmed from crying. That's what people would see anyway, it was actually a minor glamor, but no one would realize that. He looked pale and sickly and he jumped at small noises as if he expected to suddenly be attacked. He looked, for all the world to be completely paranoid, and horrified. That was what he wanted, he was acting as if he wasn't sure what to believe or what to do, and Draco had been expressing concerns over Harry's health for several days now, practically begging Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Pomfry to give Harry a vacation from school. Draco had even contacted Bill and asked the man to take harry in for a few weeks, it was Harry's last evening at school, and he couldn't have been any more pleased.

Harry looked like hell, and everyone saw it. To all appearances Harry had stopped eating again, stopped talking to anyone, even Snape, and wasn't sleeping. Even Dumbledore couldn't ignore that and had agreed with Draco that Harry needed a vacation, and had agreed to send Harry to Bill, who was vacationing in Ireland. It was perfect, it really was, because it was in Ireland that Harry needed to look for Merlin's staff, and it was in Ireland that Devlin and the hopeful Heir the Merlin's Throne where now living. Harry had been Fire Calling with young Terrance, and the young boy was very excited to have a Forest Elf for a Father, and Harry Potter for a big brother. He even promised to keep it a secret if Harry promised to be his big brother forever. The boy was adorable, and even Draco found him almost irresistible.

Harry sniffled a little and rubbed his eyes as he passed a group of students who threw him worried, half afraid, pitying looks. It made Harry sick that they looked at him like that, no matter the large dark circles under his eyes, his pale complexion and thin frame, even the clothes he'd bought where sagging on him now. Granted almost all of it was a glamor, but the other students didn't know that, and that was the point. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione came up to him from the side, and Harry shied away from her when she reached for him, making her wince and her lip tremble.

"Harry I... I just wanted to give this to you." she explained softly, holding something out to him. "for...for luck I guess..."Harry stared at the wrapped present for a long moment, hesitant before accepting it, muttering a small thanks before rushing away, unwrapping it as he walked and pausing when he saw what it was. It was a joke, that's what it was. It was a book of course, Hermione couldn't give anything else, but it was a book on defensive and offensive spells for Light Wizards. They where all pathetic spells, once Harry would have appreciated the gesture...now it just made him want to laugh. Still, it could come in handy, and most of the spells where harmless, he could give it to Terrance.

Terrance practiced 'old magic' the type that Merlin used so many centuries ago. It involved making a musical instrument by hand, soaking the wood and strings in strong full moons, soaking the wood before, and after it was carved. It was supposed to connect Terrance to the magic available in the world, and he was going to need some spells to practice with when he finished. Harry was half tempted to learn it too, many witches and wizards all over the world still practiced Old Magic, only in London, only in Hogwarts did it seem that old magic was no longer used, in fact wasn't even taught even in History lessons. Terrance wouldn't even need a wand, it made Harry laugh when people where astonished when he could use wand-less magic, when there where hundreds of thousands of people doing it all over the world, some even younger than Terrance was. Harry was really going to have to work hard to change people's perception of magic.

Harry's own perception had evolved dramatically just by meeting Terrance, who informed Harry that not only was there different 'practices' of Magic, but that you didn't have to use any one language for it either! Latin was the easiest to use, because it was an ancient language that worked well with magic, being that it was able to tell the power exactly what you wanted it to do. But Terrance used magic in Irish and Celtic tongues, as well as English occasionally when he needed or wanted. The little eight year old was so adept in magic that Harry was stunned until he realized that most everywhere else in the world, children where taught how to use magic the moment they used their first accidental use of it. Dumbledore had really twisted what Magic meant, and those under the rule of the Ministry had long ago been forced to forget, or think that anything else was Dark. Even Tom had been astonished to learn many of the things Terrance had been telling Harry, Devlin thought they where all stupid really.

Harry shook his head a little as he neared the large doors of the Great Hall where Bill was waiting, talking softly to Snape, Pomfry and Dumbledore, all of whom where giving Bill very stern instructions on what they were, and were not to do while Harry was around. Snape was giving Bill Calming droughts and anti anxiety, but harry wouldn't need it. He'd been dipping into the green potion that Snape had given him to keep himself from getting overwhelmed or overly depressed. Making certain that Draco didn't know, he didn't want Draco to feel bad or upset if he realized how overwhelmed Harry really felt.

All four people fell silent when they spotted Harry, and Dumbledore offered Harry a small, fatherly smile as he motioned for Harry to come over, Harry following the order and settling himself out of everyone's reach, but well within earshot so they could talk to him like they wanted to. He mostly ignored them as they told him not to go anywhere without Bill, told him to try to sleep and informed him that Bill had orders to make him eat. He just stared at his toes and only perked up when Dumbledore informed him that Draco and Blaise had agreed to visit Harry at least once a week, and possibly even more than that, and that Ron and Neville would be dropping by whenever they had a free moment.

How stupid could the old idiot get? He was just handing Harry everything he wanted! Now he could even talk to his friends and allies and try to come up with distinct strikes against Dumbledore, and Tom too lest Lord Fox appear to be focusing only on one and not the other. Tom was working the strikes out with Devlin, as many of Lord Fox's 'fighters' where going to be house elves, along with a few witches and wizards from across the world who wanted to help. Harry was really very amazed at how well everything was going, and could only chalk it up to luck and amazing allies and friends.

"Alright, that's everything then." Snape decided, realizing that Harry wasn't even paying attention. "his bags should have been delivered already, one of his personal house elves is there too, she delivered Harry's bags." Snape informed Bill who nodded a little and wrote that down on a spare bit of parchment as he had everything else.

"Ready to go Harry?" Bill asked, tucking the parchment into his pocket, Harry hesitating a little, looking around, looking as lost as he could manage before he nodded, following Bill to the nearest Fireplace, the eldest Weasley brother throwing the floo powder into the flames and calling out the name of his house. 'the scarlet Gold' and stepped through, Harry hot on his heels, struggling not to burst into laughter as Bill started to snicker as soon as they where in the house.

"You, Harry Potter, need to go into acting." he teased smiling as Harry bowed playfully and banished the glamor that had been covering him, letting Bill get a proper look at him. "you look a LOT better Harry, you have meat on your bones!" he teased Harry laughing a little as he nodded, brushing soot off his clothes and jumping when someone cleared their throat, Harry staring at Blaise.

"But your supposed to be at home with your sick mother!" Harry complained. Blaise had left that afternoon to take care of his mother again, the dark skinned boy just smirked and shrugged his shoulder, Harry laughing again as he flounced over to give Blaise a tight hug. "Oh man it's great to see you! Pretending to be emotionally and mentally impotent is just too hard." Harry complained grinning at Blaise. "Now we can all have some FUN for a while. Right Bill?" Bill just laughed and shook his head, making Harry pout a little as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Harry your NEVER impotent, in ANY way. Besides I'm here for a reason." he admitted smiling a little. "my Patriarch is here."

"...your what?" Harry asked, looking baffled, Blaise laughing again.

"My father Harry, or as good as anyway. The Vampire High Lord Marquis. He's the leader of all the vampire clans and he took me in after my real father died." Blaise explained. "I've managed to convince him that he needs to join the war, and he want's to talk to this 'Lord Fox' that is causing such an uproar about species rights." he admitted Harry looking stunned, Bill looking more so.

"You have.. you have the High Lord Marquis HERE!" he demanded. "he hasn't left the Blood Realms since... since..." Blaise chuckled.

"Since the last major war almost three hundred and fifty two years ago I know." Blaise stated with a smug little grin. "but, he's here now, and he wants to meet Harry... of course he doesn't know you're Harry yet." he snickered a little. "it's not often I get a sly one over my Patri, I couldn't resist. Shall I bring him into the sitting room? He won't be expecting any refreshments so don't worry about it Bill." Bill HAD been worried about it of course.

"Of course we need refreshments..." Harry complained nibbling his lip a little. "how about Animal Blood? Or is that insulting?" Harry asked, worried, Bill perking up a little.

"I can get some Venison blood if that's suitable? I can even flavor it with some spiced Rum or some whiskey." Blaise chuckled at Bills idea and nodded.

"That's a wonderful idea. You get the blood and I'll help Harry change. My Patriarch isn't actually here right now, he's going to shadow walk in as soon as I 'call' him." at their baffled looks he just snickered again. Wizards knew so little about vampires and their powers and culture. After the Vampire hunts they had all gone into hiding, and they had been secretive even before that! "never mind." Blaise teased smiling a little as he shook his head dragging Harry over to the bedroom that Harry was going to be in until his little ;vacation' was over.

It took Ten minutes for Harry to get into his 'Lord Fox' outfit, mostly because he had to find the stupid thing, being that it was wrapped up in his invisibility cloak, which was protected by an invisibility and a notice me not spell. But finally he was properly dressed, and Harry let Blaise talk him into putting on some eyeliner to accent those vibrant green eyes. Harry refused the lip stain, no matter what it would have done to those 'beautiful luscious lips' of his. Harry smirked as he strapped on the Fox Mask, a glamor setting up automatically to hide his voice, making it deep and powerful. It also made his hair appear much longer than it actually was, falling to his knee's in a single braid that turned a vibrant white silver color. It was almost Draco's hair color, a bright platinum white that matched the white fur cape perfectly.

Harry was amazed that he could actually pick up and touch the braid, and when Blaise tugged on it, it proved to be his real hair that had just been magically grown. The removal of his mask proved to shear his hair back into his proper haircut without a trace of the braid. It pleased Harry to NO end.

"Bill!" Harry chirped rushing down the stairs, wearing the tight clothes, making the red head blush a little as he realized how handsome Harry really was. "this mask is PERFECT! You're the BOMB!" he chirped, grinning at the eldest Weasley who laughed and nodded as he held up a large punch bowl full of fresh Venison blood. It made Harry grimace, but Blaise licked his lips eagerly.

"I'm glad you like the mask Harry, I had it made in secret too so no one will be able to trace it to you...Blaise can Vampires get drunk? How much Spiced rum should I pour in here?" he asked blinking at the blood, Blaise chuckling as he offered assistance, pouring in several shots worth of Alcohol to flavor the blood just right.

"I'll Call him now." Blaise chirped, smiling a little as Bill got down four glasses, putting ice in two and pouring out healthy portions of just alcohol for himself and Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived placed his Mask back on as he felt a tremor run through the wards, as if something had just passed through them, Bill even felt it, looking astonished as he realized that someone had just apparated, or teleported, or something right through the wards as if they didn't even exist.

Blaise entered the house through a side door, talking in soft tones to someone that Harry couldn't see, leading him into the sitting room while Harry and Bill where left to handle the drinks, not that Harry minded, it would give Harry a chance to calm himself down and adopt his 'Lucius impersonation' straightening his back and tossing his long braid out of the way as he headed into the Living room, and restrained from startling the way Bill did. It was very hard not too, the Vampire High Lord Marquis was a very handsome, and imposing figure.

He was tall, so very tall, over six feet at least with long jet black hair so dark there where natural blue highlights running through them. He was as pale as the moon and the build of a professional athlete. Well muscled but not overly so. It was his eyes that astonished Harry the most, they where literally GLOWING with power, a bright blue color that shone with an internal light all of their own, and he had power wrapped about him like a cloak. He cut a very imposing figure, and Harry, through his own stubborn will, did not start trembling the way that Bill was as he set down the tray of drinks, offering Blaise and the Vampire High Lord Marquis their glasses.

"Please do calm down." the man purred, his voice rich and poised as he smiled at Bill. "I won't harm you."

"no! I mean I know! I just... I've never..er, met a vampire before and...uhm...and... my GOD your terrifying..." Bill blurted out before he could stop himself, and before Harry could help it he was laughing, drawing all of the vampires attention onto himself. Harry froze in an instant, the laugh dying on his lips as the glowing blue eyes fell onto him.

"My apologies." Harry finally said, breaking free of the shock of the gaze on him, patting Bill on the shoulder to calm the still stammering man down. "that was terribly rude of me, it's just that I've never seen poor Bill here so flustered before." he admitted snickering when Bill glared at him.

"I am not flustered!" he protested, sulking now as Blaise laughed and his father smirked.

"I am Gabriel." the man introduced himself, offering them all a polite bow, Bill flushing brightly as he bowed back.

"I am William Weasley, most call me Bill." he introduced motioning to Harry. "this is Lord Fox." he explained looking around and hesitating before sitting down, fidgeting nervously as Blaise chuckled again.

"It is a great honor to meet you High Lord Marquis Gabriel." Harry stated, bowing to the man. "but perhaps I should introduce myself as who I really am?" he offered, Gabriel looking startled as Harry reached up, gripping the mask. "i am Harry, James, Potter." he stated, removing the mask, his hair and voice returning to normal as he bowed to Gabriel, who looked a little shell shocked. Blaise struggled to maintain his composure but one look at his Patriarch's face and the dark skinned vampire lost it, bursting into laughter as Gabriel fixed him with an annoyed look, Harry snickering a little himself.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, your..son? Talked me into it." Harry admitted with a chuckle. "I assure you I really am Lord Fox." Harry promised picking up a glass of Rum and taking a sip, smiling at Gabriel. "what can I do for you?" he asked, Gabriel pondering his new development as he took a sip of his own drink.

"I think the question here is, what can we do for each other young Potter?" Gabriel asked curiously. "you, or rather my son, wants me involved in this war, wants my people involved. But what does that mean for us?"

"The same thing as everyone else. Understanding, freedom, safety." Harry shrugged. "there will be rules of course, same as everyone else, like no turning unwilling people, no feeding on the unwilling. I'm already well on my way to making sure that vampires have a welcomed position in society...well this society anyway, I am well aware that vampires have their own society." Harry admitted Gabriel nodding.

"I am aware of the Blood Banks and the dark houses that you are setting up." he admitted his head tilted. "but they are attacked often, several have been destroyed."

"Yes, a fact that annoys me to no end." Harry growled, annoyed. "there are innocent people in those buildings, and not just vampires." he admitted sighing a little. "The truth is, right now there is nothing I can promise, I cannot guarantee your people safety, and I cannot promise your people peace. Not yet, not with the wrong people still in control. That is what this war is all about, fixing the things that Dumbledore, and that Moron Cornelius Fudge have destroyed." Harry admitted. "your people deserve rights, and if I can win this war I will get rights for everyone I can. Even those who where trying to kill me like the Dementors and who ever else Dumbledore has talked, or blackmailed into joining him."

"Indeed we do deserve rights, but how can I be certain I will get them when you come to power? Or rather IF you come to power? How can I be certain that you are not just another power hungry human hoping to use me and my people to win, only to betray us once you have?" Gabriel asked, lifting an eyebrow at Harry and silencing Blaise's outrage with a single movement of his hand. Harry paused and pondered that before he smiled a little.

"There is no way to prove to you that I mean what I say, just as there is no way for you to be certain I mean what I say or that I'm telling the truth. That is what all this is about, everything about this war is about. Risks, we all have to take risks. There is a risk that I am lying, that I will not help your people once I have control, if I have control... but really, what do you have to lose? A freedom your people still don't have? You can either hide in your Blood Realms, and wait for wizards to die out and hope you don't first... or you can take action, and fight for your freedom, and make me suffer if I prove to be false." he shrugged. "really, I am the only person even offering you the chance to change the way that you and the rest of the vampires are treated, so you can either join me, or go back into hiding."

Blaise looked very uncertain now, as if he wasn't entirely sure how Gabriel would respond to that. The elder vampire staring at Harry for a long moment before a wickedly amused grin spread across the man's lips. As if he found Harry just as amusing as he was annoying, Harry resisted the urge to shiver or quaver under the man's grin, which only made Gabriel's smirk grow.

"I do believe you have me at an impasse." Gabriel stated. "there is little choice I have when you say things like that. I do believe I have been out maneuvered." Blaise chuckled nervously and licked his lips as Harry laughed.

"Gabriel, someone like you can never be at an impasse nor outmaneuvered. If I where to be so stupid as to think I could outsmart someone centuries older than me then I deserve to feel your blade in my back." Harry stated simply. "we both know that you could just as easily go strike a deal with Voldemort or Dumbledore, just to teach me a lesson..." he paused, studying Gabriel. "you always have a choice, everyone always has a choice no matter what they think or how others feel. The only question is, what choice is best for you? What choice is best for your people?" Harry knew he had Gabriel when the vampire chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I have to say, I never expected to be so thoroughly out talked by Harry Potter of all people." he admitted smirking a little. "very well, I have to agree, you are the best option for me and my people. I will join you in this war, and hope to gain my people's freedom." he nodded to harry. "you have a gilded tongue Mr. Potter, let us hope it does not get you into trouble." a subtle warning, that if Harry betrayed Gabriel, there would be another war altogether.

"I assure you Mr. Bloodhaven." Harry stated shaking his head. "I fully intend on staying out of trouble as much as possible. Can't have Dumbledore catching on." he admitted snorting a little. "Actually, I doubt he would notice even if I was wearing an 'I Love Lord Voldemort' shirt and cast an unforgivable at him, the old dunderhead." now everyone laughed, even Bill who was considerably more relaxed.

"A Toast then?" Bill suggested hesitantly, lifting his untouched glass of Rum. "to the downfall of Dumbledore." Gabriel Blaise and Harry followed suit, chorusing as they clinked their glasses together and swallowed the contents in one gulp, chatting the rest of the night about how the vampires and wizards could better benefit each other, as well as discovering the truths, and lies, about vampires and their culture. It was a good night.


	26. Terrance Pendragon

Welcome all to CH 26, put up because my friend Sam told me to! Everyone give Sam a round of applause!

CH 26

Terrance Pendragon

Harry whined when he woke up, a massive migraine settling in his temples as if mocking him about how much he had drank last night. Really, he should have known better than to take on an 'undead' creature in a drinking contest. Harry blamed Blaise for this. It wasn't really Blaise's fault but Harry was still going to blame him, and he must have known because when Harry got up he was gone, and so was Gabriel along with a sizable amount of Galleons from Harry's coin bag. Well, Harry had made the mistake of betting with the centuries old vampire, he was bound to lose... of course Harry had been drunk by that point so that was Blaise's fault too.

"Good MORNING Harry!" Bill practically yelled as he burst into Harry's room with a chipper laugh. "And how are WE Feeling this mor-OW!" Bill was silenced by a stinging hex that Harry had thrown at him, Bill pouting as he rubbed his shoulder where it had struck. "That was not nice Harry." he complained, Harry groaning as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"You deserved it and you know it." he complained shaking his head as he slowly stood up, Bill laughing again, which only sent more punishing pains through the poor brat's skull. "This is all Blaise's fault." he complained. "I am going to fire-call him and yell at him..."

"Harry... he tried to warn you several times." Bill pointed out. "In fact he outright tried to stop you a few times." Harry scowled at Bill. "would you rather me blame YOU?"

"... Alright it's Blaise's fault." Bill agreed, looking close to laughing as Harry stole a pain potion out of the cupboard and smirked as he downed it, stealing a small sip out of his self dubbed 'happy' potion. He wasn't feeling depressed yet but there was no telling what would happen later. He didn't mind taking it in front of Bill, Bill understood and was even helpful when Harry started to feel depressed. Which was why Draco had called Bill, and not Charlie or even taking him to the Malfoy Manor. Harry just didn't feel comfortable taking it in front of other people like Draco, or Blaise, or Devlin. They would only worry incessantly.

So Harry was going to take a small helping then, so he wouldn't have to worry about later in the day. He sighed a little and rubbed the bridge of his nose to help ease the last of his hangover pain away. "I'm going to go buy Terrance some new clothes and maybe a present." he informed Bill. "I may or may not be back tonight, so if Dumbledore comes to check up on me I'm with Mott." he stated winking at Bill who chuckled a little.

"It must annoy that old bastard to no end that he can't figure out where Mott lives." he paused. "Won't that make Dumbledore suspicious?"

"No, 'Mott' often travels all over the world, so mostly he lives in inns and hotels depending on if he's in the muggle or the wizarding world. He's seen people following him and they always tell Dumbledore that he was seen in Africa, and China, and Greece." he snickered a little and shook his head. "I think Tom is enjoying his retirement a little too much." he admitted stretching a little. "Of course he certainly deserves to have a little fun now that he doesn't have to fight Dumbledore anymore. And the Death Eaters think he's looking for Allies so their still doing as he tells them to." he snickered a little and shook his head. "They're going to be so horrified when they realize it's actually me telling them what to do."

Bill laughed as Harry pulled on a pair of clothes, pondering a little to himself if he wanted to go as Harry Potter, Lord Fox, or someone else entirely. He chewed on his lip a little and then shook his head a little. It was safer to go as someone completely unnoticeable...for now. He weaved a Glamor around himself and smiled as he looked himself over, he now had red hair, and blue eyes and skin as pale as Draco's. He was ready to go and finally see Terrance face to face. He could only hope that the kid was as excited as he was.

Terrance Pendragon was an unusual child, even for a wizard. That was probably why he had not gotten along with the other children at the orphanage, and being small didn't help either. He was almost a head shorter than the other eight year old's in his neighborhood. Even at home with his mother, his father and his older sister he had been unusually small and very strange. Then again, all of the Pendragons where very strange people, at least that's what the neighbors claimed, so Terrance had fit in well with them.

He was really very handsome for an eight year old, his skin a dusty brown color from playing, or working in the sun for too long, with dark brown hair that curled pleasantly around his face, framing the almost feminine face. His eyes where a bright amber, that knew far too much for his age, and sparkled with mischief and joy, or they had before his family had died.

An epidemic of Dragon Pox had swept through his little village, killing half of the entire population, who were so cut off from everyone else no one realized half of them where dead until the traders came and realized what had happened. Dragon Pox was normally an easily managed disease with the proper medication and strong stores of magic, but this strain had been immune to the normal medication. Only those with strong magic had survived, Terrance had been lucky, he'd been near death himself before the Traders had come and taken him to the hospital. At the age of eight, he'd had enough magic to stave off the magic eating Dragon Pox long enough to get help. It was a very good thing that Dumbledore didn't care what happened outside of the Ministry's reach or young Terrance would definitely have had a 'very unfortunate accident.'

So Terrance had gone straight from the hospital, weak and still scratching furiously, straight into the hands of a kindly, but rather batty old Matron, who could no more control the going on's of the orphanage that she ran than she could do a triple back flip without breaking a hip. Terrance, being sick and small had been an immediate option for the bullies to practice their punches on. Terrance spent two years with black eyes, split lips, and bruised appendages. Not that he minded too much, he got really very good at hiding.

Then the news had come, that he was in the process of being adopted, he'd been so excited to get out of the orphanage that he actually smiled. His poor Matron had been startled by the bright happy grin that he was afraid she'd faint. The process of adoption didn't take all that long at all, and before he could really wrap his head around things, he was sitting in the sitting area, with his very few items tucked into a bag, waiting for his new guardian. Terrance didn't have much for himself anymore, most of it had to be burned to be rid of the pox, he had only been able to save a few pictures and a couple of clothes.

He felt his excitement rise as he saw the flames turn green, and then he felt the horror fill him. His new guardian was a Forest Elf of all things! Terrance had terrible images of sleeping on the ground and eating bugs. No one knew much about Forest Elves, Terrance least of all, but he'd heard rumors and he did NOT want to go with this tall catlike person who was staring at him as if he was a piece of meat. Before he could protest though the forest elf snatched him up and took off with him, pushing him through the flames into the expectant hands of a small, small even for a house elf small, house elf who pronounced that she was Tiny, which Terrance could already tell, and that it was her NAME you silly, and proceeded to drag him around the house to show him around.

He relaxed once he realized that he wasn't going to b sleeping on the ground, and in fact was going to be living in a right proper house. A rather large one in fact, with three bedrooms and a guest room and a bathtub big enough that Terrance could even swim in it if he'd so chosen. He liked the kitchen the most, it had been two years since he'd been able to eat whenever and how much he liked, so he'd been a little dubious about asking for food. Little Tiny didn't even wait for him to gather up his nerve, she just ordered him to eat what and when he liked, that she and his new guardian Devlin did the same, and that if he needed she could make him something.

Terrance honestly couldn't believe how LUCKY he was, his glee at being out of the orphanage was cut short by the arrival of Devlin, who ordered him out of the ratty old clothes that were FAR too small for Terrance. For one, terrible moment Terrance feared the worst, he'd heard horror stories about being bought to be...used. But he was too terrified of the Forest Elf to refuse, and he stripped down, and then got into the bath as Devlin ordered in almost harsh tones. He received a shock however, when he came out of the bathroom, ready to fight tooth and nail to keep his virginity, only to have Devlin start comparing a shirt to his arm length, the Forest elf grimacing a little as he realized they where too big.

Terrance realized two things all at once, the first was that Devlin was certainly not going to cause any sort of harm to Terrance, and the other was that Devlin clearly had no idea what he was doing. It made Terrance wonder what a Forest Elf wanted with a human kid anyway, when he asked Devlin just stared at him again in that weird way, his head tilted before he smiled and informed Terrance that it was not he who wanted anything with Terrance, and that everything would be explained soon enough, but that for the time being he was to relax, and enjoy himself and to write down anything he needed. School things, learning things, play things, clothing and whatnot and Devlin would see that Tiny picked them up.

At First Terrance was hesitant to do so, but when he wrote 'undergarment's' on the sheet of paper next to his bed, he was astonished to find he had new undergarments on the foot of his bed when he woke up. He was less hesitant to ask for things after that, but he never went overboard, he asked for a book, and a ball to kick around in the yard aside from new clothes, he figured he didn't need much more than that.

He spent most of his mornings, looking for all natural items to make into a harp, he knew the magic would guide him, and he found several large chunks of wood that would be perfect, as well as some 'strings' that he would soak in the next full moon before he started carving the wood. He was so excited to finally start his magical training, with Devlin's help even. It should have been his father to teach him, but his father was gone. Terrance could feel him though, in the magic that he felt gathering around him to help him carve, though he had never handled a knife before in his life.

Then he met Harry Potter of all people, the other boy was talking to Devlin through the fire, asking if Terrance was settling in alright. Terrance was astonished that Harry Potter, of all people where taking an interest in HIM! And he jumped violently when Devlin invited him in to talk as well. Terrance had been very shy at first, not wanting to talk to such a prominent hero, but as Harry laughed and joked and made fun of Devlin, who responded in short scathing remarks Terrance began to realize that Harry Potter was no different than he was.

As the days passed Terrance began to admire Harry in a completely different way than just 'hero admiration.' he began to see Harry as an older brother, he'd always wanted an older brother. Harry was so smart, and brave and funny and just NICE that Terrance couldn't help but idolize the Boy-Who-Lived. And not just because he had survived the killing curse either. As the days went on, and Harry fire called every night, Terrance began to open up to Harry, overjoyed when he surprised Harry or told Harry something that he hadn't known. As much as Harry learned from him, he learned from Harry, about the troubles of the world, about how Voldemort wasn't the bad guy, about the prophecy of Merlin's Heir, about Harry's plans and how Harry was really Lord Fox.

Now, Terrance was not a stupid boy, he knew that Harry thought he was Merlin's Heir, but he also knew that he was, without a doubt...not. He was no Merlin's Heir and he could prove it too. He felt bad though, he wanted to tell Harry but he was afraid Harry wouldn't like him anymore if he wasn't really Merlin's Heir, it was a troubling affair that had him worrying himself nearly sick over it. Tiny was really getting very worried about the boy and made sure he ate gentle foods while his stomach was feeling upset. Terrance was only getting more and more worry stricken the sooner the day came where Harry would be visiting for real, with some presents no less. So, on the day Harry promised to arrive, he got dressed, and settled himself in an armchair nearest tot he fire to wait, and to confess.

Harry smiled as he checked the many parcels he had gathered on his little shopping spree, examining them carefully as he considered if he had gotten too many presents for Terrance. He hoped not, Harry had always wanted a family. Terrance was as good as Harry's little brother, and Harry loved the long conversations that Terrance and he had. Not just about the war, but about how 'icky' girls where and about the finer points of quidditch, and Harry had even helped Terrance understand some of the subtler points of mental magic, which Harry was now very good at thanks to Tom. It felt good to be looked up to for reasons other than his fame, it felt good that Terrance thought of him as an older brother.

He grinned and nodded as he gathered up the parcels, still under the glamor and threw some Floo Powder into the fire, stepping through and toppling into the house he had bought, coughing violently because he always forgot to breath and THEN step into the fire, the many presents fall over the place as Terrance shrieked and squealed about how there was a stranger in the fire. Before Harry could even react Devlin was there with a sharp kick, hitting Harry hard across the ribs without even pausing to consider that it might have been a friend.

"OW! Merlin Almighty!" Harry cussed, gripping his ribs, banishing the glamor to Devlin, and Terrance's utter horror as they realized it really was Harry. Of course that didn't make Harry's ribs feel any better, he felt at least two of them where broken. "Christ Dev, I knew you had paternal instincts but that was just harsh!" Harry teased smiling as he tried to stand up, Terrance looking utterly horrified as Devlin actually started to stutter.

"I'm sorry harry! Terrance was yelling about a stranger I thought he was being attacked I HAD to do SOMETHING!" he complained yanking Harry to his feet and yanking his shirt up to examine the others ribs. "I wouldn't be so damn jumpy but last night someone came into the house and stole some things." he explained "I never thought that it would be Tom just coming in and grabbing something for you." Harry went red as he realized he'd forgotten to warn the inhabitants of the house that he had sent Tom to get some things out of the third bedroom, which Harry was using as a storage space for the things he didn't want anyone to find.

"God dev I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that Tom was coming by!" he chirped, Terrance just sitting there and fidgeting as Devlin carefully healed Harry's broken ribs. "Terrance are you alright?" Harry finally asked his green eyes worried as he blinked at Terrance before smiling. "Oh come now you aren't blaming yourself for this? It was my own stupid fault for forgetting to take the glamor off first, and you should be pleased that Devlin acted so fast, it means he likes you." Harry teased, Devlin scowling at Harry.

"I do NOT." he complained. "He's FAR too calm for his age, never making any noise at all, always playing silly tricks on me. He nearly made me jump the other day popping up out of nowhere!" Terrance was smiling though, resisting the urge to giggle. "and he actually managed a complaint last night about dinner! It shocked me so much I nearly cried!" Harry laughed a little and shook his head.

"Admit it Dev, your completely smitten." Harry teased as he let his shirt fall back into place, not even a bruise left as Devlin rolled his eyes and refused to comment, helping Harry gather up all the wrapped presents.

"I'm not the only one smitten." Devlin teased as he realized all those presents where for Terrance, Harry snickering a little.

"Ah, but I'm not the one in denial."Harry teased back grinning at Terrance, who had gone all shy again. "What? I get no hug little brother?" Harry complained with a pout, Terrance giggling as he flung himself into the air at Harry who rose up and caught him, giving him a tight hug and then a good old fashioned Noogie just to be playful. "There we go that's better." Harry stated with a laugh, flopping into a chair with a groan. "mmm I wandered all over Diagon Alley to find just the right present for you." he admitted grinning at Terrance. "but I couldn't so I bought you a lot of presents that where almost just right." he teased winking at him making Devlin laugh. Terrance just winced and looked at his feet.

"Harry I... I need to tell you something." Terrance admitted softly, licking his lips a little, nervous and uncertain. But he wouldn't be able to keep lying to Harry, not when Harry was expecting him to be Merlin's Heir.

"Terrance? What is it?" Harry asked frowning a little as he pulled Terrance down to sit on the couch next to him so that Harry could talk to him easier.

"I know you think that I'm Merlin's Heir...but. I'm not." he explained softly, shaking his head. "I know you where hoping I was but... I'm not..." he admitted glancing at him and then back down at his toes. "I'm Arthur's Heir... you know, Merlin's friend King Arthur?"

"The Once King of England!" Harry asked looking utterly shocked as Terrance nodded, looking very upset now.

"I know you wanted me to be Merlin's Heir but I..I'm not and I hope you won't stop li..liking me because of it because your the best friend I..I've ever h..had." Terrance had dissolved into tears now, terrified that Harry wouldn't be his friend anymore now that Terrance wasn't useful to him anymore. Harry looked completely stricken as he watched Terrance start to sob and he quickly wiped the boys tears away.

"Terrance listen to me." Harry ordered with a small smile. "I don't like you because your Merlin's Heir or Arthur's. I don't like you because your useful to me either. I like you because your funny, and smart, and playful and your just an all around wonderful kid. Your my little brother in every way but blood and name. I love you, you're family, and bloodline or not, nothing will change that." he promised smiling as he pulled Terrance into a tight hug. "you could be the son of a squib and a turtle for all I give a shit."

"Harry!" Devlin protested furiously. "Don't cuss in front of the kid!" he ordered scowling at them making Terrance chuckle and Harry laugh as Terrance sniffled and wiped his eyes. Beaming at Harry.

"You really mean it?"

"I really mean it." Harry promised grinning at him. "now, since I clearly lack moral integrity maybe I should just take those presents back hmm?"

"No no! Harry no please!" Terrance begged. "oh please! Can't I open them first before you take them away!" his eyes where glittering with laughter and Harry burst into peals of amusement as he gave his little brother another noogie.

"You're impossible! Open your presents." he ordered with another laugh as Terrance squealed in glee and started ripping open the packaging to reveal books, dozens of books on history, bloodlines, sciences, potions, mind magics, wand-less magics, transfiguration, magical creatures, and Harry even threw a dozen horror mysteries in there for the boy, who had admitted to liking frightening stories. Along with the books, Harry had given Terrance the small Hungarian horntail figurine he's gotten in his fourth year, and Terrance had gushed and awed over it and demanded Harry tell the story of how he battled it before he went on to the other presents.

Dozens of picture frames for the pictures of family that Terrance had managed to save, and extra's for ones he hadn't taken yet. Harry also got him a 'play broom' for practicing Flight maneuvers on. It was just as good as any normal broom, but it could only go so fast and so high before it just wouldn't go any faster or higher. Terrance's favorite however, was a long silver carving knife, lined with Ancient Wiccan lettering to help with the carving of his harp.

"I love you Harry." Terrance chirped, hugging Harry tightly around the waist, Harry chuckling as he patted Terrance's back.

"I love you too bud. Now, why don't I help you load all of this stuff into your room?" hopefully making himself busy would eliminate the nagging worry in the back of his mind. He had a terrible feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

End.

And that's it for CH 26! aren't things getting interesting! Of COURSE they are! Wahahahaha!


	27. Pain and Healing

CH 27

Pain and Healing

Harry whined as he felt someone shaking his shoulder, rolling over so that he could ignore them. He had been up late charting a course to Merlin's grave, where the staff was hidden. It was harder than he'd expected, the map that led the way was centuries old and many of the land marks where missing or had changed, so he had to use a new map and try to map out using the old map and it was more than Harry, with his limited geographical abilities could handle.

"Harry, I need you to wake up." Harry knew that voice, that voice wasn't supposed to be there, that voice was... "Harry please! It's important!" Tom's voice was frantic, and Harry snapped awake in an instant, sitting up and rubbing his eyes looking Tom over.

"What's happened? What's with the panic?" Harry demanded, shaking his head as he tried to wake up feeling the panic from the day before welling up inside of him, getting to his feet. "Has something happened to Terrance or Draco!" he demanded, wide eyed as he stared at Tom who shook his head.

"No Harry it's your family, I found them." he explained, swallowing thickly. "They're sick Harry, really sick... I don't know enough healing Magic to help them and I couldn't apparate them both here. I need your help." Harry wasted no time trying to get dressed, he just leaped out of bed, bare chested and wearing golden snitch pajama bottoms to follow Tom to where his family was, the man grabbing his arm and apparating them both to a Dungeon, and a filthy one at that.

Harry gagged as the stink of rotting flesh hit his nose, clapping his hand over his face as Tom shook his head. "Sorry Harry I know but I couldn't find Devlin and you would have shot me if I'd brought anyone else down here." Harry had to admit he was right. He accepted a scented cloth from Tom and pressed it to his nose as he moved deeper into the room, his eyes flicking around as he tried to discover exactly where his family was,panting through the rag as he came upon the first cell.

The body was half decayed, and there where rats crawling all over it but Harry was able to recognize him anyway...it was Vernon... before Tom could drag him away Harry turned, dropped to his knees and puked, trembling violently as he witnessed the horrific carnage of the little that was left of his uncle. He was triply glad that Tom had not brought someone else down there, they would have freaked out. Harry was used to death at least, used to disgusting things, he shook his head and got to his feet with Tom's help, swallowing thickly.

"Sorry Harry.. I was hoping you wouldn't look, come on your aunt is in the next cell, and your cousin in the one after that."

"I'll take Dudley." Harry wheezed. "we'll take them back to the house, my house, Devlin is a healing specialist, he should be able to help them." he hoped anyway, he staggered past his aunts cell, the woman as pale as snow, a blue undertone to her flesh and her eyes closed and as thin as a rake. Dudley wasn't much better. He had clearly lost all of his fat weight, he was nothing but skin and bones, a lot of skin. He was pale and covered in bruises and small cuts that bled sluggishly from rat bites and beatings. The boy stirred however, when Harry forced the cell door open, a small whimper falling from his lips as he forced his eyes open, gasping in astonishment as he spotted Harry.

"Hold on Big D." Harry ordered, panting through the stench as he settled onto the floor to help Dudley sit up. "I'll get you out of here, just sit tight... I need you to close your eyes and prepare yourself alright? It's going to feel as if your being squeezed all over but you need to hold still alright?" Dudley just swallowed and nodded lightly as he closed his eyes, letting Harry Apparate them. The poor exhausted muggle didn't even cry out in fear as Harry moved Dudley straight into Harry's room. Now that Harry got a real look at Dudley, Harry realized with a growing horror that it wasn't just starvation and abuse that was wrong with Dudley. Tiny red dots covered all of him, they didn't look like much, like someone had taken a red pen and dotted him all over, but Harry recognized the signs.

Dragon Pox, Dudley had Dragon pox. Harry swallowed thickly as he stared at the tiny red dots as he heard Tom apparate into the guest room with Petunia. He turned to the doorway, yelling for Devlin to hurry up and get his ass in there, yelling for Tiny to come with a nutrient potion and some water, drinking and bath for both bedrooms. Devlin rushed to Harry's side and gasped as he saw the state that Dudley was in, running his hands over Dudley's body, trying to find the cause of the Dragon Pox. Normally, non magic folk could not catch such a disease, not naturally. So what in the world was Dudley doing with a case of severe Dragon pox?

"This doesn't make any sense!" Devlin finally burst out. "whatever strain of Dragon Pox this is, I've never come across it." he explained with a small scowl, "harry I can't heal this..." he finally explained, Harry swallowing hard.

"That's ok... I'll.. I'll...think of something..." Harry muttered, gently touching Dudley's arm, carefully waking his cousin up to feed him a nutrition potion, hoping to keep him from starving to death. "talk to Terrance, he had a case right? Maybe he knows what they did to heal him... and look at my aunt in the guest room would you? I have a bad feeling that she has it too..." Devlin nodded and vanished, leaving Harry with his cousin, who coughed and sputtered on the potion, shaking his head a little.

"I know, their totally nasty." Harry agreed. "but it will keep you from starving to death alright? I have water for you after you've drunk it all, and then I'll find something solid for you to eat."

"No." Terrance stated coming in, grimacing and setting his hand over his face. "give him an oatmeal bath, it helps with the itching. Solid food won't stay down, try soup broth or really soft noodles." Terrance looked confused though. "I thought your family were muggles?"

"whats...muggle?" Dudley asked softly, blinking at them all Harry chuckling a little.

"Muggle is a term wizards use for people who don't have magic that's all. It's strange for you to have this disease without having magic, that's all. Get some rest."

"No..need to...'pologize." Dudley stated calmly, gripping Harry's wrist as tightly as he could, but he could barley even lift his hand so his grip wasn't all that tight at all. "I was horrible...to you..."

"Dudley you need to rest." Harry said, feeling terror welling up inside of him again, that bad feeling from last night coming back threefold.

"No time to rest." Dudley complained closing his eyes a little, 'resting' so that Harry would leave him alone about it. "you never, did nothin to deserve, what we did to you." Terrance was looking a little too interested for Harry's liking.

"So I got smacked around once and a while, its no worse than anyone else went through." Harry complained, scowling a little. "Dudley really, you where only following Vernon, it's what any kid would have done, I don't blame you for anything." he promised smiling at Dudley, fighting the urge to beg Dudley to stop talking like that. It was bad for his big brother image.

"Doesn't matter...I still, regret it... I could have..been your friend and instead I.. was your hell..." he mumbled, sighing softly. "I'm sorry Harry..." he coughed a little and weakly scratched his arm, Harry carefully smacking Dudley's hand.

"Don't scratch." he ordered, gripping Dudley's hand tightly. "and I forgave you a while ago dud...please, just hang in there and I'll help you get better. Then we can spend a lot of time forgiving each other all over the place how's that sound?" Dudley just smiled a little and shook his head.

"We both know, I'm already dead." he whispered softly, closing his eyes a little. "I'm not going to make it Harry and we both know it." he muttered slowly, releasing Harry's wrist and sighing softly. "I'm not...strong enough." Dudley muttered, falling limp on the bed, struggling to stay awake long enough to properly tell Harry good bye. "I was a terrible cousin." he muttered softly, "but, maybe in the next life, I can be a better person hmm?" he asked smiling at Harry who swallowed hard and nodded.

"You're already a better person Dud, your one of the best people I know." he admitted pressing his face into his cousin's hand, feeding his cousin his magic, but Dudley was a muggle, and Harry's magic had nothing to flow into, Dudley sighed a little and smiled as he relaxed into the bed, falling into sleep.

"Harry...what was he talking about?" Terrance demanded softly, looking worried, Harry sighing a little as he smiled at his adopted little brother.

"My uncle was abusive." he explained simply. "it wasn't anything too bad, but it made it hard for me to connect with people and trust people when I first went to Hogwarts." Harry admitted shaking his head. "It's in the past, and it's not something that bothers me anymore." he admitted shaking his head as he looked at Dudley. "Dudley used to help, but he didn't know any better." he admitted biting his lip a little. Terrance setting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened to you... if you want, I'll sit here with him so you can check on your aunt?" Harry had to feel grateful for Terrance's thoughtfulness. He just nodded and got up, moving into the guest room to check on his aunt, Devlin shaking his head at Harry's unasked question.

"I can't heal her either harry, but it's the most amazing thing!" he admitted. "she's not a muggle Harry! She's a squib!" he explained, Harry's jaw dropping open. "her residual magic is keeping her alive." he explained shaking his head a little. "I'm not worried about her at all really. Her own body is staving off the worst if the disease, but it won't be enough to cure her, and eventually the little bit of magic she has is going to run out. I doubt it will be before the Dragon Pox has run it's course... Harry we have to do something fast." Harry nodded as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he could think.

"I need Draco, or Snape." he decided licking his lips a little, nodding as he raced into his bedroom, grabbing his suitcase and yanking out the silver mirror, setting it to Draco's mirror, hoping to god that the other was in the hallway or in his room or somewhere where he could pick up right away.

"Harry?" he was! Draco's face filled the mirror and Harry sighed in relief, beaming at him a little.

"Draco! I need your help, can you get to Bill's house?" he asked hopefully, feeling a little panicked as Draco hesitated, checking a clock in the hallway before nodding.

"Give me an hour alright Harry?" Draco asked blinking at the other. "what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when we won't be overheard alright. It's.. it's kind of personal.. I just.. I really need you right now."if Dumbledore, or anyone unsavory was listening in, they would think that Harry was just having a mental breakdown again, he'd had two before Dumbledore had agreed to send Harry away, to make it seam cruel to not let Harry go have a relax with a nice safe family member. It made Harry laugh really, how easy it was to manipulate Dumbledore.

"I'll slip my next class then and be right there." Draco decided, Harry giving him a small smile, looking very relieved as he cut off the connection and sent Tiny to bring Draco to Harry, Harry didn't want to leave his sick family, wouldn't leave his sick family. Devlin was moving from Petunia to Dudley, struggling to keep them from slipping into the darkness, where even a cure would not be able to save them. Harry was terrified that death had already claimed them. Harry would never be able to forgive himself if they died.

"Harry?" Draco asked, Tiny having teleported him into Harry's new house 'the fox den', looking shocked as he caught sight of Dudley his eyes wide. "Harry is that your muggle cousin?" Harry nodded. "with a case of Dragon Pox!" Harry nodded again and glanced at Draco.

"Your the smartest potion person I know, can... can you make a cure for them? I think their dying..." Harry admitted swallowing hard as Dudley groaned and shifted on the bed, begging softly for water, Tiny obediently helping Dudley to sit up as best she could while she gently gave him something to drink. Draco felt very amused, because Harry had clearly forgotten what a Seraphim was capable of.

"I need to make a healing potion." he admitted, spreading flaming wings wide and passing them carefully along Dudley. "I have to warn you Harry... I might not be able to save them. They are muggles after all, they might reject the potions." Draco admitted softly, gently gripping Harry's shoulder. "but I will do my best, now, I need you to pull out a feather." Draco ordered, offering a wing to Harry. "your the only one besides me who will be able to touch my wings." he admitted. "and it will be more potent with your will imbedded into the feather."

"E... Embed? What?" Harry asked confused, Draco smiling a little.

"Just picture your family Harry, focus on them getting better, and think of them while you pick the feather and pluck it, that's all you have to do." Harry hesitated, and then pictured his family and them getting better before he reached out, gripped a feather and yanked it out as fast as he could, waiting for his fingers to burn, or for Draco to cry out in pain but neither happened. Draco just took the feather, and headed out the door to make use of the Potions kit that he had given to Terrance when the boy had expressed an interest. For an hour Harry paced back and forth between his Aunt's room and his cousins room, frantic that they where going to pass before Draco could come up with the cure. Not even Terrance's incessant questions about why Draco had grown massive flaming wings distracted Harry.

It soon became obvious that it was not Petunia who was in danger, half an hour after Draco arrived Dudley started burning with an intense fever, and was babbling about water and how he had to apologize. Harry wasn't sure how many times Dudley apologized to him, each time about a different thing, informing Tom, Devlin and Terrance about far more than Harry would have liked about his home life. Harry for the moment didn't care as he constantly cast cooling Charms on Dudley, fighting to keep himself from crying as his Cousin slipped further and further into the illness.

Finally, Draco was there, hovering like a guardian angel as he held out the potion that was as red as his wings. Handing the potion to the distraught brunette, he watched with a worried expression. As if the seraphim had had a glance to the future, and the future looked grim. Even Terrance seemed to realize that Dudley wasn't going to make it, even as Harry clung stubbornly to the slim chance he would heal with the special healing potion. The potion that, according to the legend of seraphim book, could heal anything.

And yet...it was not strong enough to bring a muggle back from the land of the dead, for death had already laid its claim on Dudley, even if he still breathed. The only thing that was a blessing, was that the potion managed to impart a peaceful awareness instead of raging delirium.

Dudley smiled gently at his cousin, the emerald eyed boy began to cry as he finally felt the world being yanked out from under his feet. Harry had always thought Dudley would be there, hovering on the edges of his existence. "Harry listen to me. I need you to listen."Dudley swallowed hard, "No matter what, this wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, okay? this, me dying, me being sick. IS NOT YOUR FAULT."

Harry shook his head hard, brunette locks of hair smacking his face, eyes bringing tears to his eyes, as they fell. This WAS his fault. If they hadn't been his family, this would have never happened. This was all his fault.

"Take care of my mom will you?I know she wasn't very nice, but she really cares about you now. And you're the only family she has left."Dudley smiled, raising a hand and gently tugging on Harry's hair."Promise me that you'll be happy. Take care of your blond, find peace and...just be happy."

Harry swallowed hard around his tears, nodding because he couldn't force even a squeak of noise out of his throat. After that, neither spoke. It was a long time before Harry had realized that the silence he heard was the absence of Dudley's breathing. The peace that had settled over his cousin was one that had never graced him in life.

"Harry?"

Lifting his head he looked at Draco, dipping his head in acknowledgment. Not needing to hear the question that had been asked, not really. Opening his arms Draco waited until the brunette had crept over to him, closing arms and wings around him. "I'm sorry Harry."

They both wept, wept for a life that would never show the changes it had made. Things laid between them, things that needed to be said and decided...and yet, when Harry turned his grief stricken face to Draco's, his mouth the blond's, his arms closing around him like he was a starving man, and Draco was the only raft for miles.

Pain and delight was present, even as they stumbled from the room. Even with the shadow of guilt hovering between them, for them both, for blame was equally shared for not being able to save him. Pain and delight, they learned that one cannot find one without the other.

Poets don't write that, how death will gift the urge towards life. And yet it was a gift, because for a moment, blame laid lightly on them.

The days that followed were filled with guilt, for finding love, for not being able to stop this. Blame for not finding him sooner, or even help looking. After that first hour or two, not even Draco could reach and console the despondent Harry. All he could do was hold Harry as tightly as he could, to keep him calm and passively drugged, because otherwise he raged.

Draco could only hope that once the first grief stricken days past, his mate wouldn't find him buried under even more depression after this. He could only hope. And wonder...

Would grief be the hammer that broke Harry, or would it be the forge that created the rage they needed to face Dumbledore?


	28. The Thorny Path Pack

Welcome all to CH 28! put up just for my friend Sam, again, because she yells at me. 'pouts' enjoy!

CH 28

The Thorny Path Pack

It took Harry three days to come to terms with Dudley's death, laying in bed and drinking his 'happy potion' in quantities to keep himself clear headed, though when he took too much it just made him sleepy, so he spent a lot of the time asleep. Yet, finally he came to the conclusion that it was all Dumbledore's fault, after all it was Dumbledore who kidnapped them, put them in the jail cell to starve and rot, and no doubt Dumbledore who decided to find out what would happen if he infected muggles with a case of Dragon pox. Harry had bad feelings about what would happen if Dumbledore decided to infect a large number of muggles. It would be all over the world in a matter of weeks, muggles had this need to travel all over, spreading their diseases from person to person.

With that realization Harry decided that he had to move up his time table to try and stop the white haired madman. So he got out of bed, got dressed and started packing everything he thought he would need to make the journey to Merlin's grave. Bill was at work, Draco was at school, and Devlin and Terrance where busy healing Petunia, who had not yet woken up but was making wonderful progress. That's what Harry had been told anyway, he believed them when they said so though. So he wrote a letter to Bill, informing him where he had gone, packed up a weeks worth of food, strapped the sword belt to his hip and slid the sword that Draco had given him into it, strapping his wand to the other side and dressing in some of Bill's dragon leathers. The padded material was made from woven fire stallion fur, making it very strong, and very fireproof, which would no doubt come in handy. He hoped Bill wouldn't mind.

He set off into the rolling hills of Ireland, licking his lips as he checked his map, which Terrance and Devlin had finished for him, and trotted off, spinning on his heel and apparating to the town that was closest to his location, his clothes looking shabby and a bag that looked empty would hopefully mark the unrecognizable red haired brown eyed Harry as a traveling tourist who didn't have a sickle to his name. He looked around the small town, checked his map, and set off again into the nearby forest, hoping no one would find it strange, or try to warn him, but a well placed See-Me-Not spell left him nearly invisible to the eyes of the locals. He only dropped it once he was well within the forest of dark wood tree's and crawling undergrowth and thorns.

It was a dark, creepy place that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest, it was clear to Harry that this was another one of those magical forests where he might run into centaur and acrumentula and manticore. He wasn't too worried, he could handle most anything, and with any luck he could even convince a few of the creatures there to join him in the war against Dumbledore. He paused and tilted his head a little as he heard a heavy rustling, the sound of something moving through the woods...many somethings.

"Oh shit.." Harry complained, his eyes fixed on the eyes of a feral werewolf pack leader. The man was crouched, half naked in the undergrowth and smirking viciously at Harry who swallowed hard, realizing that as a feral, this werewolf would not realize that Harry was an ally. Feral werewolves where the proudest of their species, they lived close to their roots in the wild woods and the long waste lands where wizards rarely roamed, their capabilities over bounded anything that a 'tamed' werewolf, a werewolf that lived alongside wizards, could ever manage. For one thing, a feral werewolf, where often capable of transforming at will, which meant bye bye Harry if the boy wasn't careful.

"You're trespassing, Runt." the werewolf growled, baring his teeth as if he was already in his wolf form, the ivory stained red with blood, making Harry shudder, but Harry wouldn't back down or run, that was certain death.

"I apologize Alpha." Harry stated bowing his head submissively, using every bit of information he had learned from Fenrir and Tanhide to keep himself from being attacked. The man looked startled and then amused. "I did not know this was your territory, if you will allow I will leave as soon as possible and go around. I wish not to trespass or insult..."

"Oh shut up." the werewolf demanded, licking his lips as he stood up, more rustling noises followed as a pack of almost thirty wolves stood with him, all of them smirking viciously as they looked at Harry. "You'd make a great meal." the pack leader admitted licking his lips. "there's not much there, but I bet you'd be a little fun before we started eating you." Harry was screwed, literally and figuratively.

"I...I would rather not be your meal..." Harry stammered nervously, glancing from wolf to wolf with a growing fear. "I. I am an Ally.. I.."

"Get him."The pack leader ordered, Harry going pale as the moon as the Wolves started to laugh, snarling as they advanced on him, madness and blood-lust glowing in their inhuman eyes. Harry didn't give them a chance to outright attack him, he spun and fled, his heart slamming in his chest as he took off, running as fast as he could, the cooling air burning in his lungs as he raced through the tree's branches and thorns cutting at his face and arms, yelping as he spotted a man running next to him. The man snarled, his face bulging outwards into a wolfish muzzle, Harry sobbing as a massive paw swiped out to claw at Harry, who managed to side step without breaking his leg or falling.

the sounds of long howling, the sounds of a wolf pack hunting reached his ears and he instantly knew that the others had also transformed into their beastly state, Harry was going to die, he was going to die alone in the woods with wolves eating him alive. He shook his head hard and mentally cursed as he ran, wondering what sin in a past life he was making up for now. Surely, there had to be something criminally horrible, to deserve being hunted into the ground like a deer.

He Swallowed thickly as he heard the wolves crashing in the woods behind him, he knew that there was no outrunning them, his breath burning as he ran and his legs already aching And hoped that Draco would forgive him for dying so horribly, for dying there. Twisting he raised his wand, throwing a fire spell over his shoulder, smiling grimly at the sound of pained yelps, and trees flaring to a blaze behind him. Hopefully, that would cut them off for a few precious moments.

Harry was never so lucky, the werewolves bounded through the leaping flames, the flames embracing them for a long, breathless moment as Harry's complete terror cut all his abilities to run, or move where completely shut down. He snapped out of it when a massive paw swiped across his chest, the sting of flesh being sliced open got his feet moving again, cussing as he Skidded on the wet grass he Snarling in a desperate need to survive, to get away, Harry slipped and slid as he found his feet again and kept running.

Nothing could have prepared him for what came next as his foot found the empty air, and his momentum sent him spiraling head over heels down a cliff, his body screaming at him as sharp rocks and gravel bit into his body. Landing hard on the ground with a grunt, blackness eating at his vision as he rolled to his side. Using the pain as a motivator, as a need to make it stop as he started to crawl, the sounds of high pitched screeching, howling laughter filled the air as they leaped off the cliff after him, landing next to him with soft thuds that told harry he was the only one who was hurt by that fall, the laughing continuing as Harry continued to crawl, his necklace full of pendants falling into view, the laughing stopping in an instant. For one, terrified moment Harry wondered if he had something on that necklace that would lead to him only being eaten...he hoped so.

"Pick em up." a rough voice ordered, Harry crying out in pain as rough hands grabbed him and lifted him off the ground, something in his back grating, and then breaking, filling Harry's vision with red and black before he lost consciousness completely, leaving him at the mercy of his captors.

He was amazed when he woke, not because of where he was but because he woke up at all. He swallowed thickly and kept his eyes closed, remaining as still as possible in hopes that they wouldn't realize he was awake, trying to hear the voices around him. He could hear several, many of them sounding upset, but Harry couldn't understand them. They where muffled, as if they where separated by a wall or a heavy cloth, and Harry dared to open his eyes.

He was in a tent, or a teepee of some sort, a small fire burned in the middle of it, the smoke curling up out of the top as someone sat, their back to Harry and cooked something over it. Harry was laying on a pile of fur, it felt like wolf and deer fur, with a bit of rabbit thrown in here and there. The fallen pelts of their victims he assumed. He hoped his pelt wasn't about to join them. He licked his lips nervously and reached for his wand, it was missing, and so was his pack and his sword...and his necklace...

"Ah. Your awake."the wolf at the fire had turned to look at him. "good, good. Your back broken, but I fixed." it was an old wolf, very old, Harry had never seen an old man so wrinkled in the face before, or with such bad grammar. "you up now." he ordered, forcing Harry to stand. "Alpha wish have words." harry swayed where he stood, dizzy but surprisingly not in any pain, everything had been healed, even the clawing across his chest had been healed. Harry forgot his fear in favor of anger at the unfairness of his situation.

"That's funny, he wasn't all that willing to talk when he decided I would make a good chew toy." Harry grumbled under his breath, making the old wolf chuckle and push Harry out of the teepee, Harry swallowing thickly as he looked around at the massive pack, the alpha standing there with Harry's necklace in hand, his eyes narrowed, Harry freezing.

"H..hey be careful with that! Some of those pendants are fragile!" he wasn't sure why he cared, he was about to be dead anyway, and he flinched when the Alpha strode forward, shoving something into Harry's face. The werewolf claw pendant that Fenrir had gifted him.

"Where did you get this!" the man snarled, Harry swallowing thickly.

"It w..was a gift." he stammered, trying not to gag at the rancid smell of the Alpha's breath in his face. It smelled like rotten meat and rancid blood and Harry realized that these people did not cook most of their food. They ate it raw like their wolves counterparts. He had a sudden terrifying vision of the Alpha pinning him down and gutting him with teeth like razors...Harry wanted to cry and puke at the same time.

"Who gifted it to you! A wizard!" the Alpha demanded, giving harry a firm shake, but Harry shook his head.

"No, a werewolf gave it to me, Fenrir Greyback, leader of the Gray Wolf pack." Harry stuttered out, swallowing hard when the Alpha released him, looking stunned.

"Fenrir Greyback gave you this?" he demanded, holding out the claw to Harry again who nodded, the Alpha snarling viciously. "Do no lie to me human!"

"Fenrir Greyback gave it to me, I am not lying!" Harry complained, wondering what this was all about, the man snarling as he stomped his foot and shook his head, pacing back and forth like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Do you have any idea what this means!" the man finally demanded, Harry blinking and shaking his head, too stunned to speak anymore. "It means that he's claimed you as his Alpha! His better!" Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment, his eyes wide as he stared at the other. "it means that us chasing you like that could be a cause for war!"

"We're already in a war." Harry finally managed to stutter. "we're a little too busy to try and start fights with other werewolves..." Harry said, his bravery returning. "but, like I said before, if you'll allow I'll be out of your territory..."

"Where you are going is IN our territory stupid human." the Alpha snarled befire sighing a little and shaking his head. "I am Thenton, Alpha of the Thorny Path Pack." he finally stated glaring at harry who blinked.

"I am Harry potter...er. I guess I'm the Leader of the Grey Wolf Pack." he decided, Thenton lifting an eyebrow.

"Not the alpha?" he asked curiously Harry shaking his head.

"Hell no, I can tell Fenrir what to do, only because HIS Alpha was my adopted Father, I couldn't hope to tell any other werewolf what to do, I'm just a wizard." Harry stated simply, Thenton, and the other werewolves staring at him with obvious shock. They where all so used to wizards thinking they where better than werewolves, that Harry's admittance made it difficult for them to know what to do. Then, Finally Thenton reacted, he began to laugh, and laugh and laugh, the cruel sound making Harry shudder.

"I LIKE this wizard!" he decided smirking at Harry and clapping him on the arm. "Come, night is falling, you must share your meal with us! Don't worry, we'll cook your share."

"Night is falling!" Harry shrieked, horrified as he looked up at the sun. "oh dammit all to hell!" Harry complained sighing a little. "There goes my hopes of being home before tomorrow night." he grumbled shaking his head. "Devlin is going to kill me." he complained, following Thenton who looked a little startled.

"Why do you need to be back?" he asked curiously. "it's dangerous in these woods at night, even for werewolves. It would be better for you to stay in the camp and set out in the morning."

"There's no REASON I need to be back, other than that I don't want to get my ass chewed for taking off without telling anyone and making them worry." he shrugged, looking at Thenton curiously. "your suddenly very chummy chummy..." Harry stated suspiciously Thenton shrugging.

"I didn't know you where part of a pack before, let alone a leader. My pack would not survive a war from a 'tamed' pack. Yes our abilities are better, but they have more intelligence and much more technology. They have the advantage of living with wizards and having magic to use. I'm hoping that if I'm really very nice to you, then you might conveniently forget that I tried to kill you." Harry laughed, it was a very good reason to be nice.

"Don't worry Thenton, like I said before, we're already in a war. The Grey Wolf pack and the Tawny pack have banded together for this one even." several of the wolves gasped in shock, werewolf packs NEVER joined together, not unless they had no other choice. "we're fighting for freedom." Harry explained, looking at Thenton. "werewolf freedom, amidst other things." he admitted sighing a little.

"You're fighting for freedom?" Thenton asked curiously, Harry nodding. "werewolf freedom? And who else?"

"Everyone." Harry admitted. "Centaurs, vampires, acrumantula, forest elf, house elf, merfolk, even unicorns and dementors and manticore." he shook his head. "the magic of our world is dying, and I intend to put a stop to it."

"You sound like that Lord Fox fellow Harry Potter." Thenton admitted shaking his head. "why are you fighting for freedom, when you are sided with the man who has caused most of the slavery?"

"I'm not." Harry stated simply with a smirk. "you see, I was, for a very long time Dumbledore's puppet. I was lied to and used and I didn't even know it. He sighed a little and shook his head. "it wasn't until Dumbledore killed the only people that mattered to me, my friend Cedric, and then my Godfather and my adoptive father... I just, woke up. Ever since I returned to school I've been plotting his demise." he smirked a little. "under the false name of Lord Fox." he snickered as Thenton gaped at him, Harry nodding. "yup, I might be a runt, but I am amazing anyway." that made Thenton laugh and shake his head.

"You have a big head Harry Potter, I am amazed that Fenrir Greyback puts up with you." Thenton admitted, making Harry laugh and nod.

"Honestly? Me too." he sighed a little and sat down where Thenton gestured and looked over at the Alpha. "we would be honored if you would consider joining us. The Tamed Packs and the Feral could learn a lot from each other. The tame packs have lost a lot of their pride as werewolves under the tyranny of wizards, and they no longer have control over their own transformations, no matter their age."

"It's amazing what a few harsh words can do to a werewolf isn't it?" Thenton asked shaking his head. "you see it in wizards too, a child who is often ostracized and tormented has no control over their magic, but when they gain their footing and confidence their magic swells with them." he smiled at Harry. "it is the same with werewolves..." he hesitated and looked around at his pack, standing up and addressing every one of them.

"My people, we have a choice before us, and it is a choice that is too big for me to make for the whole. We have a chance to join our brothers, our tame brothers in a war that will decide our future as werewolves. We have a chance to fight for our freedom, no more sulking in shadows and hiding when more than one wizard intrudes on our territory. A chance to help our brothers regain their pride and their capabilities. What say you! Join the war, with Lord Fox at our head, or stay here, and wait to see the outcome?"

Harry watched with nervous anticipation as the pack started to mutter and murmur amidst themselves, then one by one they began to stand, declaring that they wanted to fight for their freedom. Only one or two of the elders stayed sitting, but only because the one was missing a leg and the two others where sleeping, Thenton shook his head, looking amused at the sleeping elders.

"It is decided then, we will join our brothers in the fight! We will win our freedom, or die trying!" he cheered, the rest of his pack yelling in glee as Harry grinned, he was so excited he wanted to jump up and cheer with them. He walked into their camp the first time expecting to die, and now he was talking them into joining him in the war. Harry's luck really was unbelievable. The werewolves were pleased with the chance to reconnect with their brothers, no matter how far away they where going to have to travel. Harry wrote a quick letter to Fenrir, explaining the situation, as well as Tanhide, asking if they would mind if a third pack joined them in their living area. Right then the Tawny and the Grey Wolf packs were living together in a neutral area, and getting along fine, but Harry didn't want to upset the delicate balance.

As soon as he was done, the Thorny Path Wolf Pack decided it was time to celebrate, and celebrate they did. Harry once again imbibed much more alcohol than he should have, and got pawed on more than he was comfortable with, but all the pawing stopped when Harry snarled and bit one of their hands, making Thenton laugh and claim that Harry was as good as any wolf any day! Harry went to bed sick, and woke up sick, only making the werewolves laugh at him all over again much to harry, and his hangovers, annoyance. He was given his things back, all of it unharmed, though the food had gone missing. The three puppies in the pack shamefully admitting to have eaten it. The pack gave him new food, smoked meat and dried fruit and some candy made of tree sap that harry loved instantly.

"we'll guide you to your location." Thenton decided, smiling a little as Harry nodded, accepting the response from Fenrir and Tanhide, smirking a little as he nodded.

"And after you do that, the Tawny and Grey Wolf Packs have invited you to share camp with them." Harry admitted smirking at Thenton. "Try not to bother the alpha's too much eh? And don't mention me falling off a cliff either! I'd never survive the mortification!" Thenton laughed again and shook his head.

"I wouldn't mention it at all! They might wonder why you fell off the cliff!" Harry laughed and nodded as he munched on a breakfast of smoked rabbit, enjoying the smokey flavor immensely as they walked. Thenton looking more and more nervous the closer they got, licking his lips nervously. "are you sure this is where you want to go?"

"Yes, why?"

"well it's haunted... and not by your run of the mill ghosts either." he muttered softly, swallowing thickly. "Any wolf that goes in there dies, or comes out so traumatized it takes weeks, sometimes even months for them to calm down. They all have different stories, but they are all the same." he admitted swallowing hard. "It was all of their worst fears come to life." Harry shuddered a little and shook his head.

"Fear is life." Harry stated calmly. "I need to go in, no matter what lays in wait for me." he admitted taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I face fear every day, I've faced death more times than I would care to admit." he admitted pausing when he came across a massive hold on the ground, a large mound of thick grass over it, The cave that held Merlin's Grave inside.

"Are you sure you want to go in there Harry?" Thenton asked, nervous just being that close, the other wolves had come to a stop several feet away, too timid to get any closer.

"i have to." he stated simply. "i need the thing that's hidden inside." he admitted smiling at Thenton. "if you want to wait for me to come out feel free, but don't come in after me." he ordered simply, licking his lips nervously as he strode up to the cave, the top marked with several warnings not to go inside, and an ancient message. "Three challenges you must face, of Life, of Death, and of Courage, only those three tests pass, shall claim the treasure of Merlin." Harry read aloud, glancing back at Thenton, who whimpered, but did not move any closer to the cave.

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, uttered a short prayer to Merlin, and strode into the cave to face the challenges that awaited him.

End


	29. The Challange of Life

**! WARNING !**

**The following chapter contains heavy violence, gore, and rape. If you do not like such things please do not read the following chapter. There will be a review at the end of the chapter for those of you with weak bellies. **

**You have been warned, thank you. **

CH 29

The challenge of Life

The cave was old, so old that it made his bones ache just to be in it, worn by time and water as the soft green water tickled down the face. Which made him comfortably aware of a fierce need to pee. Licking his lips nervously he set his fingers on the nearest wall, which despite being cold and dark it was as as smooth as the marble in Malfoy Manor, the tingle of magic trapped inside of it making his hand go numb. The magic was ancient and strong, and he knew instantly there was something strong and dark in here. Something that wanted to bend reality to it's will...a horcrux or a creature. Whatever was creating the magic, was making it cling to the walls, making the dark walls seem to shimmer and waver, as if he was standing within a mirage.

Shaking his head, Harry gripped his wand tighter in his hand, before nodding to himself. After a moment, his feet decided to listen to his mind and took a step forward, walking deeper into the cave, as he reminded himself he was protected by both magic and steel. The sword gleaming in his hand shone as he looked around, magic itself making it shine slightly as he walked. Swallowing thickly as he looked around, the ground sloping downwards gently, causing Harry's legs to ache and his feet to slip on the slightly damp ground. By the time he reached level ground again, Harry was panting with the effort of walking. It had taken him nearly ten minutes to make his way down to where the tunnel had leveled back...and presented him with a stone archway blocking his path.

It was made from the same smooth rock as the rest of the cave, thick wooden doors between the two marked with the letters LIFE. Hesitating, Harry examined the normal looking doors, made from a wood that hadn't been seen in centuries. They were ancient, he knew they had to be, and yet they looked like they had only been put up that morning. Unpainted, unstained white wood that should have rotted away a long time ago, magic keeping it new, as if it was still alive.

"The Challenge of Life."Harry muttered to himself, "they all said I would face my greatest fear...so...what will I face?"He wondered as he looked up at the top of the door where life was printed in wiccan lettering

"Only one way to find out."He stated, taking a deep breath as he stepped forward. Gasping in astonishment as the flair of magic blinded him, and the roll of thunder made him slap his hands over his ears, staggering and collapsing.

He groaned as he woke, staggering to his feet, staring dumbly around himself. He was no longer in the cave, he was in a forest, standing on bare earth, his clothes mostly gone. Though he was thankful to still being wearing pants, despite the tattered shape they were in. Closing his hands, he whimpered without thinking, his wand and sword missing. He didn't know where they had gone, but a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that they had been taken when he'd been caught...Caught? By who? _Death eaters_, his mind supplied readily.

Yes, he was starting to remember, he had been at the Cave of Merlin, he had gone inside and had been ambushed. They had taken his things, knocking him out to take him to his enemy. Harry couldn't quite remember who it had been. Dumbledore or Voldemort? '_Voldemort. He was using you, tricking you. Tried to break you, tried to kill you."_The voice in his mind supplied, but Harry had survived. Hadn't been broken. He had escaped, and that's all that mattered. He was free, wandless yes, but free and now he just had to find his friends.

Getting to his feet with a groan he rubbed his eyes, his head snapping around at the sound of a small pained cry. Gasping when he caught sight of Luna, stumbling as he moved to her side. The woman's lower half completely covered in blood, her stomach so large it was obvious she was carrying twins, and long overdue with them. She let out another weak cry and pushed, her face scrunched in agony as fresh blood spilled onto the barren ground, making Harry's eyes widen at the scent of wet copper. Luna was in labor, and something was very very wrong. He had read baby books, with Neville. Some blood was normal, that much blood...

"Harry?"Luna asked weakly as she noticed the man hovering over him,whimpering as he flipped her skirt up and out of the way. Gasping in horror as two babies stared up at him from the ground, eyes blank, skin pale and blue, lifeless and dead as Luna cried out in pain again. Pushing once more, unleashing another painful flood of blood that covered the babies, making Harry gag and choke on bile as he sobbed, pressing her skirt against her, trying to stop the flow of blood, the impossible amount of blood she was losing. Whimpering as blood coated his hands, even as Luna went still and cold, dead as her babies.

"No!No Luna, don't die on me!Please!I need you!"Harry wailed sobbing as he pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring how he was completely coated in her blood as he sobbed. Feeling grief, a grief so great that it was like he was going to die from it. And the nightmare had just begun.

"Harry?Is that you?"Another voice, weak and pained came from Harry's left, making the brunette turn to look, gasping in horror as he spotted Neville, who was clutching his gut, laying on his side at a funny angle as if he had fallen there and couldn't move to get more comfortable. Neville was deathly pale to, and getting paler as the dark puddle under him got darker. The stink of feces told Harry that Neville's guts had been torn, ripped or cut out. There was no saving him either.

"Oh god Nev..."Harry whispered as he crawled over to his cousin with guilt clawing t him, which made the grief so much worse."Oh god no..."Harry sobbed, peering between Neville's fingers and gagging at the mess he saw underneath.

"Harry...Luna...is she...?"He sounded so weak and broken, and it was all Harry could do to shake his head."The...the babies?"Harry shook his head again, Neville closing his eyes, swallowing thickly."Harry...kill me?Please?"He asked hopefully, Harry sobbing harder as he shook his head, struggling not to break down.

"I can't!Don't ask me to. PLEASE don't ask me."Harry pleaded, making the young man offer him another weak smile.

"Please... it hurts so much... I'll die slow, it's a gut wound. Not even your Seraphim could heal me now... please... just end the pain p-"Neville pleaded, coughing as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"I love you Nev."Harry whispered, his mind so filled with grief he couldn't think of anything else, gripping his cousin's chin and wishing he had a sword. Twisting, the sick grating of the crack of bones grinding together and then breaking filled the air. The sounds making Harry's stomach roll even as he struggled not to throw up. Neville was dead in a instant, Harry stumbling to his feet as he fell a few feet away throwing up. Unable to see, unable to think, as he sobbed wildly, trembling violently. His world so broken that he couldn't do anything by lay there for a few minutes, and wonder how he knew how to snap someone's neck.

He didn't lay there for long though, only a few hours before staggering to his feet again. He still had people to protect, and had someone to kill. Voldemort or Dumbledore? He couldn't remember, but the little voice in his head suggested both. That he had to kill them both. Driving himself to his feet, he pause to shake off his grief and sorrow, before starting off again. Following the invisible tug, unsure what he was following, but knowing he had to follow it. He wasn't sure how long he walked, feeling numb, sore, and guilty. Feeling just all around terrible as he came upon a small camp, only a single tent an a long dead fire. A familiar shock of red hair startling him into the realization as he crept closer, trembling as he realized it wasn't just one head of red hair, but five. Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were all laying strewn across the small clearing that they had camped in. Literally.

Bill's leg was up a tree, but his torso was laying half out the tent. Ron's head was stuck to a pike sticking out of the ground, decapitated from the body that laid in pieces around it. Charlie lay gutted, parts of his intestines strewn all over, hanging from the branches and trees, the stench of decay and defilement hung heavy in the air, making Harry's eyes burn and water, bile rising in his throat as he gagged. There was werewolf traces all over, and Harry recognized the shade of fur stuck to everything here and there. "_Fenrir..." _Fenrir had killed them all, gutted and slaughtered them just for the fun of it. Harry had trusted him and he killed everything.

"No no no..."Harry whispered in horror, turning and fleeing the campsite. Stumbling in terror, wondering what he was going to find next as he choked on bile and tears as he raced away from the horror of his dead family. Branches and twigs snapping at his face as he ran, slamming hard into someone, bouncing back and hitting the ground with a sickening thunk. Panting hard in terror and horror, Harry shook his head as he tried to clear his vision.

"Harry!Harry, Run!"The forest elf demanded, Devlin's voice unstrung with anger and helplessness as he struggled against something, the vicious snarling informing him that whatever Devlin was fighting, it wasn't a werewolf. Blinking hard, Harry managed to clear his sight just in time to see Gabriel Bloodhaven drive the two long snake-like fangs deep into Devlin's neck, starting to suck and slurp with horrible noises and Devlin choked. The forest elf gagged and jerked in the vampire's grip, trying to break free even as Harry roared in horror, and dove for the man. Clawing at the vampire's face, trying to save his friend.

Gabriel just laughed, flinging Harry out of the way effortlessly, pain flaring across Harry's ribs where Gabriel had struck him. He hit the ground hard, feeling the snap of bones as he coughed hard, Devlin hanging limp and dead in Gabriel's arms, the vampire laughing wickedly as he dropped the forest elf, before vanishing in a swirl of shadows and darkness. Harry screaming in rage as he crawled over to Devlin, sobbing as he pressed a kiss to the other's forehead, closing the elf's eyes. Trying to overcome his grief, overcome his guilt, white hot pain helping to numb his emotions as his ribs protested loudly to everything he did.

Harry laid there for a long time, trying to overcome the wounds Gabriel had given him the dead Devlin almost comforting company, pale and cold, but for all the world looking like he was sleeping. Harry finally managed to drive himself to his feet, gasping in pain as he aimed his magic to his ribs, letting them fix him in the way Terrance had taught him. You didn't need a wand to direct the energy of magic, it was just easier with one. Harry couldn't do much, but he could at least ease the pain that was blinding him.

He froze when he heard another cry of pain, horror eating at him. Wondering who was next. Who's face he would see in death? Shifting, he turned to face a clearing, his eyes widening as he watched someone tying Blaise to a table, frozen again as the masked death eaters, ripped open the back of Blaise's shirt, stepping back. Leaving the vampire prone and defenseless against the cat of nine tails that was being prepped with holy water, ready to strike down against the untouched skin.

"No!"Harry screamed, struggling to move, struggling to save Blaise as the first blow landed, Blaise's scream of agony filling the air as blade tipped ends ripped into his skin, holy water mixing with blood. The red spray of blood hitting the trees and the grass as the blow landed across Blaise's back until the man went still. Amazingly enough, he was not dead yet, as his nearly immortal body tried to heal itself, yet even it couldn't heal the damage soaked with holy water. The vampire cried out weakly in pain as they untied him and tossed into to the ground like a rag doll, his bloodied back hitting painfully the rough ground. As one of the death eaters lifted a long silver spike, Harry screamed, screamed until his throat was sore and raw, his voice only a rasp.

Harry turned and threw up at the sound of wet flesh and bone being struck violently, Blaise unleashing one more shriek of utter pain before everything was silent once more. Harry trembling violently as he turned to watch Blaise turn to ash before his eyes. Sobbing wildly as he struggled to move, to run towards him. Only when the last centimeter of Blaise had dissolved into a fine ash and was carried away on the wind, was Harry released from the spell that had been holding him. A death eater laughing wildly as he watched Harry intently.

"Did you enjoy the show boy? You're just going to love what we did to the little one."He hissed smirking viciously as the words made Harry's blood run cold. Terrance, they were going to hurt Terrance. Moving to attack the death eater that held him still, but the man was faster and vanished without a sound, save for a sadistic laugh. Spinning on his heel, Harry raced into the woods, running as fast as he could manage with how broken his body was. Yet, he was determined to save at least one of his friends, one of his family.

He burst into another clearing, this one crawling with death eaters, three of them holding Terrance down and still as the boy screamed, scratched, clawed, and bit at his captors. Struggling helplessly as the death eaters laughed, as Harry screamed in rage rushing forward. Only to be caught by two death eaters, the two of them locking him still yet again, Terrance's crying out in terror as he watched Harry.

The death eaters took no time in stripping Terrance bare, taking his soft innocent flesh without mercy or care, as blood and tears spilled from him. Harry struggled against the spells that held him still, forced to watch them rape his younger brother again and again, until the boy gave in, his eyes glossing over and letting them do as they pleased. Until everyone last one of them was satisfied and content, one of them lifting the boy's head by the hair, looking at Harry, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, feeling terrible that he hadn't been able to save Terrance, closing his eyes as the knife settled against the vulnerable flesh. He kept them closed, hoping it would be done by the time he opened his eyes, hoping that Terrance could forgive him for being a coward and not able to stand witness to more.

By the time he opened his eyes, the death eaters were gone, leaving only his broken brother laying on the ground. Sobbing, stumbling Harry moved to Terrance's side, pulling him tightly into his arms, rocking him, apologizing again and again. Feeling himself going mad with grief and guilt, sobbing over the dead body until he fell asleep. The sleep filled with nightmares and torment, waking with a jerk to the sounds of screams. Struggling to his feet again, filled with a fury he had never experienced before. All his friends, all of his family was dead, and it was Dumbledore...Voldemort's?... he couldn't remember but it was one of their faults. He was going to slaughter them, he was going to kill them all with his bare hands if he had to, they had to pay for the pain that they had caused.

He got to his feet and started towards the sounds of the screaming, the high pitched sounds reminding him of a bird, one he'd found once as a child with it's wing broken, it had cried just like that as Harry picked it up and took it home. The sound of the high pitched screams caused his heart to pick up as he started to run, ignoring the burning agony of his ribs as he rushed through the tree's, the wood bark and branches cutting into his face and arms and feet, drawing blood and stings that only furthered his fury as he raced to end the torture of the helpless creature coming to an immediate stop when he saw not a bird, but Draco with his wrists tied tightly behind his back, death eaters forcing his wings out as another grabbed fist full's of feathers and yanked them out, Draco keening in pain with every fistful, silver tears falling down his cheeks that where collected with vials. They where torturing him...for potions ingredients.

"NO!" Harry shrieked, his eyes wide and furious as he spread his arms, letting his fingers become his wand as he directed the magic, Fury lending him power as he attacked the multitude of death eaters with the very magic that made them wizards, pulling their magic out of their bodies and striking them down with it, leaving five charred remains around the Seraphim, who's wings where stripped almost bare, bloody and ragged. Harry rushed over to his precious lover, the only person he had managed to save, Draco whimpering in pain as Harry carefully untied his wrists, Draco shaking his head.

"No, Harry don't... run, it's a trap.." the blond whispered, his face beautiful, his large purple eyes filled with tears and pleading with Harry to get away, to save himself until a flash of green light cut off his words, as his eyes glossed over instantly and he slumped, dead in Harry's arms, Voldemort laughing as he stepped into the clearing, his wicked red eyes laughing at Harry as his paper thin lips smirked at him, the slitted nose making Harry shudder as he realized that this was not the Tom he had gotten to know.

"Aaw, all of your friends and family, gone." the man taunted, watching Harry with narrowed eyes, licking his lips. "you where so gullible, thinking that I could actually be any sort of good." he laughed wickedly, reaching over and plucking a hair from Draco's head, Harry snarling and swiping at Voldemort, clawing the man's hand, but all that the Dark Lord did was laugh at Harry's attempts to protect his dead lover.

"He is gullible." a second voice stated, sadistic laughter in the voice as Dumbledore appeared, next to Voldemort, both of them smirking viciously at Harry. Who sobbed, realizing that everything, everything had been a trick, a trap. He had fallen into it so easily, had let them manipulate him, had let them kill everyone he loved and cared about.

"You killed all my friends, all my family..." Harry whispered staring at the two men who had ruined his life. "you did all of this...for what!"

"To break you of course. To make you suffer." Voldemort stated walking around Harry, a leer on his lips. "It's a shame you denied me, I would have loved to take your sweet flesh before murdering you" he admitted laughing wickedly as Dumbledore sneered.

"You didn't break like we thought you would though, a shame. It would have been better for you if you had just gone insane like you where supposed to. Now we have to kill you." Dumbledore admitted with a smirk, Harry hissing in Fury as he stood up, lifting his head high, staring at them as he spread his arms, giving them the chance they needed.

"You can never break me." he snarled eyes flashing with rage as both men laughed, and yelled Avada Kedavra, a flash of green, a strange tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach and in his chest, and then blackness overtook him.

He groaned when he woke, staggering to his feet, he was in a thick forest, standing on bare earth, his shoes missing, his shirt gone... he could be thankful that he was still wearing pants, a pair of tattered and torn jeans, his wand and sword was missing, he didn't know where to but a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that they had been taken when he'd been caught...caught? By who...Death Eaters. Harry had been caught by death eaters.

Yes, he was starting to remember, he had been at the Cave of Merlin, he had gone inside and had been ambushed by Death Eaters, they had taken his wand and his sword and knocked him out, and taken him to an enemy, Harry couldn't quite remember who it had been. Dumbledore or Voldemort? '_Voldemort_.' The voice in his mind supplied. '_he was using you, tricked you, tried to break you, tried to kill you._' but Harry had survived, and he hadn't broken, he had escaped. He was free, wand-less but free and now he just had to find his friends.

He looked around, feeling as if he knew this place, frowning as he turned at the sound of a small cry, Luna laying on the ground, her stomach large and round showing that there where twins, instead of the one she and Neville had been expecting and she pushed with a cry of agony, blood spilling between her legs to stain the ground, Harry gasping in horror as he rushed forward to help her before freezing.

"Wait...wait..." he muttered scowling violently. "this already happened..."

"Harry...Harry help me." Luna whispered, pleading with him, reaching for him, tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to push again. "Harry... my babies.."

"No..." harry stated stepping away from her. "no this isn't real, your not here... this already happened! This isn't real!" he slapped a hand to his left wrist, a bright flash of light blinding him as the bracelet on his wrist reacted. The silver serpent bracelet that Luna had given him flaring into life as he activated it, pushing magic into the silver as it reached out with it's own power and tore down the spells holding him in the dream world. He gasped hard as he jerked awake, rubbing his eyes as he looked around, back in the cave with the sandy bottom, wand in one hand and silver bracelet in the other, sitting up with a sore groan, shaking his head as he tried to clear his eyesight.

There was a broken rock now, in the muddle of the room, Runes written all over it in ancient Wiccan, a spell to hold a person in their greatest fear. Harry feared loosing everyone, feared being betrayed, feared loosing the war, and the dream had made him face all of his fears. But he didn't break, so it had re-looped, and started playing again. Harry had not broken under the force of the spell, Harry lived his life in fear, but he pressed on because some part of him knew he had to. Some part of him would keep fighting tot he very end, even if it led only to death. He would finish this war, he would kill Dumbledore and set Magic right again, even if it killed him.

He swallowed thickly and opened his pack, taking a long drink of water to sooth his sore throat and ate an apple that Thenton had given him and stood up, heading for the entrance that led deeper into the caves, that led to the room of Death, pausing at the door, this one a strange black metal that was freezing to the touch.

"If Life was about Death... will Death be about life?" Harry mused remembering what his mother had said, that there were no light without shadows, no life without death. So even as he courted life, he danced with death. Taking a deep breath and feeling the anxiety choking him, he pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

Review

Harry lost consciousness in the cave and woke up in a forest where he couldn't remeasure anything. He traveled through the woods after remembering that he had been ambushed by death eaters in Merlin's cave and taken away to be tortured. He escaped wearing only a pair of pants and without wand or any sort of weapon.

He wandered the woods coming across his loved ones, family and friends, who all died in various brutal manners. He finally came across Draco who had been tortured and was killed by Voldemort. Harry faced Voldemort who was joined by Dumbledore, both of them admitting that they had been trying to break Harry to use him as a proper pawn. He declared that he would never break and they killed him with Avada Kedavra.

He woke again at the starting point in the woods and he realized it wasn't real, activating Luna's bracelet which destroyed the rune rock which was controlling the illusions. He got up after taking a short rest and headed to the Room of Death, stepping inside.

End


	30. The Room Of Death

Welcome! Welcome one and all to the newest Chapter! I know, I know it took WAY too long! Almost two months! But life problems got in the way, and I had a serious lack of Beta. I would like you all to clap for my new Beta's

whitbuffalowoman, Child of the Winged Panther, and LadyLionheart!

yes, I do need that many Beta's!... they where just all so good I just couldn't say no XDD.

Give em a round of applause Ladies and Gentlemen!

CH 30

The Room of Death

As soon as Harry stepped into the room, everything went pitch dark, as if light had never existed. For a moment he stood there, listening to his heart thudding wildly, terrified of what was happening as he raised his wand, and with a flick and a word tried to bring light into the darkness. For a moment, the brunette was terrified that he had gone blind, because not even a flick of light had appeared. It took him several long moments to realize it wasn't his eyes, but the wand that wasn't working.

"Shit." Harry whined softly, fumbling with his wand holster so he could slide his wand in. Even if it wasn't working, he didn't want to lose it in the inky blackness of Death. Sighing as he finally managed to snap the wand into place, he wrapped his fingers around the pommel of the sword, his fears easing slightly at the solid weight. Inching forward from where he was, the only sound the of a breeze, though there was no breeze on the air.

"Hello?" Harry called straining his ears to listen, though even his own voice didn't echo back. It was as if he was standing in space, where nothing beyond him existed, ever. Harry sighed a little, cussing for the sheer need for noise, as he inched his way further into the room, tripping over something and spilling onto the ground, bursting into violent cussing as he felt his wrist jam. Not badly, but it hurt like hell, and Harry really didn't like the oppressive dark. Things hid in the dark, and attacked while he was blind. He couldn't trust this, and he didn't like it either.

Standing, he brushed his clothes off, though it was pointless since he couldn't see the dirt. With a slight snicker he made a mental note to smack Draco for rubbing off on him, and being such a bloody pounce. Jerking his head up startled as a soft white mist fell from his lips, like he was standing outside in the middle of winter, only whiter and denser. It startled Harry so badly to see something that he fell backwards again and blinked dumbly at thin air before he stood, snickering as he brushed his clothes off again.

"Well...that's kind of cool." He muttered watching the mist spread across the room with a small grin, each breath filling the room like an apparition.

"It is, isn't it?" The voice that whispered against his ear, had the Gryffindor's heart dropping to his shoes before bouncing up into his throat, not just in terror, but shame and guilt. He felt his entire body locking up in terror of what he would meet when he turned around. Bracing himself he swallowed, turning. Faced the Hufflepuff waiting for him. Faced his worst failure to save someone...Cedric Diggory. Closing his eyes he turned all the way around, sure he was going to be facing accusing eyes, angry expressions and hate. Struggled to not turn back around and run out into the challenge of life and up through the cave entrance, no doubt screaming like a little girl all the way.

Blinking stupidly at the boy in front of him, he swallowed. Despite the sandy haired youth being wrapped up in the smokey mist that was still falling out of Harry's mouth, he could still see him clearly. As if he was still alive, even if it was clearly obvious he wasn't.

"What's with the terrified look potter?" Cedric asked, looking amused as he tilted his head."Forget to give Hermione her library book back?" The Hufflepuff teased before growing serious. "I'm not mad at you, you know."

Harry felt his heart slamming down to his feet again, swallowing violently. "You're not! Why? You should be! I got you killed!" Harry protested, looking rather horrified then relieved. "I got you killed Cedric! Can't you be a little mad at me?"

Cedric looked rather horrified at the Gryffendor's statement, his eyes wide as he examined the boy who lived. "Bloody hell, Harry, you act as if you want me to punish you for something that wasn't your fault. Look, I knew what I was getting into Harry. They did warn us we were risking life and limb for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and I signed up anyways, and trained hard to be good for it. Unlike you, you got drafted into it." Cedric shook his head, looking frustrated at the man's words. "There's nothing you could have done in that graveyard, we were both to confused to even try and stop it. Hell, I still don't even truly understand what happened."

"Me either. I don't know if it really was Voldemort or if it was just a trick of Dumbledore's. I guess I never bothered to ask." Harry said, looking slightly distressed that he hadn't. "I tried so hard...to just..."

"Forget I know." Cedric admitted sitting down on the sand, patting the sand next to him, smiling as Harry hesitated before sitting down. "You can't blame yourself, Harry. Just because you were there, doesn't mean you're responsible. You were 14, you did well. You have to stop blaming yourself, because in the end, even if I hadn't gone with you, I still would have died... I'm Ravenclaw's heir you know. Dumbledore would have made sure I was killed because I was openly starting to doubt him. I was pretty popular you know, when I started to question him, a lot of other people did too. Dumbledore couldn't handle that. He would have made sure I never left that labyrinth alive. You can't blame yourself Harry, for the sins of someone else." He set his hand on Harry's, squeezing. A amused laugh escaping when the boy jerked.

"You have to stop blaming yourself. Only misery comes that way, and a life filled of what if's."

Harry swallowed hard, staring at Cedric before he nodded. Feeling something loosen deep in his chest at the agreement, setting something free. Or letting go. He felt as if the world had suddenly stopped pressing down on him and he hesitantly kissed Cedric's cheek.

"Alright. I'll try. I'll try to stop blaming myself." He could only promise to try, but Cedric's bright smile showed that he was pleased despite that.

Standing Cedric smirked as he brushed his pants off. "All we can do is promise to try." The elder looked amused as he tilted his head, "I have to go. But sit tight, there's others here." He admitted with a wink before he turned, disappearing as suddenly as he appeared.

Harry's heart slammed to a stop for a painful moment at the boy's words, as he considered who the hell else he was going to have to talk to... And had a bad feeling he knew exactly who was coming next.

He closed his eyes again, settling down to wait. Taking a deep breath as he struggled to calm his racing heart, swallowing violently as he sighed. Watching the mist curl around his feet, the cave was covered in it now, the mist curling like snakes floating on the air, beautiful to watch, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"It's soul." A new voice said, light and amused. "The souls of the others who are waiting, for their loved ones to beg for forgiveness. Some who need it, others who want it, and some-like you- who think they need it but don't." Harry shuddered violently as he turned to face Lupin with wide eyes. "Hello pup, its good to see you again."

"L..Lupin.." Harry managed to whisper, getting up on shaky legs, moving over to the werewolf hesitantly, as if waiting for Lupin to yell at him, before wrapping his arms around the werewolf tightly, as if he never was going to let go. "Oh Lupin..I've missed you so much..."

"All these years, and you still can't call me Remus." The once teacher complained in good nature, stroking Harry's hair. "Oh pup, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Feeling guilty about things that were never your fault. You get that from your father. He'd always had a temper you know, so he'd yell at us a lot, then feel guilty for weeks after." He stated with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to his pup's forehead.

"But...Lupin...if I hadn't...if I'd just been paying attention..."

"Silence." Lupin ordered sternly, making Harry wince. "It was my choice to go and help you. My own damned fault that I let that man get the drop on me. I knew Dumbledore had someone out to kill me, but I ignored it, thinking it had to be just rumors. The old fraud found out that I was sending letters to Voldemort. As soon as I found out that Tom had regained his sanity, I started leaking information to him." The werewolf laughed softly as Harry's jaw dropped. "Oh yes, all of the Marauders were double agents, not that Dumbledore knew back then. He didn't find that out until the day your parents were murdered that they were traitors."

"So...all my family...not just my mother were..."

"Working for Voldemort? Yes, when we could. He loved your mother to death, kept saying he wanted to adopt her and make her a proper Riddle, since she was so baffling to your father." The man laughed softly. "It was quite amusing to listen to the three of them bicker, it was like listening to dogs fighting over a bone. Almost constantly at each others throats, even if they enjoyed each others company. Anyways, Dumbledore had me killed at the the ministry, it was the perfect opportunity while everyone was distracted." he admitted sighing a little. "I should have been watching my back and I wasn't, and I'm sorry about that Harry, I never meant to leave you." he admitted gripping the boy's shoulder. "Promise me you'll stop blaming yourself."

Harry hesitated and then closed his eyes. "I'm not so sure I can..." Harry admitted softly, swallowing thickly. "I mean.. I just sat there and watched you die..."

"Harry... no you didn't." Lupin protested. "Don't you remember freaking out? Sirius holding you back?" Harry just shook his head.

"Everything about that night is kind of blurry." Harry admitted. "I see it in flashes... You dying, Sirius dying, Renerd laughing, Voldemort appearing, Lucius screaming." he shuddered violently and leaned into Lupin. "Sirius was holding me back?"

"Hell he had you in a bear hug." Lupin admitted with a chuckle. "And then you guys were attacked and you focused on that instead." Harry nodded, it made more sense that way, why he hadn't been able to move while he watched Lupin trying to hold his intestines inside. "listen Harry." he stated stroking the boys face. "Just try to be who you want to be, stop feeling so guilty about everything." he ordered sternly, kissing Harry's forehead. "Now, are you going to stop feeling guilty about my death?"

"..I'll try." Harry promised smiling a little as he kissed Lupin's forehead, feeling even easier now, but there where other people to see, and he swallowed thickly, looking around and waiting.

"Harry!" that voice made Harry flinch, Ginny Weasley, that death he knew, was all his fault. "Oh good I was afraid I wasn't going to get to see you, I wasn't sure if you felt guilty about me or not. Well, you shouldn't you know! It was my own fa..well ok no it wasn't my fault." she sighed and settled next to Harry, who swallowed thickly and turned to look at her.

"You know when I was only a toddler, they always promised you and I where going to be married and in love." she admitted. "They where practically brainwashing me, I didn't know any better so I just tried to do everything I could to make sure I was going to be the best kind of girl to be your wife." Harry grimaced a little. "When I first met you, I was so... so happy! But you didn't even know who I was, didn't know that we where supposed to be married, nothing..." she sighed again. "Father started giving me potions to drink, said they would make me irresistible... but all they did was make me obsessive. I would have let you go, you know. Seeing you happy was my greatest joy, even if it was with a bastard like Draco... but I was... locked somehow, and I couldn't get free. If I had been sane I would have realized it wasn't you I was actually in love with." she admitted, blushing hard. "That Blaise is SO handsome."

Harry had to laugh at the wistful tone in Ginny's voice, relaxing now as she explained what had happened. "I was mad, crazy from the weird potions they kept giving me, locked in my own mind as someone else controlled me, I guess it was a repressed personality deep inside of myself or something, someone who I would never really be. It was... horrid." she admitted swallowing hard. "and then I was at the hospital and they started seeing strange patterns in my blood work, and realized I was under the effects of a potion they had never seen before... they told Dumbledore, and he... gave me a command... I didn't understand but the other me did." she shuddered.

"You know what the worst part is?" Ginny asked softly, turning to look at Harry. "I was relieved when she started setting up the hanging rope, I was relieved when it slipped around her neck, and we hung there for a few minutes, struggling to breath... I was so... so relieved, because she faded faster, and for a few short moments I was in control of my body again. And then I was even more relieved because I knew I never had to worry about anything ever again. I was so glad to die, that I didn't even struggle when I had control again. I just hung there and let myself die, I still don't regret it." she admitted glancing at him. "So it's not your fault I'm dead, I let myself die, I still don't regret it. I'm free now, and always will be and nothing and no one can tell me what to do." she smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "So stop being so obsessive over my death." she ordered, standing up and brushing herself off. "Have fun okay? And kick Dumbledore's ass for me."

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss to the forehead, feeling... glad for Ginny, proud of Ginny. He would give Dumbledore a right proper ass kicking for his little sister. He sighed and settled down again to wait for the next person, for once not afraid as he waited for the next person to arrive.

"Harry! Come here you little Prongslet! Give me a hug!" It was Sirius! SIRIUS! Harry rushed to his feet and slammed into the other, hugging him tightly and bursting into tears as he hugged the other tightly. He felt sorrow welling up inside even as he held Sirius tightly, some part of him had been hopeful, that he hadn't died in the Veil.

"Tears for me? Aaw Harry I'm touched! Lupin didn't even get tears!" Sirius whined. Harry started laughing a little as he stepped away from Sirius, wiping his eyes.

"I missed you so much Sirius." he whispered wiping his eyes again, Sirius chuckling as he wrapped Harry into another tight hug, kissing the boys forehead.

"I know Prongslet, I know..." Sirius muttered nuzzling the top of his godson's head, smiling a little. "Do I need to give you the whole 'don't feel bad about my death' speech or can I skip to the little details?" Harry had to chuckle and he shook his head.

"No... I've stopped blaming myself I think." Harry admitted smiling at him a little, Sirius chuckling as he nodded.

"Good... Malfoy of all people? Really! How could that idiotic git make you happy!" Sirius whined, Harry laughing as he nodded.

"Yeah he is. And he hits me too, and he torments me, and makes me cry. " Harry lied dramatically making Sirius laugh as he shook his head.

"Seriously though Harry, I'm glad you found someone to love." he admitted smiling. "that Malfoy might be a spoiled brat but he's good for you." he admitted nodding a little. "and he makes you happy, so that makes me happy. I approve." he admitted Harry sighing in relief, glad that Sirius wasn't angry about his relationship with Draco.

"Now, that Tom Riddle on the other hand." Sirius growled, Harry tensing all over again. "I can't believe he hasn't killed that stupid rat yet! You tell him to kill Peter so I can kick his ass!" Harry had to laugh and he shook his head.

"Can't do that Siri, we're using him right now, AND he owes me a life debt, that, I'm sure, will come in handy at some point." Sirius whined rather pathetically but chuckled and nodded, giving Harry's chin a small tug.

"I'm very proud of you Harry, not many could do what your doing, not and stay sane anyway. I have the greatest faith in you, and in your future." he admitted grinning a little. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but that boy Terrance you found grows up to be quite an influential figure."

"Sirius, how do you know that?" Harry asked lifting an eyebrow, Sirius chuckling a little.

"Oh, when you're dead, time doesn't mean much anymore, and Merlin might have let me peek a few years into the future with him. He's pretty interested in all of this as well. He's hoping that you'll pass the last test. It take a lot more effort to face your greatest fears and then face your own guilt." he admitted. "Most people never even make it into this room, and I don't think anyone has made it into the Chamber of Fear."

"Can you tell me if I win? If I find the Heir? If I beat Dumbledore?" Harry asked hopefully, Sirius shaking his head.

"No I can't." he admitted smiling at Harry. "but I know that you'll do your best, and succeed where it really counts." he promised chuckling as he lifted his head and nodded. "I have to go now Harry." he admitted smiling at his godson. "I think your really going to love who comes next." he admitted kissing Harry's forehead, Harry's hearth clenching painfully.

"Can't you stay Siri? I miss you so much..."

"Sorry Prongslet, but my time with you is up. I'm proud of you Harry." He admitted with a smile before he turned and vanished into the Mist, leaving Harry alone with his tears, wiping his eyes as he paused, listening to the new voice coming from behind him.

"Hello Harry." Harry swallowed thickly at the voice, his heart leaping into his throat as he turned, eyes wide and faced his last challenge of death.


	31. Facing Fear

Welcome! Welcome one and all to the newest Chapter! I know, I know it took WAY too long! Almost two months! But life problems got in the way, and I had a serious lack of Beta. I would like you all to clap for my new Beta's

whitbuffalowoman, Child of the Winged Panther, and LadyLionheart!

yes, I do need that many Beta's!... they where just all so good I just couldn't say no XDD.

Give em a round of applause Ladies and Gentlemen!

CH 31

Facing Fear

Harry swallowed thickly, his heart racing as he examined the spectral images of James and Lily Potter. His mouth was paper dry as he took a hesitant step towards the smiling two, then another, unable to walk any faster through his shock, horror and joy. He felt their arms around him, wrapping him tightly in their embrace even if he could feel the chill of the grave. Crying as he held his parents tightly, simply enjoying their affection and attention as he clung to them for the first time in his young life.

"Harry... My son." Lily whispered softly, wrapping his arms lovingly around Harry, stroking his hair as he hugged her. Reeling in the knowledge that for the first time in his life, he was holding his mother. James smiled as he wrapped his arms around them both, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead, both ghosts willing to hold him for the rest of eternity if they were allowed to.

"Oh harry, how big you've gotten. So strong, and powerful. My son." Lily praised, repeating the title of her son, from the sheer joy of having him with her again. Smiling a little as Harry calmed, wiping his eyes clear of tears.

"My god, you look just like me! Except for the eyes, you've got Lil's eyes." James grinned as he examined his son, his head tilted. "I knew he was going to grow up and be handsome. And he has such a PRETTY boyfriend too!" Harry had to laugh even as he blushed, knowing he was going to be telling Draco that. The blond was just so cute when he blushed.

Lily tutted as she smacked her husband in the shoulder,shaking her head in amusement. "James! Be nice. You like Draco, and you know it. We both like him, harry. Your choice of men is exquisite." she teased making Harry blush harder. "And stop fretting, you're not the one with the guilty conscience here." Lily promised as she smiled, stroking his cheek. "We had unfinished business, so when we were given the chance to talk to you here and now, we jumped on the chance." She admitted, pulling her son into a tight hug again. Her heart aching as if someone had punched her, her little boy had become such a strong man. "Oh Harry, my son, how I missed you..."

"Watching you... Watching you without being able to interfere, to make things better... It was almost torture." James admitted, his voice low and soft, tears coloring the words even if they didn't fill his eyes. "Watching Tom... Nearly kill you so many times... Watch Dumbledore twist things around to his way of seeing... To using you... Lying about everything..."

"I was so glad when I saw you realize that there had to be shadows, as well as light, and that Dumbledore wasn't a good man. No matter how painful it was, it was a clean break," Lily admitted sighing as Harry nodded, cupping his face with a soft slender hand. "Oh Harry, I am so sorry for what happened. We were only trying to protect you, and that made it worse when he caught up to us. You suffered so much because of our mistakes."

"Mom, please. I never suffered, not much. Sure, Dudley beat me up a little, and sure Vernon made me clean everything, but Aunt Petunia and me are fine now, and I know the truth. You did what was right for not only yourselves, but the world. And you set a example, and all I can do is follow." A small sad smile quirked his lips, because he knew what awaited him if his game was revealed too soon. Death or worse to the one who destroyed Dumbledore's dream. He just had to remember his parents, and hold fast to what they wanted for the world. "Life might be hard, but I love every minute of it."

"He sounds like you." Lily teased looking at her husband as she wrapped her arms around her son, already feeling the keen ache of having to let him go. Because that was one truth that held steady, no matter how much they changed, that life and death might overlap, but they would never touch. "This world is a hard place Harry, but I know you'll do just fine. And remember... Even if you can't see them, or us, we are with you. Here." She said resting her fingertips against his chest, feeling the steady pulse of his heart under her hands.

"And you're so close to finding the heir." James said smiling, laughing quietly as Harry perked up like a puppy who'd heard the word 'treat.'

"You know who the heir is?" Harry demanded eyes wide, looking startled. Having never considered since the dead were no longer confined by time, that they could look backwards as well as forwards.

"Yes, son, we know who the heir is, but we can't tell you. We're forbidden from interfering with the living anymore." James admitted as he tilted his head, as if he was curious about his son. And he was. After all, Harry was the son he should have raised, and taught the small things, as well as the big ones. So he was curious about the man he had become, despite Dumbledore trying to strip the boy of all that was good as he did, he realized that even without him and Lily there, their son had grown up well.

"But we can tell you, that he is closer then you could ever have imagined." Lily said smiling softly as she stepped back, pressing a kiss to the top of her son's head. Amused that even as old as he was, he was still shorter then her. "Go on Harry, to the Room of Fear." She ordered quietly, looking afraid for her son. "And please, be careful."

"He'll be fine, Lils."James said smiling at Harry hugging hm one last time before stepping back. "Remember Harry, that courage is not the absence of fear, but of being terrified and doing it anyways." James said softly, tweaking a piece of Harry's hair, "You've proven that you have the courage to do what you must, even when it will break your heart to do it." He smiled softly. "You didn't waver in your resolve, not for a moment, only realized that you had to continue doing what you were."

Harry smiled, glad that his father was so proud of him. Even if the man didn't say the exact words, he could hear the pride coloring the words he did say, wrapping the older man into a tight hug."I love you, Mum... Dad, I love you." He whispered softly, stepping over to hug Lily to, before smiling up at them as he pulled away. "I will always treasure you always, in my heart." He said turning away from them before he could buckle in his resolve. After the nice words his father had said, he wasn't about to let them down by wanting to stay in the sweet embrace of death.

"I love you, and we'll see each other again. I know it." Harry said as he turned away, heading for the door he could now see through the mist. Certain that when he died, he would return to their side, no longer how long time between was, he knew he would see them again. The two older Potters smiled as he disappeared into the room marked "Fear," James smiling softly down at his wife. "He'll be fine, Lils. After all, even if you weren't there, he has your bravery, and knows he is loved."

Harry paused as the door swung shut and darkness was the only thing that remained, simple, black, darkness in the complete absence of light. For a moment Harry wondered if he was going to face the deaths of his loved ones all over again or maybe all the terrifying things he'd ever done, or... No. He couldn't think about that. Sitting in the darkness he shuddered, as nothing happened he started to calm in the soothing darkness. Simply waiting before he gathered up his bravery, his blind eyes searching desperately for anything around him, but when he found nothing he frowned wondering if he was trapped down here. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he shoved his anxiety over what was coming to the side, before calling out into the darkness.

"Hello?Is anyone there?" He froze when he heard, well it wasn't really hearing as the rumblings made his legs shake, until the sound itself filled his head, making his skull ache with the deep sound. Feeling the soft slithering sound after the roar, like a massive tail was dragging across stone, and for a terrifying moment Harry wondered if he would face another Basilisk. How was he supposed to know what was coming, was so much worse?

Light suddenly flared into being, fire blooming in a blue white spiral, torches along the walls bursting into life along with the large bonfire barely a foot from Harry's feet, the sudden bright light creating a sharp pain to Harry's light sensitive eyes, making him clap a hand over them. Crying out in pain as he stumbled back a step, tripping over some thing, a rock or a log and landing in the sand, blind and vulnerable he expected pain or an attack. Instead, he got angry snarls.

"Who dares disturb my rest?" The vice was massive, gravely, making the very bones in his body vibrate with intensity as the beast's rancid breath filled the air. The smell making Harry choke and gag as he struggled to clear his eyes, the light induced spots of white dancing before him. When he finally cleared his eyes, he wished almost he hadn't. It looked like nothing Harry had ever seen, a massive dragon with a serpent like body and fur running down it's body. It looked very much like a imperial Chinese dragon that muggles drew pictures of, lithe and powerful, long tentacle whiskers making him look like a old man with a mustache. All Harry could do was swallow thickly as he stared at the creature, the long fangs, the sharp deadly claws, the clawed wings, and the barbed tail. Even without knowing it, he knew this was a beast made with deadly intent.

"I SAID WHO DARES?" The dragon roared again, Harry coughing and gagging again as he staggered to his feet, stepping from the shadows as he wiped his running eyes.

"I apologize Grand One!" Harry stated coughing hard. "I meant not to disturb you mighty dragon, for I knew not you were here." Harry stated, very glad that Salazar had taught him proper etiquette and speaking, having a feeling it was going to come in handy with this proud beast.

"You meant not maybe, but death will come for you regardless, if you do not leave." The beast snarled snapping his teeth.

"I cannot! For the reason I am here is great, the need desperate! I must pass you to gather Merlin's Staff to end a war. I have faced my death before and I will face my death here before you, and I will either die or become victorious. I will not leave this cave without what I seek!" Harry declared, his heart thudding like a drum in his heart, keeping a beat to this dance of words, that would soon become a deadly dance he was sure. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, feeling it make his hair starting to curl. Every bit of his body screaming at him to run away, but he couldn't leave, not without the staff.

"Then you will DIE!" The dragon roared, taking a deep breath and blowing out a thick stream of flame right for harry, who yelped and dove to the side. Landing hard in the sand he cursed and thanked the giving sand that crumbled under him,but didn't make it a easier landing on the hard surface. Rolling quickly as a wickedly taloned foot stomped down where he had been laying, Harry hissed violently as he drew his sword and wand, both shining lightly in the flickering firelight. Flicking his wand at the dragon snarling again, when nothing happened.

"There is no magi in the crossroads, mortal. Magic holds no sway in death." The dragon hissed, crouching like a giant cat about to attack a mouse. Harry snarled back as he tucked his wand back into its holder, and grasped the sword in a two handed grip, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Then I will fight with steel alone!" Harry roared as he swung the blade, slicing the beast across the wrist as he took a step forward, standing between its mighty legs. The beast roared in annoyance as its head snapped down, breathing fire at the boy crouching between his feet, breathing another heavy stream of flames at Harry who yelped and dove out of the way, feeling the flames licking his back, and grateful that he had stolen Bills fire proof clothing. He scrambled to his feet and screamed in agony as something hard slammed hard into his back, knocking him a few feet sideways. The dragon's tail had whipped around, slamming into the fragile human, breaking bones as carelessly as a child tossing away toys.

Which bones were breaking Harry didn't know, his fear growing as he realized he might honestly die in the cave, deep underground where no one would ever find him, and would leave Draco forever mourning what could have been, leaving the world without its savior, a world full of too much light. Scrambling to his feet just in time to avoid another shot from the leathery tail, he swung the blade around, sinking it deep into the tough skin, cutting off the tip. Proud for a moment, before hot dark blood sprayed the area he'd been standing in, the dragon roaring in fury and pain. The inferno increasing as the dragon breathed again, fire dancing against the stone, melting sand into glass, creating a deadly trap for a mortal.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

"I do not fear death!" Harry roared, his own voice a small potion of the strength of the dragon's, but his roar just as fierce. Diving out to the side as the dragon breathed again,he struck out with the sword, missing flesh and making the sword skitter eerily and screech as it scratched glass. The dragon snarled as it backhanded Harry with a taloned paw into a wall with the effort of a man flicking away a harmless fly or ant. The boy grunted as the dragon's paw made contact, it was all he could do as he sank to the ground, suddenly finding his air missing, his hands and legs burning from the contact with warm slippery glass. Wheezing as he used what had been a bad thing, to his advantage. Sliding across the slick glass, his chest creaked as the dragon's paw came down, pinning him as his chest ached with the effort to support the dragon, his mind clouded with panic as he struggled to breath, to get free, to live.

"You are naught but a coward!" The dragon snarled, his head diving down, Harry's answering snarl just as fierce as he thrust the sword up, and just as it had with the basilisk, the sword tip found the dragon's mouth,driving it up through into the beast brain. The dragon shrieked, jerking it's head away as if it was having a fit, slamming it's body to the ground trying to crush Harry as well as rip the sword out of it's flesh. A massive wing stroke flickering the flames, before it put them out, sending Harry into the blackness once more, made all the more terrifying because he knew what was out there. The massive body slammed into the boy, driving out the last of the air from his lungs as it crushed his chest, his vision going red as blood vessels and veins exploded, his vision going red then white as his heart slowed and then stopped, crushed under the weight on him.

The Boy who Lived... Dying underground, where no one would find him.


	32. Merlin's Staff

oh MAN! Sorry this took so long Folks! had some issues with Real Life and the like. talk about an UGH! BUT! Writers block is gone! storms are gone, stress is back down to a minimum and allergies are finally easing up! stupid Goldenrod... Ragweed, tree pollen, moss and mold... Natures trying to kill me, i swear.

so! enjoy the newest chapter!

**Heir to the Throne**

**Chapter 32**

**Merlin's Staff**

Harry groaned as he blinked his eyes open, for a moment wondering what was going on, what had happened, and why nothing felt injured despite feeling the slickness of blood underneath him. He was floating, floating on nothing but dreams and vague memories that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to remember, or thoughts half formed. Looking around he tried to breathe easily, finding he couldn't, and then realizing he didn't have to. Looking around, uncertain which was was up or down, unable to orient himself into the purely white area that was somewhat making his eyes hurt. Up, down, left, right...there was no such thing in the empty, blank space he now accompanied.

"Harry Potter." The voice was all things from the steady earth of the land, to the free air of the sky. Caressing and threatening, and as old as time itself. But who was Harry Potter?

"You are Harry Potter, and it is not your time child. Take a breath, open your mouth. BREATHE!" He didn't know the voice, but it was the same as before, when he had almost drowned... that was it. He was dead. He opened his mouth, struggled to make his breathing even as he took in the much needed air, his lungs filling with the air that was as sweet as candy for him in that moment. Coughing hard as his world began to spin widely around him, suddenly everything went sideways, before it righted itself. He was laying on the glass, his entire body on fire and in agony, blinking slowly as a massive face leaned over him, the whiskered jowls giving away the identity of the dragon leaning over him.

Harry roared, in both fury and pain as he grabbed the sword and swung at the nearest yellow slitted eye, the dragon yanking it's head back and roaring with laughter as it snapped it's massive paw out and grabbed harry by the shoulder to stop his swings. Harry's scream rose in level, becoming a fierce battle cry as he realized he had lost, the dragon had won, and all hope was lost. Well, not yet. He would not make this easy. Snarling in rage he kicked wildly, determined to kill the beast and take the Staff of Merlin, his efforts only making the dragon roar in laughter again.

"So, dying once is not enough for you?"The dragon demanded, the words so amused that Harry paused in his kicking to stare at the beast, the voice finally making the correct connections. It was the same voice that had called him back from death, twice now. "Do you understand now, mister Potter? Seeker of Merlin's staff and Merlin's heir?"

Harry stared at the beast as he turned over the facts in his abused brain, too astonished to speak for a moment. "You're Merlin! You're...you're Merlin! You're the one that made me live through my family and friend's deaths, the one that brought my dead loved ones back to me...and you KILLED me!"

"Well, in all fairness, you DID stab me through the brain, I didn't mean to actually kill you." The dragon admitted, his body shifting, the light refracting across the sand-glass, the dragon's form shrinking and becoming the glowing spectral image of Merlin, more eerie because of the image being reflected over and over in glass. A small smile was on Merlin's face as he offered the other his hand, Harry grabbed it and stood, shocked to realize that the pain of his body was gone.

"What was the point of all this? Why do all this?"

"There are many peoples whose hearts are filled with greed and desire. A heart that is impure is filled with cowardice, and runs at the first sign of trouble. Only someone who truly needs me and my staff would make it through all the challenges, only someone with a need, an honest reason, would be able to make it past a fight to the death. You went through all that, to prove that you deserve to hold the staff until the Heir is found." Merlin said as he stepped over to the door behind him, pushed it open, and picked up the long staff. The brilliant gleaming wood was carved and polished, topped with a crystal that shimmered softly despite the only light being from Merlin himself.

"This staff, is the very key to finding my Heir." Merlin explained, turning back to look at Harry who blinked. "The staff will react when my Heir holds it, and says 'I am the Heir of Merlin.' You will know when you have found Merlin's Heir." He promised with a smile, setting the staff into Harry's hands, the boy swallowing hard, suddenly nervous as his hands tightened on the smooth, somewhat warm wood. It didn't look like much, but he could feel the power thrumming through it, he could feel the massive stores of magic within the fragile looking wood, sleeping until it was woken by the right hands and words.

"I wont let you down." Harry promised the ancient wizard. "I'll find your Heir, I'll find them and I will fix the problems that Dumbledore started." He added shaking his head as he carefully shrank the staff and set it in his wand holster before pausing, his eyes narrowing. "Before I forget...why the no magic thing?"

"Like said before Harry, this is the crossroads between life and death, one of them anyways. It is how the souls of your loved ones were able to materialize, and how I am able to guard my staff, long after my death. Death magic is too strong for life magic to work at the crossroads." Merlin admitted.

Harry bowed to the ancient wizard before straightening. "I give you my thanks, Lord Merlin. I have learned a great many things here today." And he had lessened the terrible guilt that had stained his soul, easing the chains he set upon himself. He smiled at the greatest wizard in history, and turned ready to leave.

"Wait!" Merlin growled looking amused. "Merlin's staff, you have found and obtained, but Excalibur is still missing." Harry paused and blinked at Merlin.

"Why do I need to find Excalibur?" he asked looking startled, his head tilted Merlin sighing a little.

"No one knows anything anymore." he complained softly. "Two heirs must be found, for Magic to have balance. One, the Heir of Merlin keeps the Magic healthy and strong. The other, Arthur's Heir, controls those who use magic, so that they do not misuse the magic that they control. It is a balance between magic and those who use it that must be unified in order for everything to be healthy." Merlin explained smiling a little as Harry blinked, astonished. "Just as their is death in life, there must be control in chaos."

"So, in order to save the magical world I need Merlin's heir, And Arthur's Heir?" Harry asked, stunned. "Along with Merlin's staff and Excalibur!?" He demanded, groaning a little. "This gets harder and harder," he complained before smiling at Merlin, "but I already found Arthur's Heir. I think, anyway... he might still be your Heir. I'll know for sure when he holds the staff."

"I will find Excalibur, I will hold it, and I will fix magic." He solemnly promised, and Merlin nodded.

"Where the Sword is, I do not know." He admitted shaking his head. "But Arthur's Heir will have the clues you need to find it, even if he doesn't know it."

"Thank you, Great Merlin." Harry chirped happily. "I will go and find the sword, and keep looking for Merlin's Heir."

"He is closer than you might think, Harry Potter. Your path is now safe, go in peace." Merlin stated, Harry bowing to the other before leaving, moving through the now empty and still rooms, stepped out of the dark caves and into the night. Startled to find Thenton waiting next to a small fire, the rest of the pack gone. Yet, Thenton had stayed, waiting for Harry to emerge.

"Harry!"Thenton yelled, rushing to Harry when the boy swayed, suddenly very dizzy and very exhausted, not to mention hungry. "Thank god! I was so sure you were dead! If you hadn't come out by morning, I was going to go in after you!" He growled, his voice that gravely tone of a dog warning a pup. Wincing as he caught the boy as he collapsed, he whined as he stuck his cold nose in Harry's ear.

"'S okay...just tired...'nd hungry...thirsty, too.." Harry admitted, wondering why he sounded like a toddler and why this had all struck him so suddenly.

"No doubt! You've been in that damn cave for almost 34 hours now." Thenton told him, pressing a glass to Harry's lips, the boy swallowed eagerly. "I'll go and get you something to eat. Rest, then we'll talk when you have recovered," he ordered, before racing off. Shifting into a wolf mid leap to go find some rabbit to cook up for the starving Boy-Who-Lived. Poor Harry couldn't believe that a day and a half had passed since he'd gone into the cave, it had only felt like a few hours, six at the most! He was suddenly very aware of the fact that his friends- not to mention his seraphim- were going to kill him for pulling such a stupid stunt without backup, no matter how well things turned out in the end.

Harry rested and ate his meal when Thenton brought it, the wolf apologizing for eating the food from his pack. Harry just shook his head, too amused and too tired to be annoyed about it, laying down and sleeping. Before getting woken up by the sounds of yelping and yelling. The yelping from Thenton and the yelling by...oh bloody hell.

"Draco?"Harry asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he examined his lover, the Seraphim turning towards the savior with furious silver eyes, dropping the werewolf whom he'd been shaking.

"Harry. James. Potter. You. Are. In. Big. Trouble." Draco snarled, in his rage biting off each word as its own sentence, as he grabbed Harry by the collar and yanked him to his feet. But instead of the violent punch Harry had been expecting, he got a violent kiss. "You had me worried SICK! You're SO not getting laid for MONTHS!" He hissed kissing him again. "I am SO glad you are okay! So I can kick your ass!" Yet another kiss, as Harry burst into giggles as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know I was going to be gone for so long. I only expected to be gone part of the day." He admitted trying to look sad and contrite, and as pathetic as he could. "I got Merlin's staff though, and I made a new werewolf ally...does that count for anything?"

"...NO!" Draco hissed before kissing him again, Thenton chuckling a little as he got to his feet, informing them that he was going to go join his pack then see Harry in London. Harry grinned as he kissed Draco again, fluttering his eyelashes playfully at the other.

"Aw, love, you can't stay mad at me can you? I'm too cute and innocent to stay all pissed off at." He teased, smirking a little. "And I might even let you punish me...if you apparate us home," he offered, his head tilted as Draco pondered that.

"Deal." The blond said, nodding as he flung Harry over his shoulder like a sack of grain, ignoring the indignant squeal as he gave the brunette's rear a firm smack before apparating them home. Wasting no time as he got around to 'punishing' his lover. Who enjoyed every minute of it.

Harry had expected to sleep in, but he was woken very abruptly in the morning, Yelping as he was hit with ice cold water, Harry shrieked as he blinked the water out of his eyes. Nearly whimpering as Bill glared at him, still holding the bucket that had contained the water.

"...You're pissed at me, too?" Harry asked sheepishly, making the red head snarl darkly. "I'll take that as a yes..."

"What the HELL were you thinking Harry!?" Bill demanded. "No way to find you, no way to know if you were alive or dead, no way to know when you were coming back, IF you were coming back!"

Harry winced at the man's growl, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up a little.

"I'm sorry Bill..I didn't realize it would take me so long..." He said biting his lip hard. "I...I saw Gin..." He admitted softly, glancing at him, the words making the man pause before his eyes narrowed.

"How was she?" Bill asked softly, knowing that Harry had to have seen her ghost.

"Good actually. She wasn't crazy anymore...She'd been be-spelled, the Ginny we've all known for the last few years wasn't the real Ginny. It was another personality forced into being through potions and spells." He told him, biting his lip. "I saw Cedric too. Lupin and Sirius." He paused, smiling slightly. "I...I saw my parents..."

Bill looked astonished, but then smiled. "And that made it all worth it I suppose?" He asked ruffling Harry's hair. "I expect the full story soon, but for now Devlin is waiting to yell at you, too, and poor Terrance is worried to death." Bill added, Harry nodding a little as he looked around for Draco, frowning when he realized the Seraphim was gone.

"He had to go back to school. He lied and said you were having another breakdown when he sensed you'd returned." Bill said, making the brunette nod. Harry felt a little disappointed, but was still pleased with the love making they'd had while Draco had the time. Getting to his feet and getting dressed, he ignored Bill rolling his eyes at his total lack of modesty before he left the room. Harry snickered a little as he headed into the library, where he knew Terrance would be getting tutoring from Devlin. The Elf took the boy's schooling very seriously.

"Harry!" Terrance yelled, leaping out of his chair and into Harry's arms, the Boy-Who-Lived barely had time to brace himself, and even then the impact drove a grunt from his chest. Wrapping his arms around Terrance, he gave him a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his hair. Terrance meanwhile had a stranglehold around Harry's neck, holding on as if he was afraid Harry would disappear if he let go.

"Easy Ter. I'm alright. I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to be gone so long." He confessed sheepishly, smiling as Devlin who lifted a eyebrow.

"I presume you got what left to get?" The elf demanded as he held his hand out, Harry setting Terrance down and pulling the staff out of his pocket. Unshrinking it, he handed it over to Devlin, letting the Elf examine it. He quickly became amused as the man's eyes grew large as he realized it really was Merlin's Staff.

"Terrance, take the staff and hold it tight." Harry ordered calmly. He just had to make sure that Terrance wasn't the heir. He had to be certain. Terrance sighed, but accepted the staff from Devlin, gripping it tight before he looked at Harry. "Now say, "I am the Heir of Merlin.', if you are the heir, it will react." He explained.

Terrance nodded his understanding, taking a deep calming breath. "I am the Heir of Merlin!" He stated in a loud self assured voice, Harry holding his breath as he waited for something...anything to happen, sighing when the staff didn't even spark. "Sorry, Harry..." Terrance muttered softly, offering it back to harry who smiled and shook his head.

"No, Ter, it's fine. I knew you weren't, I just wanted to make sure." He confided taking the staff back and shrinking it again, tucking it into his pocket before he smiled at the boy. "So how is your schooling going?"

"Terrible! Devlin is soooo mean! Tell him I need a break." Terrance whined as Harry lifted a eyebrow.

"How long have you been learning for?" Harry demanded, crossing his arms.

"Oh...well...er...a hour?" Terrance muttered sheepishly as Harry nodded.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Learn some more." Harry ordered chuckling a little as he shook his head before heading off to finish his nap before starting the next stage. Informing the world that he had found, the one and only Staff of Merlin, and the Heir of Arthur.

By nightfall he had everything read, had sent letters to most of the papers in the wizarding world, making a special invitation just for Rita Skeeter, who was still jobless because of Hermione's threats. But Harry still had uses for her, and therefore he would use her as he willed. He dressed himself up as Lord Fox, smirking as he settled the mask into place and turned to look at the boy watching him dress.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this?" Harry asked his little brother, his head tilted. "It's going to be dangerous, very dangerous. It might be easier with you, but we don't need you." He promised, making the boy smile wider. Terrance himself was dressed in his best clothes, fine silk and a nice cloak/cape.

"I want to go. I want to help in every way that I can!" Terrance declared, "I want to help make Magic right again!" Suddenly, he smirked at Harry, and started to tease him."Besides, I'm going to get involved anyway remember? You wanted me to teach you and your friends wandless and natural magic."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. We'll have to get that started soon, I think during the summer months, so we don't have to sneak in and out of school. Can't have Dumbledore wising up to us." He acknowledged, glancing at Devlin who nodded, smirking as he turned to Neville.

"Now, this is a six hour Polyjuice potion." The Elf explained calmly. "If Dumbledore shows up, take it and pretend to be a loopy, doped up Harry."

"Easy as pie." Neville promised as he nodded, smirking a little as he examined the potion. "How bad does it taste?"

"Terrible. Ready to go Harry?" Devlin asked as Neville pocketed the potion, smiling a little as the other two nodded. "Good, Terrance remember. Harry is..."

"Lord Fox, or Father." Terrance stated with a roll of his eyes. "I know, you've told me hundreds of times!" He finished in a slightly whiny tone, Devin smirking and nodding. Smiling a little, all three of the small group stepped through the fire and into the throng of reporters waiting for them, all of them held back by the hired Aurors that Devlin had asked to come and keep things as calm as possible.

Harry took the front position, Devlin, dressed in his finest Elvish warrior garb to his left, and Terrance, holding the staff of Merlin to his right, all of them watching the insane reporters who where all trying to ask him a question all at the same time. Harry wasted no time lifting his hand and calling for silence, the large crowd falling completely silent at the motion, breathless with anticipation and amazed at the level of power he had over them all and the amount of self confidence he had.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Harry stated calmly, smiling smugly as the crowd leaned forward. "I have called you all here today, to inform you of a great thing. After I have made my announcement, I will answer a few questions," he explained looking around at them all. "As you know, I have entered the war between the light, and the dark. Dumbledore, and Voldemort have, for the last several decades, ruled the wizarding world with no regard towards what they where doing to the magic that held it together. Magic is dying, my friends, and it is made clear by how weak our magic is today, and how many children of ours are born without magic. I have found a young boy, who can help us regain our own natural magic!" He declared triumphantly. "A boy not from here, but from Ireland, where magic is as free and strong as it was in the beginning of time! The way our magic should be." He motioned Terrance forward, and the boy smiled as he stepped forward.

"My name is Terrance Pendragon, Heir to King Arthur, the once ruler of all the Britons." Terrance explained, the crowd gasping in astonishment as they studied him. "In magic, there is no Light and Dark, no good and evil. Magic is only magic, it is how one uses it!" He explained. "Even the so called unforgivables you refuse to use, in my land are gifts. The Avada Kedavra used to end peoples lives when they will not make it, quickly and without pain. Like my father who was dying of Dragon Pox, suffering, and wishing for death."

"The Cruciatus can bring life back to broken nerves because of the pain it causes, and the imperious can bring minds back from being lost." He looked around at all of them. "You who use wands like it is the only way to use magic, and you who do not allow your children to use magic until they are eleven. Where I come from, magic is natural, and flows where it will, I was using magic when I was four years old, that, is normal, and natural. You call it accidental, I call it normal." He smiled a little at all the astonished faces.

"And it is not just the language of Latin that magic is tied to! You could use English, Roman, Greek, Spanish, I even knew a boy who used nonsensical gibberish to cast spells!" He continued, the crowd murmuring and muttering nervously, uncertain how to take this as Terrance looked down at the staff in his hands. "This is the Staff of Merlin!" He declared, holding it above his head. "With this, we will find the Heir of Merlin, and he will fix Magic, make it strong again, and make us all the powerful, natural wizards and witches we were all meant to be!" He declared, Harry nodding.

"If, of course, that is the Heir's wish. I will not use someone to further my own goals." He informed them, stroking Terrance's head. "Terrance is here, because he wants to be. He wants to help us, he wants us to be strong again, and not have to rely on people like Dumbledore to tell us what is right and wrong. We need to start thinking for ourselves! Learning for ourselves, recognizing right from wrong in our own way! Yes, there are wrongs in this world, murder, rape, kidnapping... but why should someone go to a lifeless cell, filled with Dementors for the rest of their life, just because they uttered a wrong word? Why should they be expelled just because they used magic before they were of age? Is that what we want? To limit ourselves? To limit our magic? When something is not used, it fades away. Muscles, brain power, and yes, even magic." He looked around at all the stunned and astonished faces.

"We're not asking anything of anyone." Harry promised. "We only want what is right, and good, for everyone. We only want to let people know the truth, so they can make a decision for themselves, on who they want to support, how they want to live, and who they want in charge. Who here, even voted for the minister? No one of course, he was elected by the council, who voted to put the council in? No one, the other counselors did. Even the people in charge of the ministry of magic departments were all promoted internally." Harry explained. "So think about that, think about what I have told you and ask yourselves the kind of life you really want to live."

"Excuse me!" Rita inserted, lifting her hand. "But where exactly did you find the Heir of Arthur?" She demanded, suspicious, Terrance giggling suddenly.

"It's kind of funny actually!" He admitted. "He was visiting an orphanage, my mother and father died of the Dragon Pox you see, and I had no other family so I had to go to the orphanage. It wasn't bad there, not really but I was the littlest one there so the bigger boys would pick on me." He admitted. "I had too small clothes and shoes that were too big and I wasn't allowed to use magic at all because I'm only ten, I'd been using magic since I was four and suddenly I get shipped across the country and then I'm told I can't use magic without a wand and I can't do it until I go to school, and then I'm not allowed to when I come back... it was very frustrating," he confessed. "Lord Fox came by and was handing out candy and clothes to us, they were all victims of the war so he wanted to do something nice for them, and when he saw me fighting with the Matron about magic he decided to adopt me, because he likes to argue." Devlin snorted a little and turned his head away as Harry scowled.

"I do not!"

"See? He loves to argue! Anyways, when he found out that I knew a LOT more about magic then him..."

"You're such a brat sometimes." Harry complained affectionately, Terrance giggling at that.

"Shush Papa I'm telling a story." He complained, Harry sighing a little but shushing. "... now I forgot where I was!"

"He likes to argue." Devlin supplied, ignoring the look he got from harry, and Terrance nodded.

"Oh yeah! Anyway he likes to argue a lot and when he found out how much I knew about magic he was all happy and excited, I'm teaching him LOADS of stuff, and he's teaching me too! He's learning me all kinds of history and speaking and numbers and even how to throw a fist!" He declared, grinning. "He didn't find out I was the Heir of Arthur until last night, I was trying to keep it a secret but I realized I could help in the war, too, so I told him. He didn't want me involved but I made him let me, he lets me have anything I want! He even let me get this neat muggle toy called a basket ball..."

"As you can see he likes to talk." Harry teased, Terrance pouting at him and then giggling as another person raised their hand.

"And where did you find the staff?" Devlin choked a little and shook his head.

"Find? God no, I didn't FIND that damn thing." Harry complained. "I had to FIGHT for it! The location of Merlin's staff has been known for centuries, it's just that no one was able to retrieve it. I almost died doing so and if it wasn't for pure dumb luck I probably would have." Harry admitted, taking the staff from Terrance and holding it up so everyone could see it. "It didn't try to kill me when I grabbed it, so I'm assuming I'm meant to keep it safe until it can go to it's rightful owner. It won't work for anyone else." He informed them, handing it to Devlin and waiting for more questions, when none came he bowed to them all. "Thank you for your time." he stated calmly, turning and leaving, feeling smug.

"That was a very good idea Terrance!" Harry chirped, clapping the boy on the back when they entered their house, so Harry could change and make sure Dumbledore wasn't at Bill's before he headed back. "That made me seem like a normal person who cares about the people around him. Makes me more trustworthy."

"I just thought they might like a leader who's really as kind as they claim to be. And it's not like I lied at all." Terrence replied, smirking. "I just left out Devlin and the part about you thinking I was Merlin's Heir." He pointed out, Harry chuckling as he nodded, pausing when the fireplace burst into flames, Bill's face grinning at them.

"Ah! Your back! GREAT! I have wonderful news! Dumbledore just left, Neville did a great job by the way... and your Aunt is awake!" He stated happily. "She's been asking for you, Harry!" Harry's first reaction was joy, and then he realized he was going to have to tell her that Dudley was dead. He hesitated, looked around him and then back at Bill.

"I'll.. be there in a minute..." he decided, folding up his Lord Fox outfit before he lost his nerve and stepped through the fire to face the wrath of his aunt.


	33. Acceptance

AN: ok so I'm tired of all the BS and the lackluster and all the fun stuff, so I am now, currently working without a Beta. Every time I try to find one I either get no response, or they say their going to do it and then they never do, so I'm done.

The chapters I post from now on are one hundred percent me, and only me, save for when I ask a friend to help me. I'll probably write a thanks to them up at the top of the chapters when they give me a hand. Like my friend Jessica and Tori, who helped look for spelling mistakes in this chapter. Thanks a mill guys! You did a great job!

So, I am Beta less, and the chapters will probably have a few mistakes, but it can't be helped.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Heir to the Throne**

**Chapter 33**

**Acceptance**

Harry hesitated in the doorway in his aunt's room, turning to look at Bill. The older red head smiled a little, his head tilted as he watched Harry, wondering what was wrong with him. Harry wasn't normally hesitant to face things, to Bill it almost seemed as if Harry wanted to be blamed for everything. Yet now Harry looked almost...afraid of what his aunt would say to him. The loss of guilt in the face of death, had left him defenseless against whatever it was his aunt would do. Finally taking a deep breath, Harry stepped into the room, facing his fear as he always did. Stomping the fear into the ground only to freeze, completely stunned.

His aunt looked terrible, the disease had whittled her down to nearly nothing in the two days since he'd seen her. She was as thin as a brittle stick, he could count her ribs even through the nightgown she was wearing. And she was as pale as death, so weak and ashen, but there was life back in her eyes. Sitting up with the aid of a half a dozen pillows, and reading a book. Looking up as her nephew came into the room, she smiled settling the book to the side and patted the bed next to her.

"Come here, Harry, we need to talk." She admitted softly her voice weak___from_ the disease, the tiny red pinprick marks blaring red. They had to itch insanely, but she didn't move to scratch, a testament to her willpower.

Harry swallowed thickly, moving into the room, settled on the bed next _to_ her and gently picked up her hand. He winced at how thin and bony it was. Petunia had always been thin, but never so bony, lacking muscle and fat alike.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, reaching up and gently tracing his scar. "You're not upset that I'm sick are you?" She added, looking startled when Harry nodded.

"It's my fault you're sick...it's my fault you and Dudley got sick, and my fault Uncle Vernon is dead.."

"No, it's Vernon's fault." She stated with a small growl, sighing as she shook her head. "It's not your fault Harry, it's Dumbledore's for kidnapping us. And it's my fault to, for treating you the way I did. I need you to listen Harry, the things I am about to tell you, Lily never even knew. We were born near Spinner's End. I was born without magic, as you well know, before Lily...I was unwanted from birth, hated for being a squib." She paused at Harry's baffled look, smiling and shaking her head, ordering him to stay quiet.

"When Lily was born, I was mostly shoved to the side, forgotten and ignored. Our parents never mistreated me in front of Lily, they never wanted her to see. They wanted her to think they were muggles. They were in hiding, but when she went to school for the first time, I learned a terrible truth. I hated your mother from that day on, blamed her for what our parents did to me...They mocked me, constantly for not being able to do magic, for being a squib. They would beat me when they were feeling particularly violent."

"When your mother came home in the summer they pretended to be muggles again, and made sure I never told Lily, made sure I couldn't...I spent a lot of time under the imperious. They were vicious, violent people, the darkest wizards of their time, hiding because of the terrible things they had done during Grindlewald's reign." She confessed, pain and a terrible relief showing in her eyes, at finally being able to tell him. "They tortured their victims, and they tortured me, almost constantly. And I hated your mother for it." She sighed, closing her eyes, the conversation taking it's toll on her body.

"My parents, after awhile, grew bored with me and married me off to Vernon. I thought myself in love with him for a long time, but I was only in love with his attitude towards magic...I never knew what he was capable of until you arrived, he tried to drown you. I stopped him, I had to. I didn't understand than my own need to have you, protect you...I wanted to have just a piece of magic, even if it wasn't my own. You were the piece of magic I wanted so desperately, but when you were five and starting having...'accidents'...well I panicked, all those terrible memories came back, and I treated you the way my parents treated me. And for that I am sorry." She said staring down at the blanket, jumping a little when Harry picked up her hand, strong slender fingers closing around her fragile ones.

"I made sure you were never struck though, as long as I could manage, I made sure Vernon never laid a hand on you. The mental pain though, can be so much worse than the physical...I just didn't want to admit that I was hurting you, that you didn't deserve it...I was in denial and Vernon just didn't care. I didn't realize what was happening until you came home last summer, so broken...so very broken. You wouldn't even eat...Vernon _laughed_." She hissed her eyes blazing with fury. "It was than I realized just how much I actually hated him! Him and my son...my own son..." She sighed, the started to smile.

"But I think Dudley realized as well...how hurt you were, because he started changing...his grades went up, the kids he tormented in the neighborhood started playing in the streets again." She shook her head. "But you just laid there, I was so certain you were going to die and something inside of me broke free. I realized just how much I honestly love you, like a son...I can't fix the wrongs I've done, but I hope I can give you a better future Harry...I just wanted you to know the truth..."

"Aunt Petunia..." Harry muttered softly, smiling as he held her hand tightly. "You and Vernon might not have been so nice to me...but I learned strength from you, I learned how to fend for myself, and how to survive. That was what saved my life so many times." He revealed, closing his eyes. "I was sad,but I had my strength and my life, and until now that had been enough." He kissed her forehead. "But...I love you, too. You're the only mother I have ever known." He said, wiping the tears off her face as she cried, the woman so glad he accepted her.

"Dudley is going to be furious." She stated with a giggle/sniffle. "He's so used to being spoiled..." She explained with another sniffle as Harry's blood ran cold. He had assumed Bill, or Devlin had told her, but she clearly didn't know.

"Aunt...Dudley..." He swallowed hard, feeling tears welling in his eyes. Dammit, he knew death was a part of life, but hadn't he seen enough? "Dudley didn't make it...he's...he's not with us anymore." He whispered softly, watching her tense and stare at him with wide eyes.

"He's...he's dead?" She asked, her eyes wide with horror. "My...my son is dead?" She asked softly. Harry nodded, gently pulling her into a hug, feeling his heart break and bleed as she uttered a wail of pure anguish. Burying her face into Harry's chest and breaking into frame shuddering sobs that left Harry feeling heart broken for his poor aunt, holding her till she fell asleep. He sat with her until she woke the next morning, refusing to leave her distraught side, not even Terrance could get Harry to go to his own bed for a few hours.

He was sitting in the chair next to her bed when she woke with a shaky gasp. Harry jerked, nearly falling out of his chair in surprise, offering his aunt a hesitant smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, gently tucking her hair behind her ear, his head tilting as he examined her, watching her shake her head.

"I feel as if someone ripped my heart out of my chest, pounded it flat with a hammer, and stuck it back in." She admitted.

"Yeah, me to." Harry said nodding. "Dudley wanted me to tell you goodbye. And he wanted me to take care of you." He confessed, wiping the tears from her face, the woman smiling a little.

"He was always such a sweet boy, to me anyway...he used to make me breakfast in bed." Harry coughed a little, not all that willing to tell Petunia that Dudley had made Harry make the breakfast then took the credit for himself. He smiled as she talked about Dudley, Harry laughing and putting in his own two cents where it counted. Letting her mourn Dudley in a way she needed to, but remembering the good things about him.

They were still talking when Draco arrived, a tray of food in his hands. "Terrance called, said you wouldn't go to bed or eat." Draco complained, scowling at Harry who grimaced, smiling sheepishly at his lover.

"I was standing watch over my aunt, she was distraught." Harry whined, Petunia rolling her eyes at being used as an excuse.

"That's no reason to drive yourself into a early grave!" Draco growled making Petunia smile a little.

"Who is this Harry? And is some of that wonderful food for me?" The elder woman asked hopefully, her stomach growling loudly which mad Draco smile.

"I'm Harry's friend, Draco Malfoy, and yes some of this food is yours." Draco said, knowing Harry was a little wary when it came to his aunt, and thought it would be better to claim to be Harry's friend.

"He's my boyfriend." Harry explained, making Petunia's face fill with shock.

"Boyfriend?...You're gay?" She asked honestly looking surprised before smiling at the two teens. "I guess I never really thought about you having a relationship. Well it's a true honor to meet you, young man." She shook Draco's hand, the blond smiling and giving Harry a kiss.

Harry chuckled as afterward Draco shoved a bit of food into his mouth, making sure he ate. Petunia accepted the bowl of thin broth and overcooked noodles and vegetables from Draco without a fuss as the blond set a sandwich in Harry's hand. Glaring at his lover, he waited until Harry obediently took a bite.

"We have to go back to school tomorrow, Harry." Draco explained, hiding worry and his nerves easily, but Harry could see through his calm mask. As he took Draco's hand, he nodded.

"It'll be alright Dray, I promise, no one would be stupid enough to attack you twice." He promised as he finished his sandwich, kissing his aunt's forehead. "I have to go pack, I'll be back for summer vacation though." He promised, getting up. "Be happy alright? I think Terrance can keep you entertained, as soon as you're happy enough we're going to move into my house, it's not safe at yours. Sorry aunt." Harry explained as his aunt nodded.

"A new home will be good for me, not so many memories." She explained smiling gently at him. "Go back to school Harry, and you be happy, too."She ordered calmly as Draco smiled a little.

"You're going to come to the manor." Draco explained once they were in Harry's room, packing up his things. "Mother is in France, hiding from Tom." He explained with a chuckle. "So it's safe for now...I wish I could make her understand...

"It'll be alright. I'm sure of it." Harry promised nuzzling Draco's neck and offering his earlobe a bite, feeling frisky and playful. Draco snickering as he ordered Dobby to finish packing for Harry, the house elf rolling his eyes but obeying since Harry seemed so...distracted. Draco apparated them straight to the bedroom, and had another nice long cuddle...yeah, cuddle.

Harry smiled as he slipped out of bed, trying not to wake the sleepy head, well aware Draco would grumble and grouch at being woken too early on a Saturday morning. Harry groaned, his back feeling a little sore from all the 'exercise' he had gotten the night before, humming as he yanked on a pair of shorts, not bothering to put anything else on since the house was empty of even house elves. Draco having sent them off to take care of his mother which meant Harry was making breakfast so Draco didn't bitch about being hungry when he finally woke.

As much as it had annoyed him when they were younger, and made no sense to him now, Harry actually loved how bitchy and whiny Draco could be. It gave him such a wonderful character, and Harry loved taking care of Draco when he got all whiny, it was cute—not that he'd ever say that out loud. Draco not only would be mortified but would also try to beat his head in. He snickered at his own train of thought, digging through the cupboards looking for something to make, deciding on pancakes. Something quick and easy.

He hummed as he mixed, blinking as the owl fluttered in, dropping a newspaper onto the table and left. Harry snatched it up to read while he cooked, nearly dropping it in shock.

**'MASS BREAKOUT OF AZKABAN'**

_'Last night at 3:00 AM over thirty criminals were broken out of Azkaban using a massive explosion and many Thestril. All Dementors have escaped. A massive manhunt is on the look out for the following prisoners and locals should be wary of the dangerous criminals on the loose.'_

There were many other details, explaining how the prisoners had gotten in and out, using a sleeping potion to spike all the guard's food, along with the prisoners who would not be rescued. There were many names; the thirty listed escapee's included both Le'Strange brothers, Crabbe and Goyle Sr., Nott, and various others who hadn't even had a trial. And the worst...Lucius Malfoy.

"So the rumors are true." Harry jerked violently dropping the paper and spinning to stare at Lucius. Feeling horribly exposed standing mostly naked in the man's kitchen after a night of shagging his son. Blushing hard as he felt terror coil in his chest. Lucius looked haggard, pale and thin, his wand lifted to point at Harry's head.

"You're dating my son hmm?" He demanded flicking his wand to a chair, silently ordering him to sit down. The younger biting his lip as he sat down obediently, staring at Lucius with his wide green eyes, but nodding slowly anyways.

"Yes sir, I am dating him." He stated calmly, staring at the other. Well aware it could be unnerving if he simply stood there and stared, his wide green eyes both as cold as night skies and innocently afraid. He loved being able to manipulate people, Devlin had taught him well, unfortunately Lucius seemed completely insusceptible to his 'charms'.

"I see, and you thought that you could just come into my home, and do what you wanted to my son after getting me arrested?" Lucius demanded, Harry hesitating.

"Well...actually, Sir, your son is the one that's been molesting me, and I didn't get you arrested, the Auror's did. I was just a stupid little moron who thought I was saving my godfather." Harry pointed out. "I know better now and I doubt Tom...er...Voldemort would like you pointing that wand at me." Harry added calmly, making Lucius pause, silver gray eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean by that?" The elder demanded, making Harry shrug a shoulder in that elegant Malfoy kind of way. Having picked up the noncommittal motion from Draco.

"I'm not on the side of Light anymore sir. In fact I'm secretly working with Tom and Lord Fox to kill Dumbledore...or least knock him on his ass a few times."

"You're lying." Lucius snarled through clenched teeth, making Harry sigh as he shook his head.

"Either I am, and you kill me, or I'm not and you kill me. Either way you're in deep shit for killing me. As I recall, Voldemort has said -several times even- that I was his to kill, if I am lying and he does want me dead, you'll only be punished for killing me when he was supposed to be the one who kills me."

Lucius stared at him for a long moment, then began to snicker, the snickers turning into laughter as he shook his head. "You've changed Mr. Potter, a lot. I expected panic and heroic words like always, but you sit there, staring me down and easily found a way to keep me from killing you. My lord was right, you are a devious little shit."

"E...excuse me?" Harry stuttered, baffled as to what was happening, and making the blond laugh harder.

"I wasn't sent to prison. I was in there willingly as a spy to find out who needed to be rescued and who needed to stay." Lucius explained flopping down into a chair next to the younger man. "I do have to apologize, I couldn't help but tease you a little." He admitted, smirking a little as Harry glared at him.

"You know Mr. Malfoy? You're a jackass." He complained before chuckling a little as he summoned his clothes getting dressed. Because he could totally see Draco treating someone like this. It was weird, but amusing. "You look half starved though, so I think I'll feed you before I kick your ass. Just to make it a fair fight you know." Lucius laughed and then looked startled as Harry actually started making pancakes.

"Why don't you have the house elves do that?" Lucius demanded before pausing. "...Where are the house elves?"

"Your wife disapproves of me. She must have said something to Tom because Draco said she was hiding from him in France somewhere." He admitted with a chuckle, carefully keeping half turned towards the other man as he cooked. Not ready to turn his back on the man yet.

"I smell food Harry. What coo-FATHER!?" Draco shrieked walking into the kitchen stark naked, nearly having a heart attack as he raced back out. Harry bursting into laughter at the shade of red both Malfoy men had turned. He couldn't help it, the stress of the situation had turned into laughter. It wasn't long before they were laughing with him, as Draco returned, dressed. It was a strange moment, but Harry felt that maybe Lucius at least, approved of his relationship with Draco. And since Narcissa did what Lucius told her to, maybe she could, too.

They spent the day together, talking and getting used to each other, or rather, Harry and Lucius getting used to the fact they were no longer trying to kill each other. It was a strange day for Harry. A very strange day, but a good one.


	34. Poison

AN: I would like to thank the following readers for their support of my Story.

Thanks to;

Cat, pinapple69, R, carbuckettycue, Lensman37, KingsleyKnight, FiftyShadesOfMakeup, Nymphadora200, Ellie, unnamed Guest(not the flamer), Rosealynne, jennsy91894, Zale potter, GranuaileEmrys, Dark crystal Usagi, strgzr1980, johfra, Guest.

Thank you all for your encouragement!

Heir to the Throne

Chapter 34

Poison

Harry felt rather pleased with all the things he had accomplished as he stepped into Hogwarts through the floo. Glancing over at Dumbledore with dark rimmed, but bright green eyes, wearing only simple muggle makeup which made him appear sickly yet, Draco's work of course—Harry was honestly shocked that he had never realized before how very gay his lover was. Now that he looked back through their school years, it was so obvious he wanted to smack himself for being oblivious.

He smiled at Dumbledore, laying his head on Draco's shoulder as they walked, kissing the man's cheek before shooing him off to class before drifting off to join Dumbledore who was waiting for him, the headmaster smiling as he set his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You look much better my boy. Are you feeling better?" He asked calmly, studying Harry, his head tilted.

"Yes sir...it was just a nervous breakdown I guess." Harry admitted rubbing the back of his head. "Bill helped me a lot, told me some things. Thanks for letting me go, and live with him for awhile." He added softly, smiling at Dumbledore. "Can I go back for the summer holidays? Seeing as..." He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "As my family is dead..."

"There's still time Harry, they might be saved..." Dumbledore started with a worried frown, but Harry could see the wickedness in Dumbledore's eyes.

"There's no hope for them Sir...Voldemort already killed them, and we both know it." Harry stated softly, tears in his voice. "But I'll get him...I'll kill him, then my family and everyone he ever killed can rest in peace..." He added calmly, blinking at Dumbledore. "I'm going to go study Sir...I'm feeling a little dizzy yet." Harry finished the lie softly, Dumbledore nodding as he gently squeezed Harry's shoulder in false sympathy before letting the boy go, feeling smug. He had known kidnapping the little brat's family would pull Harry back on course, now if only he could get rid of Draco, Harry would be the perfect pawn.

Harry was feeling smug himself, it was so easy to manipulate Dumbledore it was almost sad. He chuckled a little to himself, and almost jumped out of his skin when Pansy Parkinson suddenly came out of nowhere, looking utterly furious.

"You took him from me! You...You whore!" She snarled, shoving Harry, sending the boy back a step or two, Harry looking rather shocked. He'd never been called a whore before, he almost started laughing in the furious woman's face, never a good thing to do. "Give him back to me you little slut!" She demanded grabbing his shirt and suddenly the brunette didn't want to laugh anymore.

"Draco is not a thing to be passed around!" He snarled, advancing on Pansy who uttered a short, startled squeal at the dark angry look in Harry's eyes. "You want him because he's pretty, I want him because I love him. And because he loves me. I want him because he's loyal, kind, smart, just a bit of grumpy, mostly snarky, and has an outrageous amount of scathing temper. How much do you even know about Draco? You've known him since you were children, so what do you know about him?! Did you know he mumbles in his sleep? Did you know that he hates anything sour, hates the color white, and despises cats?" He demanded slowly advancing on Pansy who stumbled backwards. The girl determined not to get in striking distance of Harry, not wanting to be hit.

"You don't know shit about Draco, you don't need him like I do. He's the only reason why I haven't killed myself yet, he's there for me no matter what. He protects me just as I protect him. You're nothing to him, and you will always be nothing, so why don't you stop stepping on toes bitch, before you regret it!" Harry demanded pinning the girl to the wall, a hand suddenly on his shoulder, causing him to turn and glare at the person-persons- restraining him. Draco on one side, and Neville on the other.

"Easy Harry, there's no need to beat Pansy up for a silly fantasy." Draco ordered calmly, Harry relaxing under their hands, smiling at Draco. He shifted to lay his head on the blond's chest.

"Sorry Dray..." Harry wasn't sure why he'd lost his temper with the bitch, but he had and now he felt rather guilty about it...for some reason Harry saw Pansy as a threat to his man, and Harry wasn't going to allow anyone to threaten HIS Draco.

"It's fine Harry." Draco promised, turning to glare at Pansy. "My mother and your mother might have been arranging our marriage when were children, but my father canceled it. You need to get over it Pansy, I'm not yours, I never was, and I never will be. Come on Harry, I'm hungry." Draco whined, making Harry smile as he dragged Draco off to get food from the house elves in the kitchen. Harry was all to willing to forget abut Pansy, who was throwing the biggest tantrum in her life, not that onyone was paying any attention to her.

"You were engaged to be married?" Harry asked blinking at Draco, who in turn grimaced.

"Once, when we were ten, my mother and hers started drawing up the marriage contract. It's a horrible pure blood tradition to breed pure bloods together no matter the feelings or compatibility... Or family ties... When father found out, he put an end to it immediately and told mother if she ever went behind his back again, he was going to kick her out of the Malfoy family so fast she'd break her ass on the concrete." He admitted chuckling. "Mother hates my father, because he doesn't follow all pure blood tradition."

"Is that why your mother is having a issue with us dating? Because we won't breed and I'm not a pureblood?" Harry asked as Draco nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"That's part of it. She also doesn't realize what I am. She can't keep her mouth shut so I never told her, and neither did father." Draco admitted shaking his head. "She thinks she can just demand me to date a woman like a proper pureblood, and I'll do what she tells me to like I did when I was a child. I grew up, and she didn't. In any case, as father is the Head of the Household there's nothing she can do about us dating."

Harry had to be relieved about that, he knew all to well what a mother with a vendetta was capable of. "Good, I'd hate to have her trying to break us apart, not when it could kill you. Not when it could mean I'd lose you in any way." He grumbled a little, kissing the other gently.

"I thought it was sweet, the way you stood up to Pansy for me." Draco admitted smiling. "Do I really talk in my sleep?"

"Sometimes. If I talk really softly, you talk back to me." He admitted chuckling a little. "And you cuss at people who aren't really there when you have bad dreams, it's kind of funny." He added with a small chuckle, nuzzling Draco's neck, feeling affectionate and cuddly, just wanting to stay close to Draco, hold him and touch him. Make sure that Pansy would never get her greedy little bitch hands on him.

"What do you say, I skip classes?" Draco mused smiling. "We can spend all day in your room, just have some quality time..." the Seraphim purred softly, making Harry smirk and nod.

"I love that plan." He purred happily, accepting the food from the elves then dragging Draco off for some...'quality time.'

He woke, showered and stretched in the morning, feeling sore all over again. Chuckling as Draco mumbled that someone was a jackass, he shook his head a little. Kissing his lover's forehead, sweeping the hair away gently, Harry chuckled as he headed out to get some food. Humming as he strode down the hallway, unaware of furious eyes watching him as he headed down the hall to the kitchen, planning to brow beat the house elves into making him something off the menu, mainly pancakes. American style, with more sugar and sweets than was healthy, pausing when someone else walked into the kitchen as well.

Harry didn't know her name, she was only a first year, but there was something...odd about her. She was staring at Harry with large black eyes, as if she wasn't actually seeing him. For a moment Harry didn't recognize the signs as the little girl pulled out a knife from her back pocket, the shining metal gleaming wet, dripping some strange sort of liquid that was seeping out of the hilt. Dropping to the floor, the liquid sizzled and ate into the concrete, laving heavy pockmarks that made Harry shudder as he suddenly realized what that blank face was...Imperio.

"What are you..." Harry asked, cut off as the girl hissed, swinging the blade at Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived shrieked in pain as the blade sliced into the hand he raised in defense, spreading pain from his palm and straight up his arm. He didn't even have a chance to adjust to the pain, crying in agony, all the elves vanishing to get teachers as the girl struck again. Sinking her blade hard into Harry's ribs, the blade sticking out of his flesh as he felt the blade sink into his lung. Feeling his breathing cut short as the girl blinked, blinking again, and gasped in horror as she realized what she'd done.

She clapped her hands to her mouth and started shaking violently as pain spread from Harry's sides through the entirety of his body. His vision went dark just as teachers flooded the room. Harry slid down the table and collapsed. The ring that Neville had given him cracked against the marble floor with a loud chiming sound. The emerald stone gleamed brightly as Harry's heart began to beat faster and faster, threatening to explode in his chest as the teachers fought to save his life.

Harry hurt when he woke up, he didn't know how much time had passed but he did know his head was killing him. Every breath hurt, and even though his stomach was empty he had a desperate need to want to throw up all over the floor. For a long time he couldn't move, his entire body was too heavy, like his limbs had become cast iron weights instead of his usual limbs, he felt frozen. He seemed paralyzed but after a long moment, again he didn't know how long, he was able to start wiggling his fingers. An intense rush of glee coursed through Harry. He was moving, sure it was only a few fingers, but it wouldn't take long before everything was moving.

Draco was frantic, pacing back and forth as his heart raced. As if trying to match Harry's racing pulse. Harry had been taken to St. Mungo's for surgery to fix whatever damage had been done, but that had been almost eight hours ago. Even for a muggle surgery that was a long time, for a wizard, it was unheard of. Draco was terrified, and though Neville, Blaise, Luna, the Weasley children, and even Mott was there; he felt no comfort. Only terror that his life mate was going to die. He nearly throttled the doctor when he finally came out, looking tired but pleased, gently setting his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Mr. Potter will be fine, the ring on his finger saved his life. There was a anti-poison agent in the metal which countered the massive doses of the strange poison that was in his system. The poison made it nearly impossible to heal his wounds so we had to fix him up the muggle way. Which is why it took so long, and we're working on identifying the poison but whatever it is it's very complex. We're calling for the potions master from Hogwarts to come an help us." The doctor promised. "Harry is in a coma, but he will survive until we can get the antidote made." The doctor said, making Draco's lip quiver. "As you are Harry's fiance you will be allowed to stay here at the hospital with him, but for now only Draco will be able to see Harry. He's too weak to handle so many visitors, even if he's unconscious. Until Harry wakes, only Draco will be allowed in the room."

"And how long will it take for Harry to wake up?" Ron demanded, swallowing thickly as he stared at the doctor who hesitated.

"That we can't be sure of until we can find out what he's been poisoned with, we don't even know what we're dealing with." The doctor admitted, grimacing as Draco let out a small keen of despair. "But it shouldn't take Professor Snape long to find the antidote." Draco relaxed as he made the connection to the man's earlier words. It was Snape who was going to be working on finding the cure for Harry, Snape would make everything alright... There was no one better at the art of poisons and potions than his Uncle Sev. He followed the doctor into Harry's room and immediately settled onto the bed next to Harry, wrapping his trembling arms around his unconscious lover in the desperate hopes that contact would bring Harry back.

It was two weeks before Snape discovered the poison that was used. A very rare, very difficult potion that took four months to make and some of the rarest ingredients. Only someone very skilled, and very rich would have created Devil's Torment. A potion that was designed to make it feel as if one was burning from the inside out, spreading across the body in horrible waves of agony. Until the person's heart exploded in their bodies from the racing pulse and pain, a horrible way to die. The ring Neville had gotten Harry had literally saved the boy's life.

It only took a hour to create the antidote, though even that short of time to make the antidote wouldn't normally help. For Devil's Torment was such a quick death that the person dying normally didn't even have a chance to call for help. Even with the antidote in his system, Harry remained in the coma, his body suffering from the effects of the poison and antidote. Draco was hopeful though, and he was holding the boy's hand when those few fingers began to twitch a week later. Three weeks asleep with a terrified, worried Draco waiting, meant that those fingers twitching sent Draco into a tizzy.

"Harry?! Harry love, can you hear me?! " No, Harry couldn't. He couldn't feel, couldn't see, couldn't hear, but slowly things were starting to return to him. First the fingers, and then his wrist, then his lips began to move. Desperately trying to ask for help, for someone to save him, and for some water. Just a glass of water, he was so desperately thirsty. He was being fed nutrient potions and hydrating potions constantly so he didn't starve to death or die of dehydration, but there was only so much potions could do, and his mouth and throat were still dry. He didn't know how much time had passed since he'd first started moving, but he finally managed to get his message vocalized.

"W...wa...wa...ter..." His voice was broken, dry and sore, but there. Draco burst into sobs as he carefully fed his lover a glass of water—so glad when Harry swallowed it down eagerly. Harry could blink, but he couldn't see yet, or hear, but he could feel, and move better. He could feel Draco's familiar slender fingers gently massaging his sore, sore body, and his love for the other grew even more. Who knew how long Draco had been at his side? So when he finally blinked, and his vision cleared, he saw his bedraggled lover who looked like he hadn't slept, or showered in weeks. He could only burst into happy sobs.

For three weeks and two days Harry was completely incapacitated. On that day, he regained his voice, and the first thing he did when he could move was pull Draco in for a deep, deep kiss.

"God damn I love you." Harry whispered, his voice husky and sore, but he didn't care. He could talk, he could move, he could hear his lover, and could see him. Most importantly though, thank all the gods, he could FEEL him. The doctors were pleased with Harry's recovery, but of course got annoyed when Harry tried to 'escape' their 'evil' clutches. Not even Harry understood his hatred of hospitals and doctors, but at least Neville and Luna found it entertaining. During the three weeks that Harry had been out, Luna had swollen to the size of a watermelon, and for some ungodly reason she was perfectly alright with Neville constantly touching her belly.

"Good god, Luna aren't you overdue by now?!" Harry demanded. Mott chuckled as he ruffled Luna's hair.

"Yes, two weeks now, but don't worry. The baby will be here soon. You're welcome by the way." She teased smiling a little, making Neville chuckle.

"It was her idea for me to get that ring, she said you'd find it helpful and she IS a seer." Neville admitted shaking his head smiling. "I'm glad you're alright, we were all really worried."

"Worried?! We were scared to all hell!" Blaise complained shaking his head. "You scared the shit out of us!"

"Because I totally ASKED some first year to stab me with a poisoned blade." Harry complained rolling his eyes." That poor girl, did anyone find out who had her under the Imperio?"

"Unfortunately no. The poor girl doesn't remember a thing until after she woke up and saw you bleeding all over the floor." Mott admitted, Harry grimacing.

"That poor girl... we'll have to make sure she understands that we're not upset at her." Harry decided.

"You can worry about it later, you all have something more important to worry about." Luna stated loftily, almost cheerfully, making them all blink.

"What's more important than Harry's would be murderer?" Mott demand scowling a little as Luna beamed.

"My water just broke."


	35. Twin Seers and Merlin's Heir

Hello everyone and a happy holidays to you!

As a Christmas present to all of my readers, I am giving you THREE new chapters at once! Aren't I nice!? Of course I am^^

Enjoy!

Heir to the Throne

Chapter 35

Twin Seers and Merlin's Heir

Harry watched with growing nerves as Neville paced back and forth across the waiting area, Draco, Mott, the twins...everyone watching Neville, worried he was going to try and punch someone again. Neville had been kicked out of the birthing room after he had tried to attack the doctor in a fit of rage when the man had told Luna not to push. Her screams hadn't helped the boys nerves and Neville had panicked, thinking the doctor had said something else. There was a doctor at Harry's side, looking annoyed, no doubt by Harry's complete lack of concern for his own health among other things.

Harry had gotten out of bed the minute Luna and Neville had rushed out. Luna commenting loftily how wonderful it was that they were in the hospital when her water had broken, as if she hadn't already known she was going to go into labor that day. Harry had ordered Draco to run home and gather his pants and shirt so he wasn't showing his ass to the world in those damn paper gowns. Whether the wizards had gotten them from the muggles, or the muggles had gotten them from the wizards Harry didn't care, it was a pain in the ass. Literally sometimes.

Since no one else stepped up to do the job it was up to him to get Neville to calm down. He grabbed his cousin by the back of the pants and yanked him down into a chair shaking his head. "Nev you need to calm down." He ordered shaking his head. "Nothing is going to go wrong, screaming is normal and labor can take anywhere from three hours to three days." Harry explained to the hyperventilating male. "They'll tell us if there's a complication alright? You need to calm down before they drug you." He stated with a shake of his head as the doctor at his side scowled at him, still annoyed that Harry was out of bed.

"But she was SCREAMING harry! A LOT! Loudly!" Neville protested shaking Harry a little who rolled his eyes.

"Well, labor hurts, it's to be expected. Look you need to calm down alright? Luna is strong, very strong, and a little pain isn't going to get her down. She survived the Crucio, didn't she? She didn't even have nightmares after what happened at the ministry. Childbirth won't do anything but make her the happiest mother in the world." He promised smiling at Neville who smiled a little and nodded.

"Y..you're right..." He agreed taking a deep breath as a doctor came out, it had been six hours since Luna's water had broken, and the doctor was smiling.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom? Luna is asking for you." The doctor explained. "The labor went fine, no problems at all." He paused then. "Well, she did break the doctor's fingers..." The crew chuckled at that as Harry helped Neville to his feet—the boy's legs having gone so shaky that he couldn't stand up. Harry was amazed that he himself was even standing up, his entire body still hurt, and every breath burned like fire from his premature excursion from the bed. Luna was far more important than any pain however, and he ignored it as he guided Neville into the room, sitting down as soon as he was in the room. Luna looked so sickly laying on the bed, limp and pale but ever so happy as she smiled at the boys when they walked in.

"They said I could only see family until I rest a little," she admitted, kissing Neville gently. "It was so sweet of you to punch that doctor." She stated loftily. Neville relaxed at the strange comment, chuckling as he rested his head against her shoulder. Harry smiled as he examined them, wishing Draco was in there so they could be all lovey dovey, too. Harry wasn't sure where the thought had come from, but all of a sudden he wanted a baby of his own, a child to raise and love and teach everything to. Terrance was a wonderful little brother, but he was older, and knew how to talk and walk and do magic. Harry wanted a little mix of him and Draco to raise.

For a moment, the thought frightened him, wondering if Draco even wanted children, before he decided he would just have to talk to the other and find out. He smiled again as he watched Luna resting on the bed, sitting in Neville's lap now and enjoying the cuddling.

"Where is your baby anyway?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing that it wasn't in the room, Luna chuckling.

"With the doctors, they wanted to make sure everything was alright." Luna admitted, looking amused. "The doctors will be back soon..."

Neville whined loudly, making Luna giggle. "Luna! It's been nine months! Please tell me the sex of the baby!" He whined, Harry nearly laughing out loud at his poor cousin's misfortune. Luna knew the gender, but she was refusing to tell anyone. Draco had a bet going with Blaise on the gender, and poor Neville was going insane.

"Don't worry Nev, the doctor will bring the baby back soon and then you'll know." Harry promised, chuckling as Neville just whined again and kissed Luna's forehead, smiling a little as Harry chuckled, wondering what the gender was himself.

"You're cruel sometimes Luna." Harry teased chuckling a little as Neville nodded.

"She IS!" He complained smirking a little. "But at least life is never boring that way." He stated Harry chuckling again as Neville snickered, both of them gasping as a doctor came in, holding two bundles swaddled in white, Harry's heart leaping into his throat as both bundles where gently settled into Luna's arms.

"T...twins!?" Harry managed to croak, since Neville was too stunned to say anything, Luna smiling as she nodded.

"Yes, Twin seers." She stated calmly, the words echoing in Harry's ears, the words of Gordric echoing. '_Twin Seers born of family not by blood, marks upon their brow_' Harry shuddered violently as Luna shifted, moving the swaddling clothes off her babe's foreheads, soft wispy silver white hair shining in the light, as were two pale marks on their foreheads, crescent moons gleaming in the light making Harry's knees go weak.

"Born of family... not by blood." Harry whispered hoarsely, Neville looking up at harry, his eyes wide.

"My babies? The twin seers?" He asked, astonished, Harry nodding as he looked at Neville, wide eyed.

"I... Neville I think your the Heir of Merlin!" Harry gasped, wide eyed, Neville swallowing thickly.

"No, you... that can't be right!" Neville protested, Luna smiling a little as she patted his knee.

"Do calm down," she ordered softly. "You might or might not be the Heir of Merlin, we can't know until we get back to the castle and do the Staff Test." Harry didn't bother asking her how she knew about that, either Nev had told her, or she just knew. When it came to Luna there was no telling.

"She's right Nev." Harry promised. "Right now you need to relax and enjoy your family," he ordered smiling a little. "You have wonderful daughters. Luna, they're gorgeous, they're going to look just like you when they get older." He congratulated, smiling as Neville was appropriately distracted to beam at his little girls.

"They ARE gorgeous aren't they?" He declared, gently stroking their soft little heads, smiling as they shifted and scrunched up their noses, uncertain about this strange new world that they were so suddenly in.

Harry left when Luna commented that they needed to be fed, not really wanting to see how that went down, heading to Draco, who caught him mid-collapse, that was half because he tripped but also partially his legs giving out on him.

"I knew you where doing too much, back into bed with you." Draco ordered, scooping Harry up into a bridal style carry and taking him back to his hospital room, ignoring Harry's complaints that he was fine.

It was another week before Harry was allowed to leave the hospital, sufficiently strong once more. He practically skipped back to school, healthy and happy to be there as he leaped onto Draco once he was in the great Hall, interrupting the boy's lunch as he kissed Draco intently. Smirking a little as Draco abandoned his food in favor of kissing Harry back, Harry ignored Pansy; who was glaring at them from the end of the table. Harry didn't care about Pansy, she could kiss his ass for all he cared, he was just eager to get everyone together up in the secret room to find out if Neville was really the Heir of Merlin like he suspected. He had never imagined Neville to be the Heir, but Merlin HAD said that the Heir was closer than he ever imagined, right under his nose was pretty damn close.

Draco agreed to skip his first class and they rushed up to meet Neville, Gordric watching eagerly as Harry greeted Neville, distracted by the gorgeous little babes in Luna's arms, holding one and nuzzling her, Luna laughing.

"This is Tsukiko." Luna stated calmly, stroking the babe in her arm's silvery hair back to trace the moon mark on her forehead. "and the one your holding is Mizuki." Neville looked proud.

"I picked out the names myself." He admitted. "They're Japanese names, they both mean Moon, like Luna." He added looking proud and happy. "They're just perfect aren't they!?" Neville asked, so in love with his precious daughters that he didn't even care that they weren't his by blood. They were so perfect in his eyes that the thought never even crossed his mind. Draco chuckled and accepted the little Tsukiko when Luna offered her to him and smiled as he tickled her toes, turning to Harry, a want in his eyes.

"I want to adopt..." The blond whispered, his voice filled with a deep want to have his own children, Harry's heart soaring with joy as he nodded.

"I do too," he whispered, handing Mizuki back to Neville before he grabbed Draco by the hair and yanked him down for a deep intense kiss. Neville snickered a little as he watched the two, so glad that they were so close.

"You two are going to make wonderful parents." Neville agreed, smiling as he kissed his little daughter's foreheads. "When are you going to adopt?"

"I don't know, we'll have to talk about it later." Harry admitted shaking his head. "For now we have something more 'here and now' to take care of." Harry admitted, smirking darkly as he lifted Merlin's staff. Unshrinking it and holding it out to Neville, who grimaced and shook his head, backing away from the staff—nervous, afraid. He didn't want to be the Heir, he didn't want to be anything but the twin's father, a good father... say, one who wasn't dead.

"It's alright Nev. You won't have to do anything you don't want to." Draco promised softly Harry nodding his agreement.

"Yeah, in all honesty I don't think you need to DO anything, you're just supposed to monitor the magic, make sure it's strong and healthy and give it a good boost when it needs it. It's Terrance who's got the hard job," he teased, Neville sighing a little before he gripped the staff, and held it in his hands nervously.

"What do I do?" Neville asked softly, looking up at Harry who explained to Neville what needed to be done. The shy boy standing, gripping the staff so tight his knuckles turned white as he looked around at the others. "I am the Heir of Merlin!"

Everyone held their breath as the staff began to glow, and then groaned as the light vanished, nothing else happening, Harry whining in his disappointment as he took the staff and suddenly shoved it towards Luna.

"You do it!" he ordered, Luna giggling as she accepted it, shaking her head a little as nothing happened when she said the words. Harry shoved the Staff into Draco's arms then, Draco grimacing, but not arguing as he said the words, nothing happening again. Harry sighing as he slumped into the nearest chair to sulk.

"I was so sure that it was Neville... Born of Family, not by blood... he's married to Luna, that's family... they're not of his seed... that's not by blood dammit!" Harry complained biting his lip hard enough to draw a few beads of blood as he thought hard about who it could be, Draco grimacing as he grabbed Harry's chin and dabbed at the injury with a clean handkerchief, Luna giggling a little.

"There's someone else who hasn't tried." Luna pointed out, Harry lifting an eyebrow.

"Who!?" He asked, looking excited. "Who haven't we tried!?" Harry demanded, Luna looking amused, Draco looking stunned as he realized who she meant.

"What, Harry!?" he asked blinking at Harry before nodding. "It makes sense."

"What? It does not!" Harry complained. "Oh come on guys, there is no WAY, that 'I Am The Heir Of Merlin!'..." There was a brief silence and then the staff exploded in his hands, he thought he heard a scream but he wasn't sure, he felt the staff's magic reaching into him, curling around his core like a welcoming cat, or a snuggling serpent, it was a warm pleasant feeling that made him giddy as he felt the ancient magic filling him to the brim, his eyes closed but still able to see what was happening. There was magic everywhere, he could feel it, see it, the different colors swirling all around everything and every one. The rocks, the clothes, the stone walls, everything had a touch of magic inside of it, the magic of growth, life, destruction, creation, everything flowed around him like he was a rock in a river, gently buffeting him with images and sounds an colors as the Staff gave him the ancient power to not only feel magic, but to see it all.

Then it was over, the fireworks' display of color, and Harry's loss of vision ended and he collapsed, exhausted all over again, feeling as if he'd taken a twenty mile jog and then done fifty jumping jacks. He closed his eyes and opened them again and was stunned to see that everything was GLOWING. Fantastic colors that Harry had never thought even existed flashed around him as the natural and tamed magic flowed around, tangling with each other before spreading apart to tangle with other magics. Harry could even see his family's magical aura's, out of everyone Mizuki and Tsukiko glowed the brightest of all.

He was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder and he blinked dumbly at Draco. The man was saying something but Harry couldn't understand it, he could hear Draco, but the words where strange and disjointed. Harry blinked stupidly, unsure what was happening or what was going on, everything was just so pretty! Draco especially, he glowed like an Angel, shining brightly with red and orange and yellow colors he was like an amazing sunset or a brightly burning fire. He opened his mouth to say something, and for a moment he couldn't figure out what to say.

"What's going on?" He finally asked, the words made perfect sense to him, but Draco just gave him a startled, confused look, Harry decided it would just be best to take a nap until everything made sense again. He never would have thought that HE was the Heir... right under his nose indeed. His dreams where filled with images and colors, and in his hand the staff gleamed, full of vibrant life once more as it started doing it's job, and monitoring magic, even creating more, and all around the world everyone knew that some fundamental aspect of magic had been changed... or rather, restored, everything seamed brighter, more lifelike and stronger, more vibrant, more...magical.

Draco, Neville, and Luna all cried out when the staff seamed to explode as Harry unwittingly said the words that triggered it. It was like someone had let off all of the twin's fireworks all at one in the small room they where hidden in. They covered their eyes, huddled over the babes, and listened to the sounds of crackling and popping as the Staff burst into life. They slowly relaxed as the staff stopped emitting sparks, and watched Harry sway on the spot, his eyes open but blank and unseeing. Then he blinked, twice and collapsed on the spot, Luna gasping as Draco lunged forward to try and catch Harry, who simply sat own and stared at everything with a childlike amazement that left Draco and Neville stunned.

"Harry?" Neville asked, trying to shake the dancing dots out of his eyes, the light spots made him dizzy and he didn't like the way Harry was looking, astonished and amazed all at the same time. Draco blinked at Harry when the boy didn't answer and he reached down and gently gripped his lovers shoulder.

"Harry, are you alright?" He asked watching Harry blink at him. "Harry, can you hear me?" Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out for a moment. Looking so confused, Harry finally said something, but it was completely gibberish, Draco didn't have a clue what he said.

"That's ancient Wiccan!" Luna stated with a gasp, her eyes wide. "He must have been struck dumb," she decided, shaking her head as she watched Harry slip into sleep. "Here, lay him on the bed." She ordered calmly. "Let him sleep, we will have answers in the morning." She decided with a small smile as Draco gently tucked Harry into bed, being careful not to touch the staff, as it gave off a loud crackling noise when he tried to grab it, simply letting Harry sleep with it, his lover's grip so tight he doubted he could get him to let go even if the staff wasn't threatening him.

He could feel the shift in magic, and from the look on Neville and Luna's face they could too. They left Harry sleep and headed down to watch everyone else look around in amazement as everything seamed to turn... brighter, more alive, whispering in astonishment as they felt their own magic growing inside of them, empowering them. The best thing of all, in Draco's mind, was the look of utter terror on Dumbledore's face as he realized he had failed, that Merlin's Heir still lived, and that he was never going to find the person before Lord Fox did. Draco hid his smug expression as Dumbledore realized for the first time, that he might very possibly be... losing.


	36. Love and Marriage

Heir to the Throne

Chapter 36

Love and Marriage

Harry jerked awake with a start, groaning as he rubbed his eyes, the staff clutched tightly in his hands and the room empty. He could still see little flutters of color here and there, could still see little streaks of magic, but it was dull now, and Harry could manage to see properly despite the little bursts of color. He just couldn't believe it, how could HE be the Heir!? He sighed and lifted the staff and then examined his wand, his eyes widening as he studied them both. One old, one new, both made of the same wood, and holding the same designs. Harry suddenly realized why the old man at the wand shop had felt so familiar... had known so much... somehow he had known he was the Heir. "I never thought to see this day," the old man had said—Harry struggled to remember his words. "My kind have been awaiting you for SO long, aah but I mustn't interfere... only time will tell..." What sort of creature was the old man!? Harry was going to have to go and find out, soon.

He sighed and shrunk the staff, handing it to one of the house elves who where fussing over him as he strained to think. Almost all the parts of the true prophecy where completed, he moved over to the desk at the corner and retrieved the written copy, reading it aloud to himself, the house elves, realizing Harry wasn't in the mood to be fussed over, quickly vanished, giving him space.

"The Heir to the Throne shall Emerge, Bloodline to Bloodline shall be Met. On Seraphim wings he shall Rise, to rule the wizarding world. Friend is foe, and foe is friend, to he who should be dead! Twin Seers born of family not by blood, marks upon their brow, all species to him converge, the Heir of Merlin's golden hour. To end a wizards war." Harry muttered softly, thinking.

"On Seraphim wings, I'm dating Draco...friend is foe and foe is friend... Dumbledore and Tom, I had their roles in this war reversed... twin seers born of family not by blood... Nev and Luna are my family but the babes aren't my blood... I have massive amounts of creatures willing to fight for me, all species to him converge... but... my bloodline? I wonder what bloodline my mother was?" He asked softly, looking up as Draco walked in, offering him a smile. "Hey Draco." Harry muttered, abandoning his musing to hug his lover tightly, letting out a small sob as the weight of the world began to press down on him again. He just couldn't win.

He was fine setting up everything to destroy Dumbledore and put the people who were supposed to be in charge on the thrones... but to find out he was supposed to rule, in any sense of the word was just too much for Harry to handle. All he wanted in life was safety and peace. A nice home where he could raise ponies and children, where he could live with Draco forever and be happy. He couldn't do that if he was the heir of Merlin and the controller of all magic!

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, holding him gently as he murmured soft things in words that Harry didn't understand. It took Harry ten minutes to realize that Draco was singing a lullaby, in french. The words and tune where so pretty, and Draco's voice was the perfect tone for the calming words and Harry finally sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, looking up at Draco who grinned.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. This is the second time you've run into my arms to cry." He teased gently, kissing Harry who grinned and chuckled, unable to help himself.

"What can I say? You're the only man whose man enough to handle my tears," he teased smiling at Draco before leaning into him with a small sigh. "I'm so tired Dray." He admitted softly. "I'm so tired of being everyone's hero... first I'm The Savior, supposed to kill, slaughter Tom... now I'm Merlin's Heir... supposedly supposed to maintain the balance between good and evil and control the flow of magic... I just wanted to have a normal life with an almost normal lover and not so normal smarter than me babies..." He shook his head, sadly. "How can I ever have a family when I have to control everything in the world?"

"... You honestly think you won't be able to have a family just because your going to be busy for a few years?" Draco asked, sounding rather astonished. "Harry..." he smiled as he kissed the other, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to be next to you always, sleeping in your bed and smelling your hair every morning." He grinned. "I want to be with you forever and..." he hesitated and then, "I want a family." He smiled at Harry and suddenly pulled away from the other, settling onto one knee, taking both hands to cup Harry's left hand, gently kissing the knuckles. "Harry, James, Potter... will you do me the great joy, of marrying me?" He asked, smiling at the gaping Boy-Who-Lived as a ring was slid onto his finger. It was gold, matching Harry's complexion, and emeralds where lain into the face of the ring, emeralds, and diamonds to match Harry and Draco... and Harry sobbed wildly, collapsing into Draco, kissing him hard, ignoring the vague thought that he was acting like a girl.

"Yes! Draco, oh YES!" Harry managed to wail, kissing his lover intently again, Draco laughing into the kiss at Harry's hysterics as he held the other close and cuddled him, letting Harry calm down on his own. He smiled at him as Harry chuckled and wiped his eyes a little, grinning at him a little.

"i love you," he murmured kissing the other again, Draco grinning impishly.

"I love you, too... What say we go down and brag to everyone that we're getting married?" He offered grinning happily. "Luna and Neville are going to want to help. Blaise and Ron too..." he paused suddenly. "You're never going to guess what I saw this morning."

"Mmm?" Harry asked, feeling so lazy with glee that he almost didn't care.

"Blaise and Ron, Snogging..." Draco admitted smirking as Harry gaped up at him, eyes wide. "And before you get all worried yes, Ron does know that Blaise is a vampire," he promised chuckling as Harry sputtered and stuttered in astonishment before the Golden Boy started to laugh, leaping to his feet, and grabbing Draco's hand firmly to drag him out of the room to go and find his friends. They were all in the dining room, the teachers all there for dinner, had Harry really slept that long? It didn't matter. The entire place fell quiet, Draco nearly laughing as Harry practically vibrated as everyone stared at him, Dumbledore, the teachers, all the houses, Ron and Blaise and Luna and Neville... he raised his hand, letting everyone see the shining ring on his finger, and the words practically burst from harry.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" He screamed, voice filled with so much glee that everyone started to laugh and cheer, everyone gleeful that Harry was finally happy again. Not everyone was pleased with this news however, Pansy looked horrified, Hermione looked stricken, and Dumbledore looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. Trouble was on the horizon. It took hours for the teachers to calm everyone down. Most of the students had started screaming for a party, and they where starting it up right there during dinner, the house elves all too happy to help, bringing butterbeer and candy as everyone took turns congratulating and hugging Harry who was shining and laughing, chattering up everyone who passed him.

Finally Dumbledore ordered everyone to bed, and Harry laughed as he kissed Draco eagerly, dragging him up to his private rooms, Ron, Blaise, Luna, and Neville following, all of them laughing happily as they chattered and talked, uncaring of the eyes that glared at them.

Three weeks later found Harry and Draco in a heated argument as they walked down the hall, their noses buried in a massive magazine, both wearing nearly identical, angry scowls as they snapped and snipped at each other.

"It HAS to be a Chocolate cake Draco! I can't STAND Vanilla!" Harry whined, Draco scowling darkly.

"It HAS to be Vanilla! It's a Malfoy tradition Harry we ALWAYS have Vanilla! It's for Purity!"

"Pure my ass! We both know neither of us is pure! Chocolate!"

"Vanilla Harry!" Draco growled, both of them glaring at each other, reminding the world of why they had once been enemies... they where both pig headed and stubborn.

"Why not do a layered cake?" Luna asked wisely, coming up behind them, offering the two squabblers a smile. "Vanilla and Chocolate... to symbolize you both. Vanilla for Draco, with his white hair, and Chocolate for harry, for his dark hair..." Harry and Draco stared at her and then smiled.

"We could put frosting in between the layers." Draco agreed, Harry nodding.

"A cream cheese frosting, something thick and sweet." Harry purred, Draco grimacing before brightening.

"How about a butter cream?: Draco suggested, Harry pondered that and then nodding his agreement, kissing Draco happily.

"Mmm I love you, specially when your mad, you get this cute little wrinkle on your nose just there..." Draco looked mortified, and Harry laughed, kissing the blond again as he nuzzled the other happily, leading Draco off to discuss frosting, settling down onto the Slytherin Tables. They had taken to switching back and forth, an evening at Gryffindor, and then an evening at Slytherin tables so no one felt slighted. Not that it mattered since the few friends they had followed them from Table to table.

"Are they fighting again?" Blaise demanded, settling next to Ron who rolled his eyes, Luna giggling.

"No, not now, but they where..."

"About cake of all things," Neville grumbled as he helped himself tot he food, holding one babe in one arm**,** while Luna held the other. They'd been freshly fed, and you could tell because for once they where sleeping, instead of screaming their little heads off. Normally the little girls could never stop screaming, but tonight they looked as angelic as the day they first came into the world.

"We weren't FIGHTING..." Harry whined quietly as he grinned, taking the little girl from Luna so the girl could eat. "We where having a loving squabble, that's all." Harry beamed down at the little girl in his arms. "Little Moon Babies..." he teased the little girl, stroking the mark on her forehead, the baby scrunching her face up unhappily, Harry gently rocking her before she started to scream, smiling as she giggled instead, waving tiny fists around. Hermione stared at Harry with furious eyes, and Harry sighed as he handed the little girl to Draco. "Excuse me Dray... I have to go calm a raving madwoman..." he muttered softly. He'd almost forgotten that he had convinced Hermione that he had only been using Draco.

He gave Draco a small, but lingering kiss, Draco smiling, beaming at him as he gently nuzzled Harry's neck, the brunette squirming a little as he laughed, he was ticklish there and Draco took every chance he could to mouth, nuzzle, lick, or touch there to make Harry squirm. "Draco your such an ass." Harry whined, kissing his lover again before skipping out of the Great Hall, humming happily, ignoring Hermione's glower as she followed. Harry was far too happy with life to be affected by such a thing as Hermione's displeasure with his choices in life.

"Harry!" he knew she'd call out to him, he paused and turned to face her, blinking at her as she glared at him. "Harry you CAN'T honestly be marrying... HIM, can you!?" She demanded, wide eyed and furious. "You told me you where using him!"

"Yeah well... I lied." Harry admitted with a small shake of his head. "I didn't want to upset you Herm..." he confessed setting a hand on his arm, looking upset. "I knew you'd never understand... I just.. I LOVE him Hermione..."

"Harry he's going to betray you! You KNOW he is!" she complained. "With his father broken out of prison..."

"Released actually." Harry muttered simply. "The Minister of Magic released Lucius an hour before the mass breakout. Everyone assumed Lucius was broken out... but the Minister released him." Harry blinked at Hermione. "I met him already... he's happy for us, he's even going to give me away!" Harry told her happily, so very glad that Lucius was willing to play the part of Harry's father... since for obvious reasons Devlin couldn't attend the wedding.

"You can't honestly believe that!?" Hermione asked, horrified when Harry smiled and nodded.

"I do. Dumbledore, Snape, AND the Minister of Magic backed up Lucius and Draco's story." he admitted chuckling a little as he shook his head. "Draco was shocked too. Turns out Lucius has been a spy all along, he's been passing information to the Minister for months now through Azkaban... apparently you can find out some very interesting information in a prison." He grimaced as Hermione glared at him.

"You can't honestly be marrying him!?... Harry you CAN'T! I WON'T Allow it!" Hermione snarled and Harry stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"YOU won't allow it?" He demanded, staring at her. "Hermione you don't seem to understand... Draco and I ARE getting married. Dumbledore is even going to lead the ceremony. The Minister is going to be there to hand-fast us. Ron is my best man, Luna and Neville are going to be Ring and Ribbon bearers. Everyone I love, or have ever loved are going to be a part of my wedding, and are HAPPY for me!" He growled, glaring at her. "The only person who doesn't seem to understand that Draco and I, are honestly in love, is YOU." He snarled, Hermione acting before she could even stop herself, slapping Harry hard across the face.

"Dammit Harry you have to snap out of it! He's nothing but a no good Slytherin WHORE!" she shrieked, Harry touching a hand to his stinging cheek before he turned furious, hateful eyes on Hermione.

"No, Hermione. YOU'RE the one who has to snap out of it." He growled darkly, advancing on the woman who suddenly seemed to realize what she'd done. Harry hated to be slapped or hit, even more than anything else, slapping him resulted in very bad things. "I am marrying Draco, I AM going to live with him, happily, for the rest of my life. And you, are NOT going to get in the way, or I'll make you pay." Harry growled, pinning the other girl to the wall. "And if you EVER, strike me again Hermione Granger... I will make CERTAIN you need to go to St. Mungo's in a matchbox!" He snarled, glaring at her as she swallowed thickly.

"h..Harry I can't let you d..do this! It's a mistake!...e...either you dump him and let me help you or...or...or we'll never be friends again!" The entire dining hall was silent, straining to hear, straining to see as Harry stared at Hermione.

"I guess the answer is simple then... there's only one that I can choose." Harry admitted staring at her as she brightened, looking hopeful. "If I have to choose between you, or Draco... then... I choose Draco." Harry stated simply. "Never speak to me again Granger. We are no longer friends."

"WHAT!?" Hermione shrieked, stunned, most of the hall was. It was Hermione's own fault, she had made him choose, and he had chosen. She ranted and raved at Harry, shouting insults at him as he left and rejoined Draco at the table, leaning against Draco for comfort, the blond wrapping his arms gently around Harry.

"It will be alright Harry... I do love you." Draco promised, stroking his lovers hair. "You know I do..."

"Yes, I know Draco... I really do." Harry promised smiling at his lover and giving him another kiss. "I think Almond..."

"...I'm sorry?" Draco asked, confused as Harry laughed.

"For the frosting." Harry explained with a grin. "Almond goes well with Chocolate and Vanilla right?" he asked smiling his head tilted. "We can alternate between vanilla and chocolate glaze for in-between the layers.."

"...Harry that's a GREAT idea!" Draco admitted looking astonished as Harry laughed.

"Of course it is!" Harry chirped happily, determined to not let Hermione's hurtful ways make him sad. He was happy with Draco, and that was that—they enjoyed their dinner, chattering about the wedding with a grin until Draco started to act oddly.

"I feel strangely..." Draco confessed suddenly, frowning a little as he looked around, looking almost baffled as he dropped his fork to his empty plate, Harry frowning as he set his hand on Draco's forehead.

"...You're not hot... do you feel ill?" Harry asked, frowning, worried about his lover, Draco shaking his head.

"No I feel... tingly..." he muttered, swaying in his chair. "I feel... floaty..." Harry shook his head a little as he stood up, helping Draco to his feet.

"Come on Draco, we'll take you to the hospital Wing," he promised, tossing an apologetic look to Blaise, who had wanted to suggest wedding hairstyles, the dark skinned man waving Harry off, looking just as concerned about Draco's health. They headed down the hall, straight for the hospital wing, Harry carefully settled Draco onto a bed. Madam Pomfry sighed a little as she spotted them.

"And what did you do now!?" She demanded, scowling as she moved over to them, Harry shaking his head as he tried to explain what was wrong. Draco blinked dumbly as he looked around, a small frown on his face as he tried to concentrate on what was happening.

"Well, it could just be a befuddlement charm, or a confusion hex..." Madam Pomfry admitted, blinking when Pansy walked in.

"Draco! THERE you are darling!" Pansy gushed, Harry snarling furiously. He'd really hate to have to beat the shit out of a girl, but he'd do it!

"Pansy!" Draco crowed in delight, the tone as gushy as it was when he spoke to Harry after a night of deep... loving. He moved over to her, caught her face in her hands and gave her a deep, lingering kiss that was all tongue and teeth, Harry gasped, staring, shocked and hurt.

"..Dray?... Draco what are you doing!?" Harry demanded, wide eyed, hurt as Draco turned and blinked at Harry, scowling a little.

"I'm kissing my lover, what's it look like Potter?" Draco demanded, tone scathing and hateful, like when they had been fourteen.

"But I'm your lover..." Harry complained, feeling hurt and confused—Draco scoffed.

"Please Potter... as if I'd ever love a half blood reject like you." He growled. "I would never love you." Harry felt as if his heart, and his soul where cracking to pieces, his eyes were wide as tears began to well up and spill over the sides of his face as Draco laughed wickedly, and shook his head.

"You honestly thought I could ever love someone like you? I will never, have never, and do not love you." Draco growled, sniffing in distaste as he turned and took Pansy's hand, leading her away... leaving Harry with a shattered heart, that could never be repaired.


	37. Love Lost

Well, this is a very dark chapter, and probably not the best place to leave it for the holidays, but it's the best I got because CH 38 isn't done yet!

I hope you enjoyed the three new chapters! And I hope everyone has a happy new year!

Heir to the Throne

Ch 37

Love Lost

**Warning:**

**the following chapter is very graphic.**

**It contains suicide, Character Death, and graphic gore.**

**If you do not like such things, do not read this chapter.**

**There will be an exert at the bottom of the chapter.**

Harry was still sitting in the Hospital Wing when Madam Pomfry came back, demanding to know where Draco was. All Harry could do was shake his head, struggling not to cry, not to burst into tears as he stared blank, and misty eyed, at the far wall... he struggled not to see anything, struggled not to feel anything... Draco didn't love him... Draco didn't love him... he should have known better, why would Draco ever want someone like him? He was too skinny, he didn't have enough hair on his chest ad he wasn't big enough...down there... he had an ugly scar on his head, and across his body too for that matter, and his hair was the ugliest shade of brown he'd ever seen... he still couldn't get it to lay flat without spells...

'_Harry James Potter that is ENOUGH!_" the voice startled him, and he nearly jumped off the bed. He barley managed to catch himself as his head throbbed from the force in which Tom had yelled at him.

'_Use your head Potter! He's a SERAPHIM for Merlin's Sake! They can't just leave someone like that! He LOVES you! Obviously that whore Pansy has done something to him! Go and get Snape._'

what did Tom know!? Nothing that was what...Tom knew nothing... he hadn't seen the look in Draco's eyes as he gazed upon him... the utter disgust in those bright silver eyes, the loathing, the hatred... Draco did not love Harry... the day at the park... the day in the woods where they discussed their future... maybe even those gorgeous purple and gold eyes... it was a lie... all a lie...

'_And those sweet kisses... the way he touched you, the way he held you...Potter he showed you sides of himself that Lucius and I didn't even know existed! He LOVES you! You KNOW he does. HE knows it too deep inside! He's under a spell, or a potion he can't help himself and if you don't do something now, he's going to get sick... Harry without you he'll DIE!_'

no...Harry knew better now. He shoved Tom out, slammed the door in his face and turned the lock as he headed out of the Hospital wing, tears running down his cheeks, too stunned to do anything but stare blankly as he walked along. He felt as if a giant knife had scooped out all of his insides, leaving him cut up and bleeding inside. He paused as he saw Hermione... she had known this was going to happen, she had seen Draco for who he really was. He started towards her and for a moment Hermione looked almost shocked as he wrapped his arms around her and began to sob.

"Harry?...Harry what is it!?" she sounded so shocked, utterly shocked. She'd never seen Harry cry before, ever... her arms wrapped around him as his legs buckled, dragging them both to the floor as he sobbed. He was shutting down, he had never held something so very precious before only to have it torn away... he'd never had anything... how could Draco do this? The blond knew the loveless life that he had lived...how could he be so cruel!?

"Harry speak to me!" Hermione ordered, worried as she stroked his hair, trying to get him to calm down enough to talk. For a long moment Harry couldn't find the words. Then it all spilled out, how Draco had seen Pansy, had gone to her, had told him those cruel and hateful things and Hermione looked stunned as she held him.

"oh Harry I'm so sorry..." she muttered, biting her lip as she stroked his hair. "come on Harry... stand up now..." she ordered pulling him as best as she could to his feet, hesitating, wondering where to take him before leading him tot he Gryffindor Dorms. At least she knew none of the icky Slytherin's would find him there. She took him up the stairs, settled him into his favorite chair, right next to the fireplace and fetched him a blanket. She was insane, but she did care very deeply about Harry, as overjoyed as she was to know that Draco was no longer in the picture, it hurt her to see Harry so heartbroken.

"Harry?" she asked softly, pressing something into his hands. A hot Butterbeer... Draco's favorite. Harry felt another wave of grief well up inside of him and he dropped the Butterbeer, recoiling away from it and pulling the blanket Hermione laid around his shoulders tight around himself, as if the thin material might protect him from the pain of the world. He ignored Hermione's attempts at comfort, she didn't understand... she didn't understand at ALL! No one understood, no one knew what was happening. He sobbed, pressing his face into his hands, as if somehow, somehow that would stop the pain and the burning tears.

He felt as if half of him had been ripped apart, leaving jagged sharp edges that tore at the rest of him. He felt betrayed, as if his very soul had tried to stab him in the back. He didn't hear Hermione pleading with him to calm down, didn't hear when others entered the Common room to find out where Harry and Draco where... didn't hear the fighting... all he could feel, hear, see, was his own shattered soul. He did start to come out of his own misery, just a little, at the sound of Blaise, and Neville, and Ron. Whoever had come in a few minutes ago, had rushed to find Harry's friends.

"Harry!?" Blaise asked softly, settling near Harry's knee, looking worried as he touched Harry's temple, stroking the hair out of his face, making Harry jerk away, his eyes filled with a dying light that made Blaise shudder.

"Harry, what is it, what's happened?" Neville asked softly, settling at Harry's other knee, both of them sitting on the ground, completely uncaring that their robes where getting wrinkled. Their hearts nearly froze when Harry whimpered, his eyes wide, pupils dilated to the point they nearly weren't there... Harry looked like death itself had come to claim everyone Harry had ever, and ever would love.

"Draco..." Harry whispered. "he... he doesn't love me he... he..." he swallowed thickly. "he never loved me.. he said... he said..." Blaise felt terror bloom inside of him, utter terror and he shook his head.

"Harry you know better than that! Draco loves you! You KNOW he does, he NEEDS you!" Blaise whispered softly, Ron looking stunned as he turned to Hermione, who looked almost as heartbroken as Harry did.

"Hermione! What, did you, DO!?" Ron demanded, Hermione jumping, looking shocked before looking mortified.

"me!? I didn't do anything!" she protested. "he caught me in the hall, told me what that blond bastard said to him! He started sobbing! I didn't know what to do!" Ron was shocked to realize that Hermione was just as shocked as Harry was, as shocked as the rest of them where by all of this. "i knew that blond bastard wasn't doing Harry any good! I KNEW Malfoy was only playing with him! I should have Done..."

"Shut UP!" Ron snarled, grabbing Hermione's cloak and pulling her to her feet, giving her a firm shake. "Draco LOVES Harry!" he hissed. "their Bonded! Don't you understand Hermione!? DRACO ISN'T HUMAN!" Hermione was gaping at him, and so where Neville and Blaise, looking almost horrified. "Draco NEEDS Harry! Without Harry he'll DIE! They'll BOTH Die!" Hermione looked stunned, horrified even.

"Draco is just using..." Hermione tried to sputter, tried to deny, didn't want to admit that Harry and Draco really where meant for each other. That they really loved each other.

"How would you know Hermione!?" Ron demanded. "You never even gave him a chance! Fuck Hermione I even gave him a chance!" Ron snarled. "Your nothing but a Bloody Hypocrite right now! All those years of trying to make me and those goddamn Slytherin's get along, and now here I am, fighting to keep Draco and Harry together, and your just sitting there trying to say it's all for the best!... IS HARRY DYING FOR THE BEST!?"

"Ron! Calm down!" Blaise demanded, wrapping his arms around the Volatile Gingers waist, kissing Ron's neck ever so gently. "Hermione doesn't know any better... she's been manipulated, you know this... Dumbledore's probably been telling her all sorts of lies..." Ron sighed and released Hermione's robes, the girl gaping at them in astonishment. "come on Ron, we need to get Harry... Harry!?" Blaise asked, utterly shocked as he cast his gaze around the room, horrified to realize... Harry wasn't there... he'd run off!

"oh no!" Hermione gasped, utterly mortified. "we have to find him! He'll Suicide!" she complained, everyone tensing as they stared at her, wide eyed. "if what you say is... is true... he'll try to kill himself rather than live without Draco!" Hermione was more worried about Harry, than she was about her once friends relationship... but, she had to admit.. Ron had a point... she'd never given Draco a chance... she'd... just assumed Dumbledore had known what he was talking about when the Headmaster had said Draco wasn't good for Harry.

"Spread out! Search everywhere!" Neville barked the order. "Ron! You go get Professor Snape! Blaise, you go get McGonagall, Hermione, you check Harry's old hiding places, Ron, when you've gotten Snape, take him up, see if Harry's hiding there, Ron, you take McGonagall down, she already knows about the chamber anyway and he might forget about the non Parsel entrances." Neville admitted, everyone nodding as they vanished, Neville taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes and tried to focus himself... he had been training for this, training to take control and take command, but he had never expected it to be a search party for Harry... he had the hard job though... he had to find Draco and find out what happened.

Harry felt like dying, he wanted to die, he was half planning it as he staggered through the halls randomply, trying to decide where to hide... even emotionally broken Harry knew better than to hide where someone might find him. The Room of requirement, the founders quarters, the Chamber... nowhere would do, someone would find him. Why had he told his friends about them? Why hadn't he kept just one place a secrete? That would make this task so much easier...

he bit back another sob, Draco didn't want him, Draco didn't need him... Draco didn't love him. The sharp edges of his heart and sole tore at him with every breath and every step, and he wondered if he couldn't just lay right there in the hall and do it?... no, they would find him, and bring him back if he did that.. no, that wouldn't do. He needed to find a place to hide! He gasped as he nearly walked into Dumbledore and Snape, both looking very upset and annoyed.

"Draco has abandoned Harry Severus, even you cannot deny that... the boy has been playing with Harry!" Dumbledore growled, actually looking furious over this... but Harry knew better, he could See into Dumbledore... what a time for his Heir powers to kick in! It was an annoyance... and it only made him even more depressed to see the bubbling joy deep inside Dumbledore at the fact that Harry and Draco, where no longer a couple.

"you don't understand Headmaster! Draco has been tampered with! That fool Parkinson has admitted it!" Snape hissed, not about to admit that she hadn't admitted it to anyone but her foolish giggling friends who would deny Pansy ever admitting such a thing, but Snape was a master of Legilimency... he knew what Pansy had done.

"it doesn't matter! Draco clearly cannot be trusted Severus, his father was, IS a death eater!"

"YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" Harry was shocked, he'd never heard Snape raise his voice before... even Dumbledore looked shocked. "Draco isn't human you idiot! He and Harry are bonded! Their Souls are tied together, whatever Pansy Parkinson has done, she's killed them BOTH! Draco's Magic is turning against him, and Hermione Granger is certain Potter has gone suicidal! They can't find him ANYWHERE!" now Harry saw the worry starting to fill Dumbledore, and the rage... Dumbledore hadn't realized Draco wasn't human... this made the headmaster angry. Harry decided to leave, now, before they found him listening and made him put a stop to his plans.

He knew better, Draco didn't love him... had never loved him. If Draco had really loved him, then some silly compulsion spell wouldn't have worked... nothing should have worked if Draco truly had loved Harry... Harry wished he could Drown... Drown, YES! What a lovely idea... he knew exactly where to go... no one would think to look for him there... no one! He moved quickly as Snape started yelling again, the words lost to him as he raced through the halls, his heart slamming loudly in his ears... he didn't want to admit to being excited... but he was. He really was... he was going to kill himself, and the thought pleased him.

The pain would be gone then. He wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. No, never again. He would die, and he would be with all the people he had killed, he would get to say his apologies to his mum and dad, to Sirius and Lupin, to Dudley and Ginny and Cedric... he would say he was sorry, and the he would burn in hell where he belonged.

He skidded to a halt in front of the Prefects bath, whispering a powerful spell that Tom had taught him. It would unlock any door, even the password protected ones. He was well aware that no one else knew that he knew where this bath was, Cedric had told him where it was... and Harry had never told anyone about how the other boy had helped him... no one would look for him there. He stepped inside, and shut the portrait, locking it again as he studied the bathroom, eying up all of the taps... but decided not to add any bubbles... they where a luxury he didn't want. He turned all the taps on full blast with a touch of his magic, and stripped slowly as he considered how to go about it.

How did one kill themselves? He wasn't sure... he'd never thought about it before... he could try to drown himself, but it would take too long... it needed to be faster so he didn't coward out... part of him wondered why he would coward out of he really wanted to die, but the emotionally distraught part that was controlling him ignored that one little voice of sanity... he smiled a little as he remembered how much he had bled when he'd accidentally cut himself... yes, he would bleed and drown himself... two things would ensure his death.

He slid into the water, gripping his wand tightly as he considered his wrists... it was always the wrists when people talked of suicide, so he had to cut his wrists... how? A knife... double edged... yes... but where to get one? He shook his head and broke off one of the nozzle handles, it would have to do... he wasn't good at Transfiguration, but as long as the edges where sharp right? He made the correct wand motions and studied the small, but sharp edges he had made... it didn't look like a knife at all, it looked... weird... but it didn't matter.

He slipped into the pool, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth as he tucked the sharp blade in-between his knees, squeezing tight to hold it still, blood forming around the blade... he was ecstatic, there wasn't any pain at all, so sharp... so very sharp... he set both wrists along the bottom, and jerked up, slicing through flesh, blood immediately spilling out of him to drop into the water, the droplets curling through the water as if dancing. Harry smiled as he looked down at his bleeding wrists, he didn't know how long he stared at his bleeding wrists. He smiled again, standing as he made his way deeper into the pool. He felt dizzy, and sick... he was pleased, he figured it was from blood-loss. His body was sluggish and he could barley think, barley remember... all he knew was that he was happy, the pain was gone...

He slid his head under the water and relaxed as he slowly sank, air bubbles cascaded off of him and headed for the surface, Harry's wand laying feet away from him. He smiled as he watched Myrtle slip into the pool, her eyes wide in horror as she finally took note of the blood. Harry turned away from her, it was too late for her to fetch help... he emptied his lungs, smiled... an inhaled, pulling water in, choking... but it was too late, it had been done, his mind panicked, clawing... but his body was limp, sluggish... he stared up through the water, feeling fear, and terror flooding him, and then everything went dark.

Harry was very depressed after he learned that Draco didn't love him. His friends attempted to talk him out of it and Hermione learned, Via Ron, how much Harry really does need Draco. Dumbledore also finds out that Draco isn't human, and that Harry and Draco have a Soul Bond through Draco's Seraphim nature. Harry snuck away, and slit his wrists in the Prefects bath, and lost conciousness.


	38. Love Reclaimed

AN: I would really like to thank my newest Beta sapphyredragon-rn for the corrections she made on this Chapter! Isn't it PRETTY!? Everyone thank Sapphyr!

As a side note, I believe I previously mentioned that the date of Harry and Draco's wedding was going to be on the Winter Solstice. Due to my idiocy, I forgot that the Winter Solstice already passed multiples of chapters ago. I am not good at judging the time... so, they are getting married 'in a few days'.

AN 2: also, a lot of people have been asking me about when I'm going to update, or put up the new chapter Ect Ect. Well, just so you know, I always update once a month, on the 27'th at some point during the day. (I'm only a LITTLE late today.)

Heir To The Throne

Chapter 38

Love Reclaimed

It had only taken Myrtle a minute to fetch the teachers. However, by the time they got to Harry, his heart had already stopped. It took Madam 'Pomfrey' a full three minutes to get it going again and it took another two to get him breathing. Hermione was sobbing as she watched the Healer struggling to save Harry, Ron was clutching Blaise, both of them pale 'with' terror. Neville and Luna hovered by the doorway, too scared to come close, worried that they might get in the way. They all nearly collapsed in relief as Harry took his first shuddering breath, coughing hard, his emerald eyes fluttering before a low keening noise filled the air.

It was Harry, the noise was of utter anguish as his magic curled around them all, squeezing their hearts and their souls. Luna dropped to her knees with a cry of horror, clutching her chest as Madam Pomfrey began to sob. Harry was projecting, he didn't know he was doing it, he couldn't help it... there was so much pain that it leaked out and filled the room until even Dumbledore was gasping.

"Do you still think that they don't need each other Headmaster!? Do you still think Draco is no good for Harry!?" For a moment, Harry wasn't sure whose voice that was... then he realized it was Snape, Snape was speaking... Harry didn't want to hear voices, he wanted to be dead.

"How could I have known Severus? How could I have known that Draco wasn't human? That he was Veela... I didn't know... they kept it such a secret..." Dumbledore whispered, sounding heartbroken... but Harry knew better, Dumbledore was worried yes, but not about him or Draco... he was only worried that Harry would die and that he would lose his weapon.

"Can you blame me for keeping it a secret Albus?" That' was Lucius... no... no Harry didn't want him to be there either... it hurt... oh GOD it HURT. "Narcissa does not even know that I am a Half Veela. Draco is only a Quarter, he cannot feather out like Veela can yet his instincts are just as strong. when he denied Harry because of that harlots actions he immediately sentenced himself to death! Parkinson has almost killed both my son and his lover by a misguided attempt at wooing Draco. Can you imagine how many people woul try, simply to hurt me or my son!?"

"I'm' sorry Lord Malfoy... I didn't know." Dumbledore whispered. "I didn't... I couldn't know. I thought he was using Harry, I never imagined..."

"He and Harry must be as physically close as possible now that the love and lust potions are out of Draco's system... it will make their link stronger... if we are lucky, they might be able to reconnect their Soul Bond..." Lucius interrupted Dumbledore, completely uncaring about the old bastard.

"I need to finish healing Harry first... Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" That was Madam Pomfrey... Harry didn't want to hear her either... "Harry, you need to listen to me... Draco was not in control of his actions... he loves you a great deal... you are his Soul Mate Harry... the only one who can make him happy." Madam Pomfrey muttered softly.

"No... no... just let me die... please... just let me die..." Harry pleaded. "He doesn't want me... I'm no good... no good for him..." Harry whimpered shuddering as he felt himself getting picked up.

"No Harry..." It was Lucius again. "You are the only person good enough for him." Lucius murmured. "You are the only person my son will ever love and the only person who will ever make him Happy. Harry, he is dying because he thinks you hate him..."

"No... no I love him... he's the only one... he's perfect..." Harry moaned as he was settled close to Draco, the scent of his lover filling his senses, the smooth of Draco's skin and he suddenly realized they where both naked... he was in too much pain and anguish to be embarrassed. "Draco's so perfect..." Harry groaned. "Please... I want to die.. Draco doesn't love me anymore... please..."

"No, Harry, Draco loves you. You Must find him, reconnect with him Harry." Lucius ordered softly. "Find him Harry... if you really love him... make him love you back..." Lucius ordered softly, stroking Harry's hair gently. "Find him, and make him see, just how worthy you are," Harry whimpered, wrapped his arms around Draco, found that little line that connected them and pushed himself into Draco's mind.

Harry wasn't sure why it was so dark in Draco's mind... so very dark with streaks of angry red... like an infection the red was spreading... for some reason the red seemed... dangerous, the long lines of bloody colored thoughts made Harry shudder violently as he looked around with eyes that glowed like beacons. Harry wasn't sure what was happening, he didn't know where he was, didn't understand... but he felt much better being in this place... he could think now, he could feel again without feeling as though he ought to die. Everything the others had said, suddenly made sense.

"Draco?" Harry asked, his eyes looking around... he knew, he was actually sleeping, pressed tight against Draco, but it FELT as if he was looking around... it felt as if he was lost in a mass of writhing black and poisonous red. He had to find Draco, he had to tell the other that it was alright, that he understood... he had to make Draco understand that Harry didn't blame him in the least... he had to find Draco... he HAD to... but he didn't know how.

"Draco where are you!?" Harry asked, feeling panic rise inside of him, he felt grief choking him, terror flooding him... he was going to lose the one he loved more than anything... he knew if Draco died, Harry wouldn't be able to stand it. "Draco please! I'm scared! Where are you!? I need you!" Harry pleaded, and then gasped as a light flickered at the edge of the consciousness. "Draco!" The light fluttered out and Harry shuddered, but he knew how to get the other now... Draco wouldn't save himself... but he would do anything for Harry.

"Draco! Please! I can't find you! I don't know where I am! Help me! Please! I'm scared!" Harry cried out, his voice filled with the terror he felt at the thought of losing his Seraphim. "Please Draco! Help me!" Harry pleaded. "I need you!" There it was, the flickering light again, the light that he knew was Draco. "Please! Please! I'm so scared Draco... I'm so scared!" Suddenly, Draco was there... naked as the day he was born, wings sprouting from his back smothering him in flames that did not burn.

Draco's arms were both weak and strong as they wrapped around Harry, pulling them tight together. Draco's wings wrapped just as tightly around them as he cradled Harry closely, bathing Harry in warmth and light as Draco began to sob, his face pressed into Harry's shoulder as the pale form trembled and shook... Harry could feel his body, out in the 'real world' wrapping around Draco's quivering form.

"Shhh Draco." Harry murmured, stroking his lovers hair, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead. "Hush now Love... your alright now.. I've found you..."

"Harry... Harry I'm so sorry... I couldn't.. I couldn't..." Draco babbled, distraught and upset. "'I'm so sorry!"

"No! No there's no reason for you to be sorry! It wasn't your fault... Draco! Look at me!" Harry demanded, silver eyes, filled with tears flicked to firm emerald and winced. "Draco, I love you, and it's not your fault." Harry promised, kissing Draco gently. "Pansy drugged you Draco... do you understand? Pansy MADE you do those things... it's not your fault..."

"I tried... I tried to fight it... it was like I was trapped in my own mind... I couldn't claw my way out... she... she made me say, terrible things... she made me say terrible things to you... she... she touched me... I'm so filthy... so filthy..." Draco sobbed, nearly sagging against Harry as he was overwhelmed by a fresh round of tears. Harry felt rage building inside of him directed at Pansy.

"She raped you..." Harry whispered softly, in horror and Draco nodded.

"I tried to stop her... I tried so hard to make her stop... but I couldn't get free... my own mind had me trapped... I couldn't get free... I couldn't stop..." Draco sobbed, Harry wrapping his arms tightly around Draco, shuddering as he realized how traumatized his lover really was.

"Hush now... hush... I'll wash her away from you." Harry promised softly, kissing Draco gently. "I love you... it's not your fault, never your fault... and I will never let you leave me." Harry promised softly, Draco whimpering as he started to relax into Harry's arms. "Tell me where she touched you... I will make sure you never remember her touch." Harry whispered softly as Draco shivered, less from fear and more from lust as he whispered the places where Pansy had touched, kissed, stroked or held. Harry took his time, stroking and teasing Draco, using his own touch to wash away any and every trace of Pansy.

Harry wasn't sure how long they laid there in Draco's mind as the red eased away and the darkness faded into a dusty gray. He didn't know how long they simply touched each other, muttering about how much they loved each other, trading apologies and offering forgiveness for wrongs done, both in the past and for what Pansy had done to them. They muttered and murmured, slowly fading into sleep and waking to the dark room of the infirmary.

Draco was still sleeping next to him... or rather.. on him... Harry was very glad that Draco wasn't that heavy or he'd have been crushed, because Draco was more on him than he was on the bed, much to Harry's amusement. Draco had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist, his head resting on Harry's belly and the rest of him splayed over Harry's legs as if Harry was some sort of giant teddy bear... really, it was cute.

Harry smiled as he stroked Draco's hair, feeling the feathery strands, as soft as silk as he felt it sliding through his fingers. Draco sighed softly, leaning into the hand on his head like a kitten as he nuzzled Harry's belly, clearly Draco was determined not to wake up. Harry was all too happy to let Draco sleep, his lovers face was so calm and relaxed, Harry didn't want Draco to wake up and remember what had happened... with as dark as it was in the room, they had laid in the Dreamworld for several hours, just reassuring each other they had loved each other... Harry wanted Draco to have as much peace as he could get.

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, remembering his very near death, lifting his free hand to stare at the wrist. There was a scar... there would always be a scar, not even Madam Pomfry had been able to heal such a wound without a mark... in a way, he was glad... he would always remember, and always know... the deepest pain he had ever faced, and he had somehow, miraculously, survived... it was his luck, or Fate... and he would be able to look at that mark and know he had overcome the hardest thing he would ever face, and know... that he could face anything.

"Mmm, Harry?" Draco asked softly, staring at Harry's wrist with startled silver eyes, Harry smiling at Draco.

"It's ok Dray... I tried... but I failed." Harry admitted softly. "My love for you saved me, I think..." He admitted softly, "or it's my famous luck... I don't know which..." Harry admitted softly, Draco grimacing.

"Harry I'm so sorry... I didn't know you'd be affected by this too..." Draco whispered, wincing as Harry lifted an eyebrow at Draco. "…I knew my soul would bond to yours... that's why if you reject me I die... but I didn't know yours would bond to mine too... I.."

"Hush, Draco." Harry ordered, smiling at his lover. "I like it this way." Harry admitted softly, "Now I know... no matter what, I will always have someone love me, just as much as I love them." Harry admitted, smiling at Draco, his head tilted, both of them turning as someone stepped into the room and closed the door as quietly as they could. Both boys fell still and silent, waiting for an attack as a figure... woman, stepped into the area and gently set something down on the bed... a book...

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, the girl gasping, jumping nearly a foot in the air, clapping a hand over her own mouth to stifle the shriek she wanted to release as she realized Harry was awake.

"Oh Merlin Harry... you scared me! I thought you where sleeping... I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." Hermione whispered. "I just... I wanted to say I was sorry..." she admitted softly. "I never... I never gave Draco a chance and... and I made you feel terrible because of it and I... I wanted to say I was sorry... I see now, how much you love him... how much.. you need him... and how much he needs you too..." she admitted softly, biting her lip. "I never believed in soul mates... or, soul magic or anything like that... but... but now.. I do... you and Draco... you were meant to be together and..."

"Hermione... Thank you." Harry interrupted her, smiling as he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you understand now..."

"Thank you, Granger." Draco whispered, making Hermione jump as well. "I understand it was partly you, that saved Harry..."

"O-oh, no I just..."

"You told the teachers he was suicidal... if you hadn't done that, moaning Myrtle wouldn't have been so quick to come across a teacher." Draco admitted, looking up at Harry who was twitching.

"...Myrtle saw me naked... again..." Harry grumbled, both Hermione and Draco stared at him and Harry grimaced a little. "In fourth year... during the Tri-Wizard tournament, she was in the bathroom when I opened that damn egg..." Harry admitted, smiling a little, "scared the hell out of me... I forgot she likes to stay in there... I'll have to thank her." Harry admitted with a shake of his head as Hermione sputtered and hissed.

"Hermione?... are you alright?" Draco asked, startled. "Are... are you having a seizure or something?"

"No, that's Hermione's 'someone is breaking the rules' sound..." Harry muttered as Hermione shook her head.

"You knew a ghost was spying on naked people and you didn't TELL anyone! That's ILLEGAL! She should be in trouble for that! How could she spy on naked people!?"

"... I don't mind." Draco admitted suddenly. "I knew she was there, everyone who uses the prefects bath knows... if someone doesn't want her to look, she doesn't... she never got a chance to like anyone," Draco admitted simply, "so most of us feel badly for her... it's not like she looks for very long," Draco admitted, "she gets too embarrassed and runs away... I think her record is a full forty five seconds," the blond admitted, smirking as Harry laughed a little, grinning at Hermione. "Besides, how do you propose to punish a Ghost? It's not like they can arrest her or anything." Draco admitted looking oh so very amused at Hermione's sputtering.

"You're going to be in the wedding, right Hermione?" Harry asked, his head tilted, Hermione looking stunned.

"I.. are you sure it's alright to be talking about a wedding NOW?" She asked, clearly astonished.

Harry rolled his eyes "Of' course... It makes Draco happy to think about marrying me, and it will reassure the both of us... so, yes... we're going to talk about the wedding."

"...oh, well if you put it that way, I would love to be in the wedding... Ron is going to be your best man, right?" She asked, grinning as Harry nodded.

"He and Neville, yes. Blaise and Mott are going to be Draco's best men." Harry admitted, grinning.

"Luna wants to Carry and Tie the Ribbon, so I was hoping you might want to Carry the Rings?" Harry asked, Hermione looking wide eyed and astonished.

"I... I don't know what to say... I... I would be honored! what's this about a Ribbon?" she asked, confused. Harry chuckled a little as he explained Wizarding traditions call for a pagan 'hand-fasting' where they where tied together by a ribbon to signify unity and binding love, how recent muggle culture had influenced the marriage customs and how he and Draco both wanted a 'mixed' wedding. Where both old, and new traditions where involved.

"When is the big day anyway?" Hermione asked, her head tilted. "in a few days." Draco admitted grinning as Hermione gasped in horror.

"that's barley any time to plan at all! How will you have everything ready!?" she demanded, stunned as she blinked at him, Draco snickering as he shook his head.

"almost everything is already figured out. You where the last bit of the puzzle, thought my father is annoyed at the winter wedding. Traditionally, everyone wants to get married at the longer days of summer, because getting hand-fasted on the shorter is considered bad luck and a short marriage... but we figure it means that we get a lot longer nights in which to... consummate." Draco purred, delighting at Hermione's furious blush.

"Draco... I never knew you where a pervert..." Hermione admitted slowly and Draco smirked.

"I'm a Veela... of course I'm a pervert," he teased, Harry snickering a little as he shook his head.

'_Honestly__... a Veela? Where does he get these things?'_ Harry mused, nearly crawling out of his skin as Draco's voice fluttered back, just as smug as could be.

'_I heard that. And for your information__, it's_ _a cover story. Father __knew_ _as soon as I came into my Inheritance fully_ _that people might find out about me being __not entirely human__. So, he found a species that matched close enough, and Veela was it. Being that I'm only a __quarter_ _or so Veela, I can't feather out or throw fireballs, but no one can dispute the mating instincts after our display... at least I only tried to pine to death..._'

'_Shut_ _up Draco... can Veela Mates talk in each others heads? Hermione's giving us strange looks and I think I've stared at you for too long in shock._'

'_Yes__, Veela Mated can talk in each others heads... honestly, I'm surprised you haven't thought about this before... I HAVE been walking your dreams for a while now... how do you think I kept getting in? My soul bonded to yours, a little mind magic can't stop that... very nice Occlumency by the way, I don't think Dumbledore can even get into your head._'

'_He __can't... shut up now, I have to console Hermione..._'

"Er... Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione finally asked, watching Harry blink a little.

"Oh... yeah, fine... I just didn't realize that Draco can get into my head." Harry complained, shooting his lover a small sulk. "Now all those dreams make sense... jerk."

"Oh, you're really going to be mad at me for a few wet dreams!?" Draco complained, sulking at Harry.

"Weren't we talking about a wedding?" Hermione asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I'd much rather talk about a wedding..."

"There isn't going to be any wedding!" a voice snarled, Hermione turned, shocked as Pansy rushed into the room, a knife in her hands and madness in her eyes. Draco shrieked in such rage, sounding so much like a Veela that Harry wondered if Veela weren't actually offspring of the Seraphim. Before Harry could do anything Hermione was reacting, hurling her book at Pansy's head and tackling the enraged madwoman. Pansy shrieked as she hit the ground, her hand slammed down, and then the only sound, was screaming, so much screaming. Hermione and Pansy were rolling around, neither gaining dominance for long... struggling, grappling for control as they wrestled and fought. Harry thought maybe he was simply going mad because all he could hear was screaming, and all he could see was slick red ink that was spreading across the floor.

Then Draco was there, his fist hitting Pansy across the face, flinging her off of Hermione who was choking and gagging on something, Harry didn't know what, but he was next to Hermione in an instant while Draco dealt with Pansy. he could hear the scuffling, he could see flashes of fire and silver and blood but he turned his attention to Hermione instead. She was a mess, there was a bloody hand print across her face and her shirt was torn to shreds. He could see parts of her muscles and the gleaming white of her bones where Pansy had sliced into her chest and neck. He gently picked her up so that she was sitting upright instead of flat on her back, helping her get the chance she needed to breath.

"H..Harry..." she whimpered, coughing hard, blood flying from her lips to splatter across Harry's face. He leaned closer so she didn't have to try and talk loudly. "Harry... be happy.. with Draco... I know, it doesn't mean.. much... coming from me... when I ruined... so much... but, I hope... you have a long.. happy... life.." she managed to wheeze out, Harry sobbing as he shook his head.

"Hermione... don't talk. Please don't talk... your going to be alright... I KNOW you are! PLEASE Hermione PLEASE just hold on!" Harry pleaded, clinging to her just as the teachers arrived. Draco had Pansy restrained, bloodied up but still alive. Hermione was struggling for breath, struggling to stay alive and Harry sobbed into his hands as she was taken straight to Saint Mungo's for emergency care. Draco wrapped himself around Harry as they wept together, feeding off each others misery as much as they comforted each other.


	39. Finding Peace

A/N: I would like to once again thank poor sapphyredragon-rn , who not only had to slave over this chapter, but deal with my... apparently ATROCIOUS Grammar... not to mention the fact that I used 'Admitted' in this chapter over two dozen times. ^^; which I didn't realize I had done.

Everyone give a round of applause to sapphyredragon-rn or suffer my wrath! Because honestly, she's amazing! (look Sapphyre! No '…' I AM learning!)

A/N2: I know, I know this is a day late but I had a gods awful migraine yesterday and even looking at the computer just about killed me. It's here now though! Make sure to Read and Review!

Heir to the Throne

Chapter 39

Losses and Peace

Harry was sitting in his room, fiddling with his robes. They were jet black lined with red: traditional funeral robes. Black to symbolize the pain of those left after the deceased has passed through the veil, and red to symbolize the now still blood and the lifeless heart of the dearly departed. The robes made Harry uncomfortable, not because they fit imperfectly, but because it meant that Hermione was really dead. He just couldn't accept it, it hurt so deeply inside of himself to know that she was never going to pressure him to study three months before tests, never going to roll her eyes at him over a stupid discussion about something he didn't understand, never going to give him silly books for his birthday and Christmas... he was never going to see her again.

He cupped his hands over his face, withholding the sobs that wanted to spill out. He couldn't cry, not yet, there where too many others that needed him. Ron was practically catatonic, only Blaise's constant companionship kept Ron functioning. Draco was keeping up a stoic facade, but Harry could feel his Soul Bonded's pain over loosing someone who could have been a wonderful sister. Harry could hear the underlying questions in his lovers mind, 'wondering about all the wonderful debate} they could have had about whether Grindelwald's accomplishments in life were good for the wizarding world, even if the mad man had been finding them in all the wrong ways. Harry additionally knew, if he could have gotten her away from Dumbledore, that Tom would have also adored driving Hermione insane. Now she was gone, no one was going to enjoy her stiff attitudes and bookish intelligence ever again.

The Granger's had insisted—and Dumbledore had agreed—that the funeral should be at Hogwarts. Mrs. Granger said that Hogwarts was where her daughter had been the happiest. Helena Granger was making sure that Hermione was pretty in her... coffin, while Ted Granger was comforting the woman as best as he could.

"Harry," Draco called softly, walking into the room with only a brief hesitation.

"Is it time?" Harry asked softly, blinking at Draco, swallowing thickly to keep the tears away as Draco nodded, offering Harry his hand. Harry took the hand, feeling the ebb and flow of their magic mingling more strongly than ever. It was comforting to feel the constant tug of Draco on his heart and soul. It was like they were always holding hands, a constant calming presence close to Harry so that he would never feel alone, even if they were half a world apart. It was exactly what Harry needed to keep control, Draco siphoned a large part of Harry's sorrow into himself through their bond and replaced it with a calming, soothing sensation that Harry didn't fully understand.

"I love you Dray." Harry muttered, kissing the other. "I know we were supposed to get married today but..."

"It's alright Harry, Hermione was more important than some silly wedding." Draco stated, smiling at Harry. "We can get married any old time, This is a day for Hermione." Draco kissed Harry's forehead as the brunette swallowed thickly again, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall and down to the massive lawn where most of the castle had gathered. Harry felt furious when he saw Rita Skeeter in the crowd, but was soothed when Draco pointed out she didn't have her camera man with her, or her Quick Quotes Quill. Was she really just there to see Hermione's funeral? Harry doubted it, but he had bigger things to worry about, mostly comforting the sobbing Granger's.

The funeral service was led by Professor McGonagall who called for everyone to sit. The Granger's cried as Harry held their hands and handed them tissues, muttering comforting things while Professor McGonagall spoke about what a wonderful woman Hermione had been. Draco was crying silently next to Harry, pouring out both of his and Harry's grief as Professor McGonagall asked for people to come up and speak. To everyone's amazement, Draco stood up first, and moved to the podium, giving McGonagall a small nod.

"Hermione Granger, was one of the most intelligent witches I have ever known." Draco stated softly. "She was proud, powerful and determined. I've never known anyone more invested in saving the magical creatures of our world than her," he smiled sadly. "I know that she used to make the House Elves furious by knitting them clothes... those stupid socks were found everywhere, even in the Slytherin rooms!" Draco shook his head. "No matter how late I stayed up, I could never figure out how she was getting in there!" He wrinkled his nose. "I still don't know how she managed it..." Harry knew how, she'd borrowed his cloak and map almost constantly during third year between fighting for House Elves and studying to save Buckbeak.

"Harry told me that she used to plan months ahead for tests and I think the only person more obsessed with books than her, was me."

"There was nothing more amazing than the day she gave Harry and I her blessing. I was so happy when she finally accepted my bond with Harry. I thought she just might become the sister that I'd always wanted. She was someone who was as smart as me, someone I could discuss linear developmental theories with, someone who wouldn't give me funny looks when I talked about Slatebeard the Pirate..." he turned to the clear glass where Hermione was laying, perfect and peaceful. Her hair was done up in A French Twist, her body was covered in her favorite flowers, she was clad in her favorite muggle dress with her favorite book under her crossed hands.

"We will forever miss you Hermione." Draco whispered, leaning foreword and gently kissing Hermione's forehead. "Forever will you be known as the smartest in our time and forever will you be one of Harry's closest friends. We will all miss you." he turned away, tears glistening in his eyesas he took his seat, holding Harry's hand tightly as he struggled to maintain his composure. It wouldn't do to have someone seeing him cry.

Harry couldn't hold back his tears anymore, sobbing almost inconsolably and holding Draco and the Granger's tightly as they cried through the rest of the service. Harry could hear Ron sobbing, nearly wailing, and he could almost hear Blaise's calming mantra as he tried to soothe the redhead. He shuddered and pressed his face into Draco's chest, taking a deep breath, calming himself with Draco's scent of fire and smoke.

Teacher and student walked up and spoke of Hermione. As Hermione was lowered into the ground, Harry felt a desperate need to speak to her one last time... but that just wasn't possible. He kissed Draco's cheek, took the Granger's hands and muttered something comforting, moving them over to where Hermione was now at rest in the earth, settling onto his knees and pressing his hand to the damp earth.

"Goodbye Hermione," he muttered softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I'll forever love you," he whispered, looking up at Draco who had settled his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry? Are you going to be alright?" Draco asked softly, looking worried as Harry shook his head.

"I don't know..." Harry mumbled, leaning against Draco's legs, just wanting to touch someone warm, someone living. He closed his eyes, feeling despair well up inside as he nuzzled his lovers knee.

"Harry... you're not going to try and, I don't know, bring her back or something, are you?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry laughed, he had to. He had thought about it, briefly... but he knew better. Even if he succeeded in bringing Hermione back, both of them would be horribly disfigured and both would be cursed for the rest of their mortal lives and beyond. No, he would not take that course of action.

"No, Draco. I'm not going to try Necromancy, nor try to turn her into an inferus. Merlin strike me down himself should I ever delve into a madness deep enough to try something as... as stupid as that," he muttered with a violent shiver. He felt Draco shudder next to him, but his lover had relaxed and let out a relieved sigh.

"I just had to make sure Harry. People do very... unfortunate things when they are lost in their grief," he stated softly, turning to look at Ron who was still sitting in a chair, sobbing, ignoring any and all attempts Blaise made to console him. Hermione had been a very close friend to Ron At one time. Ron had fancied himself in love with her 'before he had realized he was gay; and this tragedy on top of Ginny's death — Harry wasn't sure that Ron was going to be able to recover from this. Blaise led Ron back inside, he was practically carrying the redhead who couldn't seem to get his legs to support him.

"Mister Potter." Harry blinked at the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. The man was a weak-minded idiot, being manipulated by both sides of the War. Harry knew this was a perfect chance to sway him to the third side, but he couldn't bring himself to really care about the war just then.

"Minister, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I'm in such a dreadful state I-I just..." he swallowed thickly and fought back his tears. He couldn't speak for a long moment and Draco gently wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, hugging him tightly, comforting him as Scrimgeor shook his head.

"No, no. Don't worry about it Harry," the Minister ordered. From the rumors he had heard about the boy, he had expected a spoiled Brat. "There is a beetle in your hair." Scrimgeor warned, leaning forward to brush it off, but Harry shook his head.

"Leave it be. This is a day of too much pain as it is and a beetle can't do me harm," although this beetle, Harry was very certain could. It was Rita Skeeter, he knew it was, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that either. "Was there something you needed Minister? I-I'm afraid I'm not feeling well today..." Harry managed to mutter, the Minister smiling sadly.

"You're a brave boy, aren't you Harry? I just wanted to give you this. Miss Hermione Granger said that you where to get it in her Will. I wanted to make sure you, and only you, set eyes upon it's contents. She was writing books about you." Harry looked stunned and both the Minister and Draco raised their eyebrows, amused that Harry would be so shocked that someone would take the time to write about him. He opened the large box that the Minister presented to him and took out the letter that was inside.

"Harry, I know I should have asked you before I started to write about your life, but I thought it might be nice for people to know who you really are instead of the face people make you out to be. The books are, so far, unfinished. They need your personal touch, since I wasn't there for most of the events. You shouldn't have to hide who you really are. With love, H- Herm..." Harry couldn't say her name. He dropped the box, pressed his face into his hands and began to sob, finally giving in, letting the pain take him, letting the guilt take him. He dimly felt Draco pulling him up off the ground, doing nothing to resist him as he was picked up. The box of unfinished transcripts were shrunk and placed into Draco's pocket as the blond apologized to the minister and carried Harry into the castle and up to their rooms where harry could sob—and rest—in peace.

When Harry woke in the morning he knew that Rita had been there because there was a transcript of a newspaper article waiting for him on his bedside table, something which startled him. Since when did she care what people thought of her work? He picked it up, rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that had gathered as soon as he'd woken up and looked the scroll of the first draft over. Harry realized very quickly why Rita had left him the copy: she wanted his opinion and didn't want him to start blackmailing her as well. She was a clever little bitch, he had to admit that.

Harry added his own opinions and left the paper for Rita to collect. With his new ability to see Magic, he knew she was sitting on top of the wall to his left. He didn't care, let her look while he stripped and got dressed. Not much mattered anymore. He was blank inside, barren, not calm just... empty. Like there was nothing inside of him anymore. He imagined that this was what a person felt when a Dementor sucked out your soul... simple nonexistence, there was simply nothing there left to feel anything. He was just too emotionally exhausted from having the Bond between him and Draco broken and then having Hermione die on top of everything else. He just couldn't handle anything more. He desperately needed another vacation. Maybe he'd take Draco, Blaise and Ron to Tom's house in Russia. Draco and Ron loved the cold, they'd enjoy it, he'd enjoy it. Tom would like having the company. Devlin and Terrance would of course have to go with...

"Harry?" Draco asked as he poked his head in, blinking a little[,] "what are you thinking so hard about?" he asked, studying his lover.

"Russia. I think I'd like to go to Russia. Mott has a house there. We could take the whole group and just go on vacation. Lucius can come with us, we'll get married in Russia and have a nice long holiday there," he decided with a nod.

"I think that's a great idea. School is canceled for mourning, Dumbledore won't stop you." Draco agreed, "After something like this, I think it's a good idea to get you and Ron out of here. Blaise had a hard time comforting Ron last night it was... it was bad." Harry nodded as he looked at Draco.

"That's to be expected. Ron was in love with Hermione," he admitted, "although he never had the courage to tell her. He probably never would have realized he was gay if not for Blaise. If all of this hadn't happened, Hermione and Ron would be dating right now, of that I have no doubt..."

Draco nodded, not all surprised by that news. the way the two had danced around each other he was certain that the whole school knew. Ron had thought he was straight for so long, how long would he and Hermione have been together before Ron ultimately realized his preference for the same sex? Draco could feel the tentative bonds forming between Ron and Blaise. He knew Ron was, without question, gay. Would he and Hermione have had children? Would Ron have ever have realized?

"Ron once said that Hermione was the only woman he would ever love. I doubt he would ever have known he was gay unless Hermione had pushed him away the way she did." Harry murmured, leaning into Draco as he closed his eyes. "Things are coming to a head Dray. The war is getting closer with every passing day. I think that it is time." Draco tensed, swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Yes, we've put it off for too long. We'll take a few weeks off and get some more things done," he agreed, stroking his lovers hair. "We'll go to Russia, Mott won't mind. Who will we take with us?"

"Everyone." Harry stated firmly, biting his lip. "We'll take everyone."

Draco nodded. Now was the time to really set things in motion. Draco knew who was ultimately responsible for Hermione's death. Pansy would never have gotten that potion without help from Dumbledore. He knew it was Dumbledore who had driven Pansy to such lengths. It was the only explanation that Draco could think of. Soon that bearded bastard would pay.

Ron shifted on the bed turning to face Blaise, blinking a little and nibbled on his lip, studying his dark skinned lover. Ron wondered what he had ever done to deserve Blaise. He was a little ashamed of how he had reacted to Hermione's death. It was like his mind had just shut down. He was still a little fuzzy-headed, his thinking was sluggish, but it was starting to clear up. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, simply staring at his lover, but he couldn't help but smile as Blaise shifted and opened his dark eyes to blink at Ron. He felt so guilty, looking at Blaise, so guilty and he swallowed thickly as Blaise smiled at him and reached over, stroking red hair out of his face.

"Morning. How are you feeling? Any better?" Blaise asked softly, dark eyes filled with worry that only made Ron feel even worse. He didn't understand really, why he was acting like it came to Blaise—and Hermione, too—nothing seemed to make any sense at all.

"I-I'm sorry Blaise... I..." he swallowed thickly as panic flooded Blaise's eyes and the dark skinned boy sat up, his head tilted.

"What are you sorry for? Did you do something Ron?" he asked, clearly worried about his lovers mental capabilities.

"No. No, I just... feel badly... I..." Ron hesitated and Blaise smiled at him, leaning forward, gently kissing Ron to make the poor emotionally constipated boy shut up.

"Is this about how you reacted?" Blaise asked, his head tilted. "It's alright you know. You loved her, very much."

Ron had almost forgotten that he had confessed his deep love for Hermione to Blaise. Hermione who was so witty, and sharp, and smart and just... perfect. But Blaise was perfect too, so bloody perfect. Guilt swamped him again and suddenly he felt cheap, like a whore, what kind of man was he? Loving two people at the same time...

"Ron, what's wrong?" Blaise asked, frowning a little. "You can talk to me, you know you can."

"Am I a whore Blaise?" Ron asked softly. "I love... loved Hermione very much and I love you, too. A lot, just as much as I loved Hermione. So, does that mean I'm a whore? Or just fickle?" Ron asked, looking up at Blaise with those pretty, tormented and ashamed eyes.

"Oh Ron, of course not. Everyone loves more than one person." Blaise stroked his lovers hair, smiling at Ron. "After all, Harry was actively dating three—or was it four—people at the same time. Is he a whore?"

Ron was gobsmacked for a moment as he pondered Blaise's words. He'd forgotten about that. Blaise, Mott—A.K.A. Voldemort—and Draco had all been vying for Harry's hand and for a while there, Ron knew, that Harry had loved them all. Until the pain had struck and Draco had been the only one to fix it.

"No, Harry's not a whore. I'm sorry Blaise, I guess I just felt like I was... cheating on you. Or cheating on Hermione. I don't know... both maybe?" Ron mumbled, Blaise chuckling as he shook his head.

"You will always love Hermione, I know that Ron. You two would have been happy together if all of this crap hadn't started up. You might have been happy together even now if..." _if she hadn't died, _ "and that's alright. I understand that Ron and it doesn't hurt me, or my feelings, in the least." Blaise promised with a small smile. "I know that part of your heart will always be with her, but I also know that there is room in your heart for me as well," he acknowledged, smiling at Ron. "We do have a chance to be happy together. I know your hesitant, and that's alright as well. I can wait an eternity for you Ron." Blaise murmured gently, kissing the back of Ron's hand, smirking when Ron's ears turned a little red.

"I love you very much. The only thing I want is for you to be happy," he leaned down kissing Ron again. The redhead smiled a little as he scooted closer and curled into Blaise like he was a cat. Blaise had noticed how Ron craved affection; true, Ron had loving parents, however, he still had to share their loving attention with six other children—eight if you included Harry and Hermione. Ron had never had individualized attention, someone who focused only on him, and he soaked up every little bit of affection that Blaise gave to him.

"I love you too Blaise." Ron murmured softly, sighing as he closed his eyes, simply resting there for a long moment. Ron knew right then and there what he truly wanted to do."Blaise?" Ron asked softly, getting a hum in response. "What's it like, being a vampire?"

Blaise lifted an eyebrow and pondered that for a moment. "I don't know. What's it like being a human?"

"I... don't understand." Ron looked adorable baffled and Blaise chuckled.

"Ron I've been a vampire since I was eight years old." Ron was stunned. It was against Vampiric Law to change anyone younger than thirteen and then only if the human or wizard in question had been raised around vampires. If an outsider wanted to be a vampire, they had to wait to be of' legal age, seventeen in English wizarding cases.

"All laws are broken Ron, I was one of those cases. I was pretty, as a child."

"You're pretty now." Ron interjected, looking confused. "Do you mean to say that you were changed unwillingly?"

"Yes. My mother had met a man through her husband at the time." Blaise growled simply. "The man, Archimedes, was a vampire. He saw me, and he wanted me for himself. He kidnapped me and changed me. I fought, I screamed, I did everything I could, but I was changed," he sighed, "I was Feral. Not all humans can be changed into vampires and I was too young to handle the transformation. I attacked too many people, because my Sire had no desire to control me. The Vampire High Lord Marquis located me, killed my Sire and fixed me." Blaise stated nervously, "The panic was what had driven me mad and my Sire did not wish to fix it. Gabriel, my Patriarch—or adopted father if you will—took me in, taught me how to control myself and groomed me for his eventual retirement."

"So, someday you're going to have to return to the Vampire Realms?" Ron asked curiously.

Blaise nodded "Yes, but not for many years yet. Gabriel will not be ready to step down as the High Lord Marquise for a very long time, a few hundred years at least. In that time I will train and learn all that I need to know," he smiled at Ron. "In the vampire community, the only person who outranks me is my Patri," he paused. "Many of the vampire clans have expressed interest in Lord Fox. They wish to fight for him. They are coming to me for permission," he smirked. "Harry's going to be annoyed that I haven't told him yet."

Ron had to chuckle as he rested his head on Blaise's chest, pondering for a moment, gathering his courage. "I was never very good at being human, I'm going to be seventeen in March," Blaise tensed underneath him as he realized where Ron's train of thought was taking him. "If I wait until the end of the year, I'll be a graduate and I can focus on learning the laws and customs, By the time I'm nineteen or twenty, I'll know everything I need to know and I'll know for certain if I want to... become a vampire."

"Ron," Blaise smiled, cupping his lovers chin and tipping the others face up. "You've been thinking about this for a while now."

Ron nodded and offered Blaise a small, hesitant smile. "I have. It was one of many options. It is the best course for me right now. Maybe in a matter of months that might change, but I want to try. And by the time I'm twenty I will know for very certain if this is the right path for me. I want to be with you. I want... I want to be somebody for you," he leaned up to give Blaise yet another kiss. "I want to be someone with you,"he grinned a little as Blaise laughed and nodded.

"If you're still certain on your birthday. I will start teaching you our laws," running his fingers through red hair. "You will have to meet my Patri, I will have to have his permission before I start to teach you," Blaise admitted chuckling a little as he shook his head. "Come on, before Harry starts to worry about us. It's time for breakfast anyway and I think Rita Skeeter wanted an interview with us."

Ron hissed through his teeth, sounding almost like Harry when he was speaking Parseltongue."I am NOT talking to that no good, rotten, stinking, vile, BITCH of a woman!" Ron snapped, making Blaise snicker at Ron's annoyance.


	40. Newspaper Clippings

**A/N: **I would like to seriously apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Losing a person's internet and computer at the same time will put serious a dent in a person's writing abilities. I'm back now and I will be doing my level best to keep up the once a month (or more) updating. I should be updating at the least, on the 27'th of every month.

I would also like to thank the amazing, awesome, superb, simply brilliant Sapphyredragon-rn, not only for her amazing skills in grammar, spelling and the flow of sentences, but also for her remarkable skills at writing 'Newspaper Articles'. That's right folks, the entire Article by Rita Skeeter in this chapter was written by Sapphyre! Give her a grand round of applause!

**A/N2:** it came to my attention that I never mentioned what happened to Pansy. It was a grave oversite that I usually do my best to never do, but then, I'm still only human, and she was such a minor plot twist that it honestly slipped my mind.

So where is she? Well, she's spending the rest of her days in a secure mental facility. She won't be getting out again, though you will be finding out who 'helped' Pansy along. I'll give a person a cookie if they can guess correctly.

enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry once again for taking so long.

**Heir to the Throne**

**Chapter 40**

**Newspaper Clippings**

It had been so ridiculously easy for Harry to play on his grief—and Ron's—to get the fool of a Headmaster to agree to let Ron, Harry, Draco and Blaise to leave the country. The Headmaster had seamed suspicious at first, until Harry also admitted that he wanted to have his wedding where no English 'Fan-Girls' could interrupt the proceedings. A lot of people where very, very upset that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were getting married. Especially one Narcissa Malfoy, who had sent a Howler the day after the funeral. Most of the group agreed that Narcissa was a bitch, even Draco... Neville and Luna refrained from comment.

Harry smiled a little as he sat on the windowsill looking out at the extensive grounds that Tom owned. Russia was a beautiful place, all evergreens and snow. They had just returned from a horse drawn sleigh ride—Tom showing off, naturally. Honestly, did the man really have to showboat? Of course, the man in question WAS the Dark Lord Voldemort, no matter how sane the man was now, he was ALWAYS going to be the King of Slytherin's, and that meant showing off... a lot.

Harry chuckled to himself and turned to look at the gathered group, all of whom where complaining about being cold though they had all enjoyed the ride—including Lucius, to Harry's shock. Lucius, Tom, Devlin, Terrance, Neville, Luna, the baby twins, Ron, Blaise and Draco were all curled up as close to the fire as they could get, struggling to get warm after the long sleigh ride and Tom was muttering hatefully about how he never should have gone out in the blasted cold. It was clearly apparent that Harry was the only one who enjoyed the cold.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Gabriel Bloodhaven, Fenrir, Tanhide, Thenton, Severus and Petunia were going to arrive later in the month for the wedding. Tom was even inviting a few of his closest Death Eaters who had been expressing interest in Harry. He knew the Lestrange brothers were coming in a few days to get to know Harry and 'join the cause', thankfully Bellatrix was not going to be there. Frankly, Harry wasn't sure if the mad bitch was even alive. He had to wonder how Rabastan put up with his mad wife.

He smirked a little and shook his head again as Tom continued to whine that he hated Russia, Draco's cultured voice demanding to know why Tom had a manor there in the first place if he hated it so much? Ron laughed and Harry felt his spirits perk up a little. If Ron, of all people, was laughing, then surely everything was going to be just fine... right? Of course... of course it was.

He grinned again as he took a glance at the paper that had come just as they where leaving to enjoy the snow, Harry had not yet let the others see. He picked the paper up and examined Rita's writing, which had gotten much less nasty since Hermione had threatened her. The woman really was turning out to be a FINE reporter now. though Ron had nearly bashed her face in when she tried to ask him a simple question about how the death of Hermione was affecting him. Rita had easily recovered and commented that 'the poor boy' was CLEARLY distraught. He unfolded the paper and looked at the headlines that were in almost every newspaper. Rita had taken to freelancing, and with a story this big, she had sold to ALL the newspapers, even the Quibbler.

_Conspiracy at Hogwarts?_

by Rita Skeeter

Hermione Granger, at the tender age of 17, is a published author. She wrote the sensational book 'The Magical theory: Why Muggles don't have Magic'. Additionally, she has several books that are undergoing final editing process before publication and several more that are being completed by her long time friend, Harry Potter. These books cover such subjects as magical versus muggle culture and the nature of dark creatures, do we really need to fear them? Perhaps most amazingly, Ms. Granger has invented several spells and wards, including one that will allow muggle electronics to work in the presence of magic.

Earlier this week, tragedy struck at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, muggleborn, proclaimed the brightest witch of her generation, was brutally killed when an unknown poison was dumped on her person through a blade. The guilty party, one Pansy Parkinson, pureblood, is being held for questioning.

How did this tragedy occur, you may ask? Well, my dear readers, this is the story. Hermione Granger arrived at Hogwarts in September of 1991 full of excitement and anticipation. She quickly became friends with our own Boy-Who-Lived and found herself in mortal danger almost immediately. Yes, my dear readers, Hogwarts is not as safe as we remember it.

On Halloween, a twelve-year-old Hermione, along with her close friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, found herself in danger of being crushed by a mountain troll with nary a teacher in sight. Later in the year, our own Harry Potter was nearly thrown from his broom during a quidditch match when an—at that time unknown—assailant attempted to curse him from it while 25 meters in the air. Through the course of the year, the three first years discovered that Nicolas Flamel's philosopher's stone was being held in the bowels of the school, to what end is unknown.

By the end of the year, the three inquisitive children had discovered both the location of the stone and the insidious fact that someone was trying to steal it. The children attempted to warn the stone's protectors, the teachers, but were rebuffed. The children then took matters into their own hands and attempted to protect the stone themselves. They were able to penetrate the protections that had been laid out by professors and discovered that the insane Professor Quirrell—that year's defense professor—had been after the stone. The earlier attempts on Mr. Potter's life were also perpetrated by the insane man.

One inside source asked me, "If those protections were supposed to keep the stone safe, then why was it that three first years were able to penetrate it? Why was it that at almost every turn the entire year, we were being given information that helped Harry, Hermione and Ron to do so?"

That, my dear readers is a very good question. Was that incident intended to happen? Was it designed by someone within the school to test our dear Boy-Who-Lived? It does seem likely, in light of following incidents.

In the school year of 1992, Hogwarts was plagued by terror and despair. The legendary Chamber of Secrets was opened and Slytherin's monster was released into the school. The nature of the monster was initially unknown, but it left multiple students, muggleborn and pureblood alike, in a state of petrification for a large part of the school year. Ms. Granger was one of those students who was petrified. Again, the inquisitive children discovered the answer to the problem. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley entered the chamber with Gilderoy Lockhart to slay the monster—a Basilisk. Thankfully, our hero prevailed again, however only barely.

Again, we must ask ourselves why this happened? According to Hogwarts history, the chamber had been opened 50 years prior. At that time, Headmaster Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor. Why was the culprit not caught and the monster destroyed at that time? Why did our own Boy-Who-Lived have to do the deed? Did the Headmaster know the nature of the monster? Was the entire thing a ploy to test our hero?

The dangers continued for our intrepid trio, we all remember how Sirius Black, notorious mass murdered, escaped from Azkaban in 1993. The man successfully penetrated the defenses around Hogwarts not once, but twice. Getting as deep into the castle as the Gryffindor Tower. Why did the wards not keep him out? Was he allowed entry? Why did the Dementors, who where placed in position around the school, proceed to try to suck the soul of our very own Boy-Who-Lived, how could the notorious Mass Murderer, be allowed to escape?

The following year, the much-anticipated Tri-Wizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. We were ensured that measures had been taken to protect the under age students. We were told that no student under the age of 17 could be entered. Despite all the so-called protections, Harry Potter was entered into the tournament as a fourth contestant at the tender age of 14. How did this happen? Why was the young boy allowed to compete in a tournament that was intended for older participants?

We will all recall that during the course of the tournament, our boy-hero was forced to defend his life, fighting a nesting dragon of the most violent species. And at the end of the tournament, one child lost his life.

Throughout the next year the boy was touted as a madman for his claims that you-know-who was back. Additionally, there have been allegations that in the course of the year Mr. Potter withstood an obscene amount of detentions with that year's defense professor, Undersecretary to the Minister, Delores Umbridge. The reasons for the detentions are unknown, but multiple sources within Hogwarts have claimed that Mr. Potter was forced to write lines for hours using a Blood Quill. Readers will note that the use of a Blood Quill is strictly prohibited outside of signing official documents. The ministry has been unavailable for comment.

If these allegations are true, why did the wards that protect against harm not warn the Headmaster? If they did, why did the man not intervene? Was this yet another test for Mr. Potter? Friends of Harry Potter, claim that he still has scars on the back of his hand, that read 'I Must Not Tell Lies', Mr. Potter was unavailable to prove, or dis-prove this rumor.

Through the course of this investigative report, this reporter has discovered additional disturbing information. On the very night that Mr. Potter lost his parents, he was left with his muggle relatives. I assumed, as I am sure my readers did as well, that Mr. Potter's relatives cared for him and raised him well. Brace yourselves, dear readers, for this is a fallacy.

Mr. Potter's relatives are vile, magic-hating people—if ones such as themselves can be classified as such. In the course of his childhood, Mr. Potter was denigrated and punished for any and every offense—real or imagined. Accidental magic was punished most harshly.

Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonnagall had this to say: "_Mr. Potter has never come to me with any claims of abuse. However, he is thinner every year, no matter how much he eats, when he can eat at all. He never seams to gain any weight. He's reclusive, but loyal. He seams to have a contradicting personality, which may, or may not stem from abuse. More likely, the amount of stress that nosy busy bodies like YOU put on him. Not to mention that the entire world expects him to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, even though he is hardly more than a child. Who wouldn't be hesitant to get close to someone, after being called a psychotic madman for a year at the tender age of fifteen?_"

"_There were BARS on the windows!_" Fred and George Weasley report, "_We hadn't heard from Harry all summer, so we went to make sure he was OK. We actually had to pry the bars out of the wall to rescue him because, naturally, we couldn't just knock on the door and ask to see him. It was terrible! He was skinny and had bruises all over. We never said anything because we could tell that Harry didn't want to talk about it."_

"_He hates to be touched sometimes,_" Draco Malfoy said, "_even by me. He still flinches occasionally." _

Who, you may ask, placed our dear Mr. Potter in a home filled with such despots? It was none other than the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Why was the placement of an orphan left to the Headmaster of a school? Why did no one check on the well-being of one so precious to the wizarding world? With all that has been uncovered in this article, can Albus Dumbledore truly be trusted to keep our children safe? These questions need answers."

Harry frowned at the last bit of the article, he had been surprised when the evidence of his abuse was discovered, but allowed Rita to print it. Anything to blacken Dumbledore's good name. Harry pondered over McGonnagall's statement. Tom insisted that she was on his side, but she seemed so LOYAL to Dumbledore. He was going to need to speak to her... and soon.

"Harry?" Draco asked, moving over to his lover, his head tilted as he carefully took the paper away from Harry. "Is something the matter?"

"Mmm no. Just thinking about McGonnagall. I can't decide if it's really alright to trust her," Harry admitted, turning to stare out the window, "and I miss Hermione. She should be here with us..." Harry sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Ron and Blaise who were curled up by the fire, roasting Marshmallows with sly little grins on their faces. They had a lot in common, Ron and Blaise. their love of food being}only one of them. Though Blaise could could only eat limited amounts.

"We've only been here three days and it feels like the War and all the other troubles are... from another lifetime." Harry admitted with a smile. "I don't think I've ever had a chance to just... relax," he sighed. "Even when I was with Bill, I was focused on getting the Staff." he stroked the wand holster on his left arm where he always kept the Staff, shrunken into 'wand' form. "Here... it's so pretty and peaceful," his grin grew. "I want to live here someday."

Draco choked and whined that he hated the cold. Harry chuckled as he stood up and pulled his fiance down for a happy little kiss, humming in pleasure before he moved over to Lucius who was reading his own copy of the paper. His hands where shaking and Harry suddenly realized that no one was aware of the extensive abuse he had actually suffered.

"Lucius." Harry muttered, taking the paper away from the infuriated man. "It's alright Lucius." Harry promised, sitting next to his future father-in-law.

"It is NOT alright! How DARE that little harlot print something so personal! I'll have her fired and sued for this!" Lucius snarled, the pureblood in him refusing to allow such a thing to go unpunished, and Harry had to laugh.

"You'll do no such thing Mister Malfoy! I gave her permission to print that." Harry stated simply. "It will blacken Dumbledore's good name and when the first book of my life comes out, he will be discredited even more. Especially when people find out that not only did Voldemort get into the school, but that I was the one to kill him while protecting the stone." he shook his head. "Sorry about that by the way Tom."

Tom scoffed, closing his ruby eyes. "I was insane at the time Harry, It wouldn't have worked anyway. It's better that Flamel got his Stone back."

"Tom... the stone never went back to Flamel, it was destroyed." Harry stated, blinking a little, "or at least Dumbledore CLAIMS he destroyed it." Harry shrugged.

Really though, Harry had to wonder... what HAD happened to the stone? Had Flamel even agreed to give Dumbledore the stone in the first place? And what had been with those strange tests?

"It was a trap you know..." Tom explained suddenly. "The stone, Getting to it was so easy, I knew it was a trap, I was supposed to stay down there long enough for him to lock me in. Then he was going to... exorcize me..." Tom shuddered and Harry knew why. By the time Tom had reached the age of eleven, he'd already undergone several visits from a Priest who had tried to chase the Devil out of poor Tom... and back then.. exorcisms were... violent. Harry had been abused... Tom had been tortured.

"As long as you gave her permission I suppose," Lucius grumbled, looking around the room. Now everyone but Tom had a paper and were reading. Neville, Luna, and Devlin looked like they wanted to go kill Petunia. Terrance looked faintly horrified. Draco was reading with his blank face, then again he'd already known about it and it was easier for him to control his emotions. Harry sighed as he looked around the room and realized that all around the world, people knew that Hermione Granger was dead, Harry Potter had been abused and it was Dumbledore's fault.

"Hey! Scrimgeor made a comment about Harry in here!" Terrance suddenly called and Harry blinked, startled.

"He did? Where?" Harry asked, grabbing his discarded paper as everyone turned to the new page. Harry decided not to bother waiting and started to read aloud. "Harry is nothing at all like I expected. Everyone has their opinions of the boy, but how many people have ever taken the time to truly look at him? I was led to believe by the previous minister, that Harry was favored by Dumbledore. People have told me many things about Harry Potter that simply do not match the person I met that day. He was calm, quiet, too thin to be healthy and when he looked at me with those green eyes... I saw that underneath that self assured shell, he was nothing more than a broken boy.

"He was astonished to learn that Hermione Granger had written books on him. He was even more astonished to realize that someone cared enough about him to worry over his health. Harry Potter deserves our support. According to Dumbledore, he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort. It seams to me, that all our hopes are falling on the wrong shoulders, why should a child have to defeat an enemy that even Dumbledore cannot face? Prophecy be damned." Harry grimaced and shook his head, Tom looked curious.

"What did the prophecy say anyway?" he asked curiously, reaching for another newspaper, this one with his own face on the forefront.

"The Prophecy was a fake covering up the real prophecy about Merlin's Heir. It doesn't matter." Harry admitted simply as he opened a new newspaper, this one from a few days ago. Harry's own recounting of the abuse and the important discovery that someone had been cursing his Aunt. Every year, just before Harry arrived, his Aunt was cursed to hate him even more than she normally would have, which was why she never tried to stop Vernon. Harry also explained that he had tried to tell Dumbledore of the abuse after the first year, but that Dumbledore had basically said that Harry was exaggerating. Harry explained how his faith in the Magical adults had failed, just as his faith in muggle adults had.

He explained in greater detail the abuse that he had suffered. Being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, being beaten at every turn, called freak and punished anytime he did any sort of accidental magic. How he would cook all their meals, clean everything, mow the lawn and garden until his hands bled. He sighed and tossed it behind his shoulder, he didn't want to think about that, instead he snatched the one from Tom who squalled in fury at having his paper taken away and Harry read the article on Tom.

"I was a lonely child," Tom had started, explaining about his days in the orphanage, about how he knew how to do strange things. The other children there had hated him for being able to... do things and the caretakers there did too. He explained how they'd lock him in a tiny little room under a vent and keep him there for days. How they'd beat him until he bled. Harry had to shudder at the horrific similarities in their childhoods. Both of them starved, for food and affection. He had explained how, twice a year since he was six, a priest would come in and try to drive the devil out of him. Cutting him and pressing salt into the wounds until he screamed, yelling at him in strange languages to REPENT, REPENT! Tom explained how HAPPY he was to learn how to CONTROL the powers. To protect himself.

Tom described the first meeting with Dumbledore, how the man had happily shown Tom magic and explained what it was. He explained his years at Hogwarts... a muggle raised orphan in the midst of pure blood supremacy. He explained how he had slowly used his wits, charm and power to strike fear into the house by the time he was fourteen, forcing them to leave him alone... it was only then that Abraxas Malfoy became his friend. He explained how he wanted revenge, revenge on everyone who had hurt him, but that his desire to fix the governing system seemed more important, so he pushed his bitter self to the back and started working his way into the ministry.

He explained how he went to Egypt with Abraxas to find an ancient tomb... and how muggles had raped him. Harry hadn't known that, he glanced at Tom who was lounging in a chair, sipping scotch, looking as regal as Lucius did, before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"It was after the rape that I started... acting funny, I guess. I don't remember it really. It was long ago. I never noticed anything strange but Abraxas did, he tried to get me to go to a healer. I was so ashamed that I had let muggles do that to me... that I simply couldn't." Tom explained and even Rita tried to interlude that it couldn't have been Tom's fault.

"I understand now that it wasn't my fault but... back then, I was already traumatized and hurt. I didn't know the things I know now... I grew in my insanity and soon the only thing that mattered was hurting anything that had a connection to muggles. The more obsessed I got, the more into the Arcane arts I delved... until I started twisting my body... until I started... well, I'm sure you remember what I looked like... red eyes, no hair... SCALY... ugh, I was hideous! The proper Slytherin in me is repulsed!" Harry snorted at the egotistical words from Tom and the man lifted an eyebrow at Harry... his eyes were still that beautiful blood red.

"How is it that you regained this form?" Rita asked in the interview and Tom seemed to ignore her.

"It was all Potter's doing really... that night, on Halloween... I had heard the Prophecy... or the first lines of it anyway. I know now that the Prophecy is a fraud... just Dumbledore's way of dealing with a nuisance... I'm still unsure as to what happened. Peter Pettigrew gave me the address... I went there..."

Rita interrupted him again. "What do you mean Pettegrew? Peter was killed by Sirius Black, Who..."

"Black? Seriously you think that Sirius Black is the one who betrayed them!? Dumbledore himself suggested Peter as the Secret Keeper... he was suspicious of Black because of his family. Remus Lupin was suspect because he was bitten as a child by a werewolf, an accident of course... Grayback has only ever bitten a single child, Remus Lupin. He takes the blame for all the accidental bites his Pack makes... a werewolf pack is very hard to control you know... there's no way most of them can afford the Wolfsbane potion. It's too expensive to make and only myself and a Potions Master by the name of Severus Snape can make it properly every time... Grayback struggles hard to control the pain of the transformations, but a Feral Pack has recently come to us, offering help... they are teaching the Gray pack how to control their transformations. So that there will be no more accidental bites."

Harry was glad that Thenton was able to help the other packs and he skipped down, ignoring the time Tom spent as a disembodied spirit to when he returned in the fourth year. He knew about the Quirrell indecent already. Tom explained how he was just as insane when he returned, still trapped in his 'ugly' form, but that he had a few moments of lucidity where he was confused by his own actions. During one of these moments, his followers had a healer brought in and she reversed the damage to his mind.

"Apparently, any powerful wizard can suffer the same thing." Tom admitted. "Mine happened young, the stress of my childhood and subsequent rape caused my mental problems to exacerbate to the point that there was no stopping it. I was insane in a month." Harry was surprised when Rita expressed worries about Dumbledore, Harry Potter and even Lucius Malfoy. "It is possible, but they were not as... secluded as I. Someone will notice if they are changing and it doesn't simply happen, there has to be a reason for it, a mental trauma. Lucius Malfoy, I doubt will ever experience such a thing and Dumbledore has people watching him constantly... though it would be good to be tested every few years as a precaution..."

"It's really Harry Potter who is most at risk. The rape of his lover and the death of one of his best friends, matched with his childhood abuse, could in fact cause some schizophrenia... I doubt we have to be worried about him, with such responsible people watching over him. Not to mention his lover being a Veela, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy's instincts will alert them the second Harry Potter's mind starts to deteriorate."

Rita expressed her relief about such a thing, and then they turned to the war.

"Yes the War. As a young man, I had goals and dreams of making the Wizarding world a safer place. The muggle born children and their families are a serious safety risk. Muggles are dangerous, very , very dangerous. They have these things called bombs, you see. even magic cannot stop it, like a super-powered blasting curse and muggles outnumber us almost two hundred to one. If they find out about magic it would be a slaughter and it wouldn't be them dying. In my insanity, I thought killing them before they could kill us was the perfect solution. I was... I am disgusted with the things that I did. I still can't sleep at night without seeing the faces of the people I killed or tortured. I have no place in this War, I'm dropping out. I have no desire to fight for anything. My goals were corrupted long ago."

"I am no longer in the war. I will leave such things to Lord Fox and Dumbledore. I support Lord Fox's ideals, however. His goals are what mine were before the insanity took me. He's good for our world. Fair and just. Not like Dumbledore, who hates anything remotely Dark, the Dark Arts are just another kind of magic, like healing and Occlumency. Additionally, just because a creature is classified as 'dark' does not make them innately evil. Take, for example, Remus Lupin, the Vampire High Lord Marquis, and even Dark Lords like Isthmian, who sacrificed himself to save the life of a single child."

Rita asked about his death eaters.

"The Death Eaters are gone. They have disbanded. The insane are being treated. The truly guilty I have already turned over to the Ministry and the Dark Mark will never again grace the skin of any friend of mine. I have destroyed the records of the spell that puts the Dark Mark on skin and in the air. It is done... I am done... the Dark Sect will be no more. Hopefully, Lord Fox understands the difference between Dark arts, and Black Arts..."

Thankfully, Harry did... though really, Tom would know that considering he had taught Harry the difference himself. Harry had never expected any of that, it was... astonishing, shocking, amazing! He moved over to Lucius, the white haired Lord smirking as he lifted his sleeve and bared a blank arm to Harry, whose eyes widened in astonishment.

"And before you worry Harry, I healed that insane part of your brain." Draco stated as he took a drink of tea. "Being bonded to a creature such as me, you'll never have to worry about going insane. I've even fixed all of the insane Death eaters, most who have gone to the Ministry to clear their names. The Lestrange brothers have been cleared," Draco noticed Neville stiffening. "Bellatrix... I couldn't fix her. She was insane as a child, all the Crucio and pain she suffered was too much for her... she can't even remember her name half the time now. She's locked in an American Insane Asylum." Neville relaxed again, glad he would never have to see her. Insane or not, she had still caused Neville's parent's damage.

"I'm very sorry Neville." Draco admitted softly. "I did try," he admitted, Neville looking shocked as he realized that Draco had tried to heal his parents.

"It's alright. It's been a very long time. I doubt they would know how to be sane even if they were healed." He admitted with a shake of his head. "It's alright. It warms my heart that you tried." Neville admitted softly, offering them all a smile as Harry set a hand on Neville's shoulder and examined the papers.

"This is really going to piss Dumbledore off... I just can't wait until Lord Fox gives his interview," he smirked viciously, "he has the Loyalty of so many... Dumbledore won't have a chance."

"I just hope we survive Dumbledore's retaliation." Luna admitted suddenly as she examined a paper. "Tom... you look very handsome in the paper. You should be in it more often." It couldn't be helped. They all started to laugh.


End file.
